


Mallard Harlots

by kokotree



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 123,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokotree/pseuds/kokotree
Summary: 17世纪的英国伦敦，主要为男性贵族提供性服务的男妓Loki Gast遇上了在伦敦大力打击妓女行业的准伯爵Thor Odinson





	1. 你的猎物有可能也想吃了你

**Author's Note:**

> 参考了《Harlots》和实际描述17世纪英国的背景材料，但是没有确定为具体年份，基本上为18世纪英国（1688-1815）年之间的混合体。

17世纪的英国伦敦，20%的女性从事着妓女的工作，也就是说平均五个女性中就有一个以出卖自己的肉体来换取她们的报酬。当然也有一部分男性在提供相似的性服务，他们的主要对象是贵妇人，但是其中也有很少一部分这样的男性正在以男性贵族为主要对象提供卖身服务，他们更昂贵，也更隐秘。其中最让贵族们称道的是Grand Master在苏豪区开设的”Sakaar Doily House“，而他手上最让人趋之若鹜的头牌-Loki Gast，被称为香艳界的”The God of Mischief“，他诱骗所有人堕入他的地狱，乖乖交出自己的全部财产。

初夏明媚的阳光搞得Loki心烦意乱，坐在厢式马车里也能感觉到尘土中的温度，特别是一晚上被操得腰酸背疼后还要系着束腰带穿着层层纱裙，还好没留在伯爵家和伯爵夫妇共进早餐，否则现在他肯定会直接吐在马车上。

马车停在了苏豪区角落里一幢带花园的洋房前，loki扔了一个先令给车夫。

“Gast小姐，下次也用嘴巴给我服务一次吧！”

一个先令想要他的口活？做梦去吧，穷鬼你一辈子的工资可能也付不起我的口活。Loki根本没理睬他，自顾自走上了门口台阶，拉起门上的圆环敲击了三下。门上很快露出了一个洞，洞眼中一只眼睛警惕地向外张望，看到门外少女打扮的Loki后开了条门缝，让他钻了进去。

向外张望的人是个女佣打扮的妇人，脸上看不出什么表情。

“早上好，托帕斯。这天简直了......”

“早上好，Loki。今天可够早的啊！”

“我没留在伯爵家吃早饭。”

“怎么了？”

“晚上被他们夫妇操得没胃口。”

“这么说...伯爵夫人也参与了进来？”

“她中途......”Loki忙着把吊带袜和鱼骨裙撑取下来，完全没注意到提问的人变了，回答了一半才发现说漏了嘴，猛地抬起头。只见Grand Master笑眯眯地伸出手“加的钱呢？”Loki无奈叹了口气，摸出本来准备私吞的钱狠狠塞进了他手里。

“Loki，和我一起吃个早饭，正好我有事找你。”

“我不吃，没胃口。”

“你不好好吃饭我可是会心疼的。”两手还抚上了Loki的脸颊。

你心疼的是你的钱吧老家伙，说出口的却是“好吧，至少让我脱了束腰，穿着它我什么都吃不下。”

换上宽松的睡袍，终于让原本被挤压在一起的内脏回到了原来的位置。束腰简直就是反人类的存在，对于男人更甚，所有的骨头都在叫嚣着与他做对抗。坐在餐桌前，Loki才感到真的有些饿了。

“我要你去勾引一个人，Thor Odinson。”

Loki不在意地继续往面包上抹着黄油。

“Odinson公爵家的长子，准公爵，担任伦敦市的辅佐法官......”

“为什么一个准公爵不在上议院想着怎么剥削百姓和殖民地，要跑去法院做虚伪的正义使者？”Loki整个人横躺在了长椅上，一只手拿着面包，并将另外一只手上沾到黄油的食指送到嘴里津津有味地吮吸着，白色的纱裙睡衣滑到了一侧，露出了白皙的大腿和若隐若现的肉棒。

“我还没...欧我的上帝，我真该把看你吃饭这件事拍卖出去，我保准那些男人看你吃饭就能看硬。”被Loki瞪了一眼，Grand Master才有些惋惜地回到之前的话题“他主张大力度查处妓院。”

“看你现在这样子并不像你已经被查处了。”

“当然没有，但是威尔斯夫人和其他那些妓院负责人不堪其扰，让我想想办法。你知道她们是我们的保护伞。”

“所以你就想把我推出去冒这个风险？呵呵...你怕不是忘了她们的确是受到《混乱场所法案》的约束，可是鸡奸在《至尊法案》中是被判处绞刑的，如果我死了你也逃不了！”刚才还懒洋洋地躺在椅子上的Loki，已经站起来逼近Grand Master，连声音也高了几个八度。

“Loki，Loki，你什么时候才会相信我不会害死你这件事。我只是有预感，像他这样的男人，一定会被你迷得神魂颠倒，你知道我在这方面有独特的判别方法。”Grand Master抵住Loki逼过来的身子，单纯从身高和身型来说他可不是Loki的对手。

“像他那样的男人？不举的男人吗？”

“哪有不举，他可是满满都是男人的气息。明天晚上coco tree俱乐部会有一场化妆派对，我已经保证他会出席，也为你搞到了票子。这是他的画像，咬住他不要松口。”

Loki愣愣地看着画像，他以为一个处处要和妓院作对的男人一定面黄肌瘦、身材矮小，但是没想到画中的男人不仅高大威武，还非常英俊，脸上并没有按照贵族的主流涂成惨白色，也没有加上夸张的腮红，笑容自然地挂在脸上，金色的长发在侧边用红色缎带束了起来，碧蓝色的眼眸深邃而有力，暗红色双排扣的绸缎外套和淡金色的南瓜裤无不在衬托他的贵族气质。这男人看上去可不会这么容易上钩。

但是第二天他还是按照自己长久以来的经验猜测起Thor Odinson的喜好，他挑了件白色银丝镶边的长款礼服，配了条简单的白色过膝裤、白色丝袜和皮革的长筒靴。本来他也不喜欢假发和脸上的白粉，看样子这位准公爵也不喜欢，他乐得把黑发在侧边用墨绿色的缎带扎成了一束，喷上了麝香、鼠尾草和皮革味道的香水。他往自己口袋里塞了几颗能快速进入高潮状态的”爱情药丸“，反正最终手段就是给这位准公爵来一颗，和他滚个床单，再用鸡奸的事情威胁他。最后带上Grand Master给他准备的花哨面具，坐上了门口的马车。

coco tree是贵族们的交际场所，Loki认识的交际花和高级妓女们经常出入这里，自己却从来没来过，没有人会带着男妓出入社交场所，男妓只适合在阴暗的角落里满足贵族们扭曲的欲望。

而今天Loki只需要假装自己是另一个来参加派对的贵族青年。他刚到不久就有两个艳丽女人缠了上来“阁下，不来和我们玩玩游戏吗？”一边手不安分地贴了上来。

小姐我们是同行，而且和这些公子哥不是这么玩的，你如果给我五十英镑我倒是可以教教你。Loki这么想着推开了那两个女人，顺着两个女人离开的方向，他看到了，即使戴着面具也一眼认出了他，他的猎物。

他本以为无论怎样画像上英俊的样子肯定是被夸大了的，没想到看到本人却发现画像根本没画出他万分之一的好看，Loki第一次觉得有这样一个男人是他无法轻易俘获的。他有些无趣地坐到角落的椅子上，拿出一副牌把玩了起来。

他现在情愿在这个场子里重新找个猎物，他可是认出不少总是偷偷摸摸跑到他们妓院来愿意把自己的那根棒子塞进他小穴的衣冠禽兽，可是没有执行Grand Master的任务所带来的后果真是太可怕了，是，Grand Master很宠他，也愿意惯着他的小性子，但那也只是因为他是Grand Master手里打磨最久，最受追捧的玩具罢了。

“看来我们都有些格格不入。”正当Loki因为想到过往的惩罚打了个机灵的时候，对面坐下了一个人。

是的，Loki Gast今天唯一的猎物，Thor Odinson坐在了他的对面。

“我是说我们都不喜欢那些假发和涂在脸上的脂粉。”生怕对方误会，Thor忙解释道。对面的黑发男子刚进来他就注意到了，不像在场的其他男人，带着傲慢的态度到处冲撞，他小心谨慎，更像是打猎时遇到的某种食草动物。现在Thor注意到了男子的绿色眼眸，更是带着奇妙的吸引力。

“不介意来一杯红酒吗？我家庄园私留的，不是这里的廉价货色。”没等Loki说话，Thor转身取了个玻璃酒杯，为Loki倒上一杯。

“想不想玩牌？”Thor指了指Loki手中的纸牌。就像收到了指令一样，Loki机械地开始洗牌发牌，到底怎么了？被客人们称为床上床下的银舌头的Loki却一句话都说不出来，他觉得自己整个人都沉沦在这犹如歌剧院的低音回声中。

“你为什么来这儿？我被几个朋友拉来的，说我不会享受上流社会的娱乐生活，戴上面具...可能会更放得开。可惜我好像没看到有什么乐子。”

“我...”来让你操我的“父亲让我来的。”Loki口干舌燥，灌下了Thor给他倒满的酒，是好酒，却有种特殊的熟悉香气。

“真是挺无趣的，我情愿...你怎么了？不舒服吗？”Thor察觉到对面男子的异样。

被Thor这么说，Loki才反应过来，他熟悉这种味道，熟悉这味道引起的生理反应，他难以置信地看着身边的杯子。在Thor去给他拿杯子的时候，他扔了颗“爱情药丸”在Thor的酒里，而刚才他...拿错了杯子...

即使Loki无数次使用过这种药，但他对这种药仍然没有任何的抗药性，像是某种天赋一般他总是比其他人要来的敏感，很快一阵阵的情潮开始袭击他的理智。明明他可以继续他的计划，希望眼前的绅士能在这样的情况下施舍给他来上一炮。但是不知为什么他不想这样，他不想让Thor Odinson同情他，看到他求欢的样子。

“我...我可能受了风寒，我想...我该回去了”Loki想站起身离开，却一阵腿软没有站稳。Thor冲上前扶住了他，男子绿色的眼眸泛着水汽，脖子一块块的潮红，舌头无意识地舔着自己的嘴唇，隔着衣服也能感觉到他攀升的体温。Thor一把抓过刚才那杯酒闻了闻。

“让我走，让我走。”Loki死死地抓住Thor绸缎上衣，他可顾不上绸缎被弄出一道道皱褶，要不是拉着Thor的衣服，自己根本使不上力气站起来。他的阴茎涨得生疼而后面的小穴又无比空虚，他现在只想这位准公爵放了他，让他走进小巷里来个自慰。

“我能帮你，她们是针对我来的，只是你拿错了杯子。那些妓女曾经对我下过一次这个药，我知道这是什么，我可以帮你，你相信我。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：Loki的姓"Gast"是漫威世界中高天尊的姓。


	2. 逃跑可耻却有用

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：经营男性妓院“Sakaar Dolly House”的Grand Master受人所托，要求头牌Loki去勾引严厉打击伦敦ji院的准公爵辅佐法官Thor Odinson，准备给Thor下药的Loki却误打误撞自己喝下了催情药...

Thor扶着就快整个人挂在他身上的男子上了二楼，像coco tree这样的场所总留着那么几间带床的房间，上楼期间还有人往Thor的手里塞了个不知装了什么的瓶子，并对他做了个了然于心的表情。

Loki被Thor扶上床后，一心想要脱掉身上所有的束缚，可是他每动一下，衣料的磨蹭都是对身体深层欲望的折磨，呻吟声甚至从嘴边漏了出来。

Thor看着床上男子难受的样子，想伸手帮他，可他手刚付上男子的面具，却被身下的人紧紧按住。“别...别...求求你。”泪水从面具上滑落，落在Thor的手指上，就像被烫到一样Thor瞬间缩回了手。他确信自己肯定没有喝过带着催情剂的酒，可是为什么他却觉得自己迫不及待想...看到身下男人的裸体向他打开？自己难道不是出于愧疚才来帮他的吗？

Thor把手向下移，迅速地剥除男人身上的衣物，当他扯掉男人的裤子的时候，他却惊呆了，这个男人的下体干干净净，没有耻毛。要不是身下男人挺立的阴茎那傲然的尺寸，Thor都快被吓得以为这是一个还没发育的未成年人。

“嗯哼...嗯...快点...帮我...啊...”

身下男子难受地扭动着，Thor本能的握住了男子的肉棒。的确自己说过可以帮他，可是自己被下药那一次，也不过是给自己来了两次自慰，又冲到自家庄园的湖里游了两个来回而已。现在他到底要怎么做才算是帮忙？

"别管它了，后面...求你进到后面来。"

“后面？”

Loki决定利用自己的专业技能夺回主导权，否则他真的有可能直接被欲望活活折磨死。他弯曲起自己的大腿，呈M字形尽量张开，手从两边扶着分开自己的臀瓣，暴露出的小穴像是在等着被喂食一样饥渴地抽动着。

“那瓶...那瓶是润滑剂，阁下，让...让我的小穴...吃下你的分身。”Loki因为情动，声音颤抖，说话带着哭腔。

Thor终于明白了一切，床上的男子除了脸上被面具遮盖以外，全身裸露张开双腿，犹如张开翅膀向自己献祭的天使，又或是引诱自己堕入地狱的恶魔。Thor一直以为自己足够理性面对诱惑，可是现在的现实告诉他只是他从来没有遇到足够大的诱惑而已。

他毫不犹豫地脱掉自己的衣服，甚至不管不顾扯掉了自己的面具。他拧开润滑油，任由液体顺着身下人的阴茎流进小穴。身下的人因为冰凉的液体碰到自己滚烫的身体而颤抖不已，这更激发了Thor深层的欲望，他的手抹上身下男子无意识地从嘴中流出的津液，伸进男子无法闭合的嘴中不停搅动，男子从嘴中漏出的每一个呻吟都在灼烧Thor的本能。他将沾满津液的手指混合着润滑剂缓缓伸进了身下人的后穴，简直是刚探入小穴，那小穴就紧紧吸住了他的手指，内壁包裹着手指异常温暖舒适，就像是上瘾了一般Thor用手指摩挲着小穴里的褶皱。

“嗯...嗯哼...不够...直接进...进来。”

Loki觉得Thor的手指每一下在穴内的轻抚都是更深一层的挑逗，他需要Thor那根尺寸巨大的分身填满他。是的，当Thor脱掉裤子把他自己的阴茎展现在Loki面前时，Loki就默默咽了口口水，他与数不清的男人上过床，却从来没有看到过能用伟岸来形容的巨根。

当他无意识地想用手去够Thor的分身的时候，Thor却遵从Loki的指令，抵着小穴缓缓将自己的分身推了进去。

Thor从来不知道和男性做爱也如此美妙，至少现在让《至尊法案》见鬼去吧。身下人的甬道就像有自己的意识一般，不断吸引着Thor的阴茎往深处挺进。

“你...真是紧...啊哈...”

“再...深一点...啊...唔...啊...”Loki为了让Thor更加深入，无意识地抬起自己的腰扭动起来。

“别着急，我会射在你里面的。”Thor俯下身在身下人的身边低语道。说完这句，明显感受到身下人小穴的括约肌又收紧了。

随着Thor的推进，他开始抽插起他的阴茎，抽插的频率也渐渐变得越来越疯狂，他的汗水全都滴在了身下人的身上，而身下的人也不知在什么时候已经把自己的两条腿勾上了Thor的背脊。在又一次狠狠插入的时候，Thor清楚地知道触到了身下的人敏感点，身下的人明显一抖，双手紧紧抓住了床单。

“太...太棒了...再来...再来一次...我的...我的英雄。”

Thor作为回应，竭尽全力开始攻击身下人的敏感点，直到身下人连哭喊的嗓音都变得沙哑起来。“不...不要了...已经...啊...啊啊...”两个人都没有照顾过身下人的阴茎，而就在刚才，身下的人被操射了，精液溅了两人一身。

“等一等，我马上就跟上你。”Thor抽插的更快了，一阵闷哼，射在了身下人的体内。看到身下的人的阴茎又抬起了头，Thor反而更加精神地说道“我想我们可以再来一次。”

事实上，他们又高潮了三次，直到身下的人困得只能发出呜咽声，Thor才有些不舍地用嘴唇摩挲着身下人的唇“这真的是我人生中最棒的夜晚！”虽然幅度很小，但是他好像也看到身下的人点了点头。他躺到身下人的身边，搂住他的腰，醒来之后一定要问他的名字，说不定还能看看他的真容，这么想着，Thor又把身边的人往自己这边搂了搂，心满意足的睡着了。

天刚刚翻出鱼肚白，Loki就醒了，多亏了一晚上被操的体力透支，Loki难得在外面也能睡得那么沉。他刚想起身动一动，却意识到身后搂住他腰的手臂以及...这位睡的正香的罪魁祸首留在他体内的淫液。

Loki这时才开始考虑要如何面对这位准公爵。是凶狠地告诉他，这些都是我的诡计，既然你已经上过我了，以后就离所有的妓院远一点；或者继续装无辜的小白兔，如果他提出要赔偿自己的话就欣然接受，哪一种选择都不尽如人意。而更糟糕的是，Loki有一瞬间觉得如果能成为Thor的爱人该有多好，即使只有一瞬，也足够让Loki惶恐不安了，这是Loki最后的心灵高地，他从不允许自己爱上任何人，妓不谈情，如果连自己的心都被拿走了，他就真的...什么都没有了。

Loki蹑手蹑脚地移开身后人的手，简单清理了一下留在身体里的粘液，胡乱穿上衣服后离开了coco tree。是的，Loki选择了逃跑，昨天晚上他抱着必死的心情要完成Grand Master交给他的任务，而现在他宁愿接受任何惩罚只要能逃开Thor Odinson。

他第一在和人做爱后这么狼狈地逃回妓院，就连在玄关等着听他好消息的Grand Master都发现了异常。

“别问我有什么结果，他就是个清教徒，什么都勾引不了他，你要罚就罚吧，但是今天让我好好洗个澡睡一觉，我今天不接客！”Loki有些愤恨的边走上楼梯边对Grand Master喊道。

Grand Master没有再追问下去，他注意到了Loki衬衫扣错的扣子，这是Loki决不允许的事情，欧，我可怜的小Loki，一定遇到了人生中最糟的一个晚上。

直到太阳直勾勾地射进房间，Thor才醒了过来，他翻了个身想要汲取身边的温存，却只摸到空空地床单时，立马吓得坐了起来。那个带着面具却遮掩不住绿色的明眸、棱角分明的下颚、冷冽的薄唇的男子不见了。床单没有任何温度，看样子已经走了很久了。Thor跳下床，想看看这位男子有没有至少给他留个留言。他转了一圈唯一找到的不过是昨天晚上系在男子发上的墨绿色缎带。

他是被我吓到了吗？难道是知道我的身份所以怕受到制裁？还是我技术太差扫兴而归？又或者压根他就很讨厌和男的上床？

Thor坐在床边呆呆地把弄着手里的缎带，知道coco tree的服务生过来张望，他才意识到他已经从早上几乎坐到了傍晚。他的心脏像是被人拿去灌了铅又被塞回来一样，失落感已经超过五岁时知道世界上没有女武神的伤心，几乎仅次于母亲去世。瞬间Thor对于那些打猎、剑术的活动都失去了兴趣。

他一回到家就叫来大管家Heimdall“去帮我找一个人，男，贵族，黑发碧眼，比我矮3公分左右，应该...年纪比我小。”

虽然从大少爷口中说出这种要求非常奇怪，Heimdall还是没有任何疑问地答应了下来。Thor吩咐完Heimdall后安心了不少，Heimdall非常神通广大，联络网几乎延伸到了伦敦的各个角落，他想很快Heimadall就会告诉他这是哪家的少爷。

可是一周过后，Heimadall告诉他没有这样的人“少爷，贵族中唯一有着黑发碧眼的是一个女人‘Hela Lafyson’夫人。”Thor是在当天家族宴会开始之前听到这个消息的，这让他根本失去了参加宴会的兴致。他磨磨蹭蹭，只是礼貌性地在结束前加入了大家。

一进入宴会厅，他就看到从小的玩伴Fandral准男爵和Volstagg男爵两人蹲在角落，鬼鬼祟祟地不知道在看什么。

“你小心点，要是被Thor看见了...”

“我刚才确认过了，Thor没来！”

“他家的宴会，他怎么可能不来？”

“谁知到呢，你看这男孩子感觉比女孩子还软。”

“那还是......”

“你们在看什么！”

两个人听到背后的喊声后，就像瞬间对上美杜莎的目光一般完全傻了，甚至没来得及收起手中的小册子，被背后的Thor一把夺过。

“Thor，Thor，冷静一点，这就是本类似连环画呀小说的东西。”见Thor目不转睛盯着小册子看，两个人都吓破了胆，Thor一直以来都有如正义的化身，随时可以大义灭亲的那种“Thor，我们可是从小玩在一起，你不会这么狠心的是吧，我们真的什么都没做...只是看看...毕竟”  


“我在哪里可以见到他？”

“哎？”

Thor指着画册上一个黑发碧眼的男子急切地重复了一遍“我在哪里可以见到他？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：1.开车的时候，因为Thor不知道Loki的名字，所以从Thor的视角来看，会写作身下的人。
> 
> 2.Fandral两个人看的是《考文特花园名录-男子版》，原本是英国17世纪伦敦的ji女花名册，《名姝》中提到每个ji女特色的一本小册子，在伦敦非常畅销，一印出来就断货。


	3. 嫉妒是什么我还不知道

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：两人的美好夜晚在Loki的逃跑中结束，Thor苦恼着想要找到他却毫无头绪。一次家庭宴会上，Thor从好友手里“收缴”了一本小册子，那上面好像有他想找的人...

Thor的马车缓缓驶过“Sakaar Dolly House”的正门和花园，停在了不起眼的边门旁。整栋房子都过于优雅和安静，怎么看都不像是一间妓院应该有的样子。Thor站在门口却久久没有敲门，他手里还拿着从Fandral和Volstagg那里没收的小册子，以及一张Fandral写得洋洋洒洒的注意事项，在反复确认Thor绝对不是去查处妓院后，Fandral答应帮忙引荐给这家全部需要已有客人介绍的妓院。从来没有接触过男性妓院的Thor不禁感叹做的如此到位的安全措施。

敲开这扇门就能见到他了，现在Thor知道他叫Loki Gast，自从知道他是个男妓后，Thor的心里一直乱糟糟的，他不确定自己内心的天平上到底是厌恶、憎恨、惋惜或者是不可置信哪个更多一点，但至少他确信他想来见Loki Gast，来确认一下是不是那个让他魂牵梦绕的人？而面具背后真实的他是不是依然像那天一样吸引着自己？

终于他按照Fandral教他的在门上按照三-一-三-二的节奏敲了门，不多久门缝中探出一个中年人的脑袋，当这个中年人看清是自己的时候，立马换上了营业性的笑容，这不禁让Thor皱起了眉头，要说比起妓更让人讨厌的应该就是他们的老鸨吧。

Grand Master丝毫没有在意Thor的表情变化，当他早上收到Fandral准男爵的引荐信的时候，简直开心地绕了整栋楼三个圈，亲了每一个他手下的男孩子。那些妓女的妈妈们可是欠了他一个大人情，虽然很困难，但是他觉得他可以给Loki涨一个先令的零花钱。他就知道这男人会被Loki迷住，毕竟Loki可是他亲自调教出来的宝贝。

“Thor Odinson准公爵，您的前来让这座小宅蓬荜生辉。您是想点Loki？Loki昨晚在外留宿，不过我保证他马上就会回来。我知道准公爵大人并不会计较在这里找乐子花出去的一点小钱，但是毕竟您第一次来，我可以给您介绍下我们的服务。”说着把Thor引到招待客人的大厅，请他坐在了中间的长沙发上，托帕斯马上端来了红茶。

“这是我们的所有服务项目，全都是明码标价，您可以随意增加附加项目。”Grand Master拿出了一本红绸缎封面的清单。

前几页的项目都还算是妓院的常规项目，可是当Thor看到附加项目的时候完全傻了眼。捆绑和鞭打还算是常见，滴蜡、淋液（可选）、冰块、假阳具、乳夹、高潮限制和贞操带都是什么？？

眼见Thor直直地盯着那些附加项目，Grand Master马上补充道“这些项目您都可以追加，Loki对这些都非常熟练。”

“非常熟练？”Thor眯起了眼，无名的怒火在胸中燃烧。这怎么可能是当天自己遇见的那个眼神清亮的男子？他蹭地站起来“我觉得这个Loki Gast不是我要找的人，失陪了。”

这个高大的男人不知道因为什么而突然感到不悦，Grand Master一身冷汗“准公爵大人，Loki马上就回来了，您先等等？如果不是您要找的人绝对不收您一分钱！”边说边站到了走廊上“真是抱歉，今天所有的客人间都满了，我带您去Loki的房间，您在那里稍等，放心，Loki的房间是这里最舒服的一间。”

Thor哼了一声，他闯进那些妓院抓人的时候看过妓女的房间，基本也只有张床和很简单的家具，能舒服到哪里去。但是当Grand Master打开Loki房间的门的时候，Thor却发现和自己想的完全不一样。不小的房间里满满当当塞着书橱和衣柜，每个橱上都铺了蕾丝的衬布，上面放着镜子和首饰盒。四柱床上墨绿色的帷幔被勾在四边的钩子上，床上垫着厚厚的垫子、铺着各种花纹的毯子和靠垫。这不禁让Thor想起那本小册子上写的“他的眼眸如祖母绿宝石般散发光彩，他的秀发穿过你的指间滑下乌黑的夜幕，他宛如纳西索斯的真身让你沉迷。他用他那灵巧的银舌头在你胯下玩弄你的锤子将你送上天使之境，在与你玩‘骑马游戏’的时候为你吟诵莎士比亚。一旦得到过他，你就会忘记那些勾引你的姑娘。”

*** ***

Loki刚进门，Grand Master马上迎了上来，还揉上了Loki的脸颊“Loki宝贝，你怎么能说自己不厉害呢？你居然搞定他了！”

“谁？”Loki一头雾水，Grand Master这么嬉皮笑脸一定没好事。

“Thor Odinson”

“什么？”Loki听到这个名字，瞬间吓出一声冷汗。为什么他会找到自己？不如说他知道自己是个男妓为什么还来找他？

“我不去！我不想见他！”想到他，心里就像被撞了一样的难受，他总觉得有什么东西被这个叫Thor Odinson的男人夺走了。

“Loki！！！我不介意和你玩一玩小时候的游戏。”Loki已经很久没有拒绝过任何男人了，Grand Master挂上了危险的笑容。

Loki整个人都一抖，但还是装作无所谓的样子“你要玩就玩，我已经不是小孩子了。”

“那这个呢？”Grand Master举出一张纸，塞到Loki眼皮底下—一张包养契约。“布洛克子爵一定能每天变出各种花样和你玩新的游戏。”

听到这个名字，Loki瞬间颤抖着嘴唇看向Grand Master“你不会的...”

“我当然不会，只要你现在乖乖去你的房间见Odinson准公爵。”

“我的房间？为什么他会在我的房间？我说过我不在我的房间接客！”

“没办法，今天是礼拜日，大家都愿意来这里见上帝。”Grand Master像是安抚Loki一样拍拍Loki的背，把他推上了楼。

Loki走到房间门口，看到正盯着自己书橱看的Thor Odinson。他不想见到他，可他又如此想念他，一个从外表、声音和内在都牢牢吸引他的男人。

“我不会为了那天的事道歉的。”

Thor所有的神经都绷紧了，真的是他。他那有如在吟诵诗歌般的语调即使只是在床上呻吟，他也能辨认出来。他僵硬地转过身，发现朝思暮想的那个人倚靠在门口，低着头玩弄着自己的手指。

“我...”Thor这时才发现没准备好自己的开场白，到底是应该说你竟然敢骗我，还是说你居然是个男妓真是让我失望，又或者是...我好想你。犹豫不决的Thor选择什么都不说，默默坐到了床沿边。

而Loki却直直地走进来，跨过Thor的大腿，跪坐在他的身上，一只手拉住Thor的领口。“那...准公爵大人，你今天想玩点什么呢？”嘴唇勾起一个狡猾的微笑。

与那天伪装成猎物的男子相比，眼前的Loki更具侵略性，可也平添了一份魅惑。半天，Thor才反应过来推开他，“我们...我们只是出去走走，可以吗？”

Loki听到这句话下一秒就敛起了笑容，拉开了距离“放心，我不会和人在我房间里做爱的。大人，你是希望我穿男装还是女装？”Loki顺势打开了衣橱，作出任君挑选的样子。

“普通男装就好，就和...就和那天穿的差不多。”Thor想象着Loki女装的样子，连舌头都不灵活了。

“你确定？好吧，随便你。Odinson准公爵，看在你第一次来的份上，就多送你一项服务，你可以看我换衣服。”

“不，我出去等你。”

“如果你想在外面此起彼伏的呻吟声中自慰的话，请便！”

刚站起来听到这句话的Thor又默默坐回了床边。他看着Loki从衣橱里挑出花边白衬衫和里外一套的黑色绣仅限马甲和双排扣外套、白色丝袜和吊袜带、酒红色的南瓜裤放到躺椅上后，开始脱自己身上的衣服。骨节分明的手指一颗颗解开扣子褪下衬衫，和脱下的裤子丝袜一并扔到了地上。

Thor这下可是真的移不开视线了，Loki虽然没有大块的肌肉，但是看上去仍然精瘦有力，小腹上还显出隐约的格纹，白皙的身体上留着斑斑点点的红色痕迹，想必是昨晚留下的欢愉印记，比例完美的修长双腿以及...无法忽视的干净股间那不小的肉棒以及藏在后面若隐若现的囊袋。Thor只觉得口干舌燥，真是奇怪，不就是男人的身体么？自己在军营那几个月早就应该看惯了了。

他刚想收回自己大喇喇的事先，却注意到了Loki转身去拿衣服而露出的背上一块块的深红色。“这是什么？！”

“嗯？哦，昨天客人玩滴蜡留下的痕迹，很快会消掉的。你想玩你也可以玩。”他才不会说昨天做爱时脑中忽然闪过眼前这双碧蓝的眼睛，为了惩罚他的不专心客人临时加的项目。

你也可以玩..就这一句话轰得又点燃了Thor的心火。自己到底是怎么了，今天已经第二次因为眼前这个人而烦躁不已了，这心火烧得胸口难受，但是到嘴边只是化成了一句“你快点！”

“你真的就希望我这么出去？”

“嗯...”

Loki叹了口气，穿戴整齐后又抓过了一定卷着小卷毛的假发。

“我以为你不喜欢假发？”

“准公爵大人，我怕走在路上撞见我的某个客人恰好还认识你，我是无所谓，但考虑到你还是个法官...”

“哦...那走吧...”这一秒Thor的心情又神奇般地变好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：纳西索斯-希腊神话中最俊美的男子。自恋以及水仙花一词的由来，纳西索斯在湖中看到自己的倒影恋慕不已落水而死化作一朵水仙。


	4. 这也算是约会？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Thor终于找到Loki-传说中的男ji，发现自己居然仍然被牢牢吸引。Loki反客为主，真正展现恶作剧之神的非凡魅力。

两人为了躲避夏天的艳阳，也为了避开熟人，绕过了考文垂花园的大道，走到了更深处的林荫小道上。通常Loki会度量对方是不是一个愿意侃侃而谈的客人来判断需不需要由自己开启话题，但是Thor Odinson…他不知道…正当他犹豫的时候，对方居然先开口了。

 

“现在妓也需要看书吗？”

 

“这是我的个人爱好。”

 

“哦…”

 

两人瞬间又陷入了沉默，无声地肩并肩散着步。两人就像是赌局上一边看着自己手上的牌，一边想着拿出多少筹码才能完胜对方的对手一样，神经紧绷，在脑中搜寻着话题。过了许久，Thor像下定决心般准备堵上所有筹码，直接问那个最想问的问题。

 

“Loki，你为什么要做…男妓？”

 

听到这句话，Loki瞬间挑起了眉，会侮辱他的人不少，可是作为客人上来就这么直白的人，Thor Odinson还是第一个。当然，Loki也没有想在Thor面前继续乖顺的伪装，现在就让“银舌头”来告诉这个天真的贵族谁是蛇谁是青蛙。

 

“Odinson大人，那你为什么要做公爵呢？”

 

“我天生…怎么会有人天生就是妓？”

 

“你不能因为你不吃面包，可以选择吃蛋糕甚至是布丁、水果挞、司康就以为全天下人都可以选择自己的生活吧。世界上有许多人在考虑吃什么面前没有选择，他们只能考虑今天能不能吃饱，明天会不会饿死。你有去了解过那些被你在门口打了封条的妓院出来的妓女后来的下场吗？是，她们自甘堕落，出卖了身体，但她们换的了食物和住所。妓院被你查封后，如果幸运的话她们可以找到别的妓院收留她们，如果没这么幸运，她们多半会成为流落街头随时让人操的个人妓女，等待她们的是随时饿死在街头、或者突然被人杀死、或者得病死掉，反正结果就一种—死。”

 

他本不该这么对自己的客人说话的，但是他突然想起了那些试图反抗却被狠狠惩罚，试图逃跑却一次次被抓回来的惨淡回忆在Thor的蠢话面前看上去是如此可笑。反正看样子Thor Odinson也不会继续光顾他，那对着这个傲慢的贵族发泄一下多年的委屈说不定才是正确之举。

 

Thor完全没想到银舌头还会发挥在这种地方，他本来只是希望能够把Loki从现在的生活中拯救出来“但是…但是这是违法的。你知道的，Loki，不论是违法的妓院还是…鸡奸。”

 

“这是你们制定的法律，你们舒适地坐在会议室里为了你们的利益最大化而制定的法律，百姓们没有选择权。你知道吗？人类社会从来就未从奴隶社会解脱出来，你们使用文字和暴力站在道德制高点上让人民为你们生，为你们死。Thor Odinson，你成为法官是想了解民情？真是可笑，你不过成了最前线的郐子手。”

 

“可是…可是很多妓女，她们都是被强迫成为妓女的。”

 

“当然，她们是被强迫的，但是不是被那些妓院的妈妈，是被你们。你们征用了农村的土地，她们没有收入无处可去只能进城寻找工作机会。她们能做什么？她们发现清白的工作机会是那么少。即使有幸成为了女佣，那也不过是成了男主人的专属妓女罢了。”

 

“但是…Loki你是男性，你有更多选择机会，我可以帮你在我的庄园找一份工作。”

 

Loki捏紧了拳头，克制住自己想上去给面前这个人一拳的冲动，“欧…准公爵大人…我现在是应该跪下感谢你的恩典吗？是马夫还是花匠？真是明智啊，你的贵族生活不会受到任何影响还做了一件善事，而我却会起早贪黑一天工作18小时，手脚磨出血泡长出老茧，变得越来越苍老。”

 

Thor再也想不出任何辩驳之词了，他的认知在Loki面前被颠覆的面目全非，他曾经很自然地以为贵族应当领导人民、人民也只有靠贵族的领导才能获得幸福，而今天，他却被告知人民从来不希望被贵族领导。而更让他惊讶的是眼前的男妓的辩驳能力，简直完胜于上议院那些贵族议员。

 

“Odinson准公爵，我们就到这里结束吧。我看你也不怎么享受这次约会，但是我要警告你，如果你敢来查我和我的妓院，那即使我被处以绞刑，我的怨灵也会生生世世诅咒你和你的家族。”抛下这句犹如咒语般的狠话，Loki转身走了。

 

刚才还傻傻地站在原地的Thor听到Loki这句话猛地反应过来，追上已经走出一段距离的Loki，当他拉住Loki的时候却发现Loki满脸泪痕。Thor彻底慌了，他的心像是狠狠被揪在一起地难受“Loki，对不起，我真的不是…我只是…”Thor叹了口气“我永远不会让你受到死亡的威胁。”说完这句就像本能使然般，他吻上了Loki的额头、眉眼，顺着泪痕一直吻到Loki的唇上，混着咸湿的泪水，两人的舌头缠在了一起，津液顺着舌头流向对方的口中发出啧啧的声响。

 

Loki从来不喜欢和客人接吻，但是现在的这个吻却让他如此安心，抚平了心口被撕裂的伤痕。幸好，眼前这人只不过是被洗脑的傻子，还不是一个冷血无情的统治者。

 

“做点嫖客该做的事。”Loki的唇勾起一个邪魅的笑容，对着Thor眨了眨眼。还没等Thor反应过来，Loki就扯着他的衣领把他拖进了树荫更深处。

 

“会不会有人走过这里呢？”显然Loki已经把不堪的自己抛诸脑后。他跪倒在Thor的两腿中间，扯下了Thor的裤子，解开Thor的吊袜带将连裤袜半卷至膝盖。Thor只是象征性地推了推他，Loki仰着头看向他那调皮的眼神撩地他晕晕乎乎的。

 

今天第二次，Thor体验到了银舌头的厉害之处—用不同的方式。Loki享受地含上Thor的阴茎，就像是在吃圣诞节的拐杖糖一样，他的舌头从铃口到根部一点点往上舔弄，把Thor分身的每一处都细细地爱抚过后，他把Thor的分身整个含入口中，巨大的阴茎一直顶到了喉咙口，但是就像没有任何不适一样，Loki开始反复吞吐Thor的阴茎，每一次吐出的时候舌头都会灵活地缠绕上阴茎，并爱抚地舔舐着铃口。

 

Thor开始怀疑自己的手都没法把自己的阴茎照顾地这么出色，现在他只能舒服地发出哼哼声，感受着自己的胯间之物乖乖地涨大。

 

兴许是受到鼓舞，Loki空着的双手抚上Thor的囊袋玩弄起来，甚至坏心眼的用指尖刮蹭、弹弄囊袋。这让Thor控制不住将自己的双手伸进了Loki的黑发中，一边担心着拉扯到Loki的头发一边又控制不住地揉弄着发丝。

 

Thor的阴茎已经涨到Loki连吞进吐出都变得困难的时候，Loki开始像小牛喝奶一样吮吸起阴茎来，这可是真正刺激到了Thor，一阵阵酥麻感向Thor袭来，他不得不用手抓住Loki的肩膀才能保持平衡，平时锻炼的一身肌肉这时候都纷纷缴械投降。

 

“嗯…嗯…”一阵闷哼，Thor的精液喷涌进Loki的嘴中，直到Loki的嘴已经被精液灌满，Thor的铃口却仍然在溅出一股股浓浓的精液。

 

Loki将口中的精液咽了下去，像个小孩子一样舔了舔嘴巴，仰头看着Thor笑的露出了八颗牙齿。

 

不够…不够…想要更多的你

 

“Loki，我想要你。”蓝色的眼眸都透出了炙热的情欲，声音也变得更加低沉，更像林中的野兽迫切想得到眼前的猎物。

 

他双手一把扶起仍然跪着的Loki，将他按在身后的梧桐树干上，两人仅仅相差了几公分的身高为两人的做爱提供了最有利的条件。Thor边低下头不住地啃咬别人在Loki脖颈上留下的痕迹，边用手扯下了Loki的裤子和袜子。铃口上仍然沾着的精液成了最好的润滑剂。Thor的左手举起Loki的右腿，右手将刮蹭了精液的手指送入Loki的后穴中。

 

“唔…嗯…唔”

 

“Loki，为什么你被那么多人操还能这么紧？”

 

Thor低下头，在Loki的耳边吐着热气。

 

“我…我有在保养。”连Loki都被这样的Thor惹得脸红了起来，自己果然应该收起刚才的想法，眼前这人就是个彻头彻尾的统治者。

 

“像…这样吗？”Thor的手指转动着按压肉壁，不知是自己的话还是自己的动作起了效果，穴口的肌肉咬的更紧了。

 

“别着急，我还没进来呢！”

 

“谁…着急…啊啊啊啊！”体内的手指没有预兆的搅动起来，逼得Loki叫出了声。

 

“会不会有人走过这里呢？”Thor学着Loki的语气调戏着已经完全没有心情开玩笑的眼前人，只换来眼前人羞红着脸咬紧了自己的嘴唇。扩张完成后，Thor抽出手指将自己早已重新振奋起来的阴茎直接抵进了Loki的穴内，多亏了充分的前戏，Thor的阴茎进入的十分顺利。空下来的右手直接环住Loki的左腿举了起来，瞬间没有任何着力点的Loki往下一沉，Thor的阴茎一下子往前挺进了不少。

 

“啊…啊啊…不…要…Odinson大人。”

 

“Loki，叫我的名字，Thor。”

 

“Thor…Thor…嗯哼…太…太快了…啊”只剩背部倚着后面树干的Loki像是要抓住救命稻草一样，双手环上了Thor的脖颈。

 

“我现在才要加速呢！”Thor整个人贴向Loki，顺着记忆中Loki的敏感点猛烈的抽插起来，仅是第二次的经验，Thor就已经变成了操弄男人小穴的专家。

 

“Thor…好棒…你…啊…真是天才。”

 

“我不想听你对客人说的话。”Thor惩罚性地一下子停住了身下的抽动。

 

难道你不是我的客人吗？可是难耐的空虚感，让他吐不出任何反驳“Thor…给我…我想要。”

 

“要什么？”

 

“你…当然是…你”

 

“遵命”Thor怀疑和男人做爱是不是都比女人做爱要爽，他没试过别的男人所以也无法比较，显然他也不准备和Loki以外的男人做爱，想一想都觉得这件事有点恶心。他摇了摇头继续专心满足眼前还在不断渴求他的头牌男妓，每一次的用力顶撞都让Loki 颤抖不已，只能胡乱用手抓着Thor背上的布料。

 

“能有荣幸…和你一起吗？”Thor快速地进行最后的抽插，奇迹般地两人一起高潮了。Loki整个人瘫软的趴到了Thor的身上。

 

在Thor退出自己的阴茎后，Loki往他手里塞了一个软木质的肛塞。“Thor，你不想把你的爱液留在我的体内吗？”

 

“不需要，不需要，你这样留在体内多难受。”

 

Loki难以置信地白了这个煞风景的傻子一眼“我只是不想大腿间淌着你的精液回家。”

 

Thor终于一副恍然大悟的样子，将肛塞塞进了Loki的小穴，其间又引来Loki一阵闷哼，害得Thor都想直接扔掉肛塞，再干一发。

 

Loki看出眼前这头野兽还没吃饱，慌忙挣开了Thor。他可不想把自己弄得更加不堪，原则上他才不会随意站在路边，和几个先令就干上一炮的廉价妓女一样愿意和客人在野外来上一发，但是不知怎么的，Thor求着他的时候让他根本拒绝不了。

 

Loki活动了下酸软的双腿，尽力抚平衣物的褶皱。“我想我们应该分别离开。”

 

Thor不解地看着他，总觉得Loki瞬间冷了下来，难道还在为了之前的对话而生气吗？

 

Loki又一副这傻子是怎么活到现在的表情，指指Thor的衣服，指指自己的，才让Thor恍然大悟。两个男人一副刚完事的样子还走在一起，即使可以解释成和某个妓女玩了3P也会引起诸多麻烦，况且Thor和Loki在贵族圈中都不能算是默默无闻之辈。

 

Loki自顾自的走到大道上拦了一顶轿子，连一句再见都没说。应该不会再见了吧…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：1.考文垂花园是伦敦当时著名的社（zuo）交（ai）场所，很多ji女都会去那里物色猎物。
> 
> 2.“谁是蛇谁是青蛙”蛇当然是基妹，青蛙是因为基妹在漫画中把锤哥变成过青蛙。
> 
> 3.关于基妹辩驳吃什么的讨论，出处当然来源于血腥玛丽，路易十六的妻子那句“没有面包为什么不吃蛋糕”。
> 
> 真希望自己写出了基妹的口才和那种帅气感~


	5. 游戏不能随便玩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Thor被Loki的银舌头虐得体无完肤，但是也和Loki在树林间来了一场完美的小车，可是结束之后Loki未免有些过于冷淡了。。。

Loki向来都认为嫖客的世界和自己的世界是两个平行世界，只在床上的那一瞬间产生了交集，之后又会回到不同的世界中。而Thor Odinson可能是离他最远的一条平行线，与他相交本身就是一个错误，不，不能算是一个错误，就当作是一个意外吧。

 

但是显然Thor并不这么想…

 

*** ***

Loki慵懒地躺在厨房的餐桌边，一颗一颗拨着葡萄吃，阳光暖融融地照在身上，不禁让他想起那个有些湿漉漉的吻和在自己眼前晃动的金发。

 

“Loki？Loki！”Loki回过神来才发现收拾桌子的托帕斯正在叫他。

 

“干嘛叫那么大声？我听得到。”

 

“你快把你手上的葡萄剥的只剩下核了。”

 

Loki尴尬的看了看手上被自己捏的乱七八糟的葡萄，默默放进了嘴里。

 

“想小情人了？”

 

“谁？”

 

“那个Odinson准公爵，他两个月没来了？”

 

“他不…他只是一个普通的客人。”

 

“哦～客人。”托帕斯露出惯常的假笑，凑到Loki的面前“嗯哼～”

 

除了普通的客人还能是什么？他们本就属于不同的世界，更何况，Thor Odinson他讨厌娼妓。

 

“Loki，Loki，你猜Thor Odinson最近在干什么？”Grand Master兴冲冲地跑进来，挤在Loki的旁边。

 

怎么每个人今天都要和他提Thor Odinson，这人和他没有关系！没有关系！

 

“没兴趣。”Loki重新收回视线，专心致志地剥起葡萄来。

 

“他最近去了很多妓院，包括威尔斯夫人、奎格利夫人、彭德克瓦斯特太太、夏洛蒂海斯的‘修道院’，可是他居然没有像往常一样查封它们。”

 

“他终于成了一个正常的贵族，开始嫖妓了？”

Loki假装漫不经心地问道，却不自觉地停下了手中的动作。

 

“没有，他给那些妓女高于上一次床能得到的报酬，却只是坐着和她们聊聊天，没有比这更奇怪的事了。”

 

“哦，他在说服那些妓女从良。”

 

“没有，他只是和她们聊天。他甚至去找那些街边的站街妓女，给她们一英镑和一点食物，然后会和她们聊聊天，只是最后告诉她们如果需要帮助可以为她们找一份虽然辛苦但是有地方住的女佣的工作。你能相信吗？他给她们1个英镑，1个英镑！只是为了和她们聊天！”

 

他为什么要这么做？你有去了解过那些被你在门口打了封条的妓院出来的妓女后来的下场吗？这句话浮现在了Loki的脑中，难道他就是因为自己的指责？这太荒唐了，一个贵族居然接受了一个娼妓的指责并且付之于行动？

 

“我…还是去睡会儿吧。”Loki自己都不清楚到底是什么搅得他烦躁不堪。

 

“不不不，你不能去睡觉。布洛克子爵约了你下午河边漫步。”Loki的表情瞬间变得惊恐又转而变成愤怒“Come on，他几乎每天都会缠着要约你，我不可能每次都挡住他。”

 

“他是个性变态！”

 

“那你找个谁来包养你，你就不会被骚扰了，比如Thor Odinson？”

 

“我永远不需要有人来包养我！”Loki愤恨地扔下这句话，回自己的卧室更换衣服，即使他是许多人挤破头也要共度春宵的花魁，却也无法对任何一个客人说不。

 

Thor今天也约了个阿芙洛拉下面的妓女在泰晤士河附近散步。这两个月，他几乎走遍了伦敦所有著名的妓院，他终于渐渐了解了这些妓女的生活。正如Loki所说的那样，妓女们恨自己的妈妈桑，但是她们也很清楚不做妓女也不一定有更好的生活。她们也从未想过改变它，只是希望有一天她们的孩子都能逃过这种命运。Thor第一次真真正正不再那么恨这些娼妓了，她们在贫穷面前别无选择。

 

现在，Thor开始觉得自己父亲Odin强硬地希望自己去上议院的提议是对的。当然Thor还不至于傻到觉得自己可以改变整个社会的现状，阶级如同马车的齿轮一样每一个都固定在相同的地方，如果下层阶级要成为上层阶级是几乎不可能的话，那上层阶级要站在下层阶级的立场说话也不那么简单。只是进了上议院的话就能积极推行一些合法妓院经营和救助贫困女性的法案，至少能从改善她们的生活开始。

 

Thor最近总是在想着这些，但是他想得最多的是他能为Loki 做什么？他要怎样才能拯救Loki？

 

正当他又一次想起这个问题的时候，迎面走过来一个矮小的男子，Thor一眼就认出了他是布洛克子爵，这人在贵族中名声可不太好，他的作风就像是新贵族一样粗鲁，喜欢公然在家召开性爱派对，他拥有的矿坑每年都会死很多人。如果是在平时，Thor一定会绕开布洛克，避免和这样的人多说上一句话，但是今天…他注意到了布洛克身边的那个女子。

 

比起矮小的布洛克，旁边的女子显得高大很多，甚至比一般的女性还要高大，淡金色的裙子上有着蓝色的竖条纹，身上的蕾丝小披肩和手上的蕾丝手套搭配的正合适，过肩的黑发…等等…黑发？还有这身高，这姿态…Thor又上上下下打量一遍这个女子，终于他确信这人就是Loki。为什么Loki会和布洛克在一起？是了…Loki是男妓，当然也需要服侍其他客人。这个想法已经让Thor很不舒服了，但是更让他不舒服地是他发现今天的Loki有点不一样。明明比布洛克高出不少，却整个人贴在布洛克身上，手紧紧挽着布洛克的手臂，刷的粉白的脸也盖不住从脖子蔓延到脸上的粉红色，走路姿势看上去也比平时小心了不少。

 

“Odinson先生？”看许久都没理睬自己，身边的妓女小声唤道，并顺着Thor的眼神看了过去。“哦～那位…女伴应该是在和身边的先生玩着两人之间的‘小游戏’。”

 

“小游戏？”Thor紧紧盯着布洛克在Loki腰间上下抚弄的手，以及Loki低下头听布洛克说话时的媚笑。

 

“就是往她的小洞穴里塞一点…特别的东西。Odinson先生你想玩吗？”

 

Thor的理智在听到这句话的瞬间断裂了，“我想起来我有点事。”他拦手为身边的妓女召了辆马车后，直接赶往“Sakaar Dolly House”

 

“我要见Loki。”这是Thor冲进洋房的第一句话。

 

按照常理，Grand Master不接待没有预约的客人，但是Thor Odinson怎么说都比较特殊，又是最高等级的贵族，而且他看上去心情不怎么好，显然不该在这时候把他拒之门外。

 

“Loki今天约了…”

 

“我知道，我可以等。”

 

“当然，当然，我带你去房间，准公爵大人，你想要玩点…嗯…小游戏吗？”

 

“小游戏？”Thor眯起眼睛，这个熟悉的词语再一次焚毁了刚刚重新搭起的理智基座。“我要Loki没玩过的。”

 

Grand Master简直把皱纹挤在一起一般笑开了花，他的Loki已经把这位伸张正义的使者变成了一个追逐欲望的恶魔“准公爵大人，你算是问对了，今天可是有两件很难弄到手的玩具，等Loki来了我给你送过去。托帕斯，带准公爵大人去房间。”

 

Thor被引到了二楼一间简单的客房“Loki的房间呢？”

 

“Loki可是严正警告过主人，不许再带任何人去他的房间，很抱歉，准公爵大人，你必须在这里等他。”

 

托帕斯正准备关上门，又再次推开“准公爵大人，请你务必考虑清楚你和Loki的关系。”

 

Loki是拖着被欲火灼烧的身体回到“Sakaar Dolly House”的，该死的布洛克听到妻子从乡下的庄园来伦敦看他后，吓得直接把Loki塞进马车送了回来。Loki小穴里插着假阳具，而前端还被小银环限制住了高潮，要不是Loki那仅存的自尊心，他都快要直接拉着马车夫干上一炮了。

 

“布洛克直接跑了，我要…自己解决一下。”

 

“回来的正好，有人可以帮你解决。”Grand Master不容分说拽着Loki上了楼，把他推进了一间房间。

 

Loki什么都没看清，就看到一个人把自己禁锢在他的两臂之内，Thor Odinson，一个Loki怎么也想不到会出现在这里的人。

 

Thor的手探进Loki的淡金色裙摆中，摸到了禁锢住Loki铃口的那个小环，他刚想帮Loki取下来，却临时改变了主意收回了手。“这就是你和别人玩的小游戏？”

 

“Thor，帮…帮我。”Loki本能的拉住Thor收回去的手，他隐约觉得今天的Thor和往常不太一样，可是那一波波想要释放的欲望已经让他无法再思考Thor的变化了。

 

Thor右手勾住Loki的后劲，凑到Loki耳边说“你都和别人玩游戏了，不和我玩就要我帮你，说不过去是不是？”声音轻柔地像在安抚儿童，但却透露着一阵寒气。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：文中的妓院名称都来自于Harlots和历史上真实存在的妓院。


	6. 冰与火与城墙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Thor开始认真了解妓女的生活，想不到遇见了正在与其他客人约会的Loki，理智的弦说断就断...

比起之前的两次，Thor这次显得粗暴许多。他一把将Loki拖拽到床上。“全部脱光。”不容置疑地命令式语气。

“Thor…不…让我射。”

Thor狠狠捏住Loki的下巴，“Loki，作为一个娼妓，第一件学会的事情就应该是服从客人的命令。所以，我的命令是全部脱光，自己不许碰前面和后面。”

在欲望的支配下，身体比脑子更快做出了反应，Loki迅速除去了身上所有的衣物。Thor看到这样听话的Loki，勾起了一个微笑，但是却也没有给出进一步的指示，而是转身查看起Grand Master留下的小玩意儿，一条黑色的宽丝带、一根红色的绳子、一个包的严严实实的盒子里装着许多冰块，还有一个装着巧克力酱的锅子。Grand Master还真是说得没错，冰块和巧克力可都不是什么轻易能弄到手的东西。Thor可根本不是情事不知的富家少爷，他一看到这些玩具就知道它们的用途了。

“Thor…”身后Loki的声音明显已经带着哭腔。  
Thor转过身，只看到Loki跪坐在床上，用露出小穴半截的假阳具磨蹭着床单，却因为根本无法满足自己的渴求而皱起了眉头。

Thor笑眯眯地坐到Loki的面前，伸出手将贴在Loki脸上已经濡湿的头发别到他的脑后，帮他擦掉眼角的泪水。

“是不是觉得很热？”

Loki乖顺地点了点头，失神地看着Thor，欲望让他蜕掉了所有的伪装和保护层，屈从于身体本能而行动。

“乖乖躺下，我会让你变得凉快的。”如果是平时的Loki，早就应该听出话里暗藏玄机，但是他现在就如木偶一般在Thor的命令之下躺在了床上。如果是平时的Thor也早已发现Loki有些不对劲，但是他却用黑色的丝带蒙住了Loki的双眼，用红色的绳子将Loki的双腕绑在了床头的细栏杆上。两个人都在欲望的轨道失速地索求彼此，却都没有发现列车已经偏离轨道。

“Loki，真想让你看看自己的样子，你太美了。看你的小穴把这根棒子含的多么的紧，果然是天生的婊子，就适合被人操。”

“Thor…唔…Thor…要坏了。”蒙住双眼后所有的感官都被成倍放大，被束缚的双手不安地扭动着，在白皙的手腕上留下一道道勒痕。

“只要你乖乖的很快就会舒服了。”Thor抚摸着Loki的脸，将Loki无意识间咬破的嘴唇上渗出的血舔掉。

Thor抽掉了Loki后穴中的棒子，其间又惹得Loki一阵呻吟。他转身从盒子里取出一块冰块，一下子塞入了Loki的小穴中。突然的刺激让Loki失声尖叫起来。

“要含住哦。”

不用Thor说，本能地羞耻感让Loki收紧了括约肌，但是冰块在触碰到滚烫的内壁的一瞬间就开始融化，滴滴答答的水滴从小穴中留了出来。

“看你，Loki，就像个荡妇一样。”Thor又拿了个冰块，塞进Loki的后庭。冰冷的感觉让Loki战栗不已。“Thor…Thor…我什么都听你的…求求你。”

“真的？”Thor又拿过两块冰块按在了Loki的乳尖，顺着乳晕画起了圈，冰块很快化成了冰水。“Loki回答我，你属于谁？”

“……”

见Loki沉默，Thor坏心眼的弹弄了几下Loki被限制的肉棒。

“啊…啊…不…不要…我是你的…我是你的！”Loki说到最后已经变成了尖声的嘶吼。

Thor满意地摸上Loki的脸颊蹭了两下，终于将Loki已经充血的阴茎从小银环中解放了出来，瞬间浓稠的精液喷射了出来。

“唔…嗯…嗯哼…”即使已经咬紧嘴唇，呻吟声还是从Loki的牙缝中漏了出来。释放的同时，覆盖在眼上的黑色缎带也被取了下来，那个披着天使外皮的恶魔正一脸无辜的看着他。

“Loki，我饿了，想吃甜点。”

刚刚从欲望中被解救出来的大脑还来不及消化这句话，下一秒，Thor就端来一锅咖啡色的浓稠液体，全部倒在了自己每一寸裸露的皮肤上（当然除了脸），包括刚刚释放过欲望而软下来的阴茎。

“这是什么？！”

“巧克力酱，你现在简直是全英国最可口的甜点。”Thor边说边脱掉了自己的衣服，跪到Loki的身上舔了起来，与其说是舔，不如说是啃更加准确，就像希望在Loki身体的每一处都留下自己的痕迹一样，细细密密的用牙齿和嘴唇按下了齿痕和小草莓。舌头逐渐下移，很快蹭到了被巧克力酱裹满的阴茎。

“Loki，这真像巧克力香蕉棒。”说着便像真的品尝高级甜品一样含住了Loki的肉棒。Thor清楚记得Loki为他做的那次口交，虽然舌头远没有Loki的这么灵活，但他却很快掌握了要领，边舔边寻找着Loki的敏感点。

明明刚刚才释放过欲望的身体，却因为Thor的舌头和牙齿所带来的酥痒感而再一次有了感觉。Loki真是痛恨自己被调教地如此敏感的身体，完全就像Thor口中的荡妇一样。明明早就应该习惯了被客人们粗暴对待的自己，却在这时落下了委屈的眼泪。

这人到底算什么？前一秒还像是要把他生吞活剥一样玩弄他，而这一秒却愿意给他来一场温柔的口交。

埋头在Loki股间的Thor完全没注意身下人的小情绪，口中的肉棒异乎寻常地香甜可口让他沉迷其中。想来每一次Loki都让他着迷，比起巧克力更像是引人贪杯的红酒。

即使心理上是多么抗拒，身体仍然诚实地享受着Thor的服务。通常自己的阴茎总是无暇被顾及，大多数时候是被操射的，像这样会为自己口交的客人少之又少。

Loki的肉棒在Thor的抚慰下再次射精了，短时间内第二次高潮让Loki有些晕眩，还没等他缓一缓，Thor吻上了他。这是一个侵略性的吻，精液的腥咸和巧克力的醇甜瞬间充满了口腔。Loki想躲，却被Thor再次捏住下巴继续这个深吻，直到两人都有些喘不上气来，Thor的唇舌才依依不舍离开了Loki的嘴。

“Loki，满足我！”Thor管不上两人都被弄的黏糊糊的身体，直接掰开Loki的双腿，顺着Loki穴口那些巧克力酱，将自己的阴茎挤了进去。Thor已经熟知Loki体内所有敏感点，很快就开始撞击它们，这让刚刚找回理智的Loki再一次陷入了欲望的漩涡。

“Thor…Thor…我不行了。”Loki的身体已经透支，但是大脑仍然发出指令让身体迎合着Thor的抽插扭动，生理性的泪水再一次泛出眼眶，摇着头祈求Thor放过自己。

“Loki我要你，我只想要你。”Thor无视了Loki的祈求，继续他疯狂的抽插，占满Loki的甬道让Thor十分有安心感，就像这样就能占据Loki的身心一样。Thor像这样不停的索求着Loki，射精之后再一次，再一次，等到自己和Loki都只能射出稀薄的精液后才不舍的退了出来。

Loki强撑着瘫软的身体坐了起来，他可没办法带着里外都被各种液体弄脏的身体睡觉。见Loki摇摇晃晃地站起身，恢复理智的Thor马上上去扶他。

“我还没有这么弱。”

“但是我们可以一起洗。”

“Thor，抱歉，我今天没有办法再给你提供服务了。”

Thor还是不罢休，想要去检查Loki身上有没有什么地方被自己弄伤，却被Loki躲开了。

“Loki，我不会再伤害你了，我们休战好不好？”

Loki有些匪夷所思地看向Thor，这个男人今天的一举一动都证明他和别的客人一样只是想着占有他的身体，现在怎么又摆出一副想要尊重自己的样子了？在Thor逼迫自己承认属于他的时候开始，他就已下定决心把他当作一个普通的客人看待。

“Thor，你搞错了，只要你付钱，我就没有权利站在你的对立面。”不等回答，Loki就拖着疲惫的身体走进了浴室。

托帕斯敲门进来，直接走入浴室为Loki添洗澡水，从浴室出来的时候为Thor也打了一盆清水，并且收走了床上一团糟的床单。

“Odinson准公爵，Loki为自己的心灵铸造了防止被伤害的坚固城墙，而你今天的举动可是亲手为这座城池挖了一条护城河。”见Thor一副惊讶的样子“你要知道，这房子隔音可不太好。”

Thor陷入了沉思，他自以为不是个独占欲强烈的人，甚至在父母面前一直都是一个照顾弟弟不计较自己得失的好哥哥，为什么自己在看到听到Loki向其他人求欢时总是会失去理智？答案也许只是自己的生活中从来没有出现过这么只想为自己所拥有的人或事。他在托帕斯要走出房间时候却拦住了她：  
“那你为什么告诉我？我想很多客人都会这么做…”

“因为Loki也许想为你在城墙上打开一扇小小的门。”

“你…你说的是真的？！”

“但是看样子你也想和别人一样进城掠夺一番。”

“我只是…我只是…”

“Odinson准公爵，你不必和我解释，我是一个微不足道的仆人，但是还是请你考虑清楚你和Loki之间的关系。”

“我…会的。我清理一下就走，告诉Loki好好休息。如果需要我可以多给一倍的钱，让他多出一周的时间不用接待客人。”

“Loki需要的不是你的施舍，他需要什么你可以问问这里。”托帕斯指了指Thor的左胸，离开了房间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 香蕉巧克力棒我只在日本见过，就是香蕉外面裹了一层巧克力酱，但是形状就是这么贴切~


	7. 傻瓜or伪善者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Thor半强迫地和Loki来了场冰与火的盛宴，却意识到自己伤害了Loki。。。

Thor狼狈地逃回了家，比起没怎么好好整理的衣服，没整理好的心情更甚。Thor服兵役时也曾作为指挥官参加过一场不怎么大的战役，在战场上都和平民士兵一起进退的Thor，在一个没有武器的男妓面前却落荒而逃。

高潮退去理智又回来了，和理智一起回来的是万分的愧疚感以及对未知自己的恐惧。他第一次发现自己也有野兽的一面，还是没有任何计算的那种最糟糕的本能狩猎。这种本能伤害了他现在最不想伤害的人，用自己最厌恶的方式。

他还惦记着“Sakaar Dolly House”的那个女佣说的话，Loki的角色，Loki的需要，Loki的心，如果母亲还在的话倒是能给自己一些有用处的建议，现在他可找不到可以商量的人了。Fandral和Volstagg肯定会不停地挪揄自己，Heimdall和两个弟弟肯定不能说，更不用说那些仆佣了，只要问一问他们整个伦敦城都会知道Odinson家的长男为怎么讨一个男妓欢心而苦恼。他现在才觉得能交心的朋友是这么少…  
Thor走进了自家的书房，期待着能够从书本里找到点提示。Thor并不怎么喜欢看书，他更喜欢靠实战来获取经验，可是母亲总是告诉他从书里能找到答案，现在也只能试试看了。他巴拉着书架里的书，各种友情爱情故事都没让他找到什么灵感，他胡乱地抽出一本破破烂烂的薄书，却发现那是一本《五日谈》，还是小时候母亲Frigga在他睡前为他读的那一本。那时候，母亲总是给他睡前泡一杯热巧克力，选一个Thor当天想听的故事，陪伴Thor进入梦乡。Thor总是问母亲为什么能精准地找到自己想听的那个故事，母亲总是告诉他因为爱他所以了解他。这么说来…他从来没有真正了解过Loki…Thor笑了，把《五日谈》塞回书架，即使现在母亲也能在适当的时候帮到自己。

“Loki，这周末Odinson准公爵会派人来接你去他的郊区庄园。”

听到Grand Master这个消息的时候，Loki正就着红茶吃着酒渍樱桃派，读着最爱的莎翁喜剧。他只是点了点头示意自己听见了，即没有表现出喜悦也没表现出抗拒，害的Grand Master又盯着他看了很久才离开。

Loki自己也说不准，到底是希望Thor找他还是不希望。他告诉自己Thor只是普通客人，只是一个给他钱的金主，他就该欣然接受他的邀约并用尽自己浑身解数从他那里骗到更多的钱，但他也的确在抗拒这件事，他想用自己更舒服的方式与Thor相处，潜意识里他也觉得Thor并不会介意坏脾气的自己。

赴约当天Thor并没有亲自来接他，只是派了辆马车来，Loki也没有觉得意外，从来没有哪个贵族客人会做这种事。

马车驶离伦敦市区很久之后，绕进了树荫小道，庄园比Loki想的要大很多，这也不算奇怪，公爵是国王的直系亲属，肯定比其他等级的贵族要拥有更多财富。有钱真好，贫穷真是让人讨厌，Loki愤恨地在心里嘟囔着。要不试试让Thor包养自己？不不不，这个念头马上被压到了心里的最底层，锁上几道锁，甚至在上面盖了几层土。他绝不会让任何人包养自己，他不和任何人交换他的自由…忽然又想起现在坐在驶往公爵庄园的自己也没多少自由，好吧…至少是一半的自由。

下了马车后，他被人引着走进城堡，庄园内的仆从很少，他们又都表现的礼貌而不失热情。Loki很怀疑除了那个马车夫，不，也许他们都不知道他是谁，单纯以为他是Thor的一个贵族朋友。

看上去像管家的人把他带到二楼尽头的房间门口，为他敲了敲门，示意他直接进去后就离开了。Loki推开门，显然这是一间书房，Thor正在埋头写着什么，但是当他看到Loki推门进来的时候，脸上堆起了笑容。这笑容真是该死的好看！Loki有些愤恨地撇撇嘴。

“Loki，真抱歉，我本来想去接你的，但是法院的事情实在忙不过来，你坐那儿等我一下。”

Loki就近坐了下来，他本不该打扰Thor工作的，但他实在忍不住“法官这工作要比上议院的工作有趣？”

“可以了解人民的想法。”对上Loki的眼神，又加了一句“多多少少。我想让人民过的幸福。”

“哦？原来你是一个理想主义者，还想着把人民当猪一样圈养出来？”

“Loki…我真不是这么想的。出生谁都选择不了，但现在我手上有权力，就应该让没有权力的人过的更好。”

Loki盯着Thor看了良久，想在傻子和伪善者中选一个给Thor贴个标签，“你了解不代表你能改变现实。”

“这得做了才知道。所有的变革都是人引起的，往更好或更糟的方向。”

如果有这样的变革，很显然你所在的阶级是需要被消灭的那一方。Loki没有说出来，这不是Thor的错。“真是无可救药的乐天派。”Loki小声说了一句，便不再和Thor继续交谈，转而观察窗外树上一窝筑巢的知更鸟。

“好了！”终于手上的事情处理完了，接下来所有的时间都可以和Loki一起了，想到这点让Thor瞬间变得情绪高涨。却把专注于外面的Loki吓了一跳，面对Loki的怒视，Thor欠身挠了挠头不好意思的笑了笑。

“Loki，今天有好多事要做，我先带你到处转一转。可惜这里还不太大，我们最大的一个庄园离伦敦太远了。”

Loki今天第二次觉得贫穷真是让人讨厌，即使去过很多贵族的庄园，但是也不会有人带着自己到处参观，自己唯一见过的只有卧室、餐厅和浴室。现在却第一次发现自己的生活和贵族生活有多不同。更让Loki烦心的是，Thor总是与他保持一个距离，在他往前两步的地方，好像自己真是他的贵客一样。

“Loki，这里你一定感兴趣，这是我们的书房。”

说是书房真是太谦虚了，这几乎就是一个小型图书馆。Loki做梦都想拥有这样一间书房，他有些忘我地开始抽出书架上的书看了起来。  
“你可以带几本书回去看。”

“真的？”Loki露出不敢相信的样子，Thor第一次看到Loki有如孩童般的神情，如果知道让Loki开心这么简单，他可以买下全伦敦的书送给他。

“放在这里也没人看，不如你拿回去…”话还没到嘴边，就看到Loki一本本的把书堆在自己胸口，生怕Thor反悔一样。“Loki，不用着急，我让人直接给你放到马车上，你也不用拿回去太多，我下次再带一点换给你。”

Loki意识到自己有点失态，恋恋不舍的把胸口堆地满满的书放了下来。

门口走进来一个跑的气喘吁吁的女佣“少爷，裁缝已经来了。”

“啊，看我都忘记了，Loki我想送你套衣服，可是不确定你喜欢什么，所以我直接叫来了裁缝。”

“为什么？”

“主要…是因为抱歉。”

“抱歉？什么事？”

“就是…之前…就是…那个啊。”

Loki听的有点一头雾水，Thor到底在说什么，一个客人还会有对泄欲玩具有抱歉的时候？等到裁缝已经把软尺摁在了Loki肩上，这个问题还是萦绕在Loki心头。

Thor就这么反坐在椅子上，下巴撑在椅背上，看Loki被裁缝摆弄来摆弄去。

“Loki，你会骑马吗？”

Loki征住了，这个伪善的恶魔，刚才还人畜无害地讨好自己，原来都是为了这个。他一直为自己那“The God Of Mischief”的称号而自豪，但是现在他只觉得可悲。

“当然，我的小马驹跑的可快了。”对着Thor给了他一个轻佻的微笑。

Thor好像觉得Loki某种情绪变了，但是像水一样，Thor还没来得及抓住就消失了。

“那我们等会儿就去！”

“在这里？”

“当然，这里足够骑马。”

看着裁缝收好箱子走出了门，Loki低着头理了理很快就会被脱掉的衣服，他当然应该充满喜悦地为客人提供服务，出卖身体是唯一能让他活下去的求生技能，怎么自己变得像刚刚下水的小鸭子一样了？

Thor转过身刚想站起来，Loki却走过来压在了自己身上，还用腿摩擦着自己的性器。Loki怎么了？更严重的是，自己怎么了？Loki只是摩擦了两下，自己的小弟弟简直一副想要操干眼前人的架势了。绝对不行！自己发过誓今天绝不做下半身动物，还好轻轻一推就把Loki推开了。

“你自己说要骑马的！”Loki愤恨的吼道。

这时Thor才发现Loki完全误会了“不，我说的是真的马，吃草的哪种。”

知道是个误会的Loki瞬间整个脸涨的通红，他气得甩头就走，却在发觉自己不知道往哪里走的时候，无奈地停下来站在门口等Thor。

真是可爱！Thor完全忽略了没得到满足还不太甘心的小弟弟。

“这匹叫斯莱普尼斯，非常温柔。”Thor花了点时间搞明白Loki对于骑真马一窍不通，所以特意挑了匹温驯的给他。

看着Loki在马夫的帮助下翻身上马后，自己也跨上了爱马黑珍珠。

“你只要夹紧马肚子，轻轻拉动缰绳，它就会走起来了。”Thor骑着马走出几步回头看，却发现Loki仍然懊恼的和他的马呆在原地，斯莱普尼斯甚至都开始吃草了。反复几次，Loki的坐骑就是一动不动。“别动，我过来。”Thor边跳下自己的马边安慰Loki。

没等Loki意识到，Thor已经蹬上Loki的马，坐在了他的后面。整个胸膛贴在Loki的背上，更别说下面还有一根抵着自己的老二。这感觉让Loki有些不自在下意识的扭动了下，却被Thor的双臂圈住更深的陷进Thor的怀中。

“马是一种很敏感的动物，它知道你在紧张。”Thor只是简单扯了扯缰绳，斯莱普尼斯就动了起来，往林中小道走去。

我现在才是在紧张！紧贴后背的胸腔内的鼓动仿佛在安静的森林中显得更加清晰。Loki只能刻意放缓呼吸，以免自己像刚思春的少女。

“下一次我们可以来打猎，有兔子、鹿和山鸡。之后我们可以在林中空地上生个火，把它们烤了吃。”

下一次、下一次，Thor总是对两人见面有很多希冀，好像Loki并不是一个随时可能被厌倦的玩具一样。

Thor兴致勃勃地告诉Loki自己小时候在林子里发生的那些傻事，第一次想抓只兔子却在兔子窝前摔了个狗吃屎；在溪边想表演个帅气的跨跳却划进了水里。“Loki，你的童年…”问出口Thor就后悔了，连自己都知道一个男妓的童年能好到哪里去。

“没什么大不了的，学习穿女装、学习欣赏音乐绘画、学习怎么把男人的阴茎舔得像棒棒糖一样可口，逃跑然后被抓回来继续学。”Loki掩饰得很好，几乎听不出这些话背后的情绪，但是Thor听到这些，胸口还是闷闷的不舒服。

两人的沉默被一阵肚子里传来的“咕咕”声打破。

“哈哈哈，我们在这里呆的太久了。可不能错过了午饭。”Thor牵起缰绳调转马头，拍拍马屁股加快了行进的速度，为了防止Loki颠簸不稳，Thor紧紧的把Loki护在两臂之间。这与Thor所想象的骑马有些不一样，但是这样也不错，不，也许更好。

Thor没有按照惯例，将Loki安排到长条餐桌的另一头，而是安排在了自己的身边，他太好奇Loki喜欢吃什么，以至于自己盘子里的菜都没怎么动。他发现Loki并不怎么喜欢吃肉，但是对蔬菜又很挑剔。Loki一直没注意到身边火辣辣的视线，直到自己甜品都吃完了，发现Thor还没动。

“你不吃吗？”

“Loki你喜欢吃甜品？”Loki第一次把盘子给扫光了。

Loki耸了耸肩“谈不上喜欢，只是需要。”

“这份也给你。”

Loki盯着Thor看了好一会儿，拿起勺子挖了起来，他真的只是需要甜品在口中留下的甜蜜假象。

“吃完送你回去。”

Loki愣住了“回去？你不需要我的…服务？”

“你都陪我处理公事、骑马、吃饭，足够多的服务了。”

“你在开玩笑？我不需要施舍。”

“Loki我没有开玩笑也没有想施舍，只是…想和你在一起。和你做爱很美妙，但是我不想再犯上次的错误…”Thor制止了Loki想要插话的动作“即使你不认为，对我来说仍然是一个错误。等到你不会把我们的做爱称为服务的时候，我很愿意再来一场性的交合。”

Loki眯起眼睛打量着Thor，想看透这个人的伪装。傻瓜或是伪善者，你到底是哪种？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：1.《五日谈》1636年左右由意大利人巴蒂斯达巴西耳所著，是比《鹅妈妈的故事》早了办个世纪，比格林童话早了两个世纪的童话书，有很多例如灰姑娘、长发公主故事的雏形、
> 
> 2.斯莱普尼斯：就是Loki变成小母马生的那匹八足马（这里是匹正常的马），为什么要欺负你爸~
> 
> 傻瓜or伪善者，Loki还在寻找答案，你呢？（我选两个都不是-求生意志很强）


	8. 他为什么这么做？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Thor为了表示自己的歉意，也为更加了解Loki，邀请Loki去了自己的庄园，没看到过的Loki让Thor惊喜万分。

Loki最终还是还是接受了这个结果，乖乖坐在了马车上。难道客人都拒绝做爱了，自己还非要留下来吗？要说欲求不满或者性冷淡的话，自己可能更偏向于性冷淡那一方，欲求不满的自己只存在于客人高潮的口中。

Loki一上车就发现了放在角落的那一摞书，迫不及待地翻开一本看了起来。

“Loki，路上很颠。回去再看吧。”

Loki摇了摇头，没有理睬他。

“Loki，明明小册子上说的是你伶牙俐齿，怎么我都没见你怎么说话。”

Loki仍然没有抬头，“伶牙俐齿是指该说话的时候说出正确的话，而不是不停说没有用的话。”

“Loki，你和别的客人在一起的时候，总不会不说话吧！”

Loki终于抬起了头“你现在觉得自己是个‘别的’客人了？”

“当然…不是”还没说完，Loki又继续翻起了手上的书。

Thor发现怎么都说不过Loki，只能发挥牛皮糖攻势，死乞白赖地一屁股坐到Loki身边。Loki抬起头只看到一只可怜巴巴的金毛犬。

“陪我说话吧，Loki，我想和你说话。”

Loki叹了口气合上书，一个将近一百九十公分的肌肉男和你撒娇实在是没眼看不下去，更何况这人是你的金主。虽然这男人没把自己当金主，但是狗急了也是会咬人的。

“你想听我说什么？”

“什么都可以！”

“这本长诗你有读过吗？”Loki举起手中的《失乐园》。

见Thor摇了摇头，Loki又重新翻开了书：“我读给你听。”

“不！！”

“你说什么都可以的。”

“好吧…”本来还有些失望的Thor，在听到Loki的声音之后完全安静了下来。

“人类最初的违抗，还有那禁果，它那必死的味道。”Loki用舒缓的语调读着诗词，书中的文字像是化成了美妙的旋律流进Thor的耳朵，让他完全沉浸于人类的原罪中，仿佛自己是亚当而Loki就是夏娃，不，也许自己更像是夏娃而Loki是那个诱惑到嘴边的苹果。

“你，灵魂做主，更爱在所有庙宇之前，以正直纯粹中心指引我，因你知道，你自最初即已在此，伸开有力的双翼，鸽子般安坐在巨大的深渊前沉思，看穿我我内心的黑暗，照亮那卑微，唤醒并支持着我。”Loki愣住了，他发誓他随便拿的这本书，但是这段文字仿佛是在暗示他与Thor两个人的关系一样。他不确定Thor是不是也这么想，扭头看了看Thor，只对上了诗歌中所说的纯粹的双眸，看Thor对于自己突然停下表示出疑惑，Loki摇了摇头。

Thor，你是来拯救我的吗？又或许你是来将我的黑暗照得无以遁形？

马车已驶进苏豪区，Loki合上了手中的书本，任旁边的Thor把玩着自己的发尾。突然，没有预兆的，他感觉到马车一震，伴随着马匹的嘶鸣声，整个马车都剧烈的摇晃起来，下一秒Loki只知道自己完全失去了平衡，马车向一边倾斜倒去，车上开始出现裂缝感觉随时会变成碎片，Loki只来得及下意识的护住自己的头和脸，但是他来不及抓住任何都东西就感觉有什么把他压在了身下，他只能随着压下来的重量往一边倒去。

等到一切都平静下来，Loki发现自己已经面朝下摔在了土面的路上，整个马车四分五裂，烟尘在身边扬起。他感觉有什么东西压在身上，可是自己却没什么痛感，难道是已经伤到麻木了？！他用力扭过头，震惊地发现Thor整个人趴在自己身上护住了自己，而Thor的身后却压着一个马车轮。

“你是傻瓜吗？”Loki几乎哽咽地吼道。怎么可能？一个贵族怎么可能不要命地来救自己，是不是自己快要进入天堂产生了幻觉？

“别怕…”Thor也不知道自己为什么会这么做，只是当他意识到的时候已经扑在Loki身上了。看到下面的人除了沾了一脸灰以外一切都好，还有力气吼自己的那一刻，他瞬间安心了下来。

马车夫找来路上的人一起帮忙，把压在两人身上的轮子给搬了起来，原来是马车轮子和车轴的连接部分发生了断裂，导致马车一下子侧翻。

Loki上上下下检查了遍Thor的身体，幸亏Thor大多是一些皮外伤，最深的也不过是手臂上划了一道长口子，所幸没有伤到骨头。

“我可是在军队里磨练的，绝对强壮。”强壮到可以保护你，“你这身板被压一下可能骨头都断了。”

“我觉得我被你压着骨头就要断了。”

“真的？”这句话引得Thor一阵紧张，马上要看一下Loki有没有伤到哪里，但是扯到了自己的伤口又一阵龇牙咧嘴的痛。

“我没伤，你别动了。”刚想伸出手推Thor一下，想到他的伤，又缩了回来，手停在半空尴尬地甩了甩，“去‘Sakaar Dolly House’，我给你简单处理一下伤口。”

两人离开马车前，Loki恋恋不舍地看着地上那些灰扑扑的书，直到Thor保证会让马车夫稍后送到‘Sakaar Dolly House’后才收回了视线。

Loki坚持让Thor把手搭在自己的肩上扶着他走，当Thor惊异于Loki的力气原来也不小的时候，Loki扯起嘴角回了一个坏笑。他凑近Thor的耳旁小声说我们只是装的很弱为了让你们以为自己很强。

托帕斯看到满身灰白的Loki和满身是伤的Thor时吓了一条，闪到一边给他们让路。

“我的上帝，这是怎么了？”

“马车翻了，托帕斯，请打盆水送到我房间。”Loki随即扶着Thor走上了楼梯，而无论什么时候都要和客人搭上两句的Grand Master却用玩味的眼神盯着走上楼梯的两人。

Thor第二次走进Loki的房间，所有的家具和摆饰都在它们原来的地方，可自己的心情却变得不一样了，少了那时的忐忑和怀疑，多了一些温暖。

Loki扶着Thor坐到了床边的躺椅上，从橱中拿出了一卷绷带和一罐药膏，绞干了托帕斯端上来的水盆中的毛巾。

“Loki，我以为你不会这些。”

“小时候受伤都要自己处理，你以为像你一样有人照顾吗？”边说边用毛巾擦起Thor的伤口，即使动作十分轻柔，Thor还是生理性往后缩了缩“忍着！”Loki嘴上虽这么说，手上动作又放轻了些。

“你小时候不会也是一个动不动就上树的皮孩子吧？”

“当然不是！”Loki将毛巾扔进水里，溅起一片水花。

“所以…”

“惩罚…或者是鞭子。不太能留疤，所以要尽快处理。”Loki又像是在说别人的事一样不带任何情绪，但是Thor的心又狠狠抽痛了起来，他遵从于自己的内心，从背后一把抱住了Loki。

Loki一下子受到了惊吓，想要挣脱身后的人，可是Thor实在抱的太紧了，Loki怕再一次弄疼他，只能安分下来“怎么了？你把血都蹭我身上了。”

“不知道，就是觉得你不该被这样对待。”

“你指什么？”

“你的过去。”

“哦，那没什么。如果你从小就只有这一种生活方式的话，其实你不会觉得太糟。”虽然嘴上说的很随便，但是Thor的拥抱仍然让他有些感动，他默许了Thor多抱几分钟后才让他重新坐下。

Loki在Thor所有的伤口上涂抹了药膏，又用绑带缠住伤口并熟练的打上了结。夕阳射进房间，将Thor的五官映衬得更加分明，即使扎着绷带也难以掩盖身体上那一块块分明的肌肉，Loki想自己一定是受到了爱神的蛊惑，他问道“你真的不想来一发吗？”

”Loki，不是现在。如果我们想要做爱，那时候会很自然的开始。”

这人的脑子可能是木头做的，真是没情趣。虽然这么想，Loki也并没有生气。只是默默把东西都收了起来，一副准备送客的样子。但是Thor好像也没有要走的意思。

“Loki我想你们可以提供一间房给我这位客人睡一晚上，以免我在晚饭时间满身是伤的回家。”

“你可以睡在这里。”

“Loki，今天我不会睡你。”

”你不需要睡我，你只需要和我一起睡觉。”  
Loki眨眨眼，Thor才理解了这个文字上的游戏。他和Loki一起整理了马夫送来的书，吃掉了Loki端来的面包奶酪和炖菜，缠着Loki和他聊天，直到Loki吹灭了蜡烛把他拖上了床。

比起和客人做爱时的那种硬得能磕到骨头的硬床，Loki的床十分松软，简直会有一种一直下陷的错觉。床也够宽敞，挤的下两个加起来三百六十公分的成年男子。Loki上床后背对着Thor拉开一点点距离，很快就睡着了。等听到Loki均匀沉重的呼吸声后，Thor的右手才大着胆子穿过Loki的腰间，把Loki拦进了自己的怀里。Loki所表现出的每一面都让他无比惊喜，如果Loki是一本书，那自己可能会成为伦敦第一的读书家。真希望这个夜晚不会结束……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：《失乐园》是17世纪英国作家约翰弥尔顿创作的史诗，与《荷马史诗》和《神曲》并称欧洲三大史诗。
> 
> 对于这首诗Thor不是不能和Loki产生共鸣，而是他根本没那么认为，所以他不会把自己带入救赎者的角色。


	9. 路边的男孩子不能随便捡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Thor和Loki在回程的路上遭遇马保护了车侧翻，Thor本能地保护了Loki，自己却一身伤，Loki担当起贤妻良母（并不是）的职责为Thor处理伤口。。。

Loki喜欢雨天，特别喜欢在雨天出门。只有在雨天的时候，他才会觉得伦敦那些隐藏在角落的肮脏和泥泞被冲刷殆尽。

 

雨下得很大，眼前的建筑物甚至只能看清一个轮廓，要不是不希望自己变成一个第二天高烧不退引发肺炎而死的傻子，Loki都有点希望收起手上的雨伞，漫步在大雨中，让雨把自己浇个遍，这样的话自己的思绪才不会自作多情地飘向某位贵族青年。

 

那一天他醒来的时候，Thor已经走了。Loki当然很生气，他单方面以为Thor一定是为了报复他第一夜的不辞而别，他狠狠地出拳捶打着旁边冷了的被窝，要不是床头柜留下的纸条他都可以想出100种诅咒Thor的方法。

 

“我得赶在大家起床前回去。期待下一次和你一起共枕，Thor留”

 

“谁想和你共枕啊！你这个移动的巨大暖炉！”Loki顺势扔出了桌上的书，偏偏砸中了柜子上的花瓶，还顺势把桌上的胭脂盒推倒在地，花瓶和胭脂都碎了一地。这就是为什么Loki现在站在雨中提着篮子神情还像个怨妇，这笔帐可一定要算到Thor的头上。

 

路边一个模糊的人影吸引了Loki的视线，这人蹲在没有遮挡的地方，任大雨淋在身上。这样淋明天可能就死了…Loki绝对不是一个有同情心的人，但是他至少是一个有同理心的人，他走向路边的这个人。

 

是个男人，身上的衬衫有很多破洞，即使大雨淋得透出了肉还是隐约看到衬衫上脏脏的痕迹，裤脚也都磨得不怎么平整，脚上的鞋子也破了个洞，露出了大脚趾。Loki默默走到他的身边，用伞为他挡住了头顶的雨。

 

男人因头上这一小片突然停住的雨而疑惑地抬起了头。长得真是不错，灰绿色的眸子看上去很无辜，撇着的嘴又像极了林中的小鹿。

 

“你这样明天就死了。”Loki指指大雨。

 

“即使明天不死，很快我也会死。”

 

“Loki Gast，你愿意说说你的故事吗？”

 

“James Barnes。但是大家更喜欢叫我Bucky。”

 

Bucky，有意思，Loki仿佛都看到了这样一只小鹿奔跑在树与树的光影之间。

 

“我是一名士兵，为国家打过不少仗。一次战争中伤了左手臂，被军队送了回来。”

 

“他们没给你钱？”

 

“给了一年的生活费。可是我的左臂因为受伤造成无法使力，谁会雇佣一个没力气的男人？”

 

Loki好像并没太在意他的话，换了个手拿伞后从篮子里摸出一个纸袋子，伸到Bucky面前“吃吗？”

 

“我不想接受施舍。”

 

和我还有点像，越来越有意思了。Loki自己从纸袋子里摸出一颗暗紫色的果子放进了嘴里“虽然比不上葡萄，还是挺好吃的。”他又从袋子里摸出一颗递到Bucky面前“李子，就当谢谢在这大雨天里有你陪我聊天，真的不吃吗？”Bucky很想拒绝，但是他已经不记得上一次吃东西是什么时候了，所以实在是忍不住接过了Loki手上的李子。

 

“好吃吗？”

 

“好吃。”Bucky又从Loki手中接过了一个李子。

 

“有份工作可以介绍给你，不需要体力，有吃有住。”Loki讨厌当一个皮条客，但他觉得活着比什么都好，在生存面前不需要太有原则。

 

“真的？Loki大人，是你需要一个下人吗？”

 

“我看上去像傲慢的贵族吗？”

 

“一点点。”Bucky比了个手势，两人都笑了。Loki伸出手，将蹲在地上的Bucky拉了起来，两人就挤在雨伞里前往他们的目的地。

 

“这工作不需要力气需要什么？”

 

“需要脑子和…”

 

兴许是雨太大，Bucky没有听到Loki后面说的话。

 

“这是你的房子？”Bucky看着眼前的“Sakkar Dolly House”呆住了，他没想到自己要工作的地方是这么优雅的洋房。

 

“这房子…真棒。”

 

“里面很普通。再不进去我们就要湿透了。”一把雨伞还是遮不住两个高大的男人，连着Loki也一起湿了一大半。

 

托帕斯上一次给Loki开门，他一身灰还带着个浑身血的Thor，这一次他浑身湿透还带着个同样浑身湿透的男人回来。她都要开始怀疑Loki恋爱了所以性格突变，成了个大冒险家。

 

“这人是？”

 

“托帕斯，给我们两条毛巾，再给这位一点吃的。Bucky，这位算是我们的管家，托帕斯，你有什么需要都找她。我先去换件衣服。”

 

“我还没工作就可以吃东西？”

 

“吃饱了才有力气干活。”Loki又笑着眨了眨眼，转身离开了。

 

等他换好衣服回到餐厅的时候，Bucky在那里狼吞虎咽地消灭着盘子里的食物。看到Loki，托帕斯把他推出了房间。

 

“他是谁？”

 

“Bucky，我在路上捡的。”

 

“捡的？！”

 

“他是个军人，但是在战场上受了伤没法干体力活所以哪里都不会收留他。看他挺漂亮的，我想他适合我们这里。而且我们不该为国家作出贡献的人做点什么吗？”

 

托帕斯凑到Loki耳边，“他知道吗？”

 

“目前还不知道。”见Bucky看向他们，Loki走回了餐厅，“好吃吗？”

 

Bucky嘴里塞满了面包和火腿，只能口齿不清地点了点头。

 

门口传来一阵响动，某位总是喜欢添乱的房子主人出现了。“这雨真是糟透了，Loki你回来了，我有好东西给你看，这人是谁…”

 

“我们的新成员。”

 

“Loki，你现在厉害了，都能帮妓院找新的男妓了，我下次带你去劳务求职所转转，你踢我干嘛？！”

 

Loki只能面对这个疯子把自己的计划搅黄了的事实“我不骗小男孩来这里！”

 

“你们说什么？这里是妓院？！”

 

“Bucky，我没告诉你吗？那我就是忘了，这里是一家妓院，我是这里的男妓，最红的一个。”Loki摊开手尽量表现的自己非常无辜。

 

Bucky扔下了手中的食物“我曾是一个士兵，我有我的尊严，我再堕落也不会沦落到在别人的胯下求欢。”

 

说得真好，我也想有机会说这样的话。Loki在心里嘀咕道。看着Bucky站起身准备走出这栋房子，Loki上前一步拉住他“你去哪里？”

 

“不知道，谢谢你们让我饱餐了一顿，看在这份上，我不会和任何人说起这里。”

 

“留下来，否则你会死的。”

 

“即使死我也不会呆在这里。”

 

这句话明显刺激到了Loki，他“咻”地松开了手“你爱去哪儿去哪儿吧。”看着Bucky推开门的瞬间他又有点不甘心“不过…告诉我们一个你未完成的心愿，反正你都要死了。”

 

Bucky停下了手中的动作，兴许是没人问过他这个问题，或者他真的有了死的觉悟“我想再见一见我的青梅竹马Steve Rogers，我们从小一起长大，一起参军，但是我受伤被提早送回来了，后来不管我怎么打听都找不到他，去了乡下的老家也发现房子早就被国家征用了。”

 

“那你为什么不留下来？也许他会出现。”

 

“他很正直！绝不会来这里！”

 

宣称自己很正直的某位法官现在可是老往这里跑“不一定是他来，认识他的人可能会来。你有很多机会打探消息。”

 

“Steve不会希望看到这样的我。”

 

“他更不会希望看到墓碑和土堆，哦，如果你死在街上，他连墓碑都看不到。”

 

这句话触动了Bucky的心，如果Steve真的也在找他呢？他知道Steve会包容自己的一切，就像自己也包容过曾经瘦小的他一样。这栋房子，眼前的这个男人，仿佛都是在给他最后的机会，终于他把门推了回去“我留下。”

 

Loki露出一个胜利的微笑，而Grand Master更是浮夸的拍起了手“太好了，太好了，我给你马上安排个房间，房间里随便你怎么布置，但也别像Loki的房间那样弄得太狠，过两天我要给你上上课讲讲这里的规矩，这事情让Loki来做更好，可是他客人太多很难抽出时间，我再给你新做几套衣服。你得多吃点，太瘦了。”不带喘气的说完这些话后，Grand Master轻快地边走边跳着奇怪的舞步离开了。

 

“走吧，我给你找件衣服换上。”Loki领着Bucky上楼走进了自己的房间，就像每个第一次进Loki房间的人一样，Bucky也被房间的华丽舒适给惊讶到了。“怪不得那个老头说别搞得和你一样。”

 

“别听他的，你不生我气了？”

 

“我知道你是抱着善意收留我的。”

 

“善意？我没这种东西，不过我也得不到什么好处，所以…”Loki耸耸肩。

 

“这就叫善意。Loki我们是朋友了。”

 

Loki在衣柜里翻找的手停了下来“朋友？”Loki从小都没什么时间能放在玩耍上，自己又没兴趣和这栋楼的其他男妓打交道，所以他的人生中还没称得上朋友的人。“和我这个‘The God Of Mischief‘交朋友，你的胆量倒是不小。”

 

“我可是‘Winter Solider’。”

 

Loki被这个新起的称号逗得大笑，他几乎没这么笑过，所以自然地给了Bucky一个拥抱，就像Bucky回抱他的一样有力。

 

“你不愿意说可以不用告诉我，Loki，你为什么会在这里？”

 

“那时候‘Sakaar Dolly House’刚开，也许把我扔掉的人，不管他是谁，至少觉得这是个有钱人的家里，应该不会让我饿着。讽刺的是，他偏偏选了一所男性妓院。”Loki边说边拿了一件宝蓝色的衬衫出来，搭在Bucky身上“这件不错。”

 

“你说你出生就在这里？”

 

“差不多吧，至少有记忆开始我就在这儿，所以羞耻感什么的从来都不在我的字典里。”

 

Bucky脱掉湿漉漉的上衣和裤子，引得Loki一阵惊呼“Bucky你身材真好，包括那里。”Loki指了指股间，害得Bucky从脖子红到了耳根。

 

“Loki…和男人做爱感觉…怎么样？”

 

“没什么特别的，第一次有点疼，但有时候会比和女人做爱更爽。”Loki想到了某个正在受伤的金毛大个，连下体都好像带来了蠢蠢欲动的瘙痒感。

 

“会吗？那你会不会想和我…做爱？”

 

“你给我钱我就想。”Loki终于把Bucky拾掇地像个维也纳贵族后，拍了拍他的肩“Bucky，不会比现在更糟了，一切都会好的。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基妹的个人剧让人感动得泪流满面TAT好想他TAT
> 
> 这章锤子去养伤啦~大家表太想他哦，他下章就回来了~


	10. 现在就去见你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Loki雨天出门，却不小心捡到了Buckey Barnes，并在自己的层层算计之下成功逼良为娼。。。

Loki今天第十次从小说情节中抽离出来看向门口，他也不知道他在期待什么，好吧，他知道，Thor Odinson已经一个月没有来了，知道他需要养伤，但是也太久了…Loki重重地合上书，自己这是在委屈什么，客人当然是想来就来，想走就走，Thor有一百个理由不再出现，工作太忙碌，厌倦了，喜欢上了别的人，被家族发现禁止再与自己见面了，要结婚了，Loki一回神，手上都是冷汗。

他说服不了自己不去在意这件事，所以他决定正面出击。他“蹭”地从躺椅上跳了起来，穿上了厚制上衣和裤子，围上了绒毛的斗篷，无视对他吼着“Loki，你去哪里？”的Grand Master，冲出了门。  
Grand Master站在门口看着Loki的背影消失在了街角。

“Master，您看什么？挡路了。”

“托帕斯，我这样像不像怕儿子被人抢走的老父亲。”

“那您一定是误会了‘父亲’这个词的意思。您最多是个放羊的，怕羊被狼给拐跑了。”

“去你的！”Grand Master不满地踩了一脚托帕斯手上的扫把，走回了房内。

Loki一路来到了伦敦市法院，他知道Thor今天会在这里办公，当然他也没这么傻，现在冲进去撞到任何人都不是好玩的。他躲在了一条能看到法院入口的小巷里，想着Thor走出法院的时候就给他来一个惊吓。

12月初的伦敦已经颇有寒意，特别是太阳下山之后，Loki后悔出门的时候没有戴上一副手套，他用两只手互相揉搓着，不时哈出一团白气想要温暖冰冷的双手。他的脚也已经麻木，小腿因为长时间的站立而酸痛不已，只能靠在原地踱步缓解这种酸痛感。时间已经过去将近四个小时，可是Thor仍然没有从法院出来。Loki只看到几个油头粉面的贵族和老头子从法院走出来。他不会错过Thor，谁都不可能错过Thor，他简直就像自带光芒的圣火一样照亮周围的一切。

也许他还在养伤，没有来上班？Loki知道再等下去没什么意义，但是他又不甘心，明明不告而别的是Thor，自己都已经跑来找他了，他却躲着不见自己，Loki越想越气，等他意识到的时候他已经敲响了法院的门。  
这太傻了，如果开门的不是Thor的话，自己应该说什么？敲错了门？谁会敲错法院的门；装作一个乞讨者？怎么看自己也不像，就在Loki放弃等待准备扭头走人的时候，门开了。

“Loki？”难道是这几天太投入工作出现幻觉了？为什么思念的这个人会出现在门口？

看样子Loki刚准备走，听到自己喊住他后扭头对自己露出一个危险的笑容“Surprise！”随即一脚狠狠踩在了自己的脚背上。这一脚可一点没留情，整个脚瞬间失去了知觉。Loki却自顾自地留下在门口傻愣住的Thor，走向房间内的壁炉。

Thor仍然不敢相信Loki会来找他，他甚至拼命揉了揉自己的眼睛，直到Loki喊着“快把门关上，冷。”才意识到Loki冻的双手发红，他慌忙坐到Loki身边，捂住了他的双手。

“你怎么来了？”

“看看上次的伤是不是直接让你残了出不了门。”Loki想把手抽回来，却被这金毛大力怪捂得更紧了。  
“你想我了？”其实在门口看见Loki的一刹那Thor就高兴到恍惚，总是被动地把自己放在提供服务的位置上的Loki却会主动来找自己，是不是意味着Loki多多少少为自己打开了一点心门。

“来看看某个嘴上说着为人民着想的权利阶级是不是真的在好好工作。”

“你现在看到了，我被一个案子困住了。两周前，泰晤士河里打捞出一具女尸，是苏豪区一个地下妓院的妓女，所有的证据都指向她的老鸨，但是那老鸨坚决不肯认罪。虽然杀人犯都不会立刻认罪，但是她的坚决实在是有些古怪。”

“我记得你是法官不是侦探或者警察。”

“案件本身太过诡异，我不能随便判刑。”

“哦～”Loki又带着惯有的想要穿透人心的视线看着Thor“你有没有想过那个妓女两个月前就失踪了？”

“那个老鸨说了，但是她完全可以为了脱罪这么说。没有人可以证明。”

“但是事实的确是这样。她失踪的第一个星期，那个妈妈火冒三丈，吼的整个苏豪区的妓院都知道了。”

“可是没有任何人出来作证！”

“因为害怕被当成共谋，小市民的宗旨是明哲保身。”

“这样就无法证明她是无辜的！”

“不，你抓错了重点，你不需要把它当成直接证据，你可以把它当成一个暗示。失踪两个月的人却在两周前死在了莱茵河里，除非一开始就是老鸨背着所有人囚禁她，或者她自己又跑了回来。两种答案都有点蹊跷，但其实还有第三种答案。”

“第三种答案？”

“尸体本身有问题，那具尸体不是那个妓女。”

“可是那具尸体穿着那个妓女的…衣服…”

看着Thor终于醒悟过来的样子，Loki得意地翘起了腿，摊开双手，像是等着臣民膜拜的君王一般。

“Loki，你…你是一个天才。”

“经常被这么说。但是我觉得你可以直接给那个老鸨判刑，毕竟你不是最讨厌地下妓院的老鸨吗？”

“Loki，你说什么？”

“真相的外层总是裹着厚厚的毒药，一不小心…”

“你是在担心我吗？”Thor已经开始懂得Loki那些话后隐藏的深意了，一旦理解Loki的出牌套路会发现那都不过是为了让自己表现的更难以伤害而遮盖起来的温柔。

“我怕你死了，下一个就怀疑到我头上。”

可惜这样的攻击已经无法影响到Thor，他甚至为Loki倒上了一杯新泡的红茶，塞进Loki的手里暖着。

“Thor你知道吗？伦敦每天都有人在失踪。没有人在乎你的正义行为。如果牵扯到另一具尸体，尸体还被巧妙地伪装了的话…背后的阴谋无处知晓。”

“我是公爵之子，没有人敢威胁我。”

“收起你那狂妄自大的德性吧，你只需要说…”

“我会小心的。”

Loki惊讶于Thor居然能这样坦诚地接受自己的意见，要知道就在半年前这人还一副非要说服他娼妓多么不堪的样子。环视一下整个法官办公室，Loki注意到了可能是档案室的一扇小门，他饮尽了杯中剩下的那口红茶，拉起身边的Thor，直接推开那扇小门和Thor挤了进去。

“Loki，干什么？”还没等Thor适应小屋中的黑暗，只感到柔软湿润的唇瓣贴上了自己的嘴唇，这次的吻比以往都要急切，Loki甚至伸手按住了Thor的后脑勺，舌头顺着Thor张开的嘴滑了进去。他用舌头舔弄Thor上颚的纹路，描摹每一颗牙齿的形状，在抚上Thor的舌苔的时候终于得到了Thor的回应。两人的舌迅速缠绕在了一起，汲取着对方口腔中的空气，小房间里只能听到啧啧的水声和两人漏出的闷哼声。

Loki空出的那只手下移，开始解Thor的裤头，却被Thor一把抓住。Thor可以享受和Loki接吻，Loki柔软的唇舌和身上传来的香水味总是让他有种身在天堂的感觉，但是做爱，他当然同样享受，他总是能边回想和Loki的那几次做爱边给自己自慰，就像现在只是一个吻就让他的下半身精神了起来一样。但他同样记得Loki因为自己的嫉妒之火而受到的伤害，他不确定自己有没有准备好。

两人结束了一个绵长的吻，Thor轻轻推开Loki“Loki，我说过…”

“嘘！”Loki竖起食指摁在了Thor的嘴唇上“你说过我们想要做爱，会很自然的开始。”

Thor抓着Loki的手松开了，也许不是每次，但是至少现在在这个阴暗狭小带着湿霉气的房间内让他们拥有彼此吧…只有一个问题，Thor再一次抓住了正在扯着Thor裤子的Loki的手。

“你干什么？！”

“我去找找…找找润滑液。”

“傻瓜，你以为我是谁？”Loki从口袋里摸出一个小罐子塞进了Thor的手中。这下Thor可没有任何理由再矜持了，他就像胯间的小小Thor一样打起了十二分的精神，借着月光摸索起Loki裤子上的扣子。兴许是两人都对彼此的身体压抑了太多的渴求，褪去对方裤子的动作都有些粗暴，皮肤一下子接触到了寒冷的空气让两人都打了个激灵。Loki顺势把Thor推进了后面的皮椅里，而自己跪坐在了Thor大腿的两侧。看样子他想把之前的那个骑马游戏给补上。

“让你瞧一瞧我真正的骑马技术。”

“在这之前，你得自己给自己润滑了，我的手忙不过来。”Thor也说不准为什么自己在和Loki做爱的时候都会带上一些坏心眼，可能只有在做爱的时候Loki才会脱下精心的伪装显露出最真实的自己，这样的Loki总能激起他最深层的占有欲。他双手沿着Loki衬衫下的皮肤摸上了Loki胸前的两朵花蕾，就像上瘾般时轻时重地按压着，引得Loki漏出阵阵呻吟。

“Thor…Thor…”看Thor没有给自己扩张的打算，Loki只能在手指上挤上润滑液，探进了自己的小穴，即使自己无数次这样在客人的要求下用手指伸入过自己的后穴，但是在Thor面前仍然让他感受到一阵阵的羞耻感，而前后夹击的那种隐隐约约的刺激，又让他得不到满足。

“Thor…Thor…帮我…我想要更多。”Loki已经在自己的后庭插入了自己的三根手指，但是他想要Thor，想要Thor填满自己，能让他在无数个寂寞的日夜有所回想。不知不觉间Thor Odindon已经成为了和甜品一样让他上瘾的存在。

Thor并没有很快理睬Loki，他那带着薄茧的手不时地摩挲着Loki的皮肤，那种有如东方之国上好丝绸般触感的皮肤让他欲罢不能，顺势下移，Thor抚上了Loki已经肿胀的阴茎套弄了起来，前端的一阵阵快感让后庭的空虚更加明显，无法被填满的无助只能让Loki不断搅动自己的三根手指，但是快感有如蜻蜓点水难以捕捉。  
“Loki，你准备好骑马了吗？”Loki的阴茎涨的通红却又难以释放，但是显然Thor也已经忍耐到了极限，他期待地注视着Loki抽出自己的三根手指，坐到了Thor的阴茎上。

“唔…嗯哼…”Thor粗大的阴茎没入Loki的穴口，那份空虚感瞬间被撑满，很快，Loki就自己开始扭动起腰来，而Thor更是没有停下手中的套弄。

“Loki…我们在法院犯下了最重的罪。”

“Odinson法官，你会…给予我审判吗？”

“Loki Gast，因你犯下勾引之罪，判你以长久相伴赎清你的罪孽。”

“Thor…那可不是…我一个人决定的。”

“我会一直在你身边。”

肯定是性爱的高潮让这句话听上去无比真实，Loki仰起头，故意无视了眼中的酸胀感，更加卖命地摆动起自己的腰，让Thor的阴茎一次次顶到自己的敏感点。他享受Thor的阴茎像是要把他顶穿的那种快感，无处安放的双手更是紧紧抓住了Thor的肩膀。

Thor也不甘示弱般地加快了手上的速度，很快Loki扬起脖颈，喉结翻动，在那听上去都不属于自己声音的叫声中达到了高潮，精液飞溅开来，射在了Thor的手上、脸上、衣服上，不是一次，是很多次。就在几十秒后，Thor射在了Loki的体内。

Loki脱力的靠在Thor的肩头“Damn…什么时候你能不射在我的里面？”

“我们自然开始了，没时间管这些，对吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不用太期待盾冬线，估计篇幅不会特别多。
> 
> 此文不推理不推理~


	11. 小巷血色

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Loki难耐没有Thor的空白生活，跑到法院与Thor夜晚幽会。。。

因为那个头疼的案子，Thor最近都住在伦敦市区的小洋房里，好不容易回了次Odinson家的主宅，一踏进家门就被告知父亲要见自己。早知道就不回来了……

 

“进来”Odin坐在书房背光的地方，只能看到一个人形的轮廓，当走近的时候才发现这个中年男人带着一种不容置疑的气场。虽然体型已经有些发福，但是能看出曾经历练过的强壮身材，原本右眼该呆的地方被眼罩取代，按他自己的说法那是曾经的荣光的见证。

 

“父亲，你找我有什么事？”Odin很少会单独传唤Thor，且多半不是什么好事。

 

“听说一个月前你碰到了一起马车车祸，作为父亲只是想关心你一下。”

 

要不是克制，Thor脑中的那声“哼”都快脱口而出了。“只是点轻伤，父亲无需担心。”

 

“那天…和你在一起的那个年轻男孩子。”听到这句，Thor瞬间所有的神经都紧绷了起来。“我调查了一下，那男孩是个娼妓。”Odin终于抬起头，对上Thor的眼睛。

 

“我不需要一个三天两头带着新的妓女回家的人向我指出这件事。”

 

“Thor，我一点不介意你玩一玩，毕竟所有人都会在烟花之地留下点痕迹，但是…”

 

“父亲，别把我说的和你一样！”Thor吼道，在Odin面前还真是很难压抑自己的怒火。

 

“我会很高兴你和我一样，Thor，作为一个法官，我想你比我更清楚《至尊法案》。”

 

“我很清楚，不需要你指点。”

 

“你大可以找一个妓女玩玩，而不是…”

 

“我没有在玩！！”

 

Odin一下子站了起来，他快步走到Thor的跟前，明明需要抬头才能与自己的儿子对视，但是无形中有一种力量让他看上去高大了数倍。“Thor，你肩负的是整个家族的使命，你必须带领Odinson家族保持荣耀。我想你只是一时兴起换换口味，很快就会厌倦。但是你如果是真的爱上了那个男妓的话，我不得不考虑怎么除掉他。”

 

Thor连瞳孔都收紧了“父亲大人，如果你敢动他，那我将站到你和家族的对立面上。当然，你可以继续选择Baldur或者Hodur成为你的继承人，只是我会不惜一切手段拖垮整个家族。”说完甚至没有注意到Odin震惊的表情，就甩门离开了。

 

Heimadall正站在门外随时等候Odin的指示。

 

“是你告诉父亲的？”

 

“保证Odin家族的安全和长久繁荣是我的职责。”

 

“那你刚才也听到了，什么才是对家族正确的选择随你判断。”

 

Thor重新坐上了刚刚准备休息的马车，他非常害怕，虽然他很清楚刚才的威胁很有用，无论是Baldur还是Hodur都不是Odin继承者的最佳人选，Odin也不是会这样贸贸然干掉一个男妓的人，但是他还是禁不住害怕，就在刚才，Loki差点因为他被推到危险的悬崖边缘。如果Loki发生什么他不只是不会原谅自己，他甚至觉得自己有可能会直接精神失常。虽然这样有点傻，但是他只是想在此时此地确认那个人还在那儿。

 

那个被担心的人儿正边吃着托帕斯烤的蛋糕边和身边的Bucky抱怨“为什么你和你的客人做爱会有这么大的响动？我的客人说觉得整栋楼都在摇。”

 

“我不想表现的和小姑娘一样，但是那些客人们好像挺喜欢激烈的过程。”

 

“怪不得连我的客人都跑去你那儿了，你都快成为仅次于我的当红男妓了。”

 

“那是因为你根本没空招待他们才扔给我的，更何况我不在乎有多少客人，我只是想找…”

 

“找Steve Rogers，好了好了，我们都知道了。更多的客人代表更多的消息来源，不要放弃。”Loki正要拍一拍Bucky的肩以示安慰，却发现门口晃进来一个熟悉的身影，被Grand Master直接引到了餐厅。

 

“准公爵大人，我可不记得今天和你有约。”看到是Thor，Loki根本没有抬头继续捣弄着自己盘中的蛋糕。

 

“我，就是…”

 

“等会儿我要出去。”

 

“你去哪里？我和你一起去。”

 

“下城区？你有兴趣？”

 

看Thor频频点头，Loki叹了口气，“那你在门口等我，我去换衣服。”

 

刚要起身就被Bucky拉住，凑到耳边说道“我怎么觉得你比较像客人。”

 

Loki只是笑了笑就转身离开了，他当然也没让Thor等太久，换了套轻便的衣服，接过托帕斯递给他的篮子。本想牵起Thor的手却因为想起什么缩了回来，Thor倒是没有太在意，反而很自然的接过了Loki手上的篮子。

 

“在餐厅和你一起的男人是谁？好像没见过。”

 

“新来的，你有兴趣？”可能只有Loki自己才能察觉话语中的颤抖。

 

“当然没有！”Thor发现这并不是一个很好的话题，改口说道“我们要去野餐？”

 

Loki白了他一眼“你看我们像吗？”

 

“那你带这么多吃的？”

 

“我带一些食物给下城区的女人和孩子。”

 

Thor即使已经清楚Loki的心底是多么柔软，却也没想到他会如此善良。毕竟他总是喜欢把伪善者挂在嘴边，要不是在大街上，他都想好好把Loki拥进怀里亲上一口。

 

“别用这么恶心的眼神看我，只是因为我知道饥饿是多么容易让人丧失意志。”

 

“我也知道你有多么好，Loki。”

 

“够了！”Loki偏开头，可是从脖子蔓延到耳根的红色却出卖了他。

 

下城区的排水系统总是很糟糕，空气中弥漫着难闻的臭味，到处都是随时撩起裙摆和你来一发的妓女以及横躺在路中央的醉鬼。Thor知道Loki有洁癖，但在这里，他只是简单挽高了一点裤脚管，任凭自己的皮鞋踩在污水横流的街道上。

 

看来Loki经常来这里，许多人看到他都围了上来，“泰迪，你要是再用你的脏手摸我的衣服的话，休想我再给你一块饼干。”“艾拉，这个药一天涂三次。”“卡罗，如果你乖一点，我下次给你带点糖。”

 

Thor退后了一步，不仅是下城区的生活让他显得有些格格不入，更是因为站在中间的Loki看上去有那么点…神圣…

 

“如果你觉得无聊，你可以过来帮我。”当Loki和身边围着的人都顺着Loki的视线齐刷刷地看向自己，才意识到自己已经傻站在这里很久了。他忙加入Loki，被周围好奇的孩子们围了一圈。

 

“他是谁？”“一个帮忙的。”

 

“他和你是朋友吗？”“不算是。”

 

“他为什么比你壮这么多？”威廉姆，你如果多说一句废话，就把你手上的奶酪还给我。”

 

Thor很快融入了大家，那是当然，他一向有着让人喜欢的人格魅力。而底层人民的生活状态也着实让他惊讶，孩子们都很瘦弱，伤口感染、咳嗽、拉肚子常年伴随着他们。他算是理解Loki总是叫他“伪善者”的原因了，毕竟自己所宣称的善良和他们所经历的痛苦相差甚远。

 

就在其他人纷纷离开的时候，一个年轻女人跑了过来，一把搂住了Loki的脖子，甚至亲密地在他的两颊亲了亲“Loki，你居然没有告诉我你来了。”相比于女人的热情，Loki却显得有些尴尬“阿莫拉，我很快就走。”

 

兴许是Loki与以往的态度相较甚远，被称作阿莫拉的女人困惑的盯着Loki“Loki，你今天怎么了？”然后她注意到了Loki身边的人。

 

“Thor Odinson！他为什么会在这里？！”

 

“从某种意义上来说…他是我的客人…”

 

阿莫拉不可置信地看着Loki“你在开玩笑。他怎么可能？”

 

Thor显然看出了女人对于自己明显的怒火“Loki，怎么了？”

 

“别说话！”Loki没想到自己运气怎么能这么坏，他以为送好东西就走绝对不会发生什么事，如果预见到现在这情况他说什么都不会答应Thor跟着他。

 

“阿莫拉，总之今天我们就先回去了，改天我再找你。”Loki扯着Thor准备快点离开。

 

“不许走！”背后传来女人的吼叫，一转身就看到阿莫拉手上拿着把从隔壁家门上摘下的柴刀。

 

“阿莫拉，你冷静，这样对你没有任何好处！”Loki抬起手示意阿莫拉把刀放下。

 

“冷静？Loki，你很清楚罗雷莱是怎么死的！”

 

“他不能算是凶手！”

 

“他就是凶手！”

 

“阿莫拉，把刀放下。罗雷莱不想看到你这样！”

 

“罗雷莱…她已经看不到了…”阿莫拉垂下了头。Loki本以为她已经放弃可怕的想法，但是下一瞬间，阿莫拉又重新抬起头，眼里闪着寒光，举起刀直勾勾地冲向了Thor。

 

照理说这种程度Thor完全可以轻易躲开，可是他陷入了这个女人是谁的沉思，没有意识到她已经冲了过来。Loki下意识地用手挡在了Thor的跟前，幸亏作为女人力气还不够大，也幸亏她在最后一秒意识到了冲出来的Loki，但是刀仍然顺势在Loki的掌心上划出了长长的口子。因为疼痛的本能，Loki一下子将手缩了回来。当看到Loki手上的鲜血后，刚才还满脸愤怒的女人瞬间崩溃大哭“Loki，Loki，你流血了，我不是故意的，你为什么会冲出来？”

 

“不想你像个傻瓜一样被送上断头台。”因为疼痛，Loki皱起了眉头，向后靠近了Thor的怀里。

 

“Loki，Loki，这位女士，有可以处理伤口 一下的地方吗？”当看到那一抹刺眼的红色的时候，Thor彻底清醒了，全身像是被这个天气的湖水从头浇灌下来一样冰凉。他管不上会有谁看到他们，直接公主抱起了Loki。虽然Loki比自己要轻不少，但是毕竟和自己差不多的身高仍然让Thor显得有些吃力。

 

“没那么夸张，我只是割到手了而已。”因为疼痛而发出的气声却没有什么说服力。

 

“我家就在那边。”阿莫拉在前面带路，她当然想让Thor这个罪魁祸首有多远滚多远，但是她怕一个人处理不了，至少看上去Thor Odinson是真的在为Loki的伤势紧张。

 

“我去打点水。”把两个人引进自己破旧的小屋后，阿莫拉又走了出去。Thor靠着墙坐下，让Loki能靠在自己身上。那道滑口一点都不浅，到现在还从Loki紧握的拳头中不停渗血。Thor抽出手绢掰开Loki的手，紧紧按住伤口。因为疼痛和疲倦，Loki皱着眉闭上了眼。

 

“你知道我可以躲开的。”

 

“不是为了你，我为了阿莫拉。”

 

“那也不需要，只要你说一声，我不会控告她。”

 

“马车那次欠你的，我还清了。”

 

阿莫拉进门放下了一盆水，又转身出门去问邻居借药。Thor将带血的手帕扔进盆里，搅动了下又撩了起来，拧干后开始擦拭Loki的伤口。一阵阵的刺痛让Loki紧紧抓住了Thor的衣领。

 

“如果你觉得痛，可以咬我。”

 

Loki只是隔着衣服拧了一下Thor的肉“我以为你也不会这些。”

 

“战场上学的。”

 

“那个女人说的…”Thor想不起这个女人以及他提起的名字，但如此严重的指控仍然折磨着他。

 

“和你无关。”

 

“可是…”

 

“不是你的问题。现在别用这件事吵我，我想睡一会儿，等我心情好了再告诉你。”

 

等到阿莫拉拿回了药膏，Loki睡着再醒来，两人都没有再提过这件事。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：阿莫拉和罗雷莱是漫画中和Loki很亲密的一对反派姐妹。在漫画中，都和Loki有着亲密关系。


	12. 相反的灵魂，同一个拷问

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Thor被父亲刺激到，需要Loki亲亲抱抱举高高，没想到与Loki来了场见血的约会，还被Loki挡下了一刀。。。

Loki借着自己手上的伤，好好休息了一周。他绝口不提受伤的原因，只是声称大家都知道下城区乱得很，受点伤是很正常的事。他想Grand Master并没有相信，但是他无所谓，他这么说也只是为了堵上Grand Master继续追问他的嘴。

正当在这完美的假期里，Loki窝在躺椅里，准备打开一本从Thor的庄园拿回来的书时，一个不速之客闯了进来。

“阿莫拉？”

“你的伤怎么样了？”阿莫拉一进房间就走到Loki身边，检查他手上的伤势。Loki知道，阿莫拉是出于内心的愧疚，但是从Loki看来，阿莫拉有些过于急躁和热情了。

“其实快痊愈了，但是我可不想破坏难得的假期。”Loki顺势拿了一个杯子为阿莫拉倒上一杯伯爵红茶。

“我以为你对于一周没有收入这件事很不安。”

Loki指了指堆在床边的那一堆包着花花绿绿的礼物，“客人们听说我受伤了，送了很多东西给我，超过我一周的收入了。”

那些包装纸上的店名彰显了里面的礼物有多么得贵，几乎等于阿莫拉一年的收入，她用手指勾起Loki的下巴，“比女人还好看的男人真是让人妒忌。”

“想和我上床吗？”

“妓男和妓女一起应该谁付钱？”

“当然是长得好看的享受服务咯。”

阿莫拉自认服输，和Loki斗嘴阿莫拉就从来没赢过，她要是能付得起钱，倒是真想和她的朋友，伦敦著名的男妓，Loki Gast滚个床单，可惜她没这个钱。

阿莫拉喝光了手中的茶，又倒了一杯呷了几口，才忧心忡忡地提起了另一个她担心的话题。

“Loki，你和Thor Odinson什么关系？”

“说了是我的客人。”

“怎么可能，你知道因为他有多少妓院被关闭吗？”

“如果你这几个月不是沉浸在失去罗雷莱的悲痛中的话，你会发现他已经不会查封妓院了。”

“是因为你诱惑了他？！”

“如果我说是呢？”

“不像…看上去更像…你爱上了他。”

“啪！”Loki本想夹到茶中的糖块应声落地，他抬起的眉眼中闪过了一丝的惊慌和不安。“当然不是。”

“你替他挡下了刀。”

“那是为了你！”Loki从椅子上站了起来，声音也因为激动拔高了一个八度。

阿莫拉苦笑道“Loki…你不会为了我冒生命危险。”

“也许只是因为我不一样了？”

“你是变了…”阿莫拉觉得对话该结束了，一个连自己都骗倒的骗子要怎么样才能面对真实，她再次拥抱了一下Loki，留下一句“你知道，是你告诉我，娼妓不该有爱情的。”就离开了，没来得及让Loki再有机会辩驳。

Loki跌回躺椅里，把脸埋进了手上的书里，许久都没有再抬起脸来。

Thor只要有时间，仍然会保持着周日去教堂礼拜的习惯，他像多数人一样依然相信主的指示。现在，他正坐在教堂里，听着神父诵读《哥林多前书》13章“爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈；爱是不嫉妒，爱是不自夸，不张狂，不做害羞的事，不求自己的益处，不轻易发怒，不计算人的恶，不喜欢不义，只喜欢真理；凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事盼望，凡事忍耐；爱是永不止息。”

每当神父说到”Love”时，那双墨绿的眼眸就像在脑海中审视他一样冒了出来，这让他都忘记了与大家一起合手轻念“阿门”。爱到底是什么？如果爱即为正义，那与法律背道而驰的爱又算是什么？如果我们享受肉体欢愉，那就不算爱了吗？

爱是什么？有生以来Thor从未经历过如此炙热的感情，就像一团火一直灼烧于心口，痛苦却犹如食髓知味般欲罢不能。那个人闯进他的心灵，让他本能地伸出手想要触碰黑发碧眼的他；那个人闯进他的思想，让他脑中总是不停浮现出那个身影，思考他的喜恶。

对于Loki来说爱又是什么？Thor不禁觉得在思考这个问题的自己有点愚蠢，他连自己的这种表现是否是爱都没有想明白，又怎么能确认Loki的爱是什么呢？Loki总是忽冷忽热，以为他只是在等待作为客人的自己的时候他却跑来与自己见面，以为他厌烦自己的时候他却在危险面前为自己挡下了一刀，Loki，到底是客人还是恋人？

礼拜结束，教堂内的人都散去了，Thor仍然坐在原处，这引起了神父的注意。

“孩子，主能为你做什么？”

“神父大人，为什么有人生来贫困，为了生活而受尽挣扎？”在看了下城区的生活状况后，这才是一直萦绕在Thor心头的问题，而不是刚刚冒出来关于爱的那些傻问题。

“当夏娃初尝禁果之后，作为他们后代来到人世间的我们必将遭受苦难，以赎清我们的原罪。”

“这我明白，可是既然如此，为何每个人的出生如此不同？“

“主给予所有人平等的试炼，而那些看上去生活更辛苦的人，只不过是主需要他们经历苦难，就如管教自己的孩子一样。被神选中的人更应坦然接受痛苦。而那些生活平顺的人，也应予人幸福，和主一样平等对人。”

Thor犹豫了，他曾经如此相信神的指引，是神让他走出了母亲去世的阴影，可是现在他不太确定，神到底是要让那些贫困的孩子得到什么才会让他们在生活边缘挣扎？他想起了那个午后对着他吼叫的Loki，是不是心中的天平因为这个人发生了改变？

在神父快要离开的时候，Thor冲上前拉住神父，他还是没法释怀刚才萦绕在心头的那个问题。“神父，如果…如果，不被神祝福的爱还算是爱吗？”

神父有些讶异于眼前这个穿着考究的男人会这样光明正大问这种问题，通常来问这些问题的人都会在忏悔室絮叨自己不被祝福的爱情，还没有人愿意在问这种问题时暴露自己。

“孩子，神祝福所有的爱，如果这种感情神都无法祝福的话，那也许它只能叫情欲，不叫爱情。”

“我需要怎么做？”

“控制它。”

神父没有等到Thor的回答，Thor的表情看不出他是赞同还是反对，他只是欠身谢了谢神父就离开了。

Thor走出教堂坐上了马车，要不是他上车后低头整理了下自己的衣服，他会发现有辆马车停在了旁边，从马车上走下来一个黑发的青年男子。

Loki几乎从来不来教堂，如果再早个200年，自己一定会被认为是异教徒或者是巫师，被钉在火刑架上烧死。不过…Loki笑着想，现在也差不多，自己仍然背负罪名，随时会被推上火刑架。

教堂正殿一个人都没有，透过彩色玻璃，耶稣的福音被投射到地面上，而教堂的尖顶有如延伸到天际一般望不到头。Loki觉得这种刻意显得神圣的建筑实在是有点愚蠢，可是更愚蠢的是，来到这里想要寻求帮助的自己。

他从正殿后的小门走了进去，推开那间忏悔室的门，虽然此刻他内心毫无忏悔之意。

“神父，我来这里是想知道圣经中男男相恋的训诫。”

今天怎么有这么多人在试探神明的底线？“孩子，主告诉我们‘人若与男人苟合，像与女人一样，他们二人行了可憎的事，总要把他们治死，罪要归到他们身上。’”

“只是因为都是男人？神还真是狭义又小气。”

“孩子！你怎么可以玷污神明？神明指引所有人在现世的言行，引导他们走向天堂。”神父大人虽然看不到说话的人，却为这个年轻男子对于上帝那狂妄的语气而恐惧，他的言语中充满了对于主的轻蔑。

“哼”Loki觉得现在自己愚蠢极了，他只是不知道可以去问谁关于他可不可以爱上一个贵族大人的问题。呵…主教先生，我的灵魂早已归属于撒旦，又何来神明引导进入天堂？

“孩子，如果你现在相信主的指引，放弃这段欲念，你拯救的不只是自己，也会拯救你关系中的另一个人。”

不知为什么这句话正中了Loki最害怕的问题，他感觉到鼻子有些发酸，泪腺就像每一次他所讨厌的那样不受控制的分泌出咸湿的液体，“如果真是这样，那下地狱的也只会是我一个人！”

Loki冲出教堂，抹掉了划过脸庞的泪水。他没有去拦马车，只是沿着路往妓院的方向走去。马车扬起的尘土和来往的人流把Loki拉回了现实世界，也平复了Loki心中的躁动，他深吸一口气，将眼眶中的酸涩压进了心里。

不过，和神父的对话倒是给了他很好的启示，他干嘛去烦恼自己爱上Thor Odinson会怎么办，怎么想Thor也不会一直喜欢自己，只不过和他人生中遇到的人都不一样才被自己吸引，不用多说他很快就会厌倦。比起爱这更像是一种欲念，明显是单项箭头的恋爱有什么好担心的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.这篇是过渡章，让节奏表一直太紧张，但是也是为了让两人好好思考爱是什么？是个我自己也会经常思考的问题，这章主要是Thor和Loki对于同一个问题的迷茫以及两人态度的不同。Thor的迷茫来自于多年来的信仰和爱之间的冲突，Loki的迷茫来自于现实和爱之间的冲突，而两人同时又都恐惧对方是否爱自己的问题。当两人面对牧师近似的回答的时候处事方法非常不同，Thor选择沉默和思考，因为他还不够确定，而Loki却选择反驳，这来自于常年的恐惧让Loki面对这种问题时变得敏感激进。因为两人对于彼此的爱还处于本能的阶段，特别是Loki会表现出这一秒不由自主，下一秒又表现冷淡，这一切都是两人还不够坚定不够有信心的表现。
> 
> 2.非常抱歉对基督教了解的不够深入，和神父的对话纯属个人理解。


	13. 人群中的你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：两人分别想从神父那里得到一个答案，却换来两人更多的迷茫。。。  
> 【本章预警】：女装基

泰晤士河的女尸案在伦敦城中闹的沸沸扬扬，不仅是离奇的案件本身，更是因为那位年轻的辅佐法官第一次担任案件，就迟迟不愿宣判，并且已经第三次召开面向市民的公开听证了。  
按照常理这应该是最后一次开庭了，Loki说什么要去听一听，他才不是想去见一见那个认真工作的法官大人呢，他不过是好奇于自己对于这个案件的猜测是否成立。

为了避免麻烦，并且也不打算让Thor发现自己，Loki换上了女装，甚至带上了他最讨厌的假发。只要Loki不开口，所有人都会以为这是一位优雅的小姐，还是特别想让人搭一句的小姐。

法院早已人头攒动，走廊上也站满了人，Loki挤进人群在不起眼的角落里为自己找了个位置。整个法院吵吵闹闹，直到法官和警察带着被告人走进来，法庭才渐渐安静下来。

Loki的视线追随着走在中间的Thor Odinson，他和平常，应该说和自己在一起的的他很不一样，目光更加凛冽，表情非常严肃。Loki看得有些专注，以至于他都漏掉了记录员一开始的案件陈述，等他回过神来，Thor已经开始提问。

“瓦力夫人，这已经是我们的第三次开庭了，我想本次将会决定你是否有罪。”

“我没有杀人！我的上帝，如果可以的话我真该在她失踪前杀了她。”瓦力夫人歇斯底里地喊叫着，但是她的话却只会引起反效果，观众又骚动起来。

“肃静！夫人，请你描述一下当天发现露西威廉姆斯小姐失踪时的情况。”显然这是法官第一次问这个问题，因为从来没有人相信露西真正失踪过。Loki站直了身体，他盯着Thor，那晚的建议被Thor给采纳了，这件事本身让Loki的心鼓动不已。虽然容他痴人做梦的时间不是很多，但他有时会想如果他能进入上议院，他可以改变整个英国。

“我记不清了…早上她应该还在，然后那天我在教导两个新妓女忙不开身，我想最后一次看到她是午饭前，穿着红色的裙子，等晚上客人点她的时候才发现她不在妓院。”

法院里一片嘘声，叫嚣着骗子的声音此起彼伏。显然瓦力夫人并不擅于保持理性，她回过头来破口大骂看好戏的群众。真是个蠢货，Loki只是瞟了一眼瓦力夫人就转头去看Thor，当事人完全不顾自己想救她的心意把情况搞得更糟时，这个年轻法官表现的有些沮丧，他垂着头揉乱了他的金发，烦躁地瞥向瓦力夫人。当Loki意识到的时候发现自己的手停在了半空，像是要去抚摸垂着头的Thor一样，这实在是有些尴尬，他立刻收回了手，但还是双手十指交叉捏紧了女式手绢。

不过Thor并没有消沉很久，他把手指放在自己的嘴唇上，示意所有人保持安静。他拿出了一份铅笔速写的尸体发现现场和尸体情况的画作“是这条裙子吗？”

“是，这条裙子花了我4个英镑。怎么样我都记得它。”全场一片哗然，这简直就是间接承认了自己是凶手一样。

“凶手！凶手！”的喊叫声此起彼伏，瓦力夫人也在那里歇斯底里的吼叫着“那是两个月之前！我不是凶手！”

Loki全程都只是看着那个坐在中间的法官，而这位金发的法官紧紧盯着手里的资料，偶尔抬起头看看被告人。总觉得有那么一瞬间，他往自己站立的方向扫过一眼，但是很快又低下头专注于案件本身。

他站了起来，这下吵闹声嘎然而止，大家都看向了他。他召来警察把被告人带了下去，并传唤了一名证人。瓦力夫人边走还大声叫喊着自己不是凶手，直到她的尖叫声消失在走廊的尽头。

一个年轻女子被带了上来，场内一片嘘声，所有人都能看得出这是一个妓女，这女子还转过身对场内所有人勾引般的挥了挥手，回过身后还不忘放低身子，将自己的乳沟面向所有法官挑逗起来。

幸亏Thor并没有被这个妓女吸引，否则Loki决定好好记下这个妓女的名字，他有太多方法可以整她。Thor只是拿出一张纸“艾米丽霍德小姐，你是指认尸体为露西威廉姆斯小姐的第一人。”

“是的～法～官～大～人。”

“你能详细描述一下当时的情况吗？”

“那天早上，河边围着很多人，大家都议论纷纷。我就好奇凑近一看，一个像充了气的尸体躺在河边，说是刚被捞上来的，整个五官都变形了，根本看不出样子。法官大人，想想那一天就觉得很恐怖呢，那尸体…真的…真的…不过我认出了那条红色的裙子，那可是露西最喜欢的裙子，我不会认错的。”

“你们关系很好？”

“我们曾经是一个妓院的，那时我们都还小刚来伦敦，十几岁吧，都是是被那家妓院骗去的，我们总是睡在一起，受到严厉的惩罚后晚上还会一起在被子里偷偷的哭。有一天早晨，那家妓院的妈妈突然被两个人带走了，那两个人还砸烂了妓院所有的东西，我们只能离开再谋出路。幸亏我们都找到了愿意收留我们的新妈妈，虽然不是一家妓院，但是隔得不远，我们经常见面。”刚才还一副媚态的艾米丽，现在却像是被抽掉灵魂的娃娃一样述说着自己的故事，语气平淡到吓人。这让Thor想到了Loki，每次也是以事不关己的语气说着自己的过去，他下意识地又抬起了头。

“你们多久没见面了？”

“两三个月吧，之前她总是一副烦心的样子，说要自己静一静。”

“既然你们很熟，你是否清楚露西身上有什么疤痕或是旧伤，又或者是胎记之类的？”

“疤痕？当然，哪个妓女没有？背后至少都有鞭打留下的痕迹。”

可能只有Loki发现了Thor不易察觉的笑容，他举起手上那张纸，“可是验尸报告上写着这具尸体非常干净，除了脖子上的勒痕以外没有其他伤疤。”

法院里所有人都安静了，大多数人甚至没有来得及消化Thor的这句话。

“所以…所以…露西没有死？她还活着？可是那件红色的衣服…天哪，我的上帝。”这个年轻的女人哽咽地说道。

“很抱歉…我们无从知晓。而这具尸体的主人的确穿着露西威廉姆斯的裙子。”听到这句话后，也许是意识到再也见不到自己的朋友了，艾米丽跪在地上大声恸哭。

很快，艾米丽被带了下去，瓦力夫人又再次被带了上来，她将迎来对她的审判，比起刚才站在这里那个满嘴粗话攻击观众的中年妇女，她现在显得紧张很多。

“我将宣判本次的审判结果…”坐在身边的另一位执行法官拉住了Thor，小声说道“你真的决定这么做？”“现实点没有任何证据，我只是在履行法官的职责。”

“我将宣判本次的审判结果，瓦力夫人无罪。但是介于你运营非法妓院，证据确凿，你仍然必须在10天内向法院支付500英镑的罚款。”

所有人都散去了，只留下还在法庭里又哭又笑的瓦力夫人。Loki只是盯着Thor离开的方向看了几眼就收回目光，随着人流走出了法庭。  
他站在那条熟悉的小巷门口想要拦一辆马车，脑海中的年轻法官久久没有散去，坐在法庭中央的他带着一种王者风范，诱人陷入自己的圈套的时候和与自己在一起的蠢兮兮的那个他真是判若两人，哦不，有些时候他也会变成另外一个人，有些时候…

当他意识到他已经错过很多辆马车的时候，他才回过神来，准备抬起手。就在这时，突然他感到背后有一股力量用力将他扯进了小巷里，巨大的恐惧让他本能地想要挣脱，可是一抬眼却对上了那双海蓝色的眸子，瞬间整个人放松了下来。

“看在你在法庭上表现出色的份上原谅你的粗暴。”

“Loki，我太想你了。”Thor一把拥住Loki，两人的唇瓣交叠在了一起。他一进入法庭就注意到了，Loki掩盖地很好，淡粉色的长裙外挂着火红色的斗篷，一顶有些夸张的白色假发，同样刷的惨白的脸颊上显得粉色的胭脂和口红格外显眼。可是Thor还是一眼认出了他，也许是他闪烁着机敏的绿眸，也许是那股人群也无法掩盖的香味，也许…也许只是因为是Loki。

整场审判突然变得如此漫长，虽然他早就安排好了每一个环节，但是现在他唯一担心的是在Loki面前表现的不够好，如果Loki觉得他是个没用的花瓶那该怎么办？幸亏所有的一切都很顺利，他迫不及待一切结束后问问Loki对自己的看法，他以最快速度冲出法院的时候生怕Loki已经走了，所以当他看到站在路边发呆的Loki的时候，根本没有办法形容他有多喜悦。他不顾一切冲上前拉住了他。

他们的吻才刚刚开了个头，Loki就把Thor推开了“你疯了！这是人来人往的街上！”

“可这么迷人的小姐，很难让人拒绝。”Thor的话让Loki想起了自己仍然穿着女装，这是Thor如此大胆的原因。两人的唇再次纠缠，这一次可要热烈多了，Thor双手捧起Loki的脸，用自己的温度温暖Loki被风吹的冰冷的唇，Loki唇上的嫣红粘在了Thor的唇上，两人口中呼出的白气在周围形成了一层薄雾，这个吻缠绵又悠长，直到两人都有些喘不上气才分开。

“我表现得如何？”

“谢谢你采纳了我的提示。”

“不止一个。”Thor笑着将手深入Loki的斗篷，隔着裙子摩挲着Loki的背部。他不会忘记第一次上妓院见到Loki的时候背后那些虽然很淡却布满整个背部的伤痕，如果像Loki这样的高级男妓都会留下伤痕，那这些妓女不可能全身干干净净。

Loki没有追问，看着Thor的眼神中带着笑意。他心里的恐惧还在，可是他又没法拒绝这个尊重他的贵族青年，至少不是现在…至少…他任凭Thor紧紧抱了抱他，把他送上了回家的马车。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恋爱脑写推理真的是艰难~
> 
> 对于英国的法律体系我看了点资料，发现17世纪那时候除了法院体系还比较完整以外，律师或者是检察院好像并不是必须的，看名姝时候他们的审判也几乎是由法官主导很随意，所以我也就写成这种感觉了~如有出入请包涵~


	14. 邪神的新诡计

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：泰晤士河女尸案开庭了，Loki出于各种原因女装打扮围观了Thor的审判，而Thor的另一面让他出乎意料，结束后当他希望默默回家的时候却被什么人拉住了。。。

谁会在大冬天的想要去打猎？Thor虽然这么想，但还是接受了Fandral的邀请，在这样天气里赴约来到伦敦的乡下。

当Thor裹紧自己的厚外套，迎着飞雪走进宅邸里时，却发现罪魁祸首舒服地半躺在暖炉前的躺椅上，左手搂着一个穿着清凉的妓女，而右手搂着一个同样穿着纱裙的男妓，还不时从餐盘里摘下一两颗浆果塞进两个人的嘴中。

“Fandral，你最好有一个好的理由让我在这种鬼天气跑来打猎。”这真是开玩笑，他好不容易从奇奇怪怪的案子中脱身给自己放一个假，就因为面前这个男人，放弃了能去找Loki的大好时光。

看Thor气冲冲地走了进来，Fandral立马把身边的两个人支走了（Thor还盯着那个男妓看了一眼，心里想再怎么浓妆艳抹都比Loki差远了），他翻身坐起来陪笑到“吾友，如果我不说打猎你估计就不来了。这天气可不适合去森林，不过我还是准备了鹿肉和雉鸡来款待你。”

“那你到底找我来干什么？”Thor忍耐着将沙发边的茶几捶穿的冲动问道。

“Thor，我要给你看一件美丽的绝世珍宝。”

“希望这件珍宝的价值比这恶劣的天气要高一点。”

“绝对让你惊叹！”

Fandral把Thor引到了宴会厅，Thor来过很多次，但这次却有点不一样，宴会厅的一面墙被红色的幕布所遮盖。Fandral非常得意的走到幕布边一扯，幕布后现出了一副撑满整面墙壁的油画。

一个有着卷曲金发的少女穿着淡金色的裙子跪在一片带着露水的草地上，两手捧着一个金苹果，少女正闭着眼亲吻它。这幅画的色彩丰富绚烂，光影的运用恰到好处，而且整面墙的少女带给人一种视觉上的强烈冲击，但是Thor很清楚Fandral绝对不是在艺术上有这样追求的人。

“我还以为你更爱男人？”

“只要是美的人都值得追求。”

“所以…这人是谁？”

“Thor…当然是爱的女神维纳斯啊，你看不出来吗？”

“我想你爱的不是神话里的那位维纳斯吧？这女人是谁？”

“Thor你在恋爱上的造诣突飞猛进啊！向你介绍Idun，伦敦最闪耀的珍珠。”Fandral总觉得Thor和以前有点不一样，但是作为朋友应该等着Thor主动告诉自己。

“那个有名的交际花？”

“嗯哼，她可并不是单纯的交际花。她宛如冬天最明亮的月亮般照亮……”再不阻止Fandral，他可能会直接写出一篇长诗。

“好了好了，你父亲知道吗？”

“他这么老了，怎么可能会再使用这里的宴会厅，他连看个报纸都会睡着！”

“那就是没有…”

“没有必要让他知道。这可是我今年做过最伟大的事，这样我就可以随时见到我的女神。”  
这句话却像流星一般划过Thor的脑海，“随时见到”这个词对他产生了致命的吸引力，他为什么从来没想到这个点子？也许是他并不擅长欣赏艺术也不喜欢把思念寄托在静物上。但是他现在改变想法了，他可以找人给Loki画一幅，连作画的人选都想好了，当然不需要这么大，但绝对要比挂在这里的一幅更加美艳动人。

“Thor，Thor？Thor！”Thor回过神来，发现自己已经错过了好友一大段关于他爱慕之人的赞美之词，他不好意思的用最近实在太累了也许自己该回家休息这样的话搪塞过去。

“可是你总不想错过中午的野味大餐吧？”

实在是难以拒绝好友的邀请，Thor只能将自己的马车夫支回去邀请Loki到他伦敦的临时住所，而自己留下来陪Fandral享用了一顿味道还算不错的鹿肉和烤雉鸡。

等他坐着马车回到小洋房，期待地打开门的时候才知道Loki在别的客人那里，但是Grand Master答应Loki一回来就让他来这儿。

Thor只能烦躁地在房间里来回踱步，连他自己都意识到每次听到Loki在与别的客人约会这件事都会让自己涌起一股莫名之火，他当然也清楚自己只不过是客人中的一员，根本没有资格妒忌其他客人，但是他就是控制不了，他欺骗不了自己，在心中，Loki对于他来说早就不是单纯的男妓。

等待总是让人觉得时间无比漫长，期间他还想起来让佣人出门去买了一些甜点，直到佣人回来，Loki都还没有出现，Thor只能沮丧的窝在壁炉前的长沙发上对着一条毯子出气。

终于门口传来了声响，Thor瞬间精神起来，他觉得自己已经等了一个世纪的人终于走到了他的面前。

“你的小房子比你们家那庄园强多了。”Loki仍然穿着那件火红色的斗篷，眼底掩饰不住的疲倦。

“你累了？”

“我从昨天晚上开始就没怎么睡，昨晚法国来的客人真是精力充沛，一晚上都没让我休息。早上又陪着泽维尔伯爵下了半天的棋，今天我可没办法和你做爱。”

“到这儿来，我给你准备了皇室特供的马卡龙。”Thor拍了拍自己的臂弯，示意Loki过来和自己一起躺下。

看到桌上的纸盒，Loki的脸上才稍稍恢复了神采，他脱下斗篷，从纸盒中拿了一个马卡龙，就靠在Thor的身边躺了下来。

“Loki，我有一个想法。”

Loki并没有接话，他专心地咬下一半马卡龙，并把另一半塞入了Thor的口中。“我想给你画一幅画，当然不是我画，就是你作为模特在那里摆个姿势，我想不会太久。”

“我知道，有客人让我做过画里的模特。”

想到自己居然不是第一个有这种想法的人，这让Thor不禁感到失落。

“为什么？”

“嗯？”Thor还沉浸在失落之中，一时间没反应过来。

“我说你为什么要为我画一幅画？”

“你知道我们不能经常见面…”

“Odinson先生我要指出，我们不能经常见面的大部分原因在于你。”

“是…所以我想为你画一幅画，这样我每天至少都能看到你，而且我正好认识一个不错的画家。他叫Steve Rogers。”

“等等，他叫什么？”Loki一个翻身面朝Thor跨坐在了Thor的身上，他绝对不会忘记这个名字，Bucky几乎每天都要和他提一遍。

“Steve Rogers。我的战友，我参军的那段时间他一直是我的下属，我在…我在一次战役的指挥上发生了点错误，是他及时纠正了我，甚至还救了我一命。战争结束后，我曾经想为他申请一个爵位，可是你知道的，为战争付出的人太多了，根本轮不到他。不过他还是得到了一笔可观的财富，我以私人名义又送了他一座庄园和一些土地，虽然离伦敦有一点距离，但还算是个舒适的地方。他很有画画的天赋，现在靠着给贵族们画画就可以赚不少钱。”虽然对于Loki的举动隐约有些奇怪，但是Thor还是解释了一下这位画家和自己的关系。

怪不得Bucky找不到他，小鹿仔这下可欠了自己一个很大的人情，Loki边美滋滋地盘算着心里的小算盘，边凑到Thor的耳边“你可以为我画一幅画，但显然这个Steve Rougers不是最佳人选，不过我倒是有一个很适合Rougers先生的画画对象。”Loki的眼眸中闪现出那种他恶作剧时所特有的机敏和狡猾，唇角勾起的笑容让Thor没法拒绝这个提议。

“那你的画呢？”这可是他今天一天的期待，现在他难掩心中的失落，像一个圣诞节前眼巴巴等着圣诞礼物的孩子一样说什么也要Loki给他一个承诺。

“我刚才说过我做过模特。我的一个朋友，在画画上很有自己的想法，我想你会喜欢他的画。”Loki摆出一副人畜无害的样子看着Thor，这下Thor只能听从Loki的安排了。他本来想尽快将这幅画完成，以免自己又被什么麻烦的案子缠住而脱不了身去见Loki。可是既然Loki都这么说了，如果自己表现的过于急躁，又会显得自己毫无风度。

“我送你回去，你可以在车上睡一会儿，到了我叫你。这次你放心，我已经让马夫好好检查过马车了。”看出Loki的深深倦意，Thor不忍心让他久留，走之前不忘把Loki没吃完的马卡龙重新包好，塞进他的手里。

Loki全程靠在Thor的肩头睡的很熟，有如婴儿一般没有防备，Thor忍不住用手指轻拂Loki的脸颊磨蹭着。他只希望马车越慢越好，可是很遗憾，Thor的小洋房离妓院很近，小睡了一会儿的Loki精神了很多，走之前并未忘记给Thor一个感谢的吻。

Loki直奔Bucky的房间，“小鹿仔，快起来，我给你找了份好工作！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：维纳斯在和Idun本身都和金苹果有着重要关系，维纳斯在三女神中胜出获得了厄里斯留下的金苹果，而Idun是北欧神话中掌管永葆青春的金苹果园的女神，还被Loki骗到阿斯加德外面去过。


	15. 互换秘密

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor在去Fandral家的时候看到了一副油画，这让他也想到给Loki画一副，却让Loki意外找到了Bucky的梦中情人，他有了个点子。。。

即便Loki已经按耐不住想要执行他的诡计，Thor却告诉他Steve在为一个教堂赶工圣诞节的装饰画，这周抽不出时间。年末许多客人又因为要准备家里的圣诞晚会而无暇光顾妓院。Loki无处安放他心里的小算盘，又没有工作来转移他的注意力，终于他想起了阿莫拉之前告诉他罗雷莱下葬了的事，让他有空去看看。

 

如果有什么比墓地更让人讨厌的，那一定就是冬天的墓地，即使Loki裹着厚厚的斗篷，刺骨的寒意还是渗透进了皮肤。风拂过的声音就像亡灵在你耳边低语，脚踩在积雪上就像是有人想要从地下将你拉拽下去一般。

 

Loki深深皱起了眉，他比很多人都要更频繁地到墓地来，每来一次都让他愈发讨厌，这也是为什么阿莫拉没有执意要他来的原因，虽然她还是提到了，装作不经意间说看罗雷莱以前多么喜欢你，害的他只能在这鬼天气造访这片公墓。

 

公墓里葬的都是没什么钱的穷人，那些小小的石碑都快被埋进了厚厚的雪堆中，Loki只能勉强通过阿莫拉告诉他的第几株雪松前拐弯再往前走几株的方式找到了罗雷莱的墓。他蹲下身子，伸出手抹开了墓碑上的积雪，墓碑上只留下了一句刻痕深浅不一的话“Lorelei，Care no more to clothe and eat，Yours Amora.”这句话来自于在罗雷莱的告别式上Loki念诵的一首莎翁的诗，阿莫拉记下了它并刻在了墓碑上。这也许是这片墓地上的所有人最朴实的心愿。Loki摸了摸手腕上某个贵族送给他的纯金手链，罗雷莱至少有一个非常爱她的姐姐，而他呢，当一切荣华都褪去后会有人为他哀悼吗？

 

他想站起来舒缓一下发麻的双腿，揉搓一下冰冷的双手，却发现在不远处也站着一个人。居然有人和他一样在这样的雪天到墓地来看望故去的人！

 

这人带着帽子，身着厚厚的棕色长外套，手上戴着白色的手套。从Loki的经验来看，这是一个有身份的人，而且这个背影怎么看都很熟悉…不不不，Loki认识的那些有钱人绝不可能出现在这里，更何况是一位准公爵…等等，为什么自己想到的是他…Loki不禁心虚的又抬头看了一眼背对他的男人。男人的金发束在脑后用红色的缎带绑了起来。金发并不是什么特别的发色，红色也不是那人的专属，看谁都是他的自己一定有什么问题。可是下一秒Loki的自我安慰就被悉数打破，因为那个男人回转身要走的时候发现了愣在那里的Loki，一瞬间的惊讶转为喜悦，他狂喜地挥动双臂：

 

“Loki！！！”

 

这一声喊叫抖落了松树上的积雪，惊走了墓地上的乌鸦。

 

“你为什么会在这里？！”

 

“这句话应该由我来问才比较适合！”Loki边问边走向Thor，他怕两人再这么大喊大叫，很快守墓人就会来把两人赶走。

 

但是Thor突然沉默了，这下让走了一半的Loki不知道是该进还是该退好，他从来也没觉得Thor有不想告诉他的秘密这件事有什么不对，当然他会有些不舒服，但是不舒服不代表不正确，如果Thor不想说他可以在墓园外等他，再假装这是一个美好的偶遇。

 

但是当Loki开始往后退的时候，Thor却又开口了“Loki别走！正好可以让我的母亲看看你。”

 

Loki觉得Thor说的母亲可能和自己理解的不是一个意思，有可能是小时候照顾他的乳母或者佣人，按照Thor的性格来这也挺正常。或者难不成Thor要告诉他，其实他是Odin和某个女佣的私生子被过继给了Odin夫人，这里葬着他的生母之类的狗血故事？

 

虽然只有几步路，但是Loki已经脑内了一场生动的家庭大戏，顺便还想了想这种场面下自己要怎么安慰一下Thor。可是现实不是狗血故事却远比狗血故事要更让人难以想象。墓碑上的名字写着“Frigga Odinson”，这绝不是一个平民的名字，更何况后面的姓氏。

 

“母亲大人，这就是Loki，我说过你一定会喜欢他的。”

 

Loki盯着墓碑上的名字，还是不敢相信Odinson公爵夫人葬在这里。

 

“你一定想问，为什么我的母亲会葬在这里？”

谢谢你有了读心术，让我不至于问出这么失礼的问题。

 

“我的母亲，出生于和Odin一族起名的Vanir一族，她18岁就因为政治联姻而嫁给了我的父亲，结婚后她一直在努力做一个好妻子好母亲。可惜对于这场贵族联姻，我父亲并没投入多少感情，从我有记忆开始他就总是带不同的女人回家，但是和母亲的交流却几乎只限于名场宴会上的协同出席而已。即使后来母亲得了肺病，他也从未到母亲的床前看过她一次，甚至还建议母亲搬到郊外远离自己。终于一次次的打击后，母亲绝望了。拒绝葬入Odin家的墓穴是母亲最后的倔强，但是她又不可能葬入Vanir的墓穴，而且她还把自己所有的私有财产全部捐了出去，唯一的心愿只是希望葬在一个永远和Odin家族没有关系的地方。”

 

“这是你…讨厌妓女的原因。”不是疑问而是陈述，原来Thor从头到尾不是一个伪善者而是一个复仇者，当他指责Thor的行为所带来的伤害的时候，Thor的痛苦一点都不比他少，相比之下，也许自己才是那个虚伪的人。

 

“我只是个胆小鬼，无法反抗父亲所以将仇恨转移到妓女身上的胆小鬼。”Thor知道Loki话语中的深意，敏感如他，一定是觉得曾经的言语伤害到了自己。可是Thor从来没有这么想过，他甚至要感谢Loki擦亮了他被仇恨蒙蔽的双眼，没有犯下更多的错误。他把手搂上Loki的肩，安抚地摩挲着Loki斗篷上的衣料。

 

“她一定很美。”Loki想Thor一定是遗传了母亲的良好血统。

 

“很美。”

 

两人又在墓前停留了一会儿，Thor才想起来Loki刚才也在某位故人的墓碑前悼念，他指指Loki刚才站的地方“那边，是你的…朋友？”Thor斟酌了一下，小心翼翼地选了一个不太会伤到Loki的分类。

 

“嗯。”Loki希望Thor不要继续追问，但是Thor在察言观色上从来都不怎么擅长，他居然直接从放在母亲墓前的那束白玫瑰里拆了一支向那片墓地走去。

 

“等等…Thor，我们回去吧，这里实在太冷了。”Loki慌忙上前拉住Thor，心里暗自祈求Thor打消这个念头。他怎么可以在听完Thor母亲的故事后还能无动于衷让Thor知道罗雷莱的死因，可惜Thor再次证明他不会察言观色，他没有要离开的意思，只是因为Loki的这句话脱下了自己的手套给Loki戴上。

 

要不是Loki还对Thor的举动有那么点感动，他真是想给Thor一个白眼。可惜说服不了Thor的Loki只能默默跟在Thor的身后，希望他没有注意到那个名字。

 

“Loki…她是…”事实证明不会察言观色并不是傻，抬起头的一瞬间Thor就注意到了。而且他当然很清楚的记得这个名字，谁会忘记自己被无端控诉成杀人凶手时的受害者姓名。可是即使Thor回家后反复在记忆中搜寻这个名字都没有其他任何结果。“你说在合适的时候告诉我。”

 

“现在不是合适的时候。”甚至是最差的时候…

 

“Loki，如果你不愿意说我绝不会勉强你，即使我刚刚与你分享了我人生中最大的秘密。”准公爵的眼神足够委屈到让Loki动摇。Thor Odinson！你什么时候学会了这种以退为进的小伎俩？

 

“罗雷莱是因为感染梅毒死的。”

 

“所以…”

 

Loki当然没指望Thor在听到这个死因后直接放弃，他深吸了一口气缴械投降。“阿莫拉和罗雷莱都是我的朋友，几乎从她们成为妓女的那一天开始我们就是朋友了。几个月前她们呆的那个妓院被查封了，她们没有地方可去，成为了站街的个人妓女。她们没什么选择，所以基本上什么客人都接，很不幸，罗雷莱中招了，就这么简单。”Loki耸耸肩，尽量把整件事说的很理所当然。

 

“查封那个妓院的是…”他不需要Loki的回答，原来这才是Loki不愿意告诉他的原因，怕他受伤还对事实遮遮掩掩“所以你在考文垂花园才会说那些话，因为真的有人…死了。”Thor发现自己说话的声调颤抖而古怪，喉咙干涩，胃一阵阵泛酸。

 

他杀了一个人，这和他在战场上杀人是完全不一样的感觉，在战场那个地方你有一种自保的本能，杀的是威胁到你生命的敌人，可是在伦敦，他用他的权利杀死了一个平民。一阵恶心的感觉翻涌上来，有什么东西从胃里冲出来，直接划过食道。Thor捂住自己的嘴冲到树下，“哗啦”一下子吐出了污物和酸水。

 

Loki没想到Thor会这么大的反应，他走到跪在雪松边的Thor身旁，轻拍着Thor的后背“不是你的错，是贫穷。”如果他知道Odinson夫人的故事他当初不会这么说，如果当初知道自己现在会因为Thor的内疚而心痛的话，他更不会这么说。“在妓院感染上梅毒的可能性也不小。”

 

“可是我是把她推下深渊的那个人。”Thor把脸深深埋进自己的双手。Loki从未看到过这样狼狈的Thor，Thor不该是这样的，他应该是夏日里最炙热的一缕阳光，能融化寒冬厚实的雪层。Loki不禁有些生气，他不知哪来的力气拽起了地上的Thor“Thor Odinson，现在开始后悔了？准备为人命买单了？你如果真这么自作多情非要把人命算在你自己头上的话，那因为你的存在就已经造成不计其数的穷人死了，你准备死几次？”

 

说完发现Thor就这么盯着他，没有任何表情。Loki往后退了退，生怕Thor一生气挥拳打在他的脸上。Thor的确扑了上来，但是并不是要揍Loki，而是紧紧抱住了Loki，紧到Loki觉得自己要被嵌入Thor的身体一样。

 

Loki知道Thor会明白的，他把脸埋进Thor外套的衣料中，闷闷的加了一句“而且…我不许你死。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：“Care no more to clothe and eat”莎士比亚关于死亡的一首诗，译作“无需再为衣食而发愁”。


	16. 闪耀于梦中的国旗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Loki在公墓撞见了Thor，Loki知道了Thor最初讨厌妓女的原因，而Thor知道了某个妓女的死因。。。

一早上Loki收到了Thor的仆人带来的口信，说Steve已经留出了这周的时间。

“我要做什么？”

“你就躺在那边几个小时，轻松赚钱。”Bucky发现Loki总是喜欢靠在温暖柔软的东西上面，就像现在他扯着Bucky床上的毯子，懒懒地倚在枕边抱着一个糖罐往嘴里塞糖。

“为什么会选我？我以为这种工作应该选你。”Bucky现在就觉得Loki挺像一幅画的，怎么想这种轻松的差事也不会轮到自己。

“我不想做这种无聊的工作。”Loki一个翻身跳下床，走到Bucky身边，戳着他的胸肌玩，他真搞不懂一个左手废了的人怎么可以练出这样的肌肉，到底自己是哪里出了问题没有这么发达的胸肌。

“Bucky，你每次都说要找Steve Rouger，找到后你准备干什么，和他走？”

Bucky不置可否地耸了耸肩“我不知道…也许我不会改变现在的生活。如果Steve不反对，我会就这么干下去。现在看来这工作也不算太糟。”

Loki内心松了口气，他可不想帮Bucky寻亲完，还得帮他逃跑。虽然能整到Grand Master，但是想到这背后的风险，即使是Loki也提不起兴趣。

终于到了Loki的小计划实施的当天，他反常的早早起床，拖起还在梦中的Bucky，把他塞进了前往Thor的郊外庄园的马车里。

Bucky总觉得Loki在这件事上过于热心了，但是万一Loki真是为了自己着想的话，自己这么想就显得太不君子了，所以他什么都没说，任由Loki把自己拉进庄园中某间阳光充足的房间，还把自己留下自顾自走出去了。

“等会儿我就是你的管家，你要叫我Gast。”

“我不懂为什么你要假扮我的仆人，不能假扮我的朋友。”

“这样我才能灵活应对啊。”Loki俨然已进入自己的角色，开始帮Thor打起领结来。

“可是我不希望你是我的仆人。”Thor总觉得自己做了件亏心事。

“那如果我叫你my load，你会不会觉得舒服一点？”

“好多了！”

Loki看着笑嘻嘻的Thor，给了他一个白眼又转身走进Bucky所在的房间。

“把衣服脱了。”

“为什么我要脱衣服？！”

“这是艺术，快脱。”Loki上手去抓Bucky的衬衫，Bucky只能边躲边委屈巴巴地脱光了身上所有的衣物，即使在人前展示裸体已经变成习惯，Bucky还是下意识的用手遮住了要害部分。

“去那边躺着。”Loki太喜欢这种指挥别人的感觉了，他指指房间中央的那个躺椅，等Bucky躺上去后，Loki将不知哪里弄来的红蓝色纱遮住了Bucky的下体，只留下了脚踝和两只脚。Loki摆弄着Bucky的手，将他的手反扣在眼睛上。

“这样不是看不清脸？”Bucky移开自己的手。

“别动，这是创作的意境。”Loki把Bucky的手放回脸上“别让我为难，Bucky。”这是Loki对付Bucky的终极手段，Bucky知道这庄园的主人是Loki的大金主，仅有的两次见面里都能看出Loki很喜欢他，而那位贵族的眼中更是难以掩饰的爱意，他怎么忍心搞砸这件工作，只能按照Loki说的乖乖的一动不动，幸好这个姿势不那么累人。

Loki满意地把Bucky留在长椅上，这招总是有效。他走到画架前调整了一下距离，确保从这个距离看不清Bucky的五官。

Loki喜欢恶作剧也喜欢戏剧化的发展，可是谁不喜欢呢？否则歌剧院怎么会座无虚席呢？

他再一次把Bucky一个人留在了房间里。

“我的主人，需要我去门口迎接Rogers先生吗？”

“Loki，你不用这样。”Thor嘴上这么说，却掩饰不住唇边的笑意。

“我们需要提前进入角色！”Loki简直担心Thor会坏了自己的计划，他板着脸让Thor意识到这是一件很严肃的事情，而Thor只能收起笑容努力让自己不露出什么马脚。

当Loki看到Steve Rogers的时候，很难把他和画家画上等号，金色的短发被主人整齐的分成了三七开，碧蓝的眼眸和Thor的如出一辙却又显得更加单纯。全身的装扮非常朴素，但是半敞着的外套也没掩盖快要把衬衫给撑爆的肌肉。相似的特点让Loki都快怀疑Steve是Thor的某个亲戚，不，他们给人的感觉不太一样，要拿什么来比喻的话大概是夏日的烈阳和冬日的旭阳吧。

Loki打量着走出马车的Steve，想象Bucky和他并肩站在一起的样子，不得不说，般配的让人有些妒忌。

“Rogers 先生，您的模特已经准备好了，请跟我来。”

Steve猜想眼前的年轻人是新上任的管家，绿色的眸子让他想到了某个挚友，这不禁让他捏紧了胸口的军牌吊坠。

“你看上去很年轻。”

“是的，Rogers先生，您可以叫我Gast。我刚来不久，如果有不周到的地方请随时告诉我。主人已在前厅等您，请跟我来。”Loki欠了欠身，将Steve引到了前厅。

Thor立刻上前拥抱了Steve，两人已近乎半年没有碰面，而这次的邀约也让Steve感到些许意外。Thor是个对艺术没有太大兴趣的人，仅有的几次作画的邀约也都只是作为中介人把他介绍给其他的贵族，更何况是希望他完成一幅人像画。贵族只会为两种人作画，自己或是情人。在这之前Steve都没考虑过Thor拥有情人的可能性。

“吾友，好久不见。我想你可以先开始你的工作，我的管家Gast先生随时听你的吩咐。”虽然Thor对于Loki的整个计划和Steve与那位模特的关系都不甚了解，但是他决定少参与这件事，以免搞砸了Loki生气。

Loki把Steve带进了房间，看到Bucky好好地保持着他教的姿势，放心地向Steve指了指模特和画布，嘱咐他就按照这个状态作画就行后，笑眯眯的离开了房间。

Steve站在画布的位置，错愕的看着躺着的男人。他实在是很难想象Thor的情人是一位男性，而且从投射进的阳光来看，这是一位强壮的男性，裸露出的上半身有着匀称的肌肉。他的手遮挡着自己的眼睛，棕色的发丝落在两边。这太奇怪了，谁会让模特遮住自己的脸？  
但是Steve没说什么，只是默默开始调起了色盘的颜色，这两年在贵族圈中的生活让他多多少少学会了审时度势，只要不触及自己的那根道德杆线，他也就不去争论。然而Thor是少数几个让他可以称为朋友的贵族，但是现在他觉得他要重新考虑这个判断了。

Steve将薄纱的红蓝色抹在画布上，那是他最喜欢的颜色，代表英国国旗上的颜色，他曾记得小时候和Bucky一起去退役回来的老兵家讨要英国国旗，被那个老兵轰出去之前，Bucky一把扯过了桌上那面国旗，拉着Steve就往门外跑，老兵在后面猛追，但是那时候的Bucky比Steve要高要壮，他拉着Steve跑的飞快，国旗迎着风在他们头顶飘扬。

Steve的手无意识地碰上了胸口的军牌，这让他从回忆中回过神来，他发现自己的笔已经停在同一个地方太久了，马上从颜料盘里沾了颜色补上几笔。兴许是这位模特的身材和发色都和Bucky很相似，才会让Steve久违的想起和Bucky在一起的时光，他又用力的捏了捏军牌，继续眼前的画作。

约摸过了一个小时，画作的雏形基本完成了，接下来只是颜色的细化和润色了。模特不知道是因为刚从睡梦中醒过来还是因为感觉到房中的凉意，身体无意识的抖动了一下。

“先生，我已经快完成了。你如果躺着难受，可以动一动。”

Bucky的确是睡着了，他做了一个梦，梦见自己和Bucky两人拿着一面偷来的英国国旗坐在一堆稻谷上面。

“Bucky，我们不该偷东西，还回去吧。”

“我们只是借来用一用。”Bucky展开了国旗，“Steve，你看，我们有一天会为了保护这面国旗而战斗。”

“嗯！”两人放声大笑，笑声传遍了空旷的田野。场景变得朦胧起来，隐约间Bucky听到了Steve的声音。

“Steve，别吵我睡觉。”

就这一句话，正在描摹色彩的Steve顿住了，他以为他听错了，但是下一秒躺着的人却撑起身揉着眼睛。

“Bucky…”被这突如其来的事实冲击到的Steve脑中一片空白，但是身体却先作出了反应，他扔掉手中的画笔，冲上去抱住了Bucky。他无数遍设想过和Bucky重遇，也疯狂地寻找过Bucky无果，而现在他除了拥抱想不出来一句要说的话。

Bucky也完全傻了，他仍旧没有分清这是梦境还是现实，前一秒他看到的是那个瘦弱的男孩子，下一秒却是10年后的强壮青年站在他面前拥抱他。他猛然推开Steve，注视着他，想要确认Steve就真实的在他眼前。Bucky注意到了Steve胸前的吊坠，那是他的军牌，可能是被炮弹打到的时候自己掉在哪里了。

Steve注意到了Bucky的视线“你被抬走后，我只找到了这个…”

“你一直带着？”

“一直…”

Bucky终于在受伤之后第一次感到了安心感，他长呼了一口气。也许生活总是会和自己开玩笑，但至少他找到了Steve。

“这些…”Steve注意到了刚才因为距离太远而没有发现的Bucky身上斑斑点点的痕迹，有些是青色的，有些是嫩粉色的。

“嗯…”Bucky还没有准备好怎么告诉Steve现在从事的工作，但是犹豫间Steve已经冲出了房间。

Loki正窝在Thor的身边看书，他会摘取自己喜欢的片段读给Thor听，Thor享受地斜靠在沙发上用手指卷着Loki的黑发。当身后的门传出一声咔哒声的时候，Loki以闪电般的速度站起来，转到Thor的身后，并往后退了三步。

Steve从门内冲出来，看上去十分生气。他径直走向Thor，停顿了一秒，直接一拳打在了Thor的脸上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不好意思，把美国队长变成了英国队长，但是相信我史蒂乎还是那个史蒂乎~


	17. 对你来说是什么样的存在

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Loki为Steve和Bucky的见面设了一个局，但是Steve却因此误会了Thor，直接揍了他一拳...

Thor坐在桌边，手里拿着仆人递给他的温热毛巾。他把毛巾摁在红肿还带着一圈深青色的右眼上，懊恼地看着坐在另外一边的Steve 和Bucky。他转身看看Loki，却发现Loki面无表情看着前方，装作完全不知情的样子。

 

“Loki，别装了，我知道是你出的主意。”Bucky在Steve冲出去的那一瞬间几乎就怀疑这一切都是Loki安排的，当他匆忙套上衣服追出去后看到气愤的Steve和已经被打了一拳却傻坐在那里的Thor的时候，完全肯定这就是Loki捣的鬼。

 

“Loki！你这样就太不入流了。”

 

直到三个人都直勾勾地盯着Loki让他实在伪装不下去后，他才拉开了Thor身边的椅子坐下，当然是带着我只是累了的表情。

 

“Bucky，这到底是怎么回事？”要不是Bucky拽住他喊着这是个误会的话，他都已经决定要和Thor好好干上一架，就像在军队的时候一样所有事情都靠拳头来解决。

 

“Steve，很抱歉我只能告诉你其中一部分。必须向你坦白，我的确是在从事一些你觉得很羞耻的工作。这位Loki Gast先生为我安排了现在的工作，不不不，Steve，不是你想得那样。”Bucky摁住了站起来想要去拽对面Loki衣领的Steve“我的左手臂因为那枚炮弹用不上力，实在找不到工作，那时候几乎走投无路了，如果不是Loki把我领回那家妓院，我想我撑不了多久了。起初我也觉得做一个男妓实在是令人羞愧的事情，但是现在我并不这么认为了，出卖身体和出卖劳动力本质上并没什么区别。”Bucky停顿了一下，和Loki的目光交汇，事到如今他对Loki只剩下了感谢，当然不包括今天这出闹剧。

 

“所以Thor是你的客人？”

 

“他不是，要说的话他是我的客人。”Loki终于开口了，带着些许恶作剧被戳穿般的懊恼“你好，Rogers先生，重新介绍一下我叫Loki Gast，就像Bucky刚才说的那样，我在路上‘捡’到了Bucky，虽然我没从里面得到任何好处就是了。”Loki说的很小心，显然对于刚才Steve的举动还心有余悸。“我只不过是想给你们一个惊喜罢了。”他耸耸肩，对于自己的所作所为没有半点愧疚之心。

 

“所以，Loki，你是故意的？”Thor仍然不敢相信自己挨的这一拳只是因为Loki地恶作剧。

 

“毕竟有人三句话就要提一下的名字我是不会忘记的。Thor，my load，我来为你上药。”Loki拉起Thor走了，看样子Thor的心情已经好了很多。

 

只剩下Steve和Bucky了，两个人却都没说一句话，仿佛距离两人的最后一次见面已经过去百年，两人都在斟酌从想要说的话中选择合适的话题。

 

“Steve，你有没有觉得…很恶心？”Bucky没有去看Steve的眼睛，他低着头，把“我”这个字说得很轻。

 

“Bucky，永远不会。你是我的挚友，更是我的…”你是我的光，是陪伴我跨越农村平淡生活的勇气，是我的所爱之人。Steve把后半句留在了心里，他揉了揉Bucky的棕发“对不起，为了没有及时找到你。”

 

Bucky仍然没有抬起眼，他拼命摇了摇头。

 

“你有什么打算？Bucky，我可以想办法替你赎身，然后你可以搬来我这里住，离伦敦有点距离，好在地方很大很宁静。”

 

“我想暂时保持原状。”

 

“什么？”

 

“Steve你看我现在有收入，甚至可以说收入还不错。”

 

“Bucky，你不需要这样。这些有钱人雇我画画给出的价格可一点都不低，而我的住处简直够我们在里面玩小时候的那种堡垒游戏。”

 

“Steve，这和包养我有什么区别？只有在你这里，我希望得到的是平等和尊重。”Bucky终于转过脸来，对上Steve的眼睛。

 

“我一直都很尊重你。”Steve把手付在Bucky的手上。

 

“那就让我继续现在的工作，即使这份工作不够体面，即使它让人讨厌。”

 

“好吧，如果你坚持。但是不介意我时常邀请你来做我的模特吧？今天的这幅画给了我很多灵感。”

 

Bucky笑着作势捶了一拳在Steve的胸口，点了点头。

 

“看来你们不会给Thor另外一只眼睛也来上一拳了。”就像是算准了一般，Thor和Loki出现了，Thor看上去已经完全没有在意被揍的那一拳了。Loki边说边重新整了整衣领。

 

“Thor，我的朋友，对那一拳我很抱歉。”

 

“吾友，没必要在意那些。如果是我的话，也许会比这一拳更厉害。”说完这些，他回头看了看Loki。

 

“也谢谢你，Gast先生，谢谢你救了Bucky。”

 

“请叫我Loki，Gast什么都不是。”

 

“Loki，如果没有你，我想我将永远失去我的挚友了。”

 

Loki听到“挚友”这个词的时候皱了皱眉，他看了看Steve身边的Bucky，显然Bucky对这个词没有任何反应，但是注视着Steve的眼神却从未有过的温柔，他收回目光“我不过是捡了颗好看的绿宝石回家而已。”

 

这天，Loki和Bucky回到妓院的时候，正好赶上晚饭。看样子，这一天经历实在太丰富，Bucky把一片片抹了黄油的面包和熏肉送进嘴里，Loki却仍然如往常一样小口抿着杯中的红酒，时不时切下一片奶酪送入嘴中。

 

“你该多吃点！”Bucky扯了块面包塞进Loki的嘴里，Loki却没有像往常那样嫌弃地躲开，他接过面包，转头盯着Bucky。

 

“干嘛？”Loki的眼神像是要穿透Bucky一样渗人。

 

“Steve Rogers对你来说是什么样的存在？”

 

Bucky沉默了，整个房间只剩下搅动土豆汤的勺子撞击碗壁的声音。“那你呢？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“Thor Odinson对你来说是什么样的存在？”

 

Loki转回身去，晃动着手中的红酒杯，似有似无的注视着红色的液体，良久他开口了“这不公平，是我先问的。”

 

“…………挚友。”

 

“嗯哼…挚友…”Loki把没喝完的红酒杯放回了桌上，他站起身走向门口，但是在门口的时候又停住了，他背对着Bucky说道“把头埋在沙子里的鸵鸟看不到未来。”

 

Bucky看着Loki走上楼梯的背影，大喊道“这句话我原封不动送还给你。”说完，他就像泄了气的皮球一样跌回到座位上，他当然很清楚这个问题的答案，但是他没有勇气把这份感情从淤泥中连根拔起，暴露在阳光底下。而更重要的是，他不能让Steve知道这份感情的存在，对Steve这样正直的人来说这份感情一定龌龊又不被容忍，所以他干脆将其埋进了土里，亲自盖地严严实实，以免即使只是从自己的嘴里说出都会让这份感情变得难以遮掩。他叹了口气，想起晚上他还有个客人，才悻悻然回到了自己的房间。

 

Loki的客人临时取消了赴约，Loki也乐得清闲，他抽出一本今天刚从Thor的庄园中拿回来的书读了起来。不知过了多久，窗外传来一阵骚动，Loki抬头看去，发现几条街外有一片火光，火势蔓延的很快，好几栋建筑都被火焰包围，就像是通往天际的阶梯一样火焰烧亮了黑夜中的云彩，烟雾在火光边徘徊。

 

Loki合上书，看着这片火光，很奇怪他想的不是恐惧或者是可怕的场景，他甚至觉得很平静，仿佛看到火光中恶魔在对自己微笑，也许是受了手上那本书的影响，书里正上演着一幕恶魔诱惑少年的故事。Loki决定不被火灾打扰自己今天晚上的闲情逸致，他重新翻开了书。

 

只是没过几分钟，房间的门被大力推开了。“Loki，着火了！”门口站着身上只挂着件白衬衫的Bucky，后面还站着看上去可怜巴巴的客人。

 

“我想这火烧不到我们这里。”

 

“我们要去看看，也许有人需要帮助。”Bucky边说边扣上衬衫，穿上裤子。

 

“你疯了！ 这和我们有什么关系？”

 

“Bucky…我们能回去继续玩吗？”身后的客人催促道。

 

“滚出去！”

 

Loki因为Bucky对于客人的态度而喜悦的眯起了眼睛，他就没法这样和客人说话。当然只要他不想，他可以有一百种方法让客人只能看不能吃。

 

Bucky迅速穿好了衣服，看Loki没有要一起的意思，一个人冲出了房门。

 

“喂！Bucky！”Loki看着消失在楼梯尽头的Bucky，本想继续手里的小说，但是他却一个字也看不进去了“Damn！等等！”他边骂着边冲下了楼梯“这人跑的真快！”刚想出门，却被Grand Master拉住了“你们在干什么？刚才那客人怎么回事？”

 

“我去把Bucky带回来。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每次写霜冬友情的时候都让我特别开心，可能是Loki从来都缺少一个这样嬉笑打闹又能推心置腹的朋友吧。


	18. 答案呼之欲出

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Bucky和Loki解开了Steve的误会，但是Bucky选择继续做一个男妓。当天晚上苏豪区大火，Bucky拉上Loki去救火。。。

Thor今晚留在了庄园里，这一天实在是让人有些乏力。当然自己的朋友能够找到旧友是一件好事，但是…Thor又摸了摸仍有痛感的眼睛，准备再上一次药就去睡了。他拿着红酒站在窗边的时候却发现了异样，伦敦市内弥漫着火光和烟雾。Thor立刻转身去询问正在为他整理床铺的女仆：

“这是怎么回事？！”

“听说苏豪区有妓院着火了，火势很大，顺着风烧了那一排的楼。”

当听到苏豪区的时候，Thor的脑子一片空白，他的手像是探入这个时间点的泰晤士河一样瞬间变得冰凉。他没有多想一秒，冲出了房间，顺带抓走了门口放着的一个纸盒。

“少爷，怎么了？”女仆在身后大喊道。

“我要出去一趟！”

Thor从马厩里拉出了脚程最快的马，他迅速上马挥起马鞭，催促着马以最快的速度赶往伦敦市区。寒风像是冰刀一样吹过身边，这让Thor稍稍恢复了理智。苏豪区那么大，绝不会这么巧，但是这仅剩的理智填补不了他的恐惧，身上的冷汗绝对比杂草丛中凝结的雪霜还要冰凉。想到这里，他又再一次夹紧马肚，多加了几下鞭子。

苏豪区一片混乱，路上到处站着从火中逃出来的伤员、痛哭着失去了家和财产的妇人、想要维持混乱秩序的警察、看热闹的路人。火势还没有得到完全控制，熙熙攘攘的人群让马根本无处落脚，Thor干脆把马扔在路边，徒步往“Sakaar Dolly House”走去，幸亏越走离火灾中心越远，这让Thor稍稍安心了些，当他依照惯例从侧门闪进妓院的时候，却对上了Grand Master那不怎么高兴的脸。

“我想找Loki！”

“Odinson 准公爵，即使尊贵如您也不可以在这个时间点，无预约的光临我的小房子。”

“我只是想来确认他的安全，确认完就走。”

就像是Thor说了句什么古怪的话一样，Grand Master皱着眉上上下下打量了一番Thor，“安全？”

“当然是火灾！我在伦敦郊外看到了城内的火灾，听说是苏豪区，我就赶来了。”Thor表现的非常急躁，就像这是一个显而易见的答案一样。

“您从城外赶过来的？”

“当然！这问题有什么意义？”Thor不明白Grand Master为什么就是不愿意告诉他Loki怎么样了。

“我无意冒犯您，但是很抱歉Loki不在家。”

“不在，他去哪儿了？”

“我倒是也想知道他去哪儿了。他和Bucky一起出去了，看样子像是往火灾发生的方向跑了。”

Thor放开了自己也不知道什么时候抓紧Grand Master双肩的手，他冲出门跑向火灾的方向。以Thor的了解，Loki并不是会轻易见义勇为的人。但是他真的了解Loki吗？有时候他能轻易猜中，有时候却完全无法如他所料。Loki像是完全随着自己当时的心情来决定当下的行动一样变幻莫测，难以找寻规律。

火场附近完全是一番地狱入口的景象，撕心裂肺的哭喊声成为了拥挤人群的伴奏，火灾中心的那几栋楼颓然地被火光包围，冬日的火焰没有给大家带来温暖徒留下恐惧。焦糊刺鼻的气味弥漫在空气中，让人深吸一口气都会感到窒息。Thor不敢去看地上躺着的那些人的面容，他像所有在现场找寻亲人的人一样大喊着Loki的名字，但是在这里靠大喊大叫找到一个人实在太难了。他躲避着拥挤的人群，辨认着一张张脸孔，但是一无所获。

“这位大人，你是想找我吗？”

整个世界安静了，所有的人突然像是在演哑剧一般没有了声响。Thor转过身看到Loki挂着一个邪魅的笑容，眼神在这可怖的黑夜中显得格外清亮。“我听到你叫我的名…”

还没说完Thor就抱住了Loki，烈火都不能给予的温暖把Thor的心填满了。“我很想你…”

“我想提醒你，我们早上刚见过面。”

“你怎么在这里？”

“有个和你一样的傻子要来救人，我害怕不看好他，那个Steve Rogers会把我打死。”Loki指指蹲在路边蹭得一身黑的Bucky。

“哈哈哈哈！”看着黑炭一般的Bucky连Thor都忍不住大笑起来。

“能走吗？”Loki拍拍显然是累坏了的Bucky。

“还行。”Bucky的左脚兴许是被断裂的木条刮蹭到了，小腿肚上有几条血痕。他站起来的时候有些不稳，Loki和Thor在两边扶住了他。

“Loki，我有样东西本该早上给你的。现在…它被扔在我骑来的马上。”

“马呢？”

“………”

“你们去找马之前，能把我先扔在妓院门口吗？”脚伤倒是没什么，但是Bucky总有种自己在两人之间会渐渐变得透明最终变成幽灵的错觉。

**  
Thor和Loki两人看着Bucky进了妓院门后折返去找马，幸好马还在原处，Thor检查了一下马侧的袋子，舒了一口气。

“这个给你。”Thor抽出了一个不小的纸盒子。

“这什么？提早的圣诞礼物？我可不是小孩子了。”

“不算是，还记得有一次我找裁缝给你量了尺寸吗？”

“继续…”

“这是已经做好的衣服。”看Loki想要打开“不…回去打开。”

“如你所愿。”

“Loki，我…”

“嗯？”

Thor犹豫了一下，他盘算着在脑中组织了一下语言后，鼓起勇气说道“Loki，Odin家族每年圣诞夜都会举行一场家族宴会，大多都是家族成员，也会有一些世交的朋友，我想邀请你来参加。”

Loki愣住了，这是他人生中从未遇到过的情况，没有哪一位客人会邀请自己参加什么舞会，即使是那些为他痴狂的客人也不会，他们甚至会邀请妓女，但是绝不会邀请自己。

“为什么？我不会成为你们晚宴上受欢迎的客人。”Loki退后了两步，他本能地想要逃避这个邀请，但是心中那堵城墙的背后又有声音叫嚣着答应下来。

“没有原因，我只是想你来。”Thor想要安抚Loki而加快了语速“那天你会假扮成我母亲家族中的堂弟Freyr Vanir，我母亲去世后Vanir一族没有来参加过Odin的家族宴会，不会有人认出你，就连我父亲都不会，当然你不需要面对他，他对Vanir一族没什么兴趣。Fandral准男爵会一直陪着你，他是在场除了我唯一知道你身份的人，其实…我就是从他那里拿到印着你的小册子的，他非常可靠。”

“那你呢？”为什么这问题听上去自己已经答应了赴宴一样？

“作为家族继承人我需要在宴会上应酬一下，但是我发誓我会尽快结束，然后我们可以去我的房间，Loki，你知道吗，我的房间在圣诞节总会放上榭寄生。”

Thor的眼神中充满期待，这让Loki根本说不出一个和拒绝有关的单词，他只能别过头，含糊地说“我考虑一下。”

Thor把这当做了肯定的答案，他捧起Loki的脸在唇上轻啄了一口，虽然两人的唇瓣分开时的寂寞感让他有冲动把舌滑入Loki的口中，但是还是把这个吻留到圣诞夜吧。

见Thor准备翻身上马，Loki拉住他“你不留下？”

“我需要去和苏豪区的警官确认一下火灾原因，也许我可以帮上什么忙。”

“我想提醒你，你并不在上议院任职。”

“但是我作为一名准公爵，我觉得我有这个责任。”

换做以前Loki绝对会吐出几句讽刺的话，但是现在他只是手背贴在额头上，作出一副受不了你的样子，然后拍拍马背说“快去吧。”

十几分钟后，Loki坐在自己床边打开了那个白色的盒子，这实在是一件可以称得上绚丽夺目的礼服，甚至可以说得上是有些华丽过分了。纯白色上下一致的长款礼服，所有需要缝边的地方都镶上了金色和黑色绕成的线，沿着衣服左边的下口袋中有一株很细的藤蔓延伸到胸前的那个口袋，藤蔓上玫瑰和叶子纠缠在一起。  
Loki抚摸着那用东方技法绣成的图案，Thor在火场的担心和他邀请自己时的真挚都如手中摸到的布料一样真实，Loki一边觉得作为客人这很荒唐，一边又觉得自己一直在等这样的荒唐出现。答案就在那里，但是他假装自己不知道答案，因为走向答案的路教就如这刺绣上的玫瑰般满是荆棘和险恶。

“Loki，我觉得我有义务和你谈谈。”Grand Master打断了他的思绪。

“我觉得我没有义务听你说。”

“你和Odinson准公爵的关系很危险。”

“是你让我去勾引他，让他爱上我，你现在却和我提危险？”为什么每个人都来关心自己和Thor的关系，现在就连这个始作俑者都可以以以旁观者的身份说上几句？

“我让他爱上你，却没有让你爱上他！”

“这真是个新鲜的指控，连我自己都不知道我爱上他了。”Loki已经扔下手中的纸盒，激动地站起来面对Grand Master。

“今天晚上只是因为一场火灾，他就急匆匆地赶来想要确认你的安全，而你却只是在冷风中陪他散了个步，这种相处方式不存在于客人和娼妓之间，只存在于甜蜜的情侣中。”

“那也只是因为我今天不想做爱！”

“Loki，从把你抱回来到现在我亲自照顾你、训练你，我很清楚你对待客人的态度。你总是给他们能够轻易得到你的错觉，但事实上他们越花钱越感到不能满足的痛苦，而他们只能通过花更多的钱来消解这份痛苦。”

“你可能会觉得这是你教导有方的功劳。”

“我当然不否认，但是Odinson公爵不一样，他像是随时随地可以得到你一样，看着你的眼神总是那么满足。”

“那也许…只是他对我的渴望还不够。”Loki觉得自己鼻子和眼睛都酸酸胀胀的，长久以来压抑在心中那种无以名状的委屈感蠢蠢欲动，他走上前想要合上房门，结束这个话题“我觉得这个话题没有任何意义，晚安。”没有给Grand Master任何拒绝的机会，Loki重重甩上了门，但是声音还是不留情面的传了进来。

“Loki你认识的那些和贵族少爷坠入爱河的妓女，哪个有好结局？”

Loki深深趴进床上一层层的毯子里，为了隔绝讨厌的声音传入耳中甚至把枕头压在了后脑勺上。

“够了！”Loki呢喃道，这一切等到改天再想吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拖延症硬生生现在才要进入圣诞晚会......


	19. 最糟糕的宴会（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Thor从伦敦郊区得知了苏豪区的火灾，他一路赶到妓院只为了确认Loki的安全，这却让Grand Master生疑。。。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【预警】：本章虐心，下章虐身，非战斗人员请及时避雷

圣诞夜当晚，Loki还是坐上了前往Odinson家的马车，他能有什么选择，直到早上他还在纠结要不要赴宴，而马车已经准时停在了门外，自己还下意识地早已换好了礼服。所以他只能坐上马车，参加他人生中第一场圣诞晚会。

 

圣诞对Loki来说从来都没什么意义，他没参加过一次圣诞晚会，没在圣诞树下拆过一个礼物，没在圣诞节去过一次教堂，圣诞老人也从来没有实现过他的愿望。非要说圣诞节有什么特别的话，也不过是妓院难得的清净和圣诞夜餐桌上多出来的那块酒渍蛋糕。

 

在Odin家的庄园门口，Loki才发现Thor说的家庭聚会真是该打个引号，当然是在家庭上。马车一辆接着一辆在门口排队等着入场，好不容易下了马车，Loki甚至都不知道下一步该往哪里走，他只能顺着人流走进了前厅。

 

“Freyr Vanir爵士，”迎面走来一个金发的青年，带着明显是激动的颤音“我是Fandral。今天我会确保你在舞会上诸事愉快。”

 

又是一个金发碧眼，Loki都要怀疑Thor和全英国的金发碧眼结成了一个联盟。

 

Fandral趁没人注意凑到Loki耳边，“Loki先生，我可以行一个吻手礼吗？真不敢相信，我居然能够离你这么近。”

 

Loki伸出了手，任凭Fandral礼貌性地将Loki的手背贴到唇上“Fandral先生，我想我要提醒你，只要你花钱，你可以随时吻我，或者是，得到我。”

 

“我还不够这个资格得到你。更何况…”两人走进宴会厅，正巧看见Thor在和什么人寒暄着，Loki发誓他看到了Thor朝自己眨了眨眼睛。“如果我现在还想得到你的话，Thor绝对饶不了我。”

 

Fandral实在是一个不错的陪伴者，他总是能滔滔不绝，不至于徒留那些没有话语的尴尬空白。

 

“真是很难想象Thor会迷恋上你，我那些被父亲惩罚的经历几乎都和Thor有关。我十岁的时候偷偷跟着堂兄去了妓院，隔着门缝看到了他和一个妓女在床上做爱。当天我很兴奋地去找Thor炫耀我的经历，第二天我就被父亲毒打了一顿，还关了一天的禁闭。作为朋友对于他那无处安放的正义感真得很无奈。”

 

Loki看着正在与人觥筹交错的Thor笑了，他想起了那个夏天的林荫小道，“谁说不是呢。”

 

“不过现在他不同了，Loki先生，多亏了你，他成为了一个普通的人。”

 

“Fandral先生你和Thor认识很久了吗？”

 

“可以从出生算起。”

 

“他…是一个值得信赖的人吗？”

 

Fandral显然没料到Loki会问这个问题，“我可以把我的命和我家族的所有托付给他，他绝不会辜负他在乎的每一个人，我想特别是你。”

 

Loki没有接话，他盯着正在和一个黑发女人聊得开心的Thor。Fandral显然没在意，他开始为Loki介绍在场的嘉宾。

 

“那个一直往盆子里拿吃的人是Volstagg男爵，我们和Thor都是一起长大的，明明从来没饿过肚子，却总是一副没吃饱的样子。哦，天哪，那是Baldr和Hoder，一对双胞胎，是Thor同父异母的弟弟，传闻是女佣和Odin公爵生的孩子，两人性格很糟糕，最好不要接近他们。在全场中心被人簇拥着的就是Odin公爵，别看他现在这样，听说他年轻时候带领英国军队打仗非常神勇，因此还没了一只眼睛。”

 

“那个黑发女人是谁？”Loki指了指和Thor聊的正高兴的女人。

 

“咳…咳咳…不太认识。啊！看我都忘了为我们拿点喝的，想喝什么？来点香槟怎么样？”

 

Loki觉得Fandral有些古怪，但他没多想又回去看Thor和那个女人，Thor被其他人拉走了，兴许是自己盯得过于直白，那个女人注意到了自己。

 

“你好，我好像从来没在Odin家族的聚会上见过你。哦抱歉，忘了自我介绍，我叫Sif Tudor。”黑发女人举手投足间无不透着与其姓氏相匹配的优雅。

 

“我是Freyr Vanir。”

 

“你是Vanir家族的人！真是太高兴你能来参加了，Thor他很爱他的母亲，一直盼望着你们能和他像一家人一样。”

 

听到这个女人如此亲昵地称呼Thor，Loki皱起了眉，这绝不是一个贵族女性得体的举止。Sif也发觉了，她忙补充道“Thor可能没来得及告诉你，我是Thor的婚约者，也可以说是他的未婚妻。”

 

只这一句就瓦解了Loki脸上礼貌性的微笑，他本能地想要结束这段对话，甚至离开这个宴会厅。“这里实在是有点闷热，我想出去透透气。”

 

“Vanir先生，你还好吧？”

 

“嗯…不用担心，谢谢你Tudor小姐。”想也知道自己的脸色有多难看，他踉跄着退开，没有再去看Sif，径直走出了宴会厅。

 

刚去拿完酒的Fandral看到了这完整的一幕，他正犹豫要不要卷入这场扯不清的关系中去追Loki的时候，却感到背后一阵剧痛，Thor拍了拍他的后背，表现出一副疲倦的样子“终于解脱了。”然后他觉察到少了点什么“Loki呢？”

 

“他…他碰到了Sif。”

 

“不是让你陪着他嘛！人呢？”

 

“吾友如果不是你和Sif聊得这么开心，Loki可能根本不会注意到。他和Sif说了几句后就走出去了。”范达尔拍拍Thor的肩，准备让好友自己去面对这个问题。Thor却一把抓住了Fandral，人生第一次透露出了害怕的神色“我该怎么办？”

 

“去追他，不然呢？”

 

“我该说些什么？”

 

“告诉他你想告诉他的。”

 

Loki在花园中找到了个昏暗幽静的角落，坐下的那一刻长久以来被忽略的那份恐惧、那份不甘和那对预料到的结局的无奈都尽数翻涌而出，汇聚成泪水滴在了手心上。他知道这一天会到来，所以他在脑海中预演过无数遍，所以他欺骗自己对Thor从来都没有什么特殊的感情，只是没想到这一天出现时他仍然没准备好。

 

“Loki！！”传来了Thor的声音，Loki只能抹了抹泪痕，假装自己毫不在乎。

 

“准公爵大人终于想起我了。”比平时更高的音调…

 

“我能坐这里吗？”

 

Loki没有做声，只是往旁边挪动了一下。在涂过粉的脸上显得更红的眼眶…

 

Thor握住了Loki的双手，濡湿了的右手心…

 

“我应该早点告诉你Sif的事，但是我发誓我们之间没有爱情，在我们甚至叫不出对方名字的时候就被婚约捆绑在了一起，我们从小到大还算是不错的玩伴，不错的朋友，但是相信我，我和她之间没有…”

 

“Odinson准公爵，你不用向我解释你和未婚妻的关系，这是你的私事。”他为什么要来？他为什么要解释？只要自己暗暗难过一会儿，第二天又能如往常一样催眠自己，扮演着恋人游戏的娼妓和嫖客。

 

“Loki，这不是我的私事，这只是Odin家族和Tudor家族的事，我只是碰巧作为继承人参与了这件事，无关Thor这个人，只要是Odin家的嫡长子都会定下婚约，而你因为这件事伤心难过，这才是我的私事。”

 

Loki被从Thor口中吐出的真挚告白给吓到了，他宁愿Thor斥责他一个男妓就该认清自己的地位也好过现在，而引以为傲的银舌头却在这种时候吐不出一句有力的反驳。

 

最终，他只能叹了口气“Thor，我们的关系本不该这样，我们中间横着太多阻隔。”

 

“是我们的阶级不同吗？是我们有金钱关系吗？但是我认为有一件事比这些都重要，Loki，我要告诉你我爱…”

 

“别说这个词！别…Thor，please。”那绿宝石般的眼眸中再次溢起了波澜“你无论什么时候都有路可退，你只要退后一步就会有你的未婚妻，就会有你的家族，你可以做你想做的任何事都无需有任何顾虑。而我一旦踏进去，我将无路可退，我只有我自己。”

 

Loki站起身，看Thor想要跟上来“Thor，不要跟着我，让我一个人静一静。”

 

Loki听惯了“我想要你”“我一定要得到你”“我是如此迷恋你”但是第一次有人不带任何造作的和自己说“love”，而那个人却也是自己有生以来想要交付真心的唯一一人。但是Loki不敢，其实他知道问题根本不在Thor是不是对未婚妻有什么感情这件事上，他不觉得自己会输给那个女人，问题在于他无法忽视这证明了自己和Thor相爱以后会有多么困难，会有多么不可能有一个好的结局的事实。

 

把自己的生活算计的如此清楚的“The God Of Mischief”到底是为什么要淌这样的浑水？

 

Loki太专注于自己的内心，完全没注意到自己走到了哪里。等他回过神来发现这是一条昏暗的走廊，显然离宴会厅已经很远了，这里什么人都没有，只有一间间紧闭着房门的房间。正当Loki思考着是否应该回到宴会厅的时候，背后传来两个人声

 

“这不是传言中伦敦城中最美的男人Loki Gast吗？”这是一个明亮轻快的年轻男人。

 

“还以为哥哥会把你保护的很好呢！”这也是一个年轻男子，但是声音要更低沉沙哑。

 

“你和哥哥玩了这么久，不和我们也玩一下吗？我们保证会让你很开心的。”

 


	20. 最糟糕的宴会（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Loki赴约Thor家族的圣诞夜晚宴，但是无论是遇到Thor的未婚妻，还是遇到Thor的两个弟弟，这个晚上都不怎么顺利

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【预警】【严重警告】：本章前半部分有Loki和Thor以外的kj描写，洁癖请千万千万不要点开，再次警告，请直接点×，非战斗人员请勿参战。

站在Loki面前的正是Fandral所说的Thor那一对双胞胎的弟弟，金色头发的是Baldr，黑色头发的是Hoder，除了发色这两人长得一模一样，都带着一副孩童般的天真又混杂了一份残忍冷酷。现在Loki是深刻体会到了这两人的性格有多糟糕，毕竟Baldr还在他耳边说“我们和哥哥一样很有正义感，你不会希望我们去举报他吧。”

 

Loki被两人半推半拉的带进了一间房间，他不知道这是谁的房间，不过看样子这是一间会客室，有扇小门通往像是卧室的地方，那这毫无疑问不是什么客卧。然后他看到了挂在墙上的榭寄生花环。

 

_“Loki，你知道吗，我的房间在圣诞节总会放上榭寄生。”_

 

不，也许这里的每一个房间都装饰着榭寄生。

 

“Loki，没有比你更了解怎么用嘴让我们开心了吧，这里可是在等着呢！”Baldr拿着桌上的杯子给自己和弟弟倒了杯红酒。

 

Loki闭上眼深吸了一口气，准备走到Baldr面前跪下的时候，却被Hoder拦了下来，他走到Loki背后，有些强硬地脱下了Loki那件绣着玫瑰花的白色外套，随手扔到了地上，“你穿着衣服多无趣啊，我就只帮你脱这一件，接下来可要你自己来了哦。”说着坐到了哥哥的身边。

 

Loki盯着Thor送给自己的那件外套看了许久后开始解开自己的衬衫扣子，他的手抖的厉害，第一次接客都没像现在这样动摇。Loki下定决心不去看两个人的脸，不过是自己接过的各种客人中的两个罢了，也不会是最糟的两个，有什么好怕的呢…

 

当Loki把全身的衣物尽数除去的时候，从坐着的两人口中传出了调戏的口哨声，Loki已经决定不对他们作出任何反应。他跪在Hoder的身下，用牙咬下了裤子，忍住想把眼前的这根巨物咬下来的冲动含进了嘴里，现在全身赤裸的自己真是像个十足的娼妓，哦忘了，自己本来就是个男妓。

 

这无数次的训练和经验早已成为本能，Loki的舌熟练的抚慰着Baldr的阴茎，传出渍渍的水声。Baldr享受着把手插进了Loki的黑发，甚至摁着Loki的后脑勺让自己的阴茎探得更深。

 

“哥哥，我好无聊。”

 

“后面不是空着吗？”

 

Loki知道是无用功，但是他下意识地收低自己的臀部，他抬眼看了一下Baldr，却看到他更显得意的笑容。而他的臀部毫无反抗之力的被Hoder托了起来，冰凉滑腻的润滑液从臀瓣中划过小穴，沿着大腿滴到了地毯上。下一秒，Baldr的手指顺着润滑液滑进了小穴。他像小孩子玩耍一样划弄着内壁。

 

“唔…唔哼…”敏感的身体一阵阵发热，他想要呼吸新鲜空气，却被Baldr一把按住了头，“小猫咪，专心点。”

 

Loki听到衣料摩擦的声音，不知是因为欲望还是害怕，身体一阵颤栗，但是他预想的结局没有到来，因为房门被大力的推开了。

 

“你们在我的房间干什么？！”就在Thor大吼着推开房门的时候，Baldr射在了Loki的嘴里。

 

好了，不希望的事一件接一件发生，自从认识Thor后，就没有一件事在Loki的既定轨道上。

 

Baldr和Hoder慢悠悠地提着裤子走出了房间，经过Thor的时候还摆出一副洋洋得意的样子，而Loki始终背对着Thor。当他听到脚步声慢慢临近的时候，极力装出一副无所谓的样子，

 

“你的弟弟们真是开出了个好价钱，而且他们技术还真是不错。”

 

也许这算是最好的结局了，Loki猜想Thor要不是暴怒把自己按在地板上狠操一顿，就是失望地让自己穿好衣服滚出这个房间，无论哪个都会让两人的关系回到原点，不用再费心怎么处理这段关系。

 

可是Thor只是捡起了地毯上的衬衫，将它搭在了Loki的肩上，同样在他身边跪了下来，顺手还擦去了Loki唇角上残留的精液。

 

“我知道他们要挟了你，今天第二次我很抱歉，我早该想到他们会知道你并且盯上你，我却放任你一个人离开了。”

 

Loki震惊地看着Thor，他必须想出一些让Thor收起这份温情的话“你为什么要相信我？这可是我的本职工作，诱惑他们再简单不过了。”

 

“首先，我很了解我的弟弟们，他们的乐趣在于破坏我所拥有的一切，很显然他们认为你属于我，。然后，我不确定是否同样了解你，你是一本越往后越无法参透作者本意的精彩小说。但是我要再说一遍，我爱你所以我相信你，不如说我愿意相信你绝不会为了钱而在我的家里和我弟弟合谋让我难堪。”幸好这次Loki没来得及阻止他把那句告白说完，甚至没有说上一句话。

 

“Loki，我知道你很担心，而你的担心也许是我不能想象的。我在你的客人中肯定不是那个把情话说的很漂亮的，但是，如果…我是说如果，Loki你愿意站在我身边，我不会松开你的手，而如果你退后一步，你会发现我就在你身后。”

 

“Thor，只有你的妻子可以站在你的身边。而我显然不够资格也…没有能力。”今天眼底的阀门一定发生了什么故障，泪水又一次模糊了双眼，从眼眶中滴落下来。

 

“我说的是这里，我能感觉到你就在这里。”Thor将Loki的手摁在自己的左胸口，其实并不能感受到胸腔下的明显鼓动，只有布料下的温度和随着呼吸的起伏，但是这种安心感还是给了Loki勇气。

 

“只有一个问题…”

 

“嗯？”

 

“你是不是爱我…”

 

Loki没有回答，取而代之他吻上了Thor的唇，但是他又突然想起什么退了回来，“我想我该喝点什么…”

 

“别担心，我来帮你消毒。”Thor扣住Loki的后颈，急切地吻了上去，他一点都感受不到咸腥的味道，只觉得香甜。为了这份甜蜜，他疯狂的吮吸着Loki口中的空气，或者用他自己的话来说，他在消毒。他的余光瞟到了窗上挂的榭寄生花环。他问的第一个和圣诞节有关的问题，不是礼物，不是圣诞老人，而是挂在窗上的这是什么，他的母亲告诉他与相爱的人在榭寄生下接吻后两个人便不会分离。

 

想到此，他再一次含住了Loki刚刚缩回去的软舌，用自己的舌与之纠缠在了一起。这一刻，Thor曾经认为的那些重要的律法和所谓的正义都变得无足轻重甚至有些可笑，而曾经在心底盘踞着对于娼妓的恨也在这个吻中化为乌有。

 

这个吻持续了很久，直到两人都不得不需要氧气和水分才分开。但是在这个平安夜Thor并不满足于此，他站起身，递给了Loki一杯红酒，拾起了那件白色外套。

 

“太可惜了，你自己都想不到穿着的你有多美，我可是想亲自解开这荆棘丛中的玫瑰的。”他走到边门前打开了卧室的门，作出了一个邀请的姿势，而Loki只是笑着搭上了他的手。

 

全身一丝不挂只剩白衬衫松垮地搭在肩上，每走一步都有润滑液从隐密处滑向脚踝的Loki无疑成了Thor最好的催情剂，从刚才接吻开始就硬得生疼的巨物再也无法忍耐。他把Loki推进了床，只是通常都会讽刺他如此着急的Loki还是一句话都没说，他只是忙着张开双臂迎接Thor，迎接拨开荆棘丛的勇士，解开他的上衣，拉下他的裤头。

 

Thor迷恋地摩挲着Loki的腰线和隐约的腹肌，但是残存的理智在对上那炙热的绿眸后，又隐约察觉到哪里不对，Loki从刚才接吻后开始就没有说过一句话。这让Thor迟疑的往后退了退，“Loki…你不说话是不是…很勉强？”

 

Loki简直要回一个白眼给他“你在梦中为什么也能这么扫兴？快进来，我只是怕一说话这个梦就醒了。”说完这句话的一瞬间，Thor顶了进来。

 

“Loki，这不是梦，你感觉到了吗？你如此紧的咬住我想要我探得更深，你的热度几乎点燃了我的一切。”边说Thor边将Loki的双手按在床上，与他十指紧扣。

 

“Thor，满足我，满足我。”欲火再一次被点燃，而这次从外到里都被灼热的温度包围。他的眼中又划出了泪水，但这次也许不太一样，19年中总算有一个圣诞节愿望被上帝听到了。他的双脚勾上Thor的腰，以便Thor能够挺进的更深。

 

在适应了律动之后，Thor加快了节奏，经过几次的交合，Thor早已能精准地顶到Loki的敏感点，甚至像是敏感点吸附上他的铃口一样，让他毫不留情的捏紧Loki的臀一次次顶撞到那秘境的最深处。

 

“啊…啊…要…要…”Loki仰起了，喉结翻动，他不甘心，但是理智被摧毁了一道白光划过，他射了。白浊甚至溅到了四柱床的帷幔上。

 

“你总是能被我操射。”Thor笑着干得更猛烈了，“如果可以我还能再操射你一次。”

 

“别…”在做爱这件事上，Thor总表现得兽性十足，但自己也好不到哪里去，在和其他人做爱时的技巧几乎全被抛在脑后，仅凭本能，而自己的本能也许就是被Thor折腾得忘掉真实世界的自己。

 

“我爱你，我的玫瑰，我的爱人。”

 

“为你盛开，My Love。”

 

Thor射在了Loki的体内，引来一阵抱怨，说是抱怨不如说是呢喃。Thor把Loki圈进怀里，在粘着头发的额头上摁下一个吻“晚安，等你醒来我会为你清理干净的，圣诞快乐。”Loki只是闭着眼笑了，又自然地往Thor的方向挪了挪。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.来说一说为什么会有和两个弟弟的小车吧，这一段是在写大纲的时候就设计了的，而我是哭着写完的。Loki遇到Sif，让他认识到和Thor有一个美好结局是多么困难，所以必然需要有这样一件事能够让他鼓起勇气。因为两个弟弟的这件事看上去如此严重，但是Thor却选择了站在他这边，这让Loki对于前方遇到的险恶局面有了信心，他想或许可以尝试一下和Thor在一起。
> 
> 2.再来说说这两个弟弟本身，看上去他们在某些方面会像我们Thor的那个弟弟Loki，看似都是恶作剧，但是他们希望破坏Thor的一切，而对于我来说，Loki只是想吸引大家的关注。介于我对北欧诸神除了锤基以外的偏见，基本上都没什么好感，我也没法给他们讨喜的角色。不过讽刺的是，北欧神话中，Loki蛊惑Hoder用榭寄生杀死了Baldr，所以看着这一切的榭寄生不会给两兄弟什么好结局。是说我写着写着，总有种这两是锤基孩子的错觉，光明之神和黑暗之神。。。
> 
> 3.这章不看也没什么，结论只是锤基两人交换了心意在一起了。


	21. 圣诞礼物不能退货

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Loki与Thor的两个弟弟之间被Thor当场撞到，但是出乎意料的这让Thor更坚定了信心，恭喜两人配对成功（并不是）

没有人会打扰圣诞节早晨的清梦，更何况此时的Loki的确进入了一个奇妙但还算美好的梦境。

 

这是教堂，确切的说是威斯敏斯特大教堂。Loki准确地知道这是哪里，是因为自己正坐在那个国王加冕的宝座上，脚下踩着的便是那块“命运之石”。再看看自己，身上穿着那件荆棘玫瑰礼服，披着一件红色丝绒的长袍，领口处有着夸张的灰白色皮草。宝座之下整个厅堂里挤满了人，光线透过那些诉说神圣故事的彩色玻璃投射进来，把人衬的朦胧又神秘。Loki只能凭着衣着猜测其中有大不列颠的大主教还有皇家近身侍卫，其他人是谁他无从得知。

 

为什么我会在这里？

 

当他把目光收回来的时候，他得到了答案。Thor站在他面前，同样身披红色的斗篷，身穿白色金穗军装，头上顶着个国王冠冕。他从身边的侍从手里接过了一顶后冠，说到：

 

“吾以上帝的名义，以大不列颠掌权者的身份赐予你王后之名。Loki，你愿意成为我的王后吗？”

 

要不是这冒着傻气的笑容，Loki一定以为这是一个恶作剧。等等…这不是一个恶作剧吗？如果不是恶作剧，为什么自己一个上下器官完整的男人会被放到王后的位置上？如果不是恶作剧，即使自己真得能被封后，按照正常礼法，为什么自己会坐在王座上被国王加冕？

 

即使如此自己还是乖乖坐在王座上让Thor把那个后冠戴到自己头上，直到那后冠越来越沉，越来越沉，就在快要喘不过气的时候，Loki一下子睁开了眼。

 

没有教堂，没有人群，没有王冠，倒是红色的床边帷幔和那身红披风如出一辙。而压得自己喘不过气的罪魁祸首就是那个在梦中把“求婚”说得如此自然但是现在却把胳膊压在自己身上的金发男人。

 

Loki好不容易把身上压着的手给推开，他撑起身看着仍然睡得很沉的Thor。他很享受现在，就像这个世界只有彼此一般。顺着窗外漏进来的光线，指尖划过眉眼，轮廓分明的脸庞，刺得发痒的下巴，顺着喉结往下是结实的胸肌。在他握上Thor的手的时候却被本该睡得正熟的人给紧紧反握住了，Loki反射性地想要收回手却看到Thor闭着眼上扬的嘴角，这才放松下来窝回了Thor的臂弯里。

 

“你什么时候醒的？”

 

“你掰开我胳膊的时候。”

 

“那不是…那…为什么…”因为自己的小心思暴露在爱人面前而惊慌地抬起头，却被Thor将脖颈摁向自己的唇。两人的唇舌自然的交缠在了一起，Thor甚至挑逗地舔弄着Loki的上颚纹路，这让Loki颤抖着吻的更深。两人的吻就像早餐桌上的那杯拿铁，绵密温和却也刺激神经，分开时还如咖啡最后的余韵般牵出长长的银丝。

 

“等在这儿…”Thor为Loki拢了拢被子，示意他等在原地，自己下床走到了书橱边，打开了底下的一个暗柜，从中取出一个被绸缎包裹得严严实实的方正盒子。他蹦回床上，把Loki身上的被子也搭了一些在自己身上。

 

“圣诞快乐！”那冒着傻气的笑容真是和梦中的如出一辙，但至少下一句不会是‘愿意成为我的王后吗？’这般怪诞。

 

“给我的？”与盒子的体积相比，礼物的份量有些不切实际的重。

 

“我和你之间还有第三个人？”

 

Loki被逗笑了，他解开绸缎，在他手上的是一个不怎么起眼甚至有些破旧的盒子。他疑惑地抬起头，Thor只是努了努嘴让Loki继续。盒子被打开，一支镀银的怀表，岁月让表链染上了黑色，但是表体却像新的一样着银光，看样子这怀表经常被拿出来擦拭。Loki注意到了，表壳上的图案，维京花纹中一把短柄的锤子，他知道这是什么，Odinson家的图腾，来源于古老的北方起源。

 

“这是Odinson家的族徽，传说中我们的家族靠着它离开了冰天雪地。”

 

Loki点点头，收到这样一份具有血统象征的礼物已经着实让他惊讶了，但是他预感不止这些。可是研究了半天也没有发现什么特别之处，怀表本身很精致，走时也非常准确，可是总觉得少了些什么…

 

“这里”Thor指了指发条后一个拨扣，拨动的一瞬间“咔哒”一声，有什么东西从怀表后的

暗格里掉了出来。一个胸针，红绿宝石镶嵌而成的被荆棘缠绕的玫瑰。

 

“这是…”

 

“Vanir家族的图腾，我母亲生前一直佩戴着它。”

 

说出这句话的那一刻，Loki就懂了，他极力避免像前一晚一样敏感，但是他的鼻子酸涩地难以忍受。在自己19年的人生中，Loki收到过或是贵重如大颗钻石，或是稀有如东方国度的 带着小机关的锦盒，各种礼物早已能够堆成一座山，但是没有一份礼物会如此赤诚。他吸了吸鼻子，对上Thor满是笑意的蓝眸。

 

“我父亲家族的血统中流淌着无畏和热忱，我母亲家族的血统中流淌着包容和谦和，这里就是全部的我，现在在你手里。”

 

Loki还是没忍住落下的泪，但是他很快擦了擦，笑着说“你可不止这些。”他将玫瑰胸针放回表里，晃动着表链让怀表摆动起来，却没意识到Thor舔了舔嘴唇。

 

“喜欢吗？”

 

“还过得去。”

 

“那我能拆我的礼物了吗？”

 

“唉？我没…啊！！”Loki连带着被子一起被压在了床上。什么无畏热忱，什么包容谦和，Thor Odinson一旦上了床，就像是伺机在伏击圈等着猎物的豹子，一旦猎物进入，他就死咬住猎物绝不松口。就像现在啃咬着自己的脖颈一样。

 

“Thor，我们…距离上一次不到10个小时。”

 

“我想你不介意，况且谁能拒绝圣诞节早上拆礼物呢？”

 

“会有佣人…”

 

“今天早上他们不会打扰。”

 

最终Loki一直到中午才得以脱身，即使是他也会因为这过于猛烈的情事而恍惚，以至于他走进浴室想用备用水缸中的水清洗一下下体的时候忘了锁门。

 

Thor侧身闪了进来，他满足地欣赏着自己在Loki身上留下的一道道爱痕，或者说功勋。这让背对着他正在用毛巾抚弄红肿小穴的Loki本能地察觉到了捕食者的气息。

 

“一个绅士不会忘记敲门。”

 

“我以为你没锁门是为了邀请我。”

 

“不，今天决不会再有一次。你答应过我们应该自然开始。”

 

Thor遗憾地撇了撇嘴，这是他自己提出的约定所以必须遵守。他并不是想勉强Loki，但是自己那引以为傲的自制力敌不过Loki让自己获得的满足感，包括身体上和心灵上的。为了防止自己脑中的弦真的崩断，Thor出门将Loki的衣服拿了进来。

 

“至少这件衣服是我为你穿上的。”Thor为Loki扣上了衬衫，还不忘多看了几眼那些吻痕，想着它们要过几天才会真正消退。接着是那件他没机会第一个脱下的白色礼服，Thor抚平衣服上的皱褶，手指划过了玫瑰上的红绿丝线。当他收回目光的时候，发现Loki正有些出神地看着自己。

 

“在想什么？”

 

“我仍然不敢相信我会陷入爱情这种总是会拖累人们做出正确选择的东西。”

 

“那我只能尽力让你觉得你已经做出了正确的选择。”

 

Thor把Loki送到了大门口，在这种时候实在不合适陪他坐上马车。两人像是典型的远房亲戚般用英国式的寒暄伪装情话。

 

“Odinson先生，期待与你的再次见面。”这不完全是客套，接下来的一段时间Loki总是要接待排着队急待宣泄欲望的客人，而Thor也要应付一大堆家族社交应酬，两人的下一次见面的确只能够期待。

 

“我想我们很快会见面的。”双方都在眼底藏着只有对方能看得懂的恶作剧成功的笑意。

 

“再会。”

 

“再会。”

 

马车开出庄园，心境已于昨日不同，Loki把胆怯留在了庄园，带走了一个人的心和自己的放在一起。他的手伸入口袋摸到了两张本不在口袋中的纸片——两张新年歌剧的票。

 

之后的几天，Loki听到Bucky说得最多的一句就是“你变得不一样了。”而自己总是以在他喜欢的食物上加点特殊佐料来宣告自己自己还是那个自己，直到最后他忍不住问：

 

“我到底是哪里不一样？”

 

“变的无坚不摧。”

 

“我希望你也能变成这样。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：威斯敏斯特大教堂是历代英国国王加冕的地方，脚下那块“命运之石”是爱德华一世从苏格兰夺过来的。
> 
> 我也不知道为什么写个圣诞节早晨写了一章，这章没有剧情推进，肉也是假的~大家就当吃吃小甜饼吧~


	22. 我们之间的问题只多不少

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：圣诞节的早晨是拆礼物的时间，Thor的礼物实在是让他爱不释手。

现在看来，那些喜欢描写两人揣着小心思走到一起的爱情故事都是小说家的阴谋，通常这些故事在花前月下交换心意后就结束了。Loki现在可是知道了现实并不是这样，在两人都不需要再揣摩对方的心思后，冲突变得如此易于发生。

“Loki，我不是想要反对你，但是我更喜欢你的本质。你的伪装是对你的玷污，你那么好…”Thor坐在Loki的床边想要说服准备换上女装的Loki。

“Thor Odinson，我以为你在想要我和你站在一起的时候就考虑过这个问题了。”

“我当然…”

“不，显然你没有。你以为你的爱被我接受就是被全世界接受，从此只要我们走在一起就会被祝福了，是吗？”Loki套上束腰，转身示意Thor帮忙拉紧带子。

“我没这么说…”Thor一边嘟囔着，一边往后扯拉带，还因为拉的太松被Loki瞪了一眼。他早就知道自己不可能在舌战上赢过Loki，可是他明知Loki不喜欢往身上堆砌那些累赘却只是因为和自己一起所以必须这样而感到悲伤。“我希望你和我在一起的时候可以作你自己。”

Loki伸出腿搭在了床沿边，将脚踝处的白色丝袜拉至大腿，衬裙滑落遮盖住胯间的阴影，惹得Thor禁不住吞咽口水。Loki将绑带系上丝袜后，扯住Thor的领口“你记住，这些都是我Loki自己的选择，包括爱上你这个在这里自作多情的家伙这件事也是。”他用指尖点了点Thor因惊讶而微张的唇，转身继续在衣橱翻弄着候选的裙子。

Thor想，我不该打扰Loki，但是身体却不自觉的有所行动，站起身从身后环住了他，他将脸贴上已经系上颈带的脖子，刚喷上的香水散发着某种花香，Thor深吸一口，心里想着还是Loki自己的味道好闻。

“如果你非要阻止我们准时到会场的话，我现在就要剥夺你进入这间卧室的权利了。”

Thor假装悻悻然地松开手，他犹记半年前还会因为Loki为了他考虑扮成女人而欣喜。也许真的是自己太敏感了，曾经在边界线踌躇不前的爱人一旦跨过这条线却比自己更勇敢。他理了理Loki袖口边的蕾丝，理所当然地让Loki挽上他的手臂，就像一个真正的女伴一样，还是个上等的女伴。

幸亏Thor没有出入于上议院，他甚至被某些略知一二的爵士称为“和中产阶级混在一起的背叛者”，这让两人几乎不用在歌剧开场前的时间里和其他任何人接触。

“看来我绑上的金主在自己的阶级中没什么人缘呢。”Loki假装埋怨道，Thor却觉得一定是因为女装的关系衬的Loki娇嗔可爱。

“在这里是…但是还算是有一群信赖我的人。不过，和我一样都不怎么出入这种场合。”

“那个金发的？”

“你说Fandral？哈哈哈…他还一直等着和你共进晚餐。”

“看样子你没答应他。”

“拒绝他太残忍了，可是我可没说会是什么时候。”

两人笑着走进了二楼的私人包厢，他们都发现了自从圣诞节后Thor总是更容易逗笑Loki，而Loki也更喜欢在话语中多塞一些无伤大雅的恶作剧。

“你说你不怎么来这里？”

“母亲还住在伦敦的时候，倒是经常来。不过等结束的时候总会发现我在母亲膝盖上醒来。”

“那真算是糟糕的观众。”

幕布缓缓拉开，所有观众席的烛光尽数熄灭，一个年轻男子用可以震得水晶吊灯晃动的高音徐徐唱出开场曲。这让Thor想到了某件自以为有趣的事。

“小的时候，有一次开场前我和Fandral、Volstagg三个人趁着大人们不注意，溜进了后台。我们钻进了某个演员的休息室，看上去那是一个男演员但是他转过身的时候我们发现他没有…”

“睾丸？”Loki像是毫不意外地问道，他专注地注视着台上的男演员“我知道，我认识几个。而且我差点成为他们的其中一员，在我5岁的时候，看样子Grand Master厌倦了管教一个小孩子，所以他把我带到了某个剧团。真是可惜，那个剧团老板不喜欢黑色头发的小孩，认为不吉利，否则他就可以摆脱我了。而那天回家后，也许是求生欲的作祟，我第一次为Grand Master口交了。”

Thor完全震惊地说不出话来，他只能紧紧握住Loki的手。虽然这不是第一次两人对于同一件事站在不同的立场上，但是两人确定关系却让他忘记了这一点。就像Loki说的，他们还有很多的问题要解决。

“如果你现在是在同情我，那我真是看错你了。”

“Loki…”

“我的未来和你有关，但是我的过去没有。它们发生了，静静地躺在记忆的河流中，即使那时候存在着害怕和悲伤，现在也已经荡然无存。如果你要释放那些无处安放的同情心，对象也不该是我，这让我觉得我们不是平等的。”

Thor把要说的话咽了回去，现在说什么都显得不够尊重Loki。但是他想，如果五岁时的记忆能被刻印在脑中这么久，那绝不是什么平淡的回忆。就像他清楚记得母亲葬礼的每一个细节，而自己那时候已经16岁了。想见一个5岁的孩子受到了多大的冲击才会将那一天记得如此清晰。

两人重新集中于歌剧本身，这是一个讲述一起凶杀案的故事。伦敦城内出现了一位连环杀手，各种人物都一边担心自己是下一个目标又都猜测怀疑谁才是真正的凶手。那具躺在舞台中央的女尸让Loki想到了那具从河里打捞起来的女尸。

“还在追查泰晤士女尸案？”

“算是…”

“没有头绪吗？”

Thor难得地沉默了，Loki能看出他不安地交叉着手指，踌躇了半天仍然没有开口。Loki不知道Thor有什么不能说出口的，但Thor看样子并不习惯于隐瞒这件事，否则他应该隐藏地更好，想到这里Loki觉得Thor局促的样子实在是有些好笑，便没有再追问下去，但他又突然觉得不安，至少应该让提醒一下Thor追查这个案子的危险性。

“凶手可以隐秘在黑暗之中，这表示他要么是手段十分高明，要么是背后有着庞大的势力。或者……”

“两者皆有？”

“两者皆有。”

Thor陷入了沉思，后半的剧情再也没有能够进入他的脑中。他并不是想隐瞒什么，相反他的确对这个案子还处在毫无头绪的阶段，但是有一些新的猜想却让他不寒而栗，他希望那些猜测是错的，毕竟没有切实的证据证明那些猜想是正确的。

他太专注于思考这件事，以至于都没注意到演员们已经谢幕，红色的幕布缓缓拉上，头顶的水晶吊灯又重新变得明亮。

“你原来睁着眼也可以睡着？” Loki在Thor的面前晃了晃手。

“啊…抱歉。”Thor因为被抓包而感到窘迫，他挠了挠头，离开座位时又变回了那个看上去没什么心事的Thor Odinson。

“你从哪里开始走神的？”

“凶手留下了一幅画…”

“那至少他已经杀完了所有的人…”Loki觉得自己还不到能够质问Thor有什么事瞒着自己的地步，理性也告诉他每个人都该给自己留个可以藏下秘密的小空间，但是天生的不安感又让他的话中带上了些许讽刺。

“Loki！画！”

“什么？”

“你说过要给我一幅你的画！”

“哦…这件事…我想…”Loki的话被一个年轻男子打断了。

“Loki，你的伪装真是太妙了。”眼前的男子有着深栗色的头发，仿佛能看透人心的碧蓝眼眸和勾人的微笑。只是Loki来不及说话，眼前的男人就被Thor一把推开，眼睛像是厉斧一样砍向眼前之人“如果你是来要挟我们的，那我会用家族的力量让你永远闭上你的嘴巴。”  
  
Loki不知为什么“噗”得笑出了声，而眼前的男人也没有受到这个威胁的任何影响，他伸出手“你好，Odinson准公爵。我是Charles Xavier，你不必担心我会口不择言，我想…你也不用担心这里有谁会认出Loki。我会认出他不过是他总是比那些女人要打扮得漂亮。”

Xavier，Thor听到过这个姓，传说中苏格兰拥有封地最多的贵族，连英国皇室都要对他们忌惮三分，如果失去Xavier家族的支持，苏格兰必将独立。

“打扰你们不是我的本意，我也要去赴更重要的约会了。Loki，要相信你的选择，它从来没有错过。”Xavier伯爵走出几步又像是想起什么的转回身“我盛情邀请你们来Xavier的城堡。Loki，没有你做我棋局上的对手，我都下不上一盘称为博弈的棋了。”

“乐于奉陪。”

Charles Xavier走了，留下了因为见到Charles而掩饰不住喜悦的Loki和被危机感包围的Thor。

“他到底是谁？不会是…你的客人吧？”

“是啊，还是很特别的客人。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.声明-查查只是因为我的西皮是查查的真爱，所以查查只是友情出演，不会有EC，不会有EC，最多只会在对话中提到。另外Loki那句话是为了吓锤子的，Charles和Loki没有肉体关系！没有肉体关系，请放心没有邪教。
> 
> 2.为什么我更文总是反复想反复想，更得这么慢呢。。。
> 
> 3.题外话-上周日我爱了13年的团宣布2年后停止活动，真的觉得那时候什么都崩溃了，唯一庆幸的是还好现在有了锤基，至少给了我稍许的安慰。希望光芒再次照耀我们。


	23. 真相 真心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两人一起去看了新年歌剧，Thor以为所有的问题都已解决，而Loki让他发现问题才刚开始。歌剧结束后，两人碰到了Charles，一个让Thor不禁防备的人。

Thor非常焦虑，他已经在房间里来回踱步了一个小时。

 

Loki在歌剧院提起了泰晤士河的凶杀案，这让他再一次想起了圣诞夜晚上所注意到的某个细节，也许是大脑故意做出的选择，说实话，那个细节已经被Thor给抛在脑后了。

 

圣诞夜当晚，就在他气愤异常让两个弟弟滚出去的时候，他瞥见了洋洋得意从他身边走过的Baldr的耳后有几道疤痕印，看样子伤口早已愈合，只是留下了比周围皮肤要略深的印记。疤痕是细长型的，应该是什么东西刮划留下的。当时他满心都在眼前跪在地上的人儿身上，丝毫没有在意这件事。但是，几天后当他习惯性地翻开泰晤士河女尸案的尸检报告时注意到了一句话“指甲内有微量的血迹和皮屑。”因为尸体早已被水泡肿，所以没有人在意这个小细节，就连Thor都忽略了这一点。但是不知道为什么，Thor的脑中突然浮现出了Baldr耳后的伤痕。

 

这是个巧合，Baldr的伤痕很可能在很久以前就留下了，很可能是马上摔下来留下的，或者是用来烫卷头发的火棒留下的。Baldr和Hoder两个人的确是想要让人把他们退还给上帝的弟弟，但是他们总不应该染指上杀人这样的罪行吧。

 

Thor给自己多灌了一杯刚沏的浓茶，他趁着父亲和两个弟弟都不在家的时候回来，就是想好好调查一下弟弟们的卧室。但是他现在对于去证实一下这件事都感到了胆怯，万一如自己那不知从哪里冒出的预感所料，Baldr和Hoder是杀人凶手或是说参与了这起杀人案件的话，他该如何应对？如果举报他们，按照法律必将接受绞刑，如果就此隐瞒…就此隐瞒…

 

“啊啊…”Thor站在弟弟们的房门前烦躁地抓挠自己的头发，又怕自己的声音引起附近的女佣的注意而迅速的捂上了嘴。

 

还要犹豫什么，再犹豫就要错失机会了。

 

Thor转动了弟弟们卧室的门把手，推门走了进去。比起大部分时间都住在伦敦市区的Thor来说，两个弟弟几乎常年住在这里，所以房间内堆了很多东西。Thor小心不踢到脚边的东西，比起总是在人前能说会道的Hoder，Baldr更加心思缜密，如果自己露出什么马脚很容易被他发现。

 

既然进来了，Thor就迅速开始了自己的调查，Thor从来没来过这里，事实上他几乎没怎么和两个弟弟说过话。不过房间构造几乎和Thor的一样，进门是小型会客室，再往里有两间卧室。

 

会客室的窗帘厚重又拉的严密，这让搜查进行的很缓慢。Thor边查看桌上的钟计算着时间边继续他的调查，目前来说毫无收获，起居室的柜子里、沙发里、甚至地毯下都没有找到和杀人案相关的东西。

 

也许这真的是因为自己太关注这个案件而过度紧张了，但是既然已经开始那Thor也不会半途而废，他转而打开了其中一间卧室的门，一股烟酒味和淫靡的味道扑面而来，即使佣人整理的时候已经清理干净，还在房内放上了鲜花，但是味道仍然呛得熏人。

 

“咳，咳。”这两人到底在房里做什么？不过当他想起他们对着Loki的那副样子，也就可以想象他们在这间房间玩得有多过火。Thor握紧拳头，那些窥探兄弟隐私的愧疚感荡然无存。他打开房间里的柜子，有些里面藏着各种情趣道具，看到它们的时候Thor脑子里想的竟然是如果能在Loki身上试一试就好了，惊觉自己会有如此下流的想法，Thor“嘭”地合上了柜子。

 

其余的柜子里都是些不值得一提的东西，没有可疑的书信，没有昭示杀人过程的日记，一切都表明他们只是两个纵情玩乐的青年男子。Thor刚准备合上床头柜，却注意到了一件很不起眼的东西，一个徽章，一个本该和谋杀案没有任何关系的东西。

 

徽章上印着一个被蛇缠绕的六芒星，中间有一个红色的苹果，Thor转动着这个徽章，他知道这是什么，这来自于一个组织—“圣伊甸园”。这个组织臭名昭著，成员无一不是贵族出身的男人，有已婚的，有未婚的，他们到处哄骗刚刚进城的农家女孩，邀请她们来参加晚宴。这些女孩根本不知道伦敦城中用黑夜伪装起的黑暗，她们怎么能拒绝衣着光鲜的贵族青年的邀约，等到进入了这些男人的庄园，才知道这里在举行多么不堪入目的香艳派对，那些男人一起享用一个女人。他们在房间里，浴室内，甚至是走廊上直接扒光女人的衣服，一个晚上都不会停歇。他们把自己的组织叫做伊甸园，却让女人永久失去贞洁。一夜过后，他们会将这些支离破碎的女人介绍给相熟的妓院从中赚取介绍费，说是介绍，其实当然是贩卖。

 

Thor知道这一切完全是因为伦敦市法院曾追查过此事，但是“圣伊甸园”隐藏得很好，所有内部成员间都有特定的暗号，每次的聚会场所都会变更，即使去追问那些从他们手里被转手到妓院的妓女也很难得到确实答案，特别是一开始都是她们主动接受邀请的。

 

按照两个弟弟这样的行事作风，是这个组织的一员毫不奇怪。Thor把那个徽章放了回去，环视了一遍两个弟弟的房间，确保每一样东西都在它们原来呆的地方后合上了门，匆匆坐上了回城的马车。

 

回到自己伦敦的居所，他直接走进书房，推开桌子上高高摞起的书，在一堆旧报纸中翻找起来，终于让他找到了几个月前的一份报纸。他翻过那些头条新闻，视线停留在了一条花边新闻上。新闻说辛德里侯爵的夫人和一个马车夫私奔了，如有任何线索重金奖赏。

 

Thor没有记错的话，辛德里侯爵正是“圣伊甸园”的领导者。现在重新来看这条新闻，如果辛德里侯爵的妻子并不是私奔，而是恰巧由于什么原因…比如说正好撞见了“圣伊甸园”的派对并扬言要告发他们的话，那辛德里侯爵和在场的其他人要杀了她就不足为奇了。至于那个叫露西的妓女，也许只是参与了这场盛宴并借出了这条裙子，报酬是把她送上离开这个国度的船。Thor的脑中瞬间有了完整的案件发展，但是他还是愤愤地将手中的报纸揉成了一团，猜想很合理，但是这只是猜想，没有任何证据可以验证他的想法。

 

外面下起了雨，Thor拨开窗帘，奔跑躲雨的人在黑夜的雨幕中模糊一片，屋内的炉火烧的正旺，Thor却觉得伦敦的夜晚如此冰凉。他难得地点起了一支雪茄，无力感包围着他，有一瞬间他想安慰自己，就和Loki说得一样，放弃追逐真相或许才是明智之举。Thor吐出口中的烟圈，窗上细细密密的雨珠渗进了石缝也渗进了Thor的心里。

 

“这雨真够大的。”Bucky看了一眼窗外，把面包和炖菜放到了桌上，“Grand Master让你吃得快点，巴顿爵士很快就到了。”

 

“那就让巴顿爵士等着吧。”

 

“你一天到底要把那个怀表拿出来多少次，不论你怎么盯着那个时针看，Odinson准公爵也不会从表盘里面爬出来的。”

 

Loki并不理睬Bucky，他用餐巾擦拭了一下怀表，把它塞回了衣服左上方的内侧口袋里。

 

“你呢？你到底准备什么时候表明你的真心？”

 

“什么？我的？”Bucky把正在喝的酒泼在了自己前襟上“我可没有什么…”

 

Loki接过Bucky手中的杯子喝了一口“你还记得沙漠中的鸵鸟吗？我已经看到了一方绿洲，你还要继续留在沙漠里吗？”

 

“我们…我和Steve，并不像你们这样简单，而且我不认为我们之间会有什么发展。我们呆在一起的时间那么长，如果他有超出朋友的情感，那我们早该在一起了。”

 

“你不也没说吗？”

 

“你不了解Steve，他非常正直，不容许对于国家和法律的背叛。”

 

“我认识的另外一个非常正直的男人在平安夜吻了我，忘了说…他是一个法官。”

 

Bucky被逗笑了，“Steve很…固执，他相信那些信条。”

 

“他相信的是那些被规定下来的信条，还是他心中的信条？”

 

“……”

 

“如果只是遵从那些文字上的约束，那就是正直了吗？当上议院决定第二天就要征收土地并且不会为此支付一分钱，而一个除了土地什么都没有的老人因为反抗而被处以绞刑，Steve Rogers会站在哪边？”

 

Bucky像是被说动了，但是他又摇了摇头“不能冒这个险，我不知道Steve会不会把男人间的爱情当成他的信条，我不能毁了我们之间的友情。”

 

“所以你在沙漠里看到不远处有一片绿茵和反射着波光的湖水时，你甚至不愿意上前确认一下这是真的沙漠绿洲还是海市蜃楼？”

 

“Loki，这不一样…”

 

“我还真没发现哪里不一样，所以在你眼中Steve Rogers就是一个一旦发现你对他的感情非比寻常，就会直接忘记你们在一起渡过的那些时光？”Loki故意把“一起”那个词说得很重，他实在不明白这两人间的问题明明要简单得多，是什么让Bucky犹豫不决？

 

“我…会考虑的，在一个适合的时机。”

 

见Bucky松口，Loki也就没有纠缠下去，他挥挥手，拉上了刚进门的爵士上了楼。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：“圣伊甸园”是我编的，但是徽章上的图案参考了一些符号学。包括六芒星代表撒旦，正三角和倒三角的组合也代表了男女（你懂得），蛇代表了伊甸园引诱夏娃吃下苹果的蛇，苹果就是伊甸园那个苹果。


	24. 我小心眼是因为你占据了我的心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Thor发现了泰晤士河女尸可能和他的弟弟有关，他走进弟弟们的房间追查真相，而Loki在鼓励Bucky表明真心。。。

Thor本打算今天能和Loki两个人呆上一天，即使只是简单的窝在炉火前，听着窗外那一周都没停歇的雨拍打在窗户上，将涂满了奶油和果酱的海绵蛋糕送入Loki的口中，在绒制的沙发上将Loki压在身下，这也足够消散那无解的杀人案所带来的烦闷和在法院工作一周后积攒的疲累。

 

可是…一切计划都被早餐时收到的一张请柬给打乱了。

 

_“Dear Odinson 准公爵：_

_我想你不会忘记不久前歌剧后的那次见面，有幸一睹你的尊荣很是荣幸。希望能邀请你今天来我的庄园。哦，别担心，它并不在苏格兰，只需要你离开伦敦城内。我在这里恭候你的光临。_

_P .S .Loki也在我这里_

                                          _Charles Xavier”_

 

那句P.S.简直就是勒索甚至是直接的威胁，Thor这么想着的时候，人已经坐上了去往郊外的马车，他又再次打开请柬，重新读了一遍写在上面的每一个单词，然后又有些粗暴的把它塞了回去。

 

他说不上为什么只见了一面就对那个叫Charles Xavier的贵族青年抱有敌意，明明这位伯爵看上去彬彬有礼又不会摆出高傲的姿态，怎么想都应该是能成为朋友的那类人，可是他感觉到了危机…对，这是一种危机感。

 

也许是这位伯爵的外貌和Loki一样出众，也许是他和Loki那不同于普通客人和男妓间的默契感，也许只是因为他和自己在同一个阶级。

 

Thor因为冒出的这些想法而狠狠掐了一下自己，居然在希冀Loki的世界中只有自己一个人，这绝不是一个绅士该有的想法。他安慰自己Loki不该被束缚，但是很快这个想法被打败了，因为当他走进Xavier庄园那座造得别有风味的城堡的时候，他看到了Loki正在和Xavier下棋。

 

看样子Loki被棋局困住了，他皱着眉，举着手里白色的骑士犹豫不决，迟迟没有落下。

 

Xavier伯爵却带着笑意，手撑着下巴说到

“Loki，我们有约法三章说过，落子无悔。”

 

“我知道！”Loki的眉头皱得更紧了。

 

两人如此专注，以至于没人注意到站在门口的Thor。但是眼前这幅场景，却深深地灼烧了这位准公爵，马车上被压下来的那些情绪又翻涌着重新剥夺了他的理智，当他意识到的时候已经冲到了两人跟前。

 

“Loki，你就是为了和他约会才爽了我的约？”Thor丝毫没压抑心中的怒火，这让还沉浸在棋局中的两人都吓了一跳。

 

“啪—”Loki的骑士应声落下，然后眼睁睁看着Charles的后吃掉了自己的王。

 

“我赢了，Loki。”Charles看到Loki的懊恼后收敛起了喜悦之情，但是嘴角的弧度还是忍不住微微上扬。

 

Loki觉得他有充分的理由把输掉棋局的不甘心发泄在Thor的身上，他直接站起来用最大的力气锤了Thor一拳。

 

“Thor Odinson。‘爽约’的定义应该是约会双方中的某一方无法按时与对方见面，但是现在在你希望的时间，我，和你…”Loki指了指自己又指了指Thor，表示答案不言而喻。

 

但是Thor完全没有退让，他还是板着张脸看着Loki。其实对于Loki爽约什么的并不是那么在意，但是他总不见得光明正大地说“我就是看不惯你和这个小贵族玩在一起”吧。他再一次在心里狠狠骂了一句自己小心眼，但是仍然冷着张脸，想着至少Loki如果服软撒个娇他就不气了，可惜Loki是那种即使知道自己错了也不会轻易认错的人，更何况他还真觉得自己没错。

 

两人就这样瞪着对方，低气压让在场的第三个人很不舒服，他可不想这对恋人在他面前吵起来，准公爵他是不知道，可是他知道和Loki 吵架的代价有多惨烈。

 

“我们…今天应该有很多事做，比如…给Loki画一副画。不过在这之前，两位先来一杯茶，从印度运来的上等红茶。”Charles尽力想要缓和两人的情绪，但是他很担心会起到反作用。

幸好Loki又瞪了一眼Thor后走到Charles身边，啜饮起温热的红茶来。

 

“今天要为Loki作画？”Thor愣了半天反应过来，转眼间把不快抛在了脑后，他兴奋地走到Loki面前搂上了他的肩。Loki也不想为了刚才那些小事和Thor冷战，他推给Thor一杯红茶也顺水推舟给两人找了个台阶。

 

“你说想要一副我的画，没人比Charles更擅长了。”

 

Thor不易察觉地皱了皱眉，但是他还是低头吻了吻Loki的脸颊，“这太棒了。我要把它挂在伦敦那间你喜欢的房子里。”

 

“我这里有七幅以Loki为原型的画作，不过Odinson准公爵，你肯定是想要一副独一无二的作品。”Charles引着两人穿过走廊，走廊上时不时会出现几个玩耍的孩子。他们都跑过来亲呢地抱住Charles，很快又自顾自地继续他们的游戏。

 

那些小孩子看上去更像是平民，Thor这么想着又多看了一眼，但是眼下他有更重要的事情要问。

 

“你们是怎么认识的？Loki说你是很特别的…客人。”

 

“Loki只是想逗你玩。不过如果非要说特别也没错。”Charles故意停顿下来看了眼Thor“因为我从来不会享受Loki那些带有技巧的服务，意思是…我们从来没有做过爱。当时我想找一位男模特，朋友向我介绍了‘Sakka Dolly House’，或者说朋友直接向我介绍了Loki。当我和Loki接触后才发现他懂绘画、音乐、文学，几乎懂我所感兴趣的一切，所以我们很快成为了朋友。”

 

Thor现在后悔问这个问题了，真是个强劲的对手，Xavier伯爵和Loki共有的那些领域都是自己所不熟悉的，不知不觉手上起了一层薄汗，他用衣角擦了擦手心，抬起头发现Loki正在看他，就在他想要解释的时候，Charles却开口了：

 

“我们到了。”

 

走进画室，墙上挂满了画，Thor很快注意到了那七幅画，特别是跪在水边盯着倒影的Loki，水仙在河边盛开，Loki正如神话中的男子一样捧起溪水，晕开的水中反射出模糊的Loki的影子。Thor完全被迷住了，他甚至觉得自己像要不顾一切走进眼前的画中。这让他更嫉妒了，Xavier伯爵笔下的Loki美到自己的灵魂都在颤抖。

 

“写那本男妓名录的作者看过我的画，所以才会写Loki是纳西索斯的化身。”

 

“太美了！”

 

“你喜欢什么样的他？”

 

Thor从没想过这个问题，他顿了顿琢磨着答案，见Loki不在身边，赶紧说道“真实的他。”

 

“你是指这样的我？”

 

Loki全身赤裸，只围了条柔软的金黄色绸布在腰间，他仰起头挂着得意的笑容。

 

“不…不是…我不是说你需要穿成这个样子。”不善于掩饰真意的舌头不甚灵活地辩解着。

 

你这时候该夸奖他，Charles笑着想。但是通常没人会喜欢别人来指导自己如何讨爱人欢心，所以他还是什么都没说。Loki倒是习惯了Thor的不善言辞，他坐到窗台延伸的飘窗上，一只脚弯曲的踩在上面，另一只脚随意地悬空荡着，手中多了个从果盘里拿来的苹果，“可以开始了。”

 

“但是我想今天作画的不应该是我，应该是你，Odinson准公爵。”

 

“我？”

 

“Charles，NO！除非你想得到一副《撒旦降临》。”

 

“Loki，你这么说就太伤人了。作为一名贵族，即使Odinson准公爵不善于拿捏画笔，但是他也受过完整的绘画技巧训练，更何况我相信爱意才是最好的画笔。”说完他就合上门，留下了没多久前还在吵架的两人。

 

房内安静了，只剩下Loki咬苹果的声音。深知刚才的话有些过分，Loki主动开口道：

“你还想继续吗？”

 

“虽然我并不勤于练习，但是正如Xavier伯爵所说，我的确是学习了基本的绘画技巧。”

虽说是掌握了所有的技巧，但是掌握是一回事，能把它运用自如又是一回事。Thor将注意力集中于画布上，用炭笔仔细地勾摹着轮廓。所幸他不需要什么自我发挥，只要真实得将Loki记录下来就好。从窗口射进的光点斑驳地落在Loki身上，面容若隐若现，神秘得让人想窥探却又带着难以触碰的美丽。

 

“你在嫉妒Charles。”

 

“你说什么？”专注于自己笔尖的Thor一下子没反应过来。

 

“他有爱人，一个德国军官。虽然他们经常吵架，但是他们唯彼此不可。”

 

“咯噔—”

 

Thor抬起头发现Loki已经走过来趴在了画架上，透过画架能看到Loki深粉色的乳头，Thor收回视线，心情却好了不少。

 

“Loki你快坐回去。”

 

“你对我就这么没信心，觉得我会和别人跑了？Thor，我并不是第一天知道我们有太多东西都不一样，可以说我们身上也许没有任何相像的地方。但是这不妨碍互相吸引，蜜蜂也不是因为鲜花与他长得相似才得以采取花蜜，马车轴上的齿轮也不是因为一模一样才能契合，那我为什么不会因为你如此特别而被你吸引呢？” 

 

“Loki，我要怎样才能形容你的美好？”Thor的手不自禁地抚上Loki小腹上的线条和算不上强劲但仍然清晰可见的腹肌。他的嘴唇抚上因暴露在空气中而微凉的皮肤，肆意在皮肤上留下痕迹。

 

“你是想在画中留下痕迹吗？”

 

“那有多好，即使Xavier为你画再多的画，在我画上的你还是独一无二的。”

 

“你还是在妒忌Charles。”语气中却没有责怪之意。

 

“我只是在宣誓我的主权。”

 


	25. 惊变

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Thor收到了Charles的邀请，这让他感到不快，但是见面后却被告知终于可以得到以Loki为模特的画作后又欢欣不已，不过需要Thor自己来画。。。

当Thor完成画作的雏形时，天色已开始变暗，期间有佣人进来点燃了房间的烛火。烛光映射在Loki身上，带上了别样的神秘与蛊惑。画作比预想的要好很多，虽然比不上Xavier伯爵的细腻，但是也的确如他所言透露出了爱意，Loki腹部上刻意被描摹下来的粉色痕迹就是爱情的最好证明。画作还需要润色，不过Thor已经迫不及待想要把它裱框装饰起来了，如果可以他恨不得堂堂正正放在法院办公室里，当然这不可能，所以他决定将画挂在伦敦洋房的卧室里，这样当他早晨睁眼的时候第一个看到的就是自己的爱人。

 

他放下画笔走到Loki身边，发现Loki睡着了。这让Thor脑中闪过一个点子，他拿来颜料盘，用剩下的金色颜料在Loki裸露的皮肤上勾画起来，那些无意义的花纹在Loki的身上蔓延开来，就像Loki天生带着这金色的花纹一般。

Thor不禁想，如果世界上有天使就应该就是长这样。他大胆地用金色圈住Loki的两个乳头，并在下面画上了锁扣带着铃铛，可当Thor想将画笔下移的时候，兴许是因为皮肤上的瘙痒感，Loki醒了。

 

“你画完了？”Loki迷蒙着双眼还没明白Thor在做什么。

 

“现在才开始完成我的画作。”Thor压低身子凑到Loki跟前，两手将Loki锁在了自己的身下，这下Loki才清醒过来看到身上的金色花纹，他眯起眼“Thor，想不到你有这样恶俗的爱好，我真该考虑我是否应该和你在一起。”Loki忘了，眼前的金毛发情怪曾在他身上淋了满满一盆的巧克力。

 

Thor根本没有理睬Loki的讽刺，他开始玩弄胸口的花蕾，顺着金色的线画了个圈后又用食指和中指夹着乳头玩弄起来“有一种玩具，就像我画的这种一样，可以像衣夹一样夹在乳头上，垂着的铃铛会伴着律动发出清脆的响声，真想试一试。”

 

“嗯…唔…你可以自己试试。”时轻时重地按压力度刚刚好，即使Loki不想那么快屈服，舒服得卷曲起来的脚趾还是出卖了他。这男人到底是从哪里知道这些奇特的玩具的？

 

“嗯…啊！”Thor惩罚似地以嘴代替了幻想中的乳夹咬上另一边被空下来的乳头，引得Loki下意识抓住了Thor的手臂。

 

Thor的另一只手也没闲着，顺着腰线下移解开了腰间的布料，他开始套弄起Loki那刚刚抬头的前端，从铃口到根部无一不被照顾到，就连囊袋也被爱抚地揉捏了一番，Loki受不了刺激将双脚勾上了Thor的腰部，身体染上的一片红色衬得金色的纹路越发明亮。

 

“Thor…Thor…”Loki想祈求Thor快一点让他释放，但是Thor总是在这时候有着不可思议的坏心眼，他手上的动作嘎然而止。

 

“Loki，我可以先进去吗？”

 

“那你快点！”

 

Thor这才想起润滑剂的事，他慌忙扫视着房间看有什么替代品。

 

“我的口袋里有！”Loki真是不懂一个如此擅于调情的男人却从来不准备最基础的东西。

 

等到Thor摸到润滑剂回来后，Loki已经下意识地将双手抚上了自己的肉棒。

 

“既然你的手空着，不如自己来？”

 

Loki眼里噙满了生理性的泪水表示抗议，但是抗议无效，他只好在手指上涂上润滑液，缓缓将食指塞入自己的后穴，在做爱这件事上两人总是如同性格转换一样，Thor强势地主导全局，Loki到最后不得不顺从他的要求。

 

对于给自己扩张穴口这件事Loki很熟练，他知道怎样用手指让穴道变得放松以便更容易享受快感，但是在Thor跟前因为少了金钱交易的决绝让他反而扭捏起来。

 

“Thor…快进来…我真的…忍不住了。”被自己手指扩张过的小穴只感到一阵阵空虚，即使是三根手指也不足以填满它，他只能转而哀求Thor用这世界上唯一能满足他的巨物贯穿进入。

 

即使Loki不说，Thor也已经被眼前的场景惹得不能自持，他托起Loki的臀将自己的欲望顶了进去。已经被充分扩张放松的甬道使得Thor的进入格外顺利。为了不被照顾到的前端能够尽快释放欲望，Loki尽可能地抬起自己的臀部以便Thor进的更深。

 

Thor每一下都挺到最深处，无法比拟的愉悦快感剥离了他的理智和风度，汗水落在金色的油脂上化了开来和Loki滴落下来的白浊一起像是绘上了新的画作。

“我绝对不敢想…我从别的男人那里能得到…同样的快感。”Thor狠狠顶上Loki的敏感点，身下的人一阵颤栗。

 

“真巧…我也是…啊哈…啊…不要了。”Loki说的是实话，生理上也许会得到满足，但那只能叫生理反应不叫快感。

 

听到这句话的Tho霎时停住了，同时Loki的精液贱了出来，都落在金线满布的小腹上。Loki咬住手指为自己总是比Thor早那么一点而不甘心。

 

“这像不像装在上等瓷盘中的佳肴？”Thor用手指沾上了腹部的精液送入了口中。

 

“你太…恶心了。”Loki羞耻地别过脸，高潮渐渐褪去，他至少得在口舌上赢回一句。

 

Thor顾不上这些，他继续在Loki体内肆意抽插着，但在最后关头他还是怕Loki尴尬射在了外面。他喘着粗气躺倒在Loki身边，等着余韵散去。

 

“你是说真的？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“那句…快感…”Thor不好意思地摸了摸鼻子。

 

“我可没有说过。”

 

“你刚才明明说了‘我也是’！”

 

“ 既然你听见了，那又何必再确认呢？我可是不会再说一次的。”

 

没得到Loki的肯定答复，这让Thor有点悻悻然，但是他很快振作起来。他用剩余的金色颜料在Loki的侧腹上写了点什么。

 

“你在写什么？”

 

“我的名字，画作总要留下作者的名字。”

 

“既然这是你的杰作，也请你负责把它处理干净。”

 

Thor虽然没有射在Loki体内而让清理这件事变得容易了些，但是那些油脂着实让两人费了一番功夫。等到两人终于清理干净的时候已然天黑，而Charles像是知道两人在干什么一般，出现的时间正好卡在了两人清理完成的那一刻，当他看到画的时候简直能想象这两人在这间房间里干了什么，这让他比当事的两人更不好意思。

 

“Odinson准公爵，你得好好保管这幅画不让其他任何人看到，这…这太让人遐想了。”

 

这句话让当事人的Loki羞红了脸，他从来没有和Charles仔细讨论过情事，他们在一起的大多数时间都在讨论艺术和文学，他转过脸想避开Charles的视线，反而却迎上了走到自己身边的Charles那玩味的表情。他被Charles拉到一边，Charles还回头确认了一下Thor听不到他们的话才在他耳边说道

 

“小心点，我收到消息说‘圣伊甸园‘想要以你为他们最近一次聚会的终极猎物。”

 

“他们不是只喜欢那些纯洁如铃兰的年轻女性吗？”

 

“你得承认很少有人能够挡得住你的魅力，所以…也许偶尔他们想换换口味。总之，你不要一个人出门。”

 

“他们还真是挑错了猎物。我一向喜欢做猎人。”

 

Charles笑了，他重新和Loki拉开了距离。Thor马上走过来夹在两人中间问Loki，“你们在说什么？”

 

“当然是不能告诉你的事。”Loki故意说道。

 

*** ***

几天后Loki准备去刀具店取他订单上的物品，他想起了Charles的话，临走前叫上了Bucky。

 

“你要去刀具店干什么？”

 

“取东西。”

 

“我从没看你带什么刀啊剑啊在身上。”

 

“你能不能别像个盘问可疑人物的警察一样问这么多。”

 

“哦…那就是礼物，是送给谁的呢？让我来猜猜，看看你每天三句都离不开的人，哦对了，Odinson准公爵。”

 

Loki真的怀疑这到底是Bucky一开始将自己伪装的如此之好还是在企图让客人多塞点小费的时候锻炼出来的，总之这幅精明的样子真是让人讨厌，恨不得把他扔回当时两人相遇的地方。

 

见Loki不回答，Bucky知道自己猜对了，他暗暗握住Steve还给他的军牌，希望借此获得一些表白的勇气。

 

Loki走进刀具店直接拿出了自己的订单，店主将一个不算大的木盒子放在了Loki面前，打开盒子和缠绕的锦缎，出现在眼前的是一把匕首，银质的刀柄在中间镀了一条金线，与刀身连接的部分镶嵌着红色的宝石，这算不上一把适合防身的刀具，最多只能在打猎的时候肢解一下猎物，但是Loki迫切想要送一份回礼，只是对于Thor来说这个世界上的一切都唾手可得，实在是很难有什么匹敌Thor送的家传之物。他无意间看到了这把匕首，红色和金色瞬间吸引了他，这让他毫不犹豫就定下了这把匕首。

 

Bucky百无聊赖地拨弄着刀具店外摆放的那些成品，他记得他和Steve小的时候眼巴巴地趴在刀具店外面直到店主把他们撵走；他记得出征前Steve送了他一把小刀，他曾经拿着这把小刀开过军用罐头、割断过挡路的藤蔓，但是这把小刀也在战争中弄丢了。现在Steve恐怕是用不上这些了，Bucky这么想着一回头却发现Loki不见了，店主也不在柜台边，Bucky只能跑出店铺想看看Loki是不是丢下他跑了，但是他却看到了不远处停着的一辆黑色马车，有个人被拖上了马车，Bucky没有看到脸，但是那双皮鞋分明就是Loki脚上的那双。Bucky想挤开人群追上去，但是马车已经起步，他大叫着“等等！”却只留下扬起的尘土。

 

Bucky留在原地看着已经消失的马车，情况太突然让他根本不知道现在该做什么，幸亏军队中的经验让他迅速作出反应，他跑回刀具店想要找到线索，地上留下的一张纸片引起了他的注意。

 

他拾起纸片，纸片的边缘很不规整，看样子是慌乱中被撕扯下来的，纸上只有一个图案，一条蛇缠绕着六芒星，中间有一个苹果。

 


	26. 夺回所有

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Thor为Loki留下了一副难忘的画作，走之前Charles提醒Loki要小心被人盯上。一周后，Loki被人绑走了。。。

Loki只记得最后那块被强硬地捂在自己嘴上的破布那种诡异的香味，害得他醒来之后仍然一阵阵地头痛。他勉强睁开眼，房间的窗帘拉得密密实实透不进一点光，在眼睛熟悉光线之前，Loki干脆放松下来，整理一下头脑中混沌的思路。

他还是大意了，他又怎么知道全是贵族组成的这个组织会用这么下三滥的手段。他还以为至少他们是应该靠点威胁或者权贵的势力来压制他呢。不过难怪从来只对清纯少女下手的组织会盯上他，毕竟Thor那两个可怕的弟弟也是这个组织的成员。

在马车上他曾醒过一次，但是药效还在，这让他根本睁不开眼也动不了，但是他还是从声音分辨出了说话的主人。

“哥哥，你看我找到了什么！”一只手伸进了自己的外套内侧，从里面摸出了一件东西。这声音Loki记得很清楚，那对魔鬼兄弟中的弟弟，他拿走了Thor送给自己的那个怀表。

“看来哥哥真的很喜欢他，越是这样破坏起来才越是有趣。”这是那个年长的金发。

“可是圣诞夜那次不是没效吗？”

“那是因为哥哥习惯了这是一只小野猫。小野猫不就是喜欢到处撅屁股吗？”

“那我们这次…”

“如果我们把玩的遍体鳞伤的小野猫送到哥哥面前，他会不会特别高兴呢？又或者小猫咪的尸体？”两人笑了起来，有只手还搭上了自己的头一下下地顺着黑发。真该庆幸自己是麻痹的状态，否则可能生理性地反应都会让自己把早饭给吐出来。

回想到这里就结束了，药效当时继续侵扰着Loki，使得他再次陷入了昏睡直到在这间房内醒来。现在想起马车上的场景仍然让他汗毛倒立，同样的血统怎么会产生如此大的差别？Loki渐渐适应了屋内的黑暗，他试着活动一下四肢，可能是平安夜的乖顺给了他们错觉，让他们觉得自己可以任人摆布。所以除了门被锁上了以外没有受到任何的束缚。都是野猫了，怎么可能像家猫一样听话，我不仅要逃出去还要夺回属于我的东西，Loki笑着摸出了那把本来要送给Thor的匕首。

与此同时，法院的助理塞给了正在翻看案子的Thor一封加急信。加急信？Thor带着疑虑拆开了信，只读了一遍他就怔住了，信里的每一个词他都认识，可是连在一起他却无法理解。什么叫“Loki被绑架了，在Steve住处等。”？还附有一张破烂纸片—Thor刚刚才见过不久的图案。他不知道为什么Loki会和“圣伊甸园”扯上关系，但是“绑架”这个词正在撕扯他的内心。Thor把信塞进口袋，不顾其他人的错愕，冲出法院跳上了一辆马车。

Loki屏息凝神，确认走廊里没有任何人后，手握刀柄将刀刃插入了门锁的缝隙中。刀具店老板没有骗他，这是一把上好的匕首，兼具韧性和硬度又薄得恰到好处，可惜锁扣很复杂，直接想要从门缝中移动锁扣不太容易。Loki抽回了匕首，他要找一些能够弯曲进入钥匙孔的东西。他很熟稔这些事，小时候丰富的逃跑经验留下了很多参考。他在房间里里外外翻找了一遍也没找到什么可以替代的开锁工具，随之他的目光落在了窗帘后隐约可见的窗户上。很危险，但是值得一试。掉下去肯定性命不保而且容易被屋外的人发现，但是如果从窗外绕到别的房间可以产生一种自己已经逃跑的错觉，这样的话，自己就能顺利从明处转到暗处。

Loki拉开窗帘确认了窗户并未上锁，他掂量了一下胜算后踩上窗沿。从三楼的窗户往下看还是会感到本能的恐惧，他抓紧窗框，在跨出去的那一刻，Thor浮现在了脑中。不知道Bucky是否找到了自己留下的暗示，是否会向Thor寻求帮助，倒不是期许Thor来救他，他更希望等到Thor赶到的时候，“圣伊甸园”的人都已经被制服，法官大人还能直接捡个便宜。

Thor刚下马车就看到了站在门口的Steve和Bucky，脸上也都写着担心和焦急。

“Bucky说…”

“到底是怎么回事？”

“Loki被人拖上了马车…现场只留下了这个，我猜是Loki留下的。我们要怎么才能找到他？”

Loki知道“圣伊甸园”？甚至对此有防备？这让Thor更佳困惑了，Loki从来没有提起过这件事，如果提起过他一定会小心Loki的四周，等等，有一个人可能知道。虽然很不愿意承认，但是他想起了Loki和某个伯爵咬耳朵的场景。

“我想…也许有一个人知道…不过这只是我的猜测…而且我并不知道他在哪里…”Xavier伯爵可能在伦敦，也可能远在他的领地苏格兰。

“这人到底是谁？”Bucky实在忍受不了Thor的吞吞吐吐。

“Charles Xavier伯爵。”

“Xavier？！Xavier伯爵？他这两天应该就在这附近，昨天我还去参加了他的绘画沙龙，我们喝了点酒聊到很晚，所以八成今天他还在这里。”

Thor在空中划下十字，上帝保佑他们的运气还不错。Steve带路，幸好Xavier伯爵的确还在这里，而当他看到Thor他们三人出现的时候，想必也猜到了什么，脸上浮上了忧虑的神情，而Thor却显得毫不客气

“你知道Loki会被‘圣伊甸园’缠上？”

“知道，我有一些我的眼线，所以见面的时候我就提醒了他。”

“那…你能知道他们在哪里吗？”意识到自己有求于人，Thor的语气又软了下来。

“能，但是需要时间。”

“Loki随时都会有危险！”

“Odinson准公爵，在场不止你一个人担心Loki，而且你要知道Loki他不会放过一点生存的机会，只要有缝隙他必将付之行动全力突破。”

听到这番话，Thor颓然地倒在了沙发上。除了对于Loki的担心，心中还暗藏了对于Charles的妒忌，那些话仿佛都在讽刺自己不够了解Loki。

房间内只剩下时钟的走时声和杯子碰撞茶碟的响声，直到一个管家模样的男人走了进来，他把一张纸递给Charles便走了出去，Thor立刻冲上去夺过了纸片，看了一眼纸片上的地址便急着离开，却被Charles给叫住了。

“Thor Odinson，Loki他还从来没有爱过一个人，所以对于你他表现地谨慎又漫不经心，但是不要怀疑他已经尽了全力，别让你的妒忌侵蚀这份爱。”

Thor没有回头，但是他还是在离开前默默点了点头，妒火并不会因为这一句话就消失的无影无踪，那像是一个魔鬼盘踞在心头等着Thor将自身恶的一面转向他，但他还是感谢这当头一棒的警钟来的如此及时。

Loki一边稳住自己在墙外的凸起上站定，手指抓住石块间的细缝，一边注意观察窗内的房间是否安全。

他想从2楼进入会更好，但这也意味着他要冒着风险往下爬一层楼。至少他的工作经验给他带来了一个好处，身体够柔软，可以像猫咪一样做出一些高难度动作。他跨到隔壁房间窗外容得下一人站立的小平台上，蹲下身用手握住边沿，深吸一口气，两只脚往后退离开了平台，靠着手臂的力量支撑全身的体重。他往下看以确认可以跳在正下方窗户的平台上，双腿往里收了收，夹紧后松开了手。虽然落下去的时候有点摇晃，索性还是安全着陆。幸运的是，他落在了图书室的窗外。Loki估摸着“圣伊甸园”没人会来找点书看，他拉开了窗户。而更幸运的是，当他跳进房间关上窗户的后一瞬间，楼上传来了骚动。

“小猫咪不见了！他从窗户逃走了！”

“不可能，这里可是三楼！”

“去追，徒步的话走不了多远。千万不能让辛德里大人的期待落空。”

Loki在房间里听到这两兄弟的对话，差点笑出了声。既然你们从来没有考虑过野猫的战斗力，那就不要怪野猫的爪子挠瞎你们的眼珠。  
他在图书室中探查了一番想要找到一些可以防身的工具，只有一把匕首总是不够可靠，他找到了一些用来固定画布的长钉和一些胶布，看样子根本没什么用，但是以防万一他还是收进了衣服口袋里。

门外的骚动渐渐平息了，Loki估摸着如果现在只有那两兄弟的话，才最有机会抢回自己的怀表拍拍屁股走人，至于怎么防止他们下一次再盯上自己，Loki还没想到。

门推开后，走廊里空无一人。Loki紧贴着墙壁摸索着往前挪步，他紧紧握着匕首，指关节因为用力而发白。自己远没脸上所表现地那样冷静，面对这种危险境遇，他也在害怕。

一路上连个佣人都没有出现，Loki怀疑他们是不是发动了所有人去找自己。走到楼梯口，从一楼的会客室中传来了说话声。Loki顺着楼梯扶手划了下来，他可不想因为木板发出的“嘎吱”声这种低级错误而造成失败。

“为什么这么久了还没回来？！”Baldr在房间内来回踱步，失却了平日的戏虐，变得暴躁而难以控制。

“他不会跑远的，不过是徒劳的挣扎。”Hoder倒是显得淡定很多，他坐在长软椅上想要安抚焦躁的哥哥。

Loki在门背后等待着时机，一分一秒像是缝衣针般叨扰着他的心，想快点结束又害怕矛盾爆发的那一刻，他闭上眼调整呼吸，等到再次睁开眼时他看到了背对着他的Baldr。

“把属于我的怀表还给我。”

听到这句话，Baldr近乎惊恐的转身，看到在他们的猜测中逃出庄园的Loki正环住Hoder，用一把匕首的刀刃抵着他的脖颈。

“哥哥…”

惊恐的表情只在Baldr脸上停留了一瞬，他又换上了那副带着残酷的笑容

“Loki，看来你很不舍得我们。可是这个怀表上刻印的可是Odinson家的族徽，要说还，你才是那只偷食的小猫。”

“你们不配拥有Thor的东西，把它给我！否则你弟弟的血将会溅在你的身上。”Loki又摁了摁匕首。

看着表情痛苦的Hoder，Baldr犹豫了，他从怀中掏出了那只怀表，准备把它交还给Loki。

“Odinson兄弟，你们应该早点告诉我这只小猫咪这么有趣。”就在同时，四五个人出现在了门口，为首的是一个中年男子，看着其他几个人的表情就能知道他是这里的领导者。

“Loki Gast，你口口声声说你要杀了Hoder，其实你根本无法杀人，对吗？杀人可是需要极大的勇气和技巧的。”中年男子就像只是观赏了一场游戏一样，愉快地走到了Loki的身边，抽走了已经愣住的Loki手上的匕首。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次用了一点点蒙太奇感来描写双线剧情~
> 
> 昨天看完惊队，今天校对文的时候看到自己写的猫抓眼球那句，露出蜜汁微笑。


	27. 你需要的只是勇气

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Loki不允许自己坐以待毙，他想靠自己夺回怀表；当Thor知道Loki被绑架后万分焦急，他需要其他人的帮助。。。
> 
> 【预警】：有路人调戏scenc（可以放心没有路人车）

Thor三个人赶到的时候天色已经暗了，马车本该停在门口，但是那里站了两个守卫，两个看上去更像是街头流氓的守卫。Steve试意马车夫在守卫们无法看到的地方停下。

 

“那些守卫到底是什么人？”Bucky问这个问题无可厚非，那两人实在穿得和正统守卫有些差距。

 

“谁知道呢！我们为什么不能让他们通报一声，直接进去把Loki带出来？”Thor不想把时间浪费在对付几个小喽啰上。

 

“因为不论这个‘圣伊甸园’是个什么样的组织，既然它没让司法机关抓到任何把柄，那他们一定不会欢迎没有受到邀请的我们就这么闯进去。我们需要一个计划。”

 

三人借着低矮的临道树蹬上了庄园外围的高墙，Bucky怕拖了两人后腿本想留在马车里，却被Steve一口拒绝了。Thor和Steve合力将Bucky拉上了墙。沿着墙壁，三个人可以摸到正中那栋主楼的后侧。

 

“我不想你觉得我是拖…没用的废物。”Bucky把“拖累你”三个字咽了下去。

 

Steve知道Bucky指的是什么，他搭上Bucky的肩，“记得吗？军队的第一课告诉我们要互助以及绝不放弃任何一个人。 我只是借予你这只手臂，但是你给我更多，让我们一起完成这项艰巨的任务。”

 

Bucky毫不怀疑Steve的每个词都在真诚地表达战友情谊，可他总觉得有什么堵在心口，想要辩驳却又无从说起。

 

“嘘！”走在前端的Thor看到不远处有人影晃动，赶紧示意两人压低身子。新月的月牙若隐若现，如果不是仔细辨查根本不会注意到庄园内有人闪过。Thor示意两人跟上，三人贴着墙根绕到了主洋房下，一楼的烛光透过窗户在草地上映射出波动的阴影。从窗户内传来的隐约人声吸引了三个人的注意

 

“Loki，你的敏感点是哪里？这里…这里…还是这里？”Loki被人反剪着手站在一个男人的面前—辛德里侯爵。他一颗颗解开Loki的衬衫，手从脖上突出的青筋开始慢慢下移，停留在胸前淡棕色的凸起上，毫无怜惜地拉扯旋转着，直到花蕾变得殷红而肿胀，接着手向下移揉捏着隐约的腹肌，每一下都让小腹上留下一道绯红。手再次下移后，停留在了裤头的纽扣上。他拨弄着纽扣，另一只手从口袋里拿出一个玻璃罐。

 

“最强效的发情药水。我只在女人身上用过，不知道男人用会怎么样？”他笑着用手勾着裤子，作势往里瞟了一眼“但是我看你不用了，你应该习惯了被这么多人轮流操吧。”

 

Thor偷偷从窗外看到了这一切，他甚至能看到Loki咬紧牙关和手上用力的肌肉，即使受制于人，Loki仍然高昂着头，俯视着比他矮不少的辛德里侯爵。

 

Thor无法再忍受眼前的这一切了，他作势就要破窗而入，却被Steve死命拉住了。

 

“Thor，不要冲动！Loki现在还没有危险，我们不能贸然行动。”

 

“不能贸然行动！什么时候才算不贸然？”Thor的话仿佛是花了很大力气才把它们揉碎并从牙缝里挤出来。他一拳重重锤在了墙上，石墙只落下一些夹缝中的碎屑。

 

“喂！Thor，你需要冷静。”Steve知道这不可能，但他还是怕Thor的一拳会让整栋房都抖动起来。

 

“你们是谁，在这里干什么？”背后传来了一声喊叫，说时迟那时快Thor越上了窗台，打破了玻璃。

 

“我不需要冷静！”他抢起拳头就给了最近的一个青年一击重拳。但是与此同时，房门外冲进来十几个年轻人，个个都像门口那两个守卫一样带着危险的气息。Thor受过专业训练，但是对方出招却更加狠毒，这让Thor招架得很困难。

 

Steve刚想跳上窗加入争斗却发现身后也围上来五六个人，有一些手上还拿着锋利的道具，Steve一边担心着Bucky，一边扯住对面那人的手臂，用手肘打掉被握着的小刀，往肩背上一甩把人扔在了地上。

 

“Bucky，Bucky！”如果是曾经的Bucky，Steve绝不会担心因为对付几个小流氓而有什么危险，但是现在…他还是会因为Bucky的手伤而担心，更重要的是他不想再失去Bucky一次。

 

“你该小心你的后面！”Steve因分心找寻Bucky而未注意到自己的背后，等他听到声音转身时，只来得及抬手作出防卫动作。但是预想的重击却没有落在手臂上，他抬起头发现Bucky狠狠踩了已经倒在地上的那个男人一脚，笑着说“你才需要小心你的后面。”

 

两人对视后笑了笑，背部相抵，继续修理剩下的那几个小流氓。剩下的那几个都因为两人的战斗力而变得畏畏缩缩，没打出几拳就跑走了。

 

Bucky看着回过头对着自己笑的Steve，心里燃起一种冲动，当他意识到的时候发现自己已经吻上了Steve唇，他吓坏了，马上想要拉开距离，脑中闪过许多用来解释的借口，却全部堵在了嘴上。Steve扣住了Bucky的后脑勺阻止他的唇瓣与自己的分开，没有任何技巧但确确实实是在接吻。

 

这个吻被屋内的喧哗声打断了，他们才想起自己的战友还在里面孤军奋战，自己的朋友还在继续受到被绑架的威胁。

 

“我们还要去帮他们，是吗？”Steve往后退了退，不好意思地挠着鼻子。

 

Bucky想说“不是，谁还想要管他们。”，但是话到嘴边还是变成了“是的，他们需要帮助。”谁叫在屋内那个爱恶作剧的男人正是自己勇敢正视爱情的推手呢？

 

两人很快加入了屋内的战争，这时候才发现屋内要比屋外严峻地多。不要说几乎是Thor一个人在对付成倍于屋外的人，屋内的这群流氓还个个都恶毒地带着棍棒或利器。

 

Loki当然想要帮忙，他太讨厌被当成弱者，也太讨厌被置身事外了，可他的人生都花在了学习用嘴和手指完成精细的工作上，没有任何格斗技巧的他贸然冲进去，也只会徒增牺牲。但他还是找到了一些反击之道，趁人不备用长钉狠狠刺入与Thor搏斗中的对手的皮肤，在对手吃痛的瞬间让Thor可以给上迎头痛击。

 

在Steve和Bucky加入后，局势开始扭转，本来还在看好戏的贵族青年们落荒而逃。当然，Thor可不会放过这些一见势头不对就变了一张嘴脸的败类。把所有人都用绳子捆起来后，四个人却发现主谋的辛德里侯爵早已不见踪影。

 

“啧，他一定是把我那把匕首带走了。”

 

“哥哥，我们可不能保证辛德里侯爵大人下一次不会再看上你的小玩具。”许是因为觉得Thor无论如何都不会对自己的弟弟们动手，Baldr和Hoder成了屋里唯二两个被绑在椅子上还能气定神闲的人。

 

这简直是故意在激怒Thor，Loki抱起臂膀想要欣赏这出好戏。

 

出乎意料地Thor只是说：“Baldr，我和你们谈个交易。”

 

“啊？”Baldr也没料到Thor会说出这样的话。

 

“泰晤士河的女尸和你们有关吗？”

 

房内一下子安静下来，不只是Baldr和Hoder两个人，所有“圣伊甸园”的成员的表情都一下子僵住了。

 

“当然…没有。”

 

“哥哥你是当法官当出病了吗？不要随便怀疑别人。”

 

这下可变得有趣了。Loki干脆拉了把椅子坐了下来，还示意Steve和Bucky和他一起坐下，甚至还从桌上拿了个干净的茶杯为自己倒了杯茶。

 

“如果我说我有证据证明呢？我知道当天的整个过程。你们如往常一样举办你们那不入流的派对，这次是在辛德里侯爵的宅邸里。不巧的是，辛德里夫人不知为什么那天去了你们所在的地方，当她推开门时，你们正咬开红酒瓶，把各种东西塞进你们身下哭喊着的少女的下半身里。她惊呆了，威胁着一定要去告发你们。辛德里侯爵慌乱地大叫‘拦住她！’，你们两个想要在你们的领导者面前表现一下，冲上去拉住了她。辛德里夫人不断大喊大叫，并且不停挣扎。你们狠狠地扼住了她的喉咙，直到她不再动弹。你们本意当然不是想杀了她，所以发现她被你们杀死后非常慌张。辛德里侯爵想到了同样在宴会现场的露西，那个妓女，反正她也说了她想离开英国，不如买下她的身份，把辛德里夫人伪装成那个女人，连夜把她扔进了泰晤士河。那个女人被送上了驶往远方的船只，接下来的就是猜测了，也许她下船之后在一个鸟无人烟的地方被你们雇的人给封口干掉了。”Thor勉强压抑着语气中的颤抖，他没有任何证据，只是凭着猜测叙述故事，只要其中有什么重要细节的推测有误，他就将失去唯一的筹码。

 

“不，不是的，是侯爵逼我们杀了他夫人。弟弟，快告诉他们！”Baldr眼中充斥着恐惧，他扭动着想要挣脱困在身上的绳子，仿佛下一刻Thor就会把他押上刑场一样。

 

Hoder悠悠地看向Thor，像是第一次好好看他这同母异父的哥哥一样，许久他吐出一句话

“你会把我们拖去审判吗？”

 

Thor吐出一口浊气，现在看来他的两个弟弟脱下纨绔子弟的外壳仍然还是孩子“我刚才说了，我想和你们做个交易。只要你们愿意答应我的条件，我就不会告发你们…是的，不告发你们。”

 

Baldr、Hoder、Loki和Steve都有些不敢置信地盯着Thor，从来没人觉得这个男人会对邪恶有所妥协。

 

“只需要你们答应不再纠缠Loki，你们必须说服你们那位领导者，永远都不会再找上Loki。”

 

“只是这个？”Thor的语气如此庄严，Hoder以为他要宣布什么需要赴死的使命。

 

“只是这个。哦还有，记住！Loki不是我的玩具。”Thor走到Loki身边，搂住他的肩“他是我的所爱之人。”

 

两兄弟没有明确地说好，他们只是垂下头默默接受了这一切。作为对于他们一个小小的惩戒，四个人留下了没有松绑的贵族青年们就离开了。当然走之前，Loki不会忘记从Baldr的内侧口袋里摸出属于他的怀表并狠狠在其肚子上留下了一拳。

 

Thor和Steve一致认为对方两个人需要独处的空间，因此Thor借走了明显是两个弟弟的马车，将来时的马车留给了Steve和Bucky。

 

马车开始跑动后，两人过了很久都没有说话。Bucky实在是难耐这样的静默：

 

“我…”

 

“如果你现在说当一切都没发生过我会很伤心的。”

 

Steve的话把Bucky逗笑了，他摆着手“我只是在想我该早一点表明心意。你真得可以接受这一切？不觉得这是恶心…或是邪恶的？”

 

Steve重新吻上Bucky的唇，想要继续刚才那个吻，但是两人实在是缺乏吻技，半天也只是磨蹭了下嘴唇。“Bucky，我都来不及赞美你的一切，又怎么会恶心呢？”

 

Bucky没有想到，饶想多年那密闭在心中的爱意也会有被回应的一天。也许是从昏迷中醒来的第一次，他的脑中冒出了能从战争中活着回来真好的想法。

 

“那你可以搬过来吗？我需要一个绘画助理。”

 

Bucky无奈地笑道，他知道Steve不喜欢他现在的工作，至少这次找了个不错的借口。

 

“再等等吧，我有些担心Loki。”

 

Steve听他这么说知道Bucky已经有所动摇，也就没有一再勉强下去。

 

Loki打了个喷嚏，注意到Thor握着小刀的手上有一道伤口，他抽出手绢给Thor的伤口仔细包好，最外层又绕上了一层胶布固定。

 

“其实你没有证据证明是吗？不过真得小看你了，一个人解开了案件的谜团。”Loki总忍不住挪揄一下眼前的准公爵。

 

“你怎么看出来的？”

 

“你身子绷得那么紧。所以…真的放弃这个案子？”对别人来说这也许不是什么大事，但是Loki清楚对于Thor来说要跨越自己心里的界限有多么难。

 

Thor只是点了点头，现在想起来，这案件的所有真相都是因为Loki，是Loki提示他尸体的身份，是Loki提醒他幕后黑手需要小心，是因为Loki才会发现Baldr耳后的伤口，是因为今天Loki被绑架才会真正破解了这个案子，所以因为Loki放弃这个案子也变得顺理成章。

 

“其实我本没有期待你一定会来救我。”

 

“我当然会来救你！而且…我对于变成这样的两个弟弟有责任。他们刚被领回来的时候，我本可以和他们改善关系。但是我一心恨着到处留情的父亲，几乎没有怎么理睬过他们，加上所有仆人都看不起他们两个私生子，所以他们最终才会变成现在这样。”

 

“哦～所以你是因为对于弟弟的责任才来救我的。”其实Loki并没有这么认为，当Thor坚定地说出“这是我的所爱之人”之后，他又有什么理由怀疑Thor对自己的爱呢？他只不过是想逗逗Thor，但Thor却因为这句话变得慌张起来。

 

“不是…我不是这个意思…”Thor急着想要辩解，但是越急就越找不到好的说辞。

 

Loki看着眼前的金毛爱人实在是觉得有趣极了，他没花时间解释，从Thor手中接下了在打斗中拿来的小刀，割下了一缕耳后的头发。

“本来要送你的匕首被辛德里侯爵顺走了，换成这个送你吧。”

 

Thor盯着手中那一缕黑色长发，才发现他的爱人根本没生气。

 

“别弄丢了！”

 

“怎么会，匕首可赶不上这个。”Thor直接将这缕黑发编入了自己的金发中，黑色和金色交织在一起，犹如两人的灵魂一般。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜美队喜提吧唧~
> 
> 我觉得大家大概看厌了，周末搞个短篇新坑吧><


	28. 我以为你知道我需要什么

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：四人终于将“圣伊甸园”的成员绳之以法，Thor也在破获泰晤士河案件的同时威胁了自己的两个弟弟不再接近Loki，而Steve也终于和Bucky心意相通。

绑架事件之后，Thor的担忧又增加了几分，他总是担心每一天过去的时候Loki是不是安然无恙。因此每一天结束法院的工作之后，不管时间有多晚，他都会到Loki的妓院报到，即使Loki有别的客人在，他也要缠着Grand Master问一问，惹得Grand Master不胜其扰。他甚至还嘱咐Loki如果出门一定要通知他，他会让马车接送。

 

一开始的一个月，Loki还非常享受这个过程，毕竟有人小心地将自己捧在手心上是一件多么愉悦的事。但是渐渐地他也没法忍受Thor的过度保护了。终于在一次半夜12点他送走一位客人后，看到急匆匆赶过来的Thor眼底明显的青色后，他实在忍不住了。

 

“你没有必要每天过来，不会因为你一天没来，我就多长出一对翅膀飞走了。”

 

“我怕你会遇到危险。”显然每天这样奔波，再有活力的人也会感到劳累。

 

“你既然做不到24小时把我关起来，那晚上过来看一看我又有什么意义呢？比起我遇到危险，你才更有可能积劳成疾。”

 

“你希望我把你关起来？”

 

Loki忍不住翻了个白眼， 雅典娜一定是忘了给这个金毛大个点上智慧的闪光。为了不让奚落冲口而出，Loki只能默念Thor没有做错什么，一切只是因为爱他。

 

“我知道你在担心，但是你的担心起不到任何作用。我想和你好好得在沙发上调情、在床上爱抚对方，而不是天天看着你顶着黑眼圈一副疲惫的样子。我见过的恐怖比你所经历得多得多…闭嘴！我知道你要说什么，你要说你经历过最恐怖的战场。那些对着你的炮弹和在空气中窜来窜去的流弹一定让你觉得看到了死神。Thor，那只不过是因为你活在光明中太久了，如果你像我这样，死神就会无处不在。他躲藏在臭水沟里，隐蔽在深夜无光小巷中的刀剑上，甚至就在对我求而不得的客人背后。但是他越想方设法带走我，我越不会让他得逞！所以比起你这样无意义地保护，不如相信我会自己保护自己，更何况Bucky也在。”

 

Thor从来都不可能在Loki这样的长篇质问中有任何赢面，他只能走近Loki狠狠地抱紧了他。他把脸埋进Loki那带着花瓣香的肩头。

 

“我只是不想失去你。”

 

“你不会失去我的，我保证。”

 

Loki还有其他客人，Thor有些闷闷不乐地准备离开。他知道Loki说得没错，但是他就是很担心，越捏得紧越怕Loki从指缝中溜走。Loki被那些贵族青年玩弄时的表情总是在入夜后进入脑中，这才让他的担心愈演愈烈。

 

Thor走下楼梯时撞见了Grand Master，他知道Grand Master最近都躲着他，自己也没心情和这个老鸨多纠缠几句。他正准备推门离开，Grand Master却意外地拦住了他。

 

“既然准公爵大人这么想保护Loki。我有一个提案，您想不想听一听？”

 

Thor本无意和这个剥夺Loki自由的男人多说几句，但是这个提议这么吸引人，他点点头同意了。

 

两人坐进了Grand Master的秘密会客室，Grand Master推了一杯冲淡的红茶给他，但是Thor没接，他只是盯着这个狡猾的男人。

Grand Master也没有在意，直接抽出了一份看上去像是文件一样的东西递到Thor的面前，“您可以考虑下这个。”

 

文件的抬头写着“包养协议”，被包养人的地方写着“Loki Gast”，而包养人的地方写着自己的名字。Thor不甚其解，但是心里又有什么情绪在隐隐的鼓动，他看向Grand Master寻求一个答案。

 

“有太多人求着我要这份东西了，但是Loki是我亲手带大的，我不能随随便便把他交给任何人。说实话，准公爵大人，很抱歉说出这样的话，您并不是最合适的人选，因为爱情会让一切变得复杂。但是Loki一旦付出真心就很难回头，所以…作为Loki的半个父亲，我希望由您来包养他。这样你就能让他搬到你在伦敦的小楼或是你的庄园里，不让他受到伤害。”

 

即便是Thor都不会这么傻地直接相信这个男人对Loki有什么父子情，否则“包养协议”上的金额就不会是夸张的800英镑一年，这几乎是普通妓女包养费的一倍，对Odinson家族来说这也绝对是一笔不小的数目。

 

“如果你真的把自己当作Loki的父亲的话，你有更好的方法，我们可以商讨一个买断的金额，你放他自由。”

 

Grand Master听到这句话马上收起了笑容，甚至毫不掩饰带上了厌恶的表情：

“你怎么忍心把一个儿子从父亲的身边带走，要不是我，Loki就被冻死在外面了。我可是花了不少心血来培养他，准公爵大人，不得不说是我造就了他，您爱的是我造就的Loki。不过您是老顾客，我愿意给你打个折，可以给您加一个支付期限，您只需要支付到…我死为止。”

 

Thor按了按最近随时带在身边的短刀，他压抑住直接想要拔刀捅向Grand Master的冲动：“Loki从来都不是你造就的，他就是Loki，自始至终都是！”这句话几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的，Grand Master马上感觉到了Thor的不悦。

 

“My Load，这可不是为了我，这是为了Loki。你只要每年付出这些钱，你同样可以给他自由，属于你的自由，这价格实在是非常合理。签下它，Loki就是你的了。”

 

Thor不记得Grand Master还说了什么，只记得自己恍惚间拿起了笔，在包养人的地方签下了名，此时他还不知道这个决定是对是错，但是他很快就会知道了。

 

几天后的一个早晨，初春的晨光第一次投进房内，温暖了房里的人。Loki边享用自己的那份樱桃派边凑到Bucky身边扯过那张“包养协议”。

 

“嗯哼…你真的准备把自己卖了？”

 

“不…不能这么说，Steve只是需要一个助手。这最多也只能算是佣金。”

 

Loki把纸塞回了Bucky手里，他竟有些羡慕，Bucky和Steve可以轻易签下这个协议。

 

“Loki，你不用羡慕别人，你也有。”看准时机，Grand Master抽出了一个纸卷。

 

“什么？我不需要！”

 

“你应该先看看包养人是谁。”Grand Master把纸递到了Loki眼前。

 

协议上除了自己的名字，赫然写得是Thor Odinson。Loki只觉得自己的指尖微凉，他想集中精力读一下协议内容，但是他好像不认识协议上的任何一个词一样，只有那800英镑和Thor的签名灼烧着他的眼眶。他收紧手指，将协议紧紧握在了手里，手指太用力以至于指甲嵌地皮肉生疼。

 

Loki直接握着协议书冲出了妓院，拦上马车直奔Thor的小洋房，他才不管Thor现在在干什么呢，这个傻子居然敢做出这样的事！

 

“我要找Thor！”管家应着急促的敲门声打开了门缝，有些意外居然是少爷的小男宠，还带着明显的怒容。

 

Thor正在边翻阅报纸边享用他的早餐，万万没想到会在这个时间见到Loki，更是没想到Loki的表情如他们那次夏日漫步一样可怕。

 

“你解释一下这是怎么回事？”他把那张捏在手里的协议扔在桌上。

 

“我…我只是想要保护你。”Thor有预感Loki会因为这件事而生气，但是他没有想到Loki会这么生气。他站起身，慌乱地想要解释。

 

“这就是你保护的方法？找个庄园把我关起来，剥夺我的自由？”每说出一个词都刺得眼底酸痛，他努力吸了吸鼻子，想要尽力控制自己脆弱的泪腺。

 

“我怎么会剥夺你的自由？我每年只要花这么多钱，你就不会被妓院所束缚，你想做什么我都会满足你。你想去什么地方，只要能保证你的安全，我不会阻拦你。”Thor上前想要揽住Loki颤抖得厉害的肩，却被他躲开了。

 

“这些东西你都可以收回。等到那一天呢？我是不是要像狗一样跪着求你？”因为Thor的这句话，Loki还是没忍住，泪水涌出眼眶。他慌忙地抹掉脸上的泪水，抬起头直直地看向Thor“我以为你了解我，但是显然我高估你了，你居然愿意付给那个变态800英镑来买下我…算了，我暂时不想见到你。”

 

Loki没有给Thor再辩解的机会转头就走，空留下一屋子刺眼的伤痛。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小情侣吵架别担心~


	29. 死亡威胁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Thor因为“圣伊甸园”的案子而担心Loki的安慰，甚至提出了包养的方案。Loki为此非常愤怒，想让两人分开一段时间。。。

“号外，号外！法伊尔男爵今日宣判！”

 

Loki往窗外看了眼，拉上了窗帘。今天是Steve来接Bucky的日子，其实没有什么东西要搬走，但是为了表示对于包养者玩的开心的祝福，老鸨们通常会送个几箱子衣服和用品，当然这些不过是包养费的零头。

 

马夫楼上楼下来来回回走了几趟，终于把东西塞进了马车里，Bucky站在门口朝Loki喊道：

 

“我要走了，你不来送送我？”

 

Loki又继续敲了敲桌沿，磨蹭了会才站起来走向门口。

 

“祝福你。”

 

“还真是敷衍的告别！放心，我会经常来的。”

 

“我可没有指望你再出现。”Loki别过头吸了吸鼻子。

 

“Loki，别闹了。你必须照顾好自己。别再生Thor的气了，你和我都知道，他不过是在乎你。”

 

“但是用了错误的方式。”Loki将近三周没有见过Thor了，他已经没有一开始这么生气了，虽然他还是没有原谅Thor，但是不可否认，还是会控制不住地想念他。起初他以为Thor会来找他，但是没有，他松了口气的同时却也带上了惶恐和不安。

 

“你可以把包养协议想象成雇佣协议，这样就不会带着排斥的心情了。”Steve从马车上跳下来，还从路过的报童那里拿了一张号外。

 

“没有人可以像你们一样以平等的关系完成包养。”

 

“我相信Thor把你放在和他一样的位置。”

 

“想是一回事，事实又是一回事。无形的手在我和他之间划开一条线。那条线不会因为任何原因而消失，只要他还是准公爵，我还是个平民。”

 

Bucky没有费神去说服Loki，他的注意力反而被Steve手里的号外吸引了。

 

“这个法伊尔是谁？”他指指模糊的黑白画像。

 

“看来你只顾着尽职尽责做你的小助手了。法伊尔案闹的可是沸沸扬扬，他的妻子检举了他，唯一的罪行是…和一个男的在床上交合。”

 

所有人都沉默了，大家都知道这意味着什么。Bucky看向Steve的时候眼神中带着害怕。他问Loki“但是他是个男爵，不会怎么样的是吗？”

 

“谁知道呢…”Loki耸了耸肩，他想到了另一件事，Thor会不会也参与了这个案件的审理？他会不会试图去改变审判的结果？他会不会像Bucky一样开始害怕两人在一起的后果？

 

“我们走了，别哭鼻子。”Bucky的喊声打断了Loki的思路，他看着车轮已经开始滚动的马车，想回敬两句却没有说出口，只是对着远去的马车挥了挥手。

 

这一天，法伊尔男爵的案子没有宣判，上议院甚至临时召集讨论此案件的法律根据。也许是因为这个案子，妓院格外冷清。Loki总是会在半夜突然惊醒，恐惧像是伦敦清晨散不开的浓雾一般，细细密密的在骨中渗透。他第一次惊觉有一种恐惧超越了死亡。

 

一周后，宣判结果为绞刑，伦敦城哗然。

 

行刑当天，全伦敦城的人都簇拥着前往围观，大部分人并没有觉得有什么不对，他们一次又一次被自己的神父告知同性交合的罪恶，而他们也没什么机会能看到高于自己阶层的人受到法律的惩罚，每一个脸上都带着愤慨跟在法伊尔男爵一行人后面。

 

Bucky和Steve在妓院门口等Loki一起前往绞刑场，三人都穿着黑色的礼服。周围喧哗的声音仿佛只是假象，三人都没有开口说一句话。

行刑的广场站满了人，他们三人只是站在广场边缘，几乎只能隐隐约约看到行刑台。他们并不关注可怜的法伊尔男爵，他们只是在见证历史。

 

广场上的风很大，所有人都裹紧了衣服，只有Loki任凭风吹乱了衣服的领口。风吹得耳中的鼓膜鼓动，不知道是在与人群一同起哄还是在控诉法律有所不公。

 

法伊尔男爵被推上了台，有许多人欢呼起来。而Loki、Bucky和Steve只是看着他缓慢的走到绞刑圈前，被套上了颈部。Loki低下头，发现Steve和Bucky两个人的手握在了一起。他想他们的爱是坚定不可破的，这让他更加不好受了。“嘭”的一声，那是人从抽调木板的口中掉落的声音。广场上甚至有人抛起了帽子来表达喜悦之情。

 

Loki只觉得心脏抽痛，周围的喧哗声都一股脑儿灌进他的耳中，像是锋利的刃物划开一道道伤口，多日来的恐惧撕开他的心脏，逼得他无法再忍耐。他往后踉跄了一步，转身跑了起来，身后传来了Bucky的喊叫声。

 

正如那天一样，Loki径直跑向Thor的那栋小洋房，但是在门口他却站住了，几次抬手想要叩门却又放了下来。Loki不敢敲门却又不愿离去，他颓然地坐在了台阶上，平安夜获得的勇气全都化成更大的恐惧反噬在了自己的身上。

 

“Gast先生？”管家打开门却看到了主人的小男宠，对他来说救命稻草般的人。

 

Loki还没明白过来，就被拽着拉进了房“真是太好了，我们还犹豫着该不该去找你呢！”

 

“为什么？”

 

“你等会儿就知道了。谢天谢地你来了。”

 

Loki推开门的时候，呛人的酒味几乎熏得他睁不开眼，房间里到处是东倒西歪的酒瓶，而沙发上的那个人是Loki从未看到过的样子，Thor像是块破烂的毯子一样陷在沙发里，他从脚边的瓶子里抓起一个，想往嘴里倒却发现瓶子已经空了，他用力朝远处扔去，瓶子撞击到一堆酒瓶后碎了一地。Thor又继续找了一个酒瓶将剩下那一点点液体灌进了嘴里。

 

这是Thor吗？是谁把他变成这样的？

 

Loki走到Thor的面前，眼前的人让他觉得陌生。他叫了声Thor，没有任何反应，他更大声地重复了遍，甚至用手去推了一下，Thor才抬起头来。

 

表情从难以置信转变成了欣喜若狂，Thor站了起来环住了自己“Loki，Loki，我知道你不是真的，我知道是酒精带来了你。但是即使是这样，求你别离开我。”

 

Loki愣住了，他还真是没想到自己会成为Thor变成这样的罪魁祸首，强大如眼前的男人怎么会因为感情问题而崩溃成这样。他的手僵在空中，Thor那未修剪的胡子蹭着自己脸，有液体顺着脸颊流进了Loki的领子。再抱下去Loki觉得自己的肋骨也会被压断。他只好拍着Thor的背部，像是哄孩子一样说着：

 

“I'm here，我在这里，没事了。”

 

Thor只是抱着他，将鼻涕眼泪蹭在他的身上，直到Loki觉得Thor应该发泄够了才用力把他推回了沙发。

 

“我去给你泡壶茶。”Loki需要空间来整理一下思绪，却发现Thor紧紧抓住了他的衣角。

 

“不，你会离开的！”

 

面对Thor如此像孩子一般的行为，Loki实在是有些哭笑不得。

 

“Thor，你需要休息，答应我睡一会儿。我保证你醒来时我就在身边。”

 

Thor不情愿地松了手倒向沙发，Loki直接冲出门去了厨房，他并不是真得想要泡壶茶，他只是无法消化Thor这副样子。他可以很自信地说Thor爱他，但是Thor不会因为爱情挫伤而变成一个嗜酒的废物。

 

“Gast先生，这种事交给我们下人来做就行了，你应该陪着少爷。”管家走了进来，接过Loki手中的滤茶器。

 

“Thor…Odinson准公爵为什么会变成这样？不会是因为…我吧。”

 

“不全是。你和他吵架后他就一直闷闷不乐，总是一个人关在书房。但是法伊尔男爵的案子却是压垮他的稻草，他拼了命想要改变判决，却徒劳无果。然后他就变成你看到的这副样子了。”

 

自己并不是直接的原因让Loki松了口气，但是这个直接原因却让Loki更困惑了，Thor为什么想要掺和法伊尔的案子？即使是正义感作祟也没必要做到这般地步。他端着茶走进房间的时候，沙发上已传来平稳的呼吸声。脚边踢到一个纸团，他展开一看正是那张包养契约。

 

Thor醒来的时候伴随着剧烈的头疼，最近每次醒来都伴随着身体的疼痛和内心的折磨，他踉跄着抬起身，却发现房间内坐着另外一个人。

 

“Loki？！！！”

 

“我可没说我原谅你了。”

 

Thor几乎是跌跌撞撞的冲到Loki的面前，简直像是几小时前的重演，但是所幸没有眼泪和鼻涕。Thor想要吻上Loki，却被Loki压住了唇。

 

“关于这张纸，你有什么话想告诉我？”Loki展开了那张皱巴巴的包养协议。

 

“我很抱歉。”

 

“那说说看你哪里抱歉？”Loki硬是把Thor摁回了椅子上。

 

“我不该伤了你的心。”

 

“还真是不合格的答案。”

 

“我…”Thor挠了挠自己的头发“其实到现在我仍然不知道你真正生气的原因。但是我该更尊重你的想法。如果你讨厌一件事，必然有你的原因。在很多事上我太自大了，我至少该听听你的意见，我…”话还没说完，Loki就在Thor的唇上摁下了一个吻，绿眸中没有了怒意。

 

“勉强合格。”

 

Thor急忙迎上Loki已经离开的唇，摁着Loki后脑勺拉向自己，动作过于着急使得Loki直接跌进了Thor的怀里。在Loki惊叫的瞬间将舌滑进了Loki的口中，他太需要这个吻了，就像在沙漠中已经被烈阳和缺水折磨得放弃生机时，却找到了一片绿洲，他疯狂地吮吸着属于Loki的味道，那是远在于酒精之上的安慰剂，连带着醉醒后的副作用都被抛之于脑后。

 

这个吻太急切以至于Loki很快就感到缺氧，他顺着Thor掠夺他口腔中的每一寸土地，因为他也如此需要Thor，他的恐惧只有Thor能够消除，即使预见到他们在今后的人生中还会吵无数次的架，他也打算就这么和Thor纠缠下去。

 

两人在窒息边缘分开了，Loki喘着气喝下了一杯凉透的红茶，又倒满递给了Thor。和自己有关的问题解决了，那应该继续解决另外一个问题了。

 

“你的管家说，法伊尔男爵那个案子把你搞得崩溃了？”

 

“啊…如果非要说的话的确如此。”现在想起这个案子，已经不像几小时前那么痛苦了。

 

“为什么？”

 

“如果他没有判死刑，我想这会多给你一点信心。这个案子成功了，我们在一起会少一些阻碍。”

 

居然这个原因兜兜转转又回到了自己的身上，照理说明明和自己没有任何关系，但是Loki还是染上了愧疚感。他只想用笨拙来形容Thor，笨拙但是可爱。

 

“即使法伊尔没有被判决死刑，也不代表我有多安全。”

 

“我真该去上议院工作。”Thor有些懊恼的将脸埋进Loki的颈窝。

 

“你不害怕吗？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“你一直在说我，可是你不害怕吗？”

 

“如果害怕让我远离你，那就让害怕见鬼去吧。”

 

 

 

 

 


	30. 一个惊喜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：伦敦发生男爵因为是TXL而被处死的案件，Loki按捺不住去找Thor，发现Thor沉沦酒精，只好由自己来照顾Thor，两人冰释前嫌。。。

 最近Grand Master的心情非常不好，法伊尔男爵的案子让那些贵族们都夹起了尾巴，不敢光顾他的妓院。而Loki的那一纸契约的泡汤更是让他发个大财的美梦破灭了。一大早，他就对着新手的男妓发脾气，让他们想办法拉一些愿意冒险的顾客，同时又训斥他们要小心谨慎。

 

Loki的心情却非常好，所有被其他客人空出来的时间都给了Thor，他几乎所有的时间都和Thor窝在他那小洋房里，每一间房间都留下了他们欢爱的痕迹。Thor去法院的时候，Loki还会应着Charles的邀请去下盘棋，然后找Bucky去给他捣蛋，自己的收入完全没受到影响，但还是把Grand Master气得直跳脚。

 

“既然你这样你为什么不和Odinson签订包养协议？！”

 

“因为这样我随时都有权拒绝。”Loki毫不客气地把桌上的小刀投向Grand Master，小刀落在了Grand Master的脚边，“我早就知道是你搞的鬼！”

 

Loki无意于在这里和Grand Master争论，Thor今天约了他去一个地方，但是关于这个地方却一句都不肯透露。

 

马车准时停在了门口，Loki上了马车才发现Thor穿的很正式，天蓝色镶银丝线的成套礼服，衬衫的胸口前带有夸张的褶皱，金发被束在了脑后，隐约能看到自己的那缕黑发被编在其中，头上还顶着一顶礼帽。这对于Thor来说太少见了，他总是穿得很简单，如果能用衬衫和马甲打发的场合他绝不会增加多余的累赘。

 

“你这是怎么回事，穿得和太阳王一样。我们到底要去哪里？如果需要这么隆重你应该提前告诉我！”幸亏Loki总是穿得尽量得体，否则他都要觉得自己活脱脱像一个小丑或者是和小丑站在一起的人。

 

“Loki，你穿得够合适的了。”

 

“如果到时候发现不够合适，你可以和我换。”Loki非常得意地扬起头，狡黠地看着Thor。自从他们关系和好后，Loki变得更加肆无忌惮了，他使劲浑身解数来证明他是自由之身，和Thor两人是平等的。

 

Thor很高兴Loki变得开朗了许多，但他也实在是招架不住Loki的恶作剧，Loki甚至在做爱的时候将沾满胡椒粉的手绢塞到Thor的鼻子跟前。这真是太糟糕了，以至于Loki自己都说绝不会再在做爱中玩任何花样了。

 

马车开了很久，Loki一开始还会描述一下Grand Master气急败坏的好笑样子，说完了这些Loki就只是窝在Thor的身边看着窗外随着马车往后移动的景色。

 

起初Thor总是不习惯这样的Loki，他以为Loki是无聊没有话题，时间长了才发现这才是Loki最舒服的相处方式。银舌头只是他的武器，放下武器他却更享受聆听和思考。Thor将Loki往自己身上又揽了揽，将自己最近法院中所接手的案子一一告诉Loki。有时Loki会提些建议，有时侯他只是默默点点头。

 

马车驶了很久终于到达了目的地。Loki下了马车与Thor并肩走过一片荒地后傻了眼，像是凭空出现一般，空地上突然冒出了簇拥的人群，大家都穿着正式，兴奋地挤在明显被什么东西隔开了的地方好奇地张望着。

 

Loki慌乱地往后退了退，被Thor一把扶住。他生气地盯着Thor：

 

“你居然不告诉我这么多人，早知道我该穿女装，看来你永远感觉不到危险在哪里。”

 

“放心，你就假扮Freyr Vanir。”

 

“这么多人，总有一个两个会认识Freyr Vanir吧，或者更糟，有人认识我。”

 

“不会的，大家的注意力都在别处。”Thor示意Loki往大家注目的方向看，的确在大家站定的边界，有一根类似于梯子的轨道，看上去像是矿山中会用来运送矿车的轨道，但是更粗。

 

“这是什么？是你买了金矿？”

 

“哈哈哈，你很快就会看到了，这是跨越历史的发明，我想你会非常感兴趣。”

 

突然滚滚黑烟伴随着震天的轰鸣撕裂了天空，Loki仿佛感觉到路西法破空而出，撒旦从地狱诞生，所有人声都被淹没在巨大的音浪中，感受到灵魂像是要剥离身体般地震颤，Loki有些不安地看向Thor，Thor只是笑了笑，却在身侧拉住了Loki的手。

 

一个奇怪的黑色巨大装置从浓雾中缓缓顺着轨道显现了出来，巨大的身形让Loki想到了特洛伊木马，直到轰鸣声停止，这庞大的怪物顺着轨道停在了大家面前后，Loki才有机会问：

 

“这到底是什么？”

 

发出惊叹地不只是Loki一个人，所有人都议论着眼前的庞然大物。

 

“他们管这叫蒸汽火车，看上去像是不需要马的马车一样。车头冒着黑烟是因为烧着煤炭，他能够让车跑起来。听说采矿车和轮船都用上了这个，但是这是第一辆…叫什么来着，蒸汽火车。”

 

Loki被吸引住了，Thor引领他看到了新的世界，一个不需要从书本上才能看到的新世界。他实在是有些兴奋，情不自禁握紧了Thor的手。

 

Thor只能抓住自己那动摇不已的理性来抑制去吻Loki的冲动，而且的确自己也被这个黑黝黝的巨大机器给震慑到了。

 

“他可以托着后面的车厢往前跑，速度可能比马车快那么一点，终点尽头有Odinson家族的庄园，我们住一晚明天马车回去。”

 

随着人群上了车厢，车厢没有马车厢的顶盖，甚至连座椅都没有，大家只能拥挤地站在这个只能算是盒子的地方，Loki眼明手快找了边沿的空位，扯着Thor挤了进去。

 

被称为蒸汽火车的机械重新启动了，它顺着轨道往前行驶，比起马车，景色很快被抛在脑后，初春的清风吹拂在脸上，田园上偶尔出现的农田和牛羊让两人的内心也像被清风吹拂了一般。

 

“Loki，你看我们这样像不像私奔？”

 

“什么？”Loki不是没听到，但是他以为轰鸣声让他听错了。

 

Thor凑近Loki的耳朵“我说你不觉得我们这样像私奔吗？”

 

Loki只是敷衍地笑了笑，机械地点了点头。但是这句话却一直在脑中循环，即使是在他最奢侈的幻想中，他也不敢想和Thor私奔。他不能让Thor放弃手上已经拥有的所有东西，转换立场的话，他也是绝对不会放弃这些的，又哪来的勇气让Thor放弃呢？上帝未曾公平，但是放弃已有的一切简直就是傻瓜。

 

这反应让Thor有些失望，虽然他只是开玩笑，但他以为Loki至少有那么点儿和他一样想过这种可能性。如果就这样坐上火车，离开伦敦的一切，只有他和Loki两个人，他就有十足的信心能让Loki幸福。

 

蒸汽火车停了下来，除却呛人的黑烟和震天的响声以外，这次旅程还不算坏，可以算得上新奇有趣。Thor和Loki离开人群，往庄园走去，等到人群已离他们很远之后，Thor大胆地挽上了Loki的腰。

 

这个Odinson家的庄园有些不一样，有很多矮小的木屋，散养的牛群和羊群散落在庄园四处吃草，唯一一座砖石建筑是庄园深处的教堂，午后的阳光照在彩色玻璃上晕出了光斑。

 

“这是我母亲生病后休养的地方。木屋看上去有些简陋，但是胜在空气很新鲜。我们可以去教堂看看，母亲每天都会去，只是上帝没有听到她的祈祷而已。”

 

“上帝…上帝只负责聆听，不负责拯救。你的母亲曾有过你，她会感到很欣慰。”Loki很少会看到Thor露出示弱的神情，其实他有一点窃喜，他不需要Thor表现出无坚不摧，他只想Thor是真实的自己。

 

“有时候我觉得你和我母亲很像，美丽、坚强、非常聪明却又容易感性。如果她还在，一定是支持我们的那一个。”

 

“我希望你并不是因为恋母而爱上我…”

 

“噗哈哈哈，抱歉，我不该这么说。你是独一无二的，并不会像任何人。被酒精麻痹的那些天，我脑子里只有一个念头，那就是非你不可。”

 

“看来酒精会让你看到一件事的本质。”

 

说这句话的时候两人推门进入了教堂。教堂非常小，只容得下两排祷告椅，正前方是被钉在十字架上的耶稣像，彩色玻璃投进的色彩正好落在耶稣像上。

 

不知为什么，Loki坐在了最前排的祷告椅上，双手合十。他不知道从来不相信上帝的自己是否有资格祷告，但是他心里只是在默念

 

“Frigga夫人，请你保佑你的儿子Thor Odinson安然如常。”他放下手，又想起什么似，眨了眨眼重新合上“如果可以…也希望祝福我们。”

 

“我想在这里干你。”Thor从背后搂住Loki的脖子，他觉得自己已经忍够了。

 

“你别忘记你是一个天主教徒！”

 

“那有什么关系呢，主能看到我们如此相爱。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 关于蒸汽火车-真正的蒸汽火车于1810年才开始有，一开始还是失败作，比起名姝的背景要晚了30-40年，所以这个时代背景纯粹我瞎编，火车首发的场景也是我瞎编，不喜勿喷。
> 
> 太阳王-法国国王路易十四，风格非常华丽，传闻芭蕾舞就是他发明的。
> 
> 不知道大家有没有注意到Loki祈祷的时候说的是Frigga夫人，那完全是因为他记得Thor的母亲对Odinson很绝望，所以他特地没有用Odinson夫人的称呼，Loki在我心里一直特别地贴心。


	31. 彼此的神明

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Thor说要给Loki一个惊喜，没想到带他来看世界上第一列蒸汽火车，火车终点是Thor的母亲度过最后时光的庄园。。。

Loki被压在了彩色玻璃的窗框前，隔着一层窗玻璃，便是庄园内的草坪和曲径小路，随时都可能会有人从外面走过。

 

“你还真是喜欢这种随时可能会被人发现的刺激感，法官大人，你的兴趣实在是有点变态。”

 

“有什么关系，我从来没觉得我们在做不可见人的事情，即使被撞见了，感到羞愧的也应该是他们。”

 

“可是我并没有让人随意参观我的性器的癖好。”Loki越来越觉得自己才是性观念保守的那一个，虽然大部分时间他没得选，但是他的确更喜欢在私密空间的性爱。Thor可不一样，他渐渐地把做爱当成吃饭睡觉一般的存在，所以他只要来了兴致，就喜欢在任何地方来上一发。

 

Thor听到这么一说，却放开了摩挲Loki上衣衣料的手，不安地解释道“那…那我们…去找个卧室？”

 

Loki默默记下了绝不应该和Thor调情这一点，在Thor的词典中就没有“情趣”这个词。他拽起Thor胸前那过于繁复的领口褶皱“我的意思是…你给我快点！”

 

听到这句话，Thor才重新开始了手上的动作，他的手抚过外套直接开始解Loki裤子上的系带，裤子落在了脚边。他又将丝袜顶端的束带也扯松了，袜子松松垮垮地落到了脚踝。Thor熟门熟路的从Loki的口袋中摸出了玻璃瓶，他抬起Loki的一条腿，特意蹂躏着大腿根部的软肉，即使只是这样，Loki已经难耐地发出了呻吟。本来就敏感的身体，在Thor面前更像是树丛中稍稍一挤就能顺着裂痕流出甜腻果汁的浆果。

 

Loki享受这种快感，从身体到心灵。曾经的他可笑地以为性和爱完全分离，性得到快感，却与爱无关，但是Thor让他意识到，爱居然可以放大性本身的快感，而且可以更甚。

 

无爱的性像是麻痹大脑的酒精，等醒来只剩下宿醉的恶心和无法填满的空虚，而以爱为名的性更像早餐上用刚开封的茶叶所冲泡的第一杯红茶，等三分钟温度正好，就着早餐喝下，满足而留下回味悠长。正如现在一样，只是因为爱抚自己的人是Thor，身体的反应就比与其他任何人都要剧烈，指尖的温度就像点着了自己一样。

 

“Thor Odinson，你是不懂快一点的意思吗？”Loki边抱怨着，边上手开始解Thor的裤子“既然你不想开始，要不我先用手给你来一发。”

 

Thor听到后，索性倚在了背后的木椅背上，眯起眼享受Loki的手活。他并不是什么随地发情的野兽，只是对这座教堂或是说一直以来自己信奉的上帝是抱有怀疑的，他想不明白仁慈的上帝为什么会让自己如此温柔的母亲痛苦死去，他想不明白宣扬爱人的上帝为什么会不容许两个相爱的人在一起。所以在这里，在这个教堂里和Loki做爱，他多多少少是带着点负气的想法的，只是在抚上Loki的那一刻只剩下了爱…好吧，还有欲望。

 

Loki熟练地套弄起Thor的阴茎，他需要两只手同时才能完全取悦这大的不像话的巨物，本就已经轻微勃起的肉棒很快变得红黑充血。Thor舒服地眯起眼睛发出低哼声，随着Loki手上的动作加快，呼吸的频率也跟着变快了起来。

 

“我听说…有一些教派…会在教堂举行一种做爱的仪式。”Thor喘着粗气，欣赏着Loki低头认真的样子，逆光在Loki的脸上打下了阴影。Thor将挡住Loki侧脸的黑发别到耳后，有一下没一下的揉搓着Loki耳垂上的软肉。

 

“但是至少在祭坛上的人不会是两个男人。”

 

Thor没有接话，他只是猛得撑起身体，将Loki压回了窗框上，开始急躁得解开Loki上衣的所有扣子。

 

“嘿！我们没必要脱掉上衣吧！”

 

“谁叫你挑起了我的欲望。”

 

Loki没有停下手上的动作，任凭Thor胡乱地将自己的衣服退到臂弯。他专心致志地卖力抚弄Thor的阴茎和囊袋，指尖犹如弹奏教堂里的管风琴一样灵活地挑弄着前端，又很大力地抚向根部，这让Thor愉悦地近乎颤抖，以至于粗暴地把Loki衬衣上的纽扣都给扯断了。

 

“你的持久力真是惊人。”

 

“唔…啊…”Thor闷哼一声，浓浓的浊液终于断断续续从铃口射了出来，大部分射在了Loki的手上，还有一些飞溅出来，射在了两人的脸上、 玻璃上、地板上。Loki拿出手绢，将两人手上和脸上的污渍给擦掉，等着Thor的不应期过去。

 

Thor顺着侧面彩色玻璃的光线在Loki小腹上描摹着线条，怀中的人显得太神圣，仿佛礼拜堂里不再有另外一个神明的存在。

 

“我爱你，即使这会在上帝眼里成为罪责。”

 

“我也爱你，即使你总是冒着傻气。”

 

“不用这么贬低我吧！”

 

“因为惹恼你很有趣。”Loki歪着头的动作挑起了Thor新一轮的欲望。他抬起Loki的腿，继续刚刚未完成的扩张，软肉被手指反复碾压，Loki的身体很快有了反应。

 

“你…轻一点。”Loki不自觉地已经将双手抵住了Thor的双肩。

 

“你的两张嘴总是说的不太一致。”Thor更加用力将手指探得更深入。

 

“你是想靠两根手指让我高潮吗？”

 

“即使你想我也不愿意。”Thor抽出手指，将Loki的两条腿都锁在了自己的手臂上，他压上Loki，将抵在穴口的肉棒直接捅了进去。

 

“即使…已经这么多次了…你的那里还是出乎常人的大。”Thor抽插得很急，Loki被顶得上下抖动，他不得不紧紧搂住Thor的脖子。

 

“毕竟…我需要满足的是你，我的爱人。”Thor坏心眼地松了松手上的力道，Loki整个身体一沉，肉棒直接顶上了敏感点。

 

“啊…不要…不要…”突然而来的刺激搅得Loki的脑中一片混乱，他哭喊着拉住Thor的衣领，任凭快感冲击着自己。

 

“不要的话，我可撤出来了。”Thor露出笑容的时候总是让人以为他是天使，但是却比恶魔还邪恶。

 

Loki拼命摇着头“不要…不要出去，再多一点…再多一点。”

 

Thor再一次拼命冲撞起来，每一次都能狠狠撞在Loki的敏感点上。很快Loki就到了临界点，Thor 很清楚地知道这一点，他居然在Loki将射的前一刻按住了他的铃口。

 

“什…么”Loki睁开了噙满泪水的眼，他没有搞清楚Thor在坏笑什么，他只是想要释放欲望，手已经附上Thor的，想要推开它。

 

“吻我。”

 

Loki急不可耐地曲起身，吻上了Thor的唇，湿漉漉的吻急切而又充满热度。Thor倒只是配合着缠绕Loki柔软甜美的舌头，银舌头总是在做爱时更让自己愉快。

 

不知不觉Thor松开了堵在马眼上的手，浊液飞溅开来，Loki想要尖叫却被堵住了嘴。Thor按住他的后脑勺继续刚才的深吻，身下的动作也没有停下。他以窗框作为支撑，一次次顶上Loki的最深处，还未等Loki阻止就射在了里面。

 

“你能不能有一次不射在里面？即使我们没在床上你用不了羊皮套子。你知不知道如果我是女人，你可能已经有一个庄园的私生子需要解决了。”Loki无奈地从Thor的胸前口袋中扯出手绢，想要将从穴口流出来的白色液体清理干净。

 

Thor刚想说这太棒了，但是看着故作生气的Loki，只好闭上嘴讨好地帮他拉上了裤子，还把自己的外套与Loki的换了换，以便Loki能够把破碎的衬衫给完全遮住。两人走出教堂，春日暖洋洋的天气让两人心情大好，Thor一下子直接人朝上仰躺在了草坪上，还拍拍身边，示意Loki也和他一起躺下。

 

“让我想想…我记得你是一个准公爵，不该有这样与你身份不匹配的行为。”

 

“我以前还会缠着母亲让她和我一起躺在这里。”

 

Loki想象了一下全身打扮地像模像样的小小Thor，缠着贵妇人装扮的Frigga夫人，非要和她一起躺在这脏兮兮的草坪上。夫人拗不过他，只能拉着大裙摆坐在了Thor的身旁，听他一个劲地说自己的家庭老师、说自己和小伙伴的比赛、甚至只是指着天上的飘过的云朵形状让夫人一起看。

 

“在想什么？”Thor看着嘴角上扬的Loki问到。

 

Loki这才惊觉停留在幻想里太久了。“在想我可不想屁股变得更脏。”

 

没想到Thor一把抓着Loki拉到了草坪上，一个翻身压在他身上说：“不管几次，我都可以帮你弄干净。”

 

这样的Thor像极了某种大型野兽，喷吐着浓烈荷尔蒙的鼻息，正在等着享用一顿大餐。Loki居然不自觉地缩了一下，他稍一用力把本就只是在和他打闹的Thor推到了一边。

 

Thor舒服地换了个姿势，蹭到Loki身边，用自己的手臂给Loki当枕头。既然都脏了，Loki也只能枕着Thor的手臂数天上的流云。

 

云动得很慢，偶尔飘过的微风拨动着两人的发丝，时间仿佛像是静止了一样，如果这样便是永恒该有多好。

 

Loki突然又想起了那个关于私奔的对话，他偏过头去看Thor，发现Thor正笑盈盈地对着他。

 

算了，永恒太奢侈了，现在这样就好。

 

“我有和你说过我小时候特别想成为女武神的事吗？”

 

“你说的女武神和我理解上的是同一个吗？是那个北欧神话中身披飞翼，战斗勇猛的那个女武神？”

 

“是…的。”

 

“哈哈…哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

 

Thor从未看到过Loki如此开怀大笑，他会礼貌性地微笑、讽刺地讥笑，却很少真真正正开怀大笑。Thor看得入迷了，就像这个笑在发光一样…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：羊皮套子-那时候避孕套都用羊皮制作，需要长期浸在水里否则会变硬。


	32. 注意！别踩我的底线！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Thor和Loki两人在Thor的庄园里度过了蜜月般的一天。

“Bucky，这个画架给我。”

Bucky看看手上仅剩的笔筒，又看看Steve身上挂满的东西，不禁怀疑到底谁是画家，谁是助理。这样的情况已经不是第一次出现了，几乎可以说每一次都是这样，Bucky实在忍不住了。

“Steve，你拿走了几乎所有的东西。”

Steve这才看了看自己几乎要拿不下的各种道具、画布和画架，他只是笑了笑，将身上的东西托得更稳了些。

“Steve，如果你不需要一个助理，为什么还要我在这里呢？”Bucky很生气，但是他也知道他是在对自己生气。Steve一开始也不是没有想过真的让Bucky帮忙，但是他的左手臂的确只能拿起笔筒这样的小物品，可他还是不想自己被当作一个没有用处的人。

“Bucky，我当然需要你，可我不止是需要一个帮我搬东西的驮夫，你可以帮助我调色、帮助我选择光线走向正确的位置、甚至可以做我的模特。怎么说是不需要你呢？”Steve嘴上这么说，但是还是从自己手上挑了些调色板之类的小东西塞进Bucky怀里。

Bucky剩下的那些抱怨都被堵在了喉咙口，Steve真的是体贴的没话说，还全都有理有据。他只能默默跟在Steve身后坐上了马车。

今天Steve和Bucky要去拜访一位男爵，需要给他的小女儿画一幅肖像画。Steve本不想接这个工作，他不喜欢没有接触过的客人，但是现实是他已经连续三个月没有接到任何订单了，如果只是自己的开销他还完全没有问题，但是现在他还要每个月付给“Sakaar Dolly House”高昂的包养费。

Bucky也察觉到了最近Steve的生意冷清以及Steve时不时皱起的眉头，他很快意识到那是因为自己高额的包养费。他有好几次想和Steve说如果很勉强他可以回到那个地方，其实他并不是很介意，毕竟Loki也在那边。但是他试了很多次没说出口，他总是想Steve不会同意的，但其实是他自己不想离开Steve。

车停在了一幢洋房前，房子的主人—霍奇男爵，蹬着靴子在台阶上看着Steve和Bucky走下马车，礼节性地和Steve握了握手，还怪异地盯着Steve手上拿着的各种道具，至于Bucky，完全没费神看上一眼。

“Rogers先生，你动作最好快点儿。我的女儿她下午需要和家庭教师见面。”

“男爵大人，其实会有很多因素影响进度。光线、颜色、还有被画者的配合程度。”

“你是在说我的女儿会不配合吗？如果你不能快速解决，为什么我不去街上找匹马来画画？”

这就是Steve不想接受生人订单的原因，而眼前的客人就是最讨厌的那种，傲慢又不懂艺术。他默默在胸前划了个十字，希望他的女儿是个乖巧的孩子。

他们被带到了一间空房间，Bucky帮助Steve把画架搭上，他凑到Steve耳边“我觉得我另一只手还是可以一拳把这个男爵打趴下的。”

Steve哈哈笑了起来“我们赶快画完就可以拿着钱离开了。”

小女孩被带了进来，简直和她父亲一样带着傲慢的神情，但是她看到两个强壮的男人站在她面前时，她还是往佣人身后缩了缩，抱紧娃娃按照Bucky的指示坐在了规定的地方。

Bucky帮着Steve准备清水、递上颜料、调整光线后他就真的无所事事了，像往常一样坐在了房间的角落安静地看着Steve。两人住到一起后关系并未发生什么改变，只是偶尔Steve会在半夜摸进Bucky的房间，邀请他享受男人间的欢愉。但是他隐约还是觉得有些不一样，他的世界变得很小只剩下Steve，以前都是他在那儿找有趣的话题变成了都是Steve在告诉自己，突然他觉得Steve的背影如此高大，高大得让他有些患得患失。

看样子还需要好久，Bucky想去厨房给自己和Steve找点吃的和喝的。正寻思着厨房在哪里时却被霍奇男爵叫住了。

“你，对，就是你，看来你主人还要画很久的样子。正好我的马夫今天休息，你来帮我去清理一下马厩。”

“男爵大人，很抱歉，我只为付我工钱的人干活。”Steve还真是付了一笔不小的工钱。

没想到霍奇男爵直接上来一把拽住Bucky的领子，凶狠地说道：“你和你主人都是不懂礼数的东西！他已经浪费我女儿很多时间了，如果你现在不做点补偿去干点活的话，我一分钱都不会给！”

Bucky被推了出去，他沉默了一会儿，带着不愿屈服地眼神看向霍奇男爵，只是说出口的是：“好的男爵大人，带我去你的马厩。”

Bucky被命令将马房内已经脏了的干草替换成马厩角落里的新鲜干草，看样子很简单，但是对于只能靠一个手发力的Bucky来说是个巨大的挑战。

打扫马厩还算是轻松的，他至少有一个强壮的手臂可以支撑住刷子洗干净地面，但是搬运干草对他来说难度实在是太大了，即使是用右手，他也很难仅凭一只手一次铲动大量的干草。

Bucky试着把铲子插入草堆，但是却没有力气将它拔出，一个踉跄整个人摔进了干草堆。他撑起身又试了一次，仍然以失败告终。无可奈何之下，他只能每次少铲一些干草。他不确定霍奇男爵是不是想要他完成所有的工作，但是如果按照他的进度估计到天黑都完不成。

事实上这样不停在草堆和马房内循环往复已经让Bucky感到了疲累，身上已起了一层汗水，但是他并没有停下手上的活，他需要证明，证明自己对Steve多少都有点用，至少不会添麻烦。

他正想再铲一堆草的时候，霍奇男爵走了进来，而Bucky连一个马房都没有结束，这让霍奇男爵出奇地愤怒。

“真是需要教训一下你这个懒惰的家伙！。”霍奇男爵手上拿着马鞭，气势汹汹地走近Bucky。男爵身体强壮，但是Bucky有信心给他一拳或者一脚就能撂倒他，只不过他很清楚那会带来什么样的后果，他只能将拳头收紧，准备迎接鞭子落在身上的疼痛。

预想之中的疼痛并未到来，Bucky才发现霍奇举着皮鞭的手被牢牢抓住，Steve正握紧霍奇男爵的手腕，脸上是少见的冰冷。

“我这是在帮你管教你的下人！”

“男爵大人，你要清楚每个人都有被激怒的底线，而Bucky就是我的底线。”

“谁？”

“Bucky，我们走吧。”Steve拍了拍Bucky，把霍奇男爵留在了原地。

“你算什么东西！你不过是个画匠，你…”还没等霍奇男爵说完，，Steve一个转身狠命一拳打在了男爵的脸上，男爵摇晃着倒在了地上。

“对不起，Bucky，我太专注了，没注意到你离开了。你知道当我发现你不在房间内的时候我有多慌张吗？我不能再失去你一次。”两人坐上了马车，Steve像是为了确认Bucky还在这里一样，紧紧地拥抱了他一下。

“这是你的专业精神，没必要抱歉。”

“我当然需要抱歉。你…还好吗？Bucky。”

“不会更好了。Steve，我什么事都没有。”Bucky很难描述现在的心情，Steve出现的时候他是感动的，但是那种无力感又缠绕上他，如果不是他这么无用，连清理马厩这样简单的事都做不到的话，根本不至于会闹成这样。他有些懊恼地挠了挠头，Steve处处在意他，他不该这么不识好歹。

“你为什么要给他一拳？不是说我们拿了钱就走吗？现在我们会因此惹上麻烦。”

“其实…其实…Bucky我一直有一个想法。我们在这里永远会遇到这个问题，现在或是将来，只是时间的问题。”

“所以…？”

“所以我们可以离开这里。”

“Steve，你疯了？离开这里？去哪里？”

“我得知坐船一直往西，有一片新大陆，许多受到迫害的新教教徒都逃往那里。他们正在进行一场独立革命，希望建立一个平等、自由的国家。在那里不需要顾虑贵族阶层，这不正是我们想要的吗？”

要不是Steve语气非常诚恳，Bucky都要以为Steve是在讲一个不着天际的笑话。“但是我们还是需要干活获得报酬是吗？那我能做的事很少。”

“我有一笔积蓄，我们可以在那里开一间小店，卖什么都行。或者我们可以包一块土地，找几个人和我们一起耕作田地。”

Bucky终于笑了，Steve描绘的生活是多么美好，“这听上去和我们以前的生活一样。”

“如果你想，我们就可以和以前一样。”

“但是…Steve，你必须放弃在这里拥有的一切。你看，你有庄园、有一份收入不菲的工作，还受到很多人的尊敬和帮助，离开这里意味着一切从头开始。”这是一个疯狂的想法，Steve根本没有必要这样做。

“Bucky…我不害怕贫穷，也不害怕从头开始，但是只要在这里我就害怕你会受到委屈，而且你还受到那个该…那个老鸨的威胁。”

Steve的真挚真地感动了Bucky，他自然地吻上了Steve的唇，也许回到家会更安全，但是非要在安全无趣的人生和有爱刺激的人生中选一个的话，那就去他妈的安全吧。

Steve马上回应了这个吻，两人住在一起后吻技有了突飞猛进的进步，他可以分清吻和啃咬的区别，以及什么是轻柔的吻而不是每次把Bucky搞到窒息。这次只是一个温柔的吻，两人的唇交叠在一起，热度在唇瓣上传递给对方。

“不对，这仍然没解决我们的问题。霍奇男爵报复我们怎么办，我们总不见得现在就能买张船票走人。”Bucky觉得有些不对劲，推开Steve急忙问道。

“比如，下周怎么样？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：1.霍奇这个名字来自于美队1，和他一起训练的那个强壮但是会欺负美队的士兵，长官本来还觉得他应该是合适的人选。
> 
> 2.大家都知道西边那个地方是美国，所以美队真的要去美国啦~


	33. 离开的人和留下的人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Bucky和Steve两人去为贵族作画，Bucky却被粗暴的贵族指派去干杂货，还差点遭到毒打，这让Steve决心离开英国。。。

Bucky知道Steve是一个言出必行的人，就像当时15岁的他发了誓要为祖国而战的那一天开始，每天清晨就冲进自己家从被窝里把自己拖起来晨跑，放羊的空闲时间几乎都用来锻炼自己的肌肉，Bucky因此叫苦不迭，但是一年后本来被医生诊断过于瘦弱的Steve的确靠着每天的努力和Bucky一起加入了军队。

 

即使这样，他仍然以为Steve说的一周后绝对是开玩笑的，但是Steve真的开始以这个时间作为目标准备了起来。事实上，这并不容易。

 

首先，船票就难住了他们。如果你要坐大不列颠认可的船只去美洲，那么申请流程非常繁琐，一系列审核需要用来证明你不是一个犯罪者，或者你可以选择那些没有大不列颠皇室认可的船只，那就要冒着很大几率会葬身海底的风险。Steve摇了摇头，他还是选择去见Thor，也许作为准公爵会有点办法。

 

“吾友，我很愿意帮助你。但是你真的要去这么远的地方吗？现在生活不好吗？”

 

正在挑着果盆中漂亮的莓果的Loki翻了个白眼，他怕继续在这里就要不顾Thor的面子指责他自负的行径，从果盆里拿了几颗李子扔给Bucky，示意离开两个金毛大个出去走走。

 

“是你的想法，还是他的？”

 

Bucky没有说话，看样子正在认真剥掉李子的皮。

 

“那就是他的主意。”难道金发碧眼都是自带傲慢天性的吗？“那你也愿意这么跟着他？”

 

“不是的！你这么说好像Steve很霸道一样。”Bucky这么说着又收获了Loki一个白眼，“我当然想摆脱现在的处境，只是我从来不敢想离开这里。是Steve，是他带来了希望。”

 

听到这番话，Loki用手心捂住了眼，露出他受不了时候的表情。“怪不得莎翁说‘爱情是盲目的，恋人们都看不见’。”

 

“你和Thor也可以和我们一起走！”

 

“不！”

 

Bucky突然觉得这是个好主意，Loki的随机应变可以帮助大家度过很多难关，他走到Loki跟前拦住了他。

 

“你对这里还有留恋吗？你也看到了那个男爵的下场。”

 

“Thor他需要继承他的爵位。”

 

“他会为了你放弃的，你看Steve。”

 

“Steve Rogers和你是归零，这和生来就是一是不一样的。不，我不会的，我不会把他从本该享受的特权中拽出来，这会让我一辈子陷在自责中。”

 

Bucky没想到Loki想了这么多，他一直以来都以为Loki是个个人主义至上者。他没再劝下去，他知道不会再有一点用处。

 

两人回去的时候，Thor和Steve已经开了一瓶红酒，正在干杯互道祝福，看来船票的事已经完满解决了。看到Bucky回来，Steve晃动着手上的酒杯，兴奋地喊道：

 

“Buck，Thor说他能搞定船票！我们下周就可以离开了！”

 

所有人都笑了，虽然笑容背后的意味不尽相同。

 

一周半后，Steve和Bucky整理了所有需要带走的行李，卖掉了剩下的那些带不走的东西，遣散了所有的佣人，拿着船票准备登上快要离港的船只。

 

Loki把Bucky拉到一边，悄悄从怀里拿出一个木制雕纹的盒子塞到他手里：“这些你留着，千万不要让Rogers先生发现了，以防万一。”

Bucky打开盒子，发现全都是价值连城的珠宝，即使是Bucky也知道这些都价格不菲，他盯着盒子看了看又抬起头看了看Loki，他不知道Loki为什么要给他这些。

 

“你自己藏好，万一Rogers先生做了什么，你拿上这个可以保证你很长时间吃穿不愁。”虽然Loki觉得Bucky绝对转身就会将盒子交给Steve，但是他还是觉得不像个母亲一样嘱咐两句可不行，毕竟Bucky可是自己捡回来的。

 

“Loki…”

 

“一个男人能不能不要这么婆婆妈妈，这些珠宝不过都是客人送的，我自己还留有很多！”

 

另一头，Thor也将一卷纸递给了Steve。“这是国王陛下的亲笔推荐信，带着总没有坏处。”

 

“Thor，我该怎么感谢你。”

 

“祝福你们的新生活。”

 

Steve看见走回来的Bucky眼角湿润，他拍拍Bucky的肩，又挨个去握了握Thor和Loki的手。轮船的汽笛鸣响，预示着最终登船时间已经到来。

 

“希望我们还能见面。”Thor见其他三个人都陷入了离别的悲伤，赶忙开口缓和气氛。

 

“我们会见面的！”听了这话，Steve也收起了愁容“愿你们一切都好。”

 

两人随着人流挤上了轮船，很快就出现在了船头的甲板上，Loki注意到了自己给Bucky的那个盒子已经被Rogers先生拿在了手上。

 

“真是该死的Bucky，这么快就叛变了！”虽然嘴上这么说，Loki还是和Thor一起举起双臂，用力挥舞着和两人告别。也许很久以后他们能等来两人的一封信，也许此时此刻就是他们回忆交集的终点，一切都未可知，Loki忍了很久的泪水不听话的在眼眶里打转。

 

他慌忙扯着Thor进了港口仓库的暗巷，将脸埋进了Thor的深色外套里。Thor知道Loki在哭，他能听到隔着布料的抽泣声。而他唯一能做的只是一下一下顺着他的背部。

 

Thor自己也很伤心，他失去了他的战友和救命恩人，但是他想Loki可能更伤心，他总是在和自己闹别扭时说Bucky就不会这样，害得自己总是有那么点妒忌Barnes先生，不过只有一点点，他知道他们两个是好朋友。

 

Loki哭了很久，直到把自己的眼泪和鼻涕全部擦在了Thor的衣服上。他红着眼抬起头，盯着Thor看了一会儿，确认他并没有任何嘲笑自己的意图，才吸了吸鼻子，假装自己仍然是那个不会为情绪所影响的Loki。

 

“我想吃龙虾和带有新鲜水果的甜点。”Loki这么说着准备走出暗巷，却又缩了回来，还对Thor比了一个“嘘！”

 

“怎么了？”身后的Thor小声问道。

 

“那个布洛克子爵居然在这里！我已经连续三个月没有接受他的邀请了。他实在太可怕了，如果可以我想一辈子都见不到他。”也许是因为Thor，以前那些他勉强可以忍受的客人都变得再也不能忍受了，他心里深处知道这很危险，但是他又贪恋于Thor的温柔，就像现在这样。

 

Thor从身后揽住了Loki的腰，将毛茸茸的胡子蹭在Loki脸上：“如果你不想去，你可以随时告诉我，我愿意充当‘英雄救美’的角色。”

 

Loki 用手肘捅了Thor一下：“别说的我和女人一样。”

 

“可你就是美啊！”Thor无赖地继续蹭着Loki，他知道这招总是很管用而他也乐于这么做，如果只是动动嘴夸一夸就能让Loki开心的话，那真是太容易了。

 

果然这个方法很奏效，Loki终于从悲伤的情绪中走了出来，两人一起享用了一顿丰盛的午餐。Thor还在把Loki送回去的马车上得到了一个回味悠长的吻。

 

Loki哼着《四季》走进妓院的时候，发现Grand Master正阴沉着脸抱着双臂等在门口，Loki想着不要被这样低气压的人给波及，准备绕开他上楼却被拦了下来。

 

“Loki…谁给你的胆子放走了James Barnes？！”没有明显的怒意，声音却像冰棱一样可怕。

 

Loki这才意识到Grand Master还收着Bucky的包养金，他可不是故意放跑的，他确确实实是忘了。但是示弱从来不存在于Loki的词典里，即使他的后背和手心都在变得冰凉“我带回来的人，白让你赚了这几个月的钱，我现在放他走也很正常。”

 

“我供他吃供他住！”

 

“那些钱应该早就从平时每一笔生意里扣掉了。别说得好像我们不知道你收客人多少钱一样。”Loki一时间觉得眼前灰白发的男人如此可笑，到底是什么让他产生了错觉以为手下的男妓都是傻子？

 

Grand Master被激地说不出话，他看着Loki，带着难以捉摸的情绪。

 

“如果没什么事我去休息了，晚上还有客人。”Loki想着也许该趁现在尽快远离危机，但是不知Grand Master哪来的力气，他一把拽住Loki把他往楼上拖：“Loki，你最好记得自己的身份！要不是我把你捡回来，你的命在那个被扔掉的第二天就没了！”

 

Loki只能顺着Grand Master被拖上楼，他想义气用事说几句宁愿死在外面也不应该被你捡回来的话，但是话到嘴边却说不出口。他能感觉得出Grand Master很生气，毕竟在这栋洋房里，Grand Master就是权威，不允许任何人挑战他。那些即使Loki努力忘记，但在潜意识里仍然存在的令人恐惧的回忆正作用在他身上，让他浑身禁不住颤抖。他以为会被带到那间Grand Master专门用来惩戒的房间，没想到却被推进了一间普通的客房，Loki定睛一看发现床上坐着两个比自己抖得还厉害的年轻男子。

 

“Loki，两个新人，你负责用你的身体在今天内教会他们所有的技巧，这对你来说很简单不是吗？Barnes欠的钱我都会记在你的帐上，你得卖力工作，赶紧让这两个帮你还清这笔钱，不过有可能永远都还不完。”Grand Master脸上又挂上了笑容，阴森而可怖，他推了一把Loki的肩，拍了两下Loki的脸颊后走出了房间，门被合上后很明显得听到了钥匙转动的响声，Loki想试着转动门把手，果然门被锁了，他只能无奈地转回身面对坐在床边的两个男子。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：1.“爱情是盲目的，恋人们都看不见”来自于莎士比亚《威尼斯恋人》
> 
> 2.《四季》为安东尼奥维瓦尔第的小提琴曲
> 
> 盾冬线结束啦，虽然只占了全篇的十分之一，但是也希望盾冬能搞好好幸福的开始新生活。
> 
> Steve不顾一切为了让Bucky有个新生活是爱，Bucky没有任何怀疑直接跟着Steve也是爱，Loki为了Thor留下也是爱，爱变幻莫测呈现在你面前的时候各种各样。


	34. 尊严是什么可以吃吗？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Bucky和Steve登上了离开英国的轮船，而Loki选择和Thor留在英国，Grand Master因为Bucky的离开而大发雷霆，命令Loki教好新人。。。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【预警】：本章有雷！！请注意避雷不要挑战自己底线。Loki差点和路人3p（是差点，并没有3p），放置惩戒，虐基

两个看上去比自己小了那么一点的男子仍然不住地发抖，他们挤在床边，不停用手揉搓着衣角。两个人看上去不算太瘦弱，但是也完全到不了强壮的地步，身上的衣服只是比乞丐好了那么一点，脏兮兮又到处破洞。

Grand Master可以说真的没有为难他，对他来说教这两个男子勾引男人实在是易如反掌，他看着害怕的两个人深深地呼了口气，准备先让他们放松下来。

“我是Loki Gast，非要说是你们将要踏入的这个领域的最上层者，俗称头牌。Grand Master，我不知道他有没有做过自我介绍，就是刚刚你们看到的那个不太正常的男人，他在这个领域被叫做老鸨，如果你们想过的舒服点，最好别惹他。”Loki拨弄着桌上的沙漏，倒过来又转过去，他发现两个男子的身体还是没有放松下来“Come on，我有这么可怕吗？你们叫什么？”

“Andy Brown…”

“Gino Marino…”

“Wait，你不是英国人？”

那个叫Gino的男子小心的点了点头，又摇了摇头，过了良久，他终于开口了：“我的父亲是个意大利人，可能吧，没见过他，我母亲还给我取了他的名字。”也许是无奈或是什么类似的情绪让他终于放松了下来。

“Andy，你呢？”

“伦敦郊外的农村穷小子，没什么特别的。”

“你们…是怎么…不介意说说你们的故事吗？”Loki从口袋里翻出两颗糖果递给他。Andy和Gino终于放松了下来，他们两个挪了挪位子让自己坐得舒服一些。

“我和我母亲住在牛津附近的村庄，借住在我舅舅的房子里。舅舅不喜欢我，但是他看在我母亲的份上给了我们一小块地和一头牛。生活很苦，但是我想我和母亲还有彼此，可是…半年前我母亲染上了肺病。然后…一个月前她…死了。”Gino看上去说不下去了，Loki把手绢递给了他。“对不起，总之我舅舅不再让我呆下去了，我就一个人来了伦敦，然后Grand…Grand…”

“Grand Master，以后你要在他下面干活，最好记住他的名字。”

“他说他这里有一份薪水很高的工作…”

“他没有骗你，薪水的确不错。”

Gino没有再说话，他只是盯着手中的糖纸。

“我们家就在伦敦郊区，本来我们有自己的地，但是很大一部分被国家拿走了，给了我们一笔钱，但是我们之后只能靠那一小块地和几只鸡过活，但是我妹妹生病了，需要很多的钱，父母本来已经准备放弃了。从伦敦回来的亲戚说他能介绍赚钱的工作，我想也没想就答应了，我没想到…”

Loki往窗外看了看，所有人都是这样，除了自己。所有人都是半被骗着来到了这里，只是来了就没有其他选择。

“你们有做爱的经验吗？”

Andy举起了手，但是Gino突然冲到门口，猛烈摇晃着门把吼道“我只想做一份有尊严的工作，放我走！”

Loki抱着臂，等他安静下来才说“尊严在钱面前不值一提。我可以先让你们上我一次，至少让你们爽了，再来告诉你们怎么用自己的身体赚钱。”他开始解扣子，但是当扣子都被解开后，手却迟迟没有下一步的动作。有一道光硬生生地刺进了他的心里，他想起了那个金发碧眼的男人，即使是有人偷了一便士，也会让人放回去的男人。他在这里一定不会允许这样的事情发生，想到他会因为自己做了Grand Masterdeq帮凶而露出厌恶的神情，Loki就觉得浑身一阵颤栗。

他抓着衬衫，盯着眼前的两个男子，过了很久他深吸了一口气，下定了决心，快速地又把衬衫扣子给扣上了。他打开了窗上的锁扣，推开了窗户。

“从这里跳出去，只有二楼的高度，只要注意落在店铺的房顶上就不会受伤。”

“这是在…”

“快跑！小心不要再上当了。”

“谢谢你，Loki。”Gino二话没说就越过窗户跳了出去。但是Andy却仍然坐在床边。

“你说这份工作很赚钱？”

“很赚钱。但是一旦踏进来，不论你的身体还是心灵都很难脱身。”

“你刚才说尊严没什么用，我真的很需要钱。”

Loki又重新打量了一番眼前这个男人，他用手卷着自己的黑发，笑着说：“留着总没有坏处。你今天可以从这里离开，好好想一想，如果你还希望赚这份钱的话，你随时可以从下面的正门进来。”

这话说动了Andy，他走到床边，又停下来有些担忧地看着Loki：“我们走了你怎么办？”

这神情还真是像足了另外那个也喜欢杞人忧天的大个子，Loki抿了抿嘴，阻止自己不合时宜的笑容“这可不是你该担心的，我对他的价值不会让他做什么蠢事。”

听到这番话Andy才安心的跳窗离开了，留给Loki的是空空的房间，他跌坐在了床上，将床上的毛毯拉进了怀里。就在刚才他做了一回傻瓜，如果让Thor来说也可以称为一个英雄。但是他远没有真正的英雄这么勇敢，他揉紧了手中的毯子。自己已经一再触碰了Grand Master的底线，这必将招致对于他的惩罚，他甚至知道他将面临什么，最可怕的那一种。

时钟一分一秒地走着，Loki趁天暗下来之前点上了蜡烛。房间里如此安静只剩下其他房间断断续续的叫喊声和街上的人声、马车声。这就像是那个惩罚的前奏一样，安静却难以忍受。

终于锁眼重新转动，Loki闭上眼在心里默念“一、二、三。”

“两个人呢？”

背对着Grand Master的Loki都能想象他扭曲的表情，要不是自己是当事人，他可以笑上三天三夜。

“被我放跑了。”Loki捏紧拳头以防Grand Master发现自己的胆怯，他就像以往每一次那样带上了自我保护的面具。

但是Grand Master却没有像预想中那样暴跳如雷，他居然只是沉默地盯着Loki，直到Loki觉得被看得浑身不舒服的时候才开了口：“Loki，你变了。是因为Thor Odinson吗？”

是因为Thor？这么说来他从来没有因为其他人的利益而牺牲过自己，那个男人对自己的影响已经如此之大了吗？

Loki选择不去思考这个问题：“我愿意接受惩罚，但是今天我还有客人。”

Grand Master眯起了眼：“你自己不这么要求，我也会这么做的，来吧。至于客人，我会一并将损失记在你的帐上。”

Loki跟着Grand Master走进了地下室，他很久没有来这间用来惩罚男妓的房间了，这里只有靠近天花板的地方有一个很小的换气口，光线只能从中照进来，天花板上挂着锁链和滑轮，墙上满是各种道具，空气中有一种隐约的血腥味和糜烂的精液味。

Loki从来没有在Grand Master的惩罚中见过血，Grand Master比他自己更宝贝这具赚钱的身体，但是他有更有效的办法，直接摧毁Loki的所有尊严。虽然大脑中有一个声音不停的叫嚣着拒绝，但是事到如今已经没有任何反转的余地了，他只能认命地开始脱掉身上所有的衣物。

“嗯哼哼…很久没有欣赏你的裸体了，我亲自打造的这具身体，还是那么富有吸引力。”Grand Master用手划过Loki的线条轮廓，语气里透着自豪。

“我不是你的提线木偶，非要说我的身体也是那个可能该被叫母亲的人给的。”

“是啊，木偶可比你乖巧多了，明明小时候你那么听话。”Grand Master转身从橱里拿出一个封得很好的棕色瓶子，从里面倒了一些冰蓝色的液体在杯子中，他一手拿着烛台一手拿着杯子走到Loki面前，Loki接下杯子停了很久。

“喝了它。”

同样是蓝色的为什么却从中看不到任何温度？但是当它从口中流入身体的时候，又于“恋爱药丸”十倍的力量灼烧细胞。Loki看着那一缕照进房间的微弱光芒，如果此时Bucky再来让他一起走的话，他可能真得没法这么坚定。

Grand Master将Loki的双手锁在了天花板的链条上，刚刚好够Loki脚碰到地。他声称为了Loki的健康所以给他带上了贞操带。

“如果等会儿我开门邀请所有的客人进来，你觉得会怎么样？”Grand Master边说边按压着Loki胸前的突起。

“你…不会的…”只是轻轻按压敏感点就调动了全身的感官细胞，这就是药效开始发挥的征兆。

“好好享受。”Grand Master关上了门，房间里除了那一小束微弱的光源外一片黑暗，被弱化的视觉成了催情剂的帮凶，血液流遍全身让每一处皮肤都变得想被抚摸亲吻，被快感折磨成没有思考能力的野兽只是时间问题。

“唔…啊…哈…嗯啊…”

Loki本能地扭动着被扣住的双手，想要抚慰一下自己被点燃的身体，只换来锁链徒劳的碰撞，所有的细胞像是被点燃后却又被迫封在无法打破的容器里。Loki想用唯一自由的双脚，安抚一下皮肤表面的空虚感，但是只是加重了对于亲近的渴求。更糟的是，后穴的空虚感被无限放大，什么都好，只要有东西能够填满他。前端更糟，欲望无法发泄的疼痛又反过来成为新一轮的快感。

“Thor…给我…我想要你。”

Loki开始想象自己骑在Thor的身上，用Thor的粗壮阴茎满足自己、爱抚自己、贯穿自己，但是这也渐渐没了作用，刺激实在过于强烈，理智根本敌不过快感，脸上都是汗水和泪水。

Loki一遍遍地想为什么自己需要承受这些，他甚至迫不及待Grand Master能够敞开门让那些客人进来把他干在地上。他的双脚已经无法支撑住自己而导致整个人往地上沉，锁链却仍然将他上拉，手腕处被拉扯出一道道红痕，朦胧中他看到了一道光，一个黑色头发的男孩子在光晕中出现在他的眼前。


	35. 开始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Loki因为想到Thor而放走了被带来的两个男子，Grand Master认为有必要好好惩罚他。。。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【预警】：绝对没有未成年开车，但是毕竟讲的是13岁的Loki，如有不适，请及时避雷。

Loki像往常一样下楼吃早饭，却发现今天的氛围和往常不同。楼里的另外三个男妓也都在餐桌边吃着自己盘子里的食物，但是看到Loki进来，刚还在说笑的三个人沉默了。

“怎么了？”

“总之第一次一定要放松，放松就会让你得到快感。”身边的那一个男妓拍拍比自己矮不少的Loki的头。

“你在说什么？”Loki听得一头雾水，自己明显是错过了什么重要的事情。等到他的早餐被塞到他面前时，他更加莫名了，早餐居然是他最爱的手指泡芙和一小碗南瓜汤，可是他再看看其他三个人的早餐，却和平日没什么区别，面包、火腿肉和奶酪。

“托帕斯，这是？”Loki拉住托帕斯，发现托帕斯神情紧张，眼神躲闪。

“你和他们不一样，Loki。你还在长身体，多吃点好吃的。”托帕斯扯出一个僵硬的笑容，把碗又往Loki的方向推了推。

“可是…”一定是有什么不对，虽然平时这几个人看到自己也不会表现地有多热情，但是现在这些人看上去就是在躲避某些话题，Loki怀疑地盯着每个人看了一会儿，所有人都假装专注于自己手上的事。

算了，先吃完手上这个奶油泡芙再说。只是连这个简单的愿望他都没有实现，Grand Master就这样展开双臂，戏剧化地走进了厨房。

“今天是我们妓院开张以来最隆重的日子。Loki，我们的妓院将进行一场隆重的拍卖。”他顿了顿，在厨房里踱步了两下，转过头指着Loki说“拍卖品，就是你的初夜。”

“哐当！”Loki的勺子从手中落下，掉入了南瓜汤中。

“Master，我就和你说Loki才13岁，他还是个孩子，你不能这么对他。”

“要么放下你的扫帚滚出这栋房子，要么就闭嘴。”

Loki再也吃不下盆子里的食物了，他只觉得胃里一阵痉挛，也许该去床上好好再睡一觉，醒来就会发现这是一个噩梦，他默默离开了厨房却被Grand Master拉住了，语气出奇地温柔：

“Loki，需要我们一起再练习一下吗？你一定会用得到这些技巧。”

“Master，谢谢你的好意，但是我想不用了。我可以应付的来，为了晚上好好表现，我想去休息一下。”

“应该的，应该的，你好好休息。”Grand Master拍了拍Loki的头，Loki还差一大段才会和他一样高，真是可爱的养子，啊对，不能忘了加上有用。

Loki终于拖着身体走回了房间，他把整个人埋进了层层叠叠的毯子中，想闭上眼忘记刚刚所有的对话，但是睡魔偏偏故意和Loki做对，他翻来覆去都没有任何睡意，只能负气地跳下了床，捡起昨天睡前读到一半的《地狱》，翻了几页，又扔回到地上。现在自己才是像站在地狱边缘的悬崖边，烈火就在自己眼前。再被逼着多走一步就是无法回头的万丈深渊。

Loki想起了什么，冲到窗口前猛地拉开窗帘，当他发现窗上被多加了一道锁后，又颓然倒在了躺椅上，Loki觉得不论是什么命运之神还是耶稣在上都在扼住他的喉咙，逼迫他向眼前的现实低头。

Loki能看到窗外马车里的贵族少年和大人有说有笑，真是讽刺，有人坐在马车里，自己却要接受这些马车里的人把肉棒插进自己后面。

橱柜上的老时钟嘀嗒的声音告诉Loki时间不多了。而Grand Master几乎每隔15分钟就会打开门看一下，让Loki没法做任何逃跑的尝试。

Grand Master最后一次走进来的时候抱着一个纸盒子和一个珠宝箱，他从纸盒里抖出来一条华丽的女性洋装。这一定花了Master不少钱，Loki想。

“他们更喜欢你穿着少女的礼服，却操你后面的小口。”

“Master，我可以一个人换，请让我一个人换。”兴许是Loki表现得够真诚，Grand Master妥协了。

房间里又只剩下Loki一个人了，他知道就在Grand Master进来那一刻窜进他脑子的这个想法有多傻，但是不论多傻他都要试一试。他二话没说钻到了床下，静静地等着Grand Master再一次出现。

可能过了十几分钟，门被扭开了，然后是Grand Master惊慌的大叫，他在命令那三个男妓出去找人，接着是上上下下楼梯的脚步声，最后一切都安静了下来。Loki估摸着所有人都跑出去找自己了，才慢慢从床底下钻出来。

“Loki，现在可不是玩捉迷藏的时候。”

Loki一惊，发现Grand Master就站在门口，那种骗到别人的得意感像是肥皂泡般被一瞬间戳破。

“我们得快点儿了，我可不想错过歌剧的开场。”这次Grand Master再没有走开，而是看着Loki磨磨蹭蹭地脱着衣服。

“等一下！”Grand Master摸出了一把小刀，他拿着刀走到Loki面前。

“干…干什么？！”Grand Master总不会在这个时候想要谋杀他吧！

“是我疏忽了。”Grand Master按住loki，开始用刀剔除Loki的耻毛。

“不…不要…Master，求你…”Loki看着自己的下体慢慢只剩下阴茎和囊袋赤裸裸地垂在那里，像是发育不完全的怪胎。

“你要留着干什么？”

“我…我是个男人！”

“从今天开始不是了，你是个男妓。”

Loki真想在崩溃大哭和摔烂房间内所有贵重东西当中选一个，但是Grand Master没有给他这样的时间，他亲自给他穿上了衬他眼眸的绿金色女裙，为他戴上了如同手铐和锁链一般的银制手镯和项链，紧紧地扣住Loki的手腕把他塞进了马车。

以往每次来歌剧院都让Loki感到短暂的愉悦，Grand Master总是作为奖励才会带他来这里。但是今天他只觉得所有人都在用余光看他，所有人窃窃私语都是因为他。整场歌剧他根本不记得舞台上到底上演的是什么剧目，他只记得有人总是撩开包厢的帘子在他背后窃窃私语。Loki没有回头，但是他知道那些人把写了价码的纸条塞进Grand Master的手里。

最后写着一张名字的纸条被交到Loki的手上，这个伯爵的名字对Loki没有任何意义，他不知道这是谁，不过很快他就见到了，一个中年男人。Loki该庆幸这个人既没有发福也没有秃顶，看上去还算是一个优雅的绅士。

“My…my load，今晚我属于你。”可能只有过夜的鸡胸肉才会比自己的这句话更干巴巴。但是这位伯爵一点都不介意，自从Loki见到他后，他一直笑地合不拢嘴。

马车离歌剧院有一段距离，伯爵带着Loki走得很急，可是这段路对Loki来说是最后的机会，他不想就此放过。

“My Load，我忍不住了，能让我在这里先侍奉你一次吗？”Loki指指昏暗的小巷，尽量表现地像是纯洁无知的小男孩一样。他抬眼看着伯爵，眼中含着泪光。

“你真是个勾引人的小妖精，你就是想让我操你是不是？”

Loki默默点了点头， 伯爵二话不说把他拉进了小巷里，将Loki压在墙上，手穿过裙底抚摸着他的大腿。触碰让Loki害怕地颤抖了起来，可是伯爵却以为Loki是在兴奋。就在伯爵想要将Loki的大腿托起的时候，Loki想这就是那个最后的机会，他屏气绷紧了大腿，用力踢在了眼前伯爵的胯部上，一瞬间伯爵就缩紧了身体倒在了地上。Loki将假发扔在了路边，把这个叫不上名的伯爵留在了原地。

他逃出来了，这是Loki的第一个想法，他甚至可以用双臂拥抱黑夜，可是他走在路上漫无目的地绕了一个小时，却发现他该去哪儿？他没有带一分钱，也没有带食物和换洗的衣物，他突然发现除了Grand Master那个被称作家的地方，他哪儿都去不了。

Loki抬起头，看到了一块眼熟的招牌。他管不了会不会有用，直接敲响了门。一个看上去尖酸刻薄的中年女人从门背后出现在Loki 眼前。

“阿莫拉和罗雷莱在吗？”  
“她们在接客。你是谁？”

“我…是她们的朋友。”

“你是…Loki？！快进来，这天可不适合呆在外面。”中年女人揽着Loki走上了楼梯“你想喝茶还是来一杯睡前热巧克力？如果我的姑娘们有你一半好看就好了。”

“谢谢夫人，一杯茶就好。”Loki的确需要一杯热茶，他又饿又渴，不知道阿莫拉和罗雷莱的这位妈妈愿不愿意给他一间房。

但是他还来不及将加了两块方糖的红茶送入嘴中，就听到楼梯那边传来的声响，门被推开了，他的噩梦再次出现在了他的面前。

“Loki，回家。”Grand Master看不出什么情绪，他只是拽起Loki，不管Loki怎么反抗，只是拖着他走出妓院往“Sakaar Dolly house”走。Grand Master没有叫马车，也没有说一句话，只是拖拽着Loki走过了几条街，走进属于他的小洋房后继续拖着Loki往地下室走。

“Master，Loki还是个孩子！”托帕斯想上前阻止，却被Grand Master狠狠地推开。

Loki被扔进了地下室，他知道那三个男妓都来过这里，但是这是他第一次走进这间房间。一片漆黑的房间内充斥的味道让他作呕，Loki开始意识到他要面临的绝不是如以往般的惩罚。

“Master…我错了…我…求你不要。”Loki双唇颤抖，他转身看看已经被锁住的门，又眨了眨眼，想看清Grand Master在干什么。

“你很幸运，伯爵大人说你让他很兴奋，只要你下次乖乖的，他不会介意你今天的所作所为。”Grand Master递给Loki一杯液体。

“这是毒药？”

“死亡绝不会如你希望的那样降临。喝光它。”

Loki将液体灌进了嘴里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：《地狱》指的是但丁的长诗


	36. Loki的光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Loki因为药物的反应而想起了童年他第一次接受惩罚的时候。。。  
> 【预警】本章开车，有轻微Loki惩戒描述

这是第二次托帕斯眼睁睁看着Loki被带进了地下室，呻吟声从门缝里传了出来，至少这次他是自己走进去的，托帕斯这么自我安慰道。她当然承认Loki是特别的存在，这里的每一个人都会觉得Loki是特别的。当托帕斯走进这栋洋房的时候，Loki还只是一个瘦小的男孩子，瘦小到托帕斯可以一只手就抱起他，彼时的他还乖巧安静，总是喜欢跟在Grand Master的身后，但是作为这栋洋房里资历第二的前辈，又总是会在男妓受伤后把药和绷带暗暗放在受伤男妓的房门口。

每一次无法拯救Loki都让托帕斯愧疚不已，但是她能干什么呢？她可不想失去这份工作，她也没能力让Loki过上普通人的生活，真想找个人帮帮他。人？不是有吗！

托帕斯扔下手中的扫帚，趁着Grand Master在楼上管教男妓的空隙，悄悄摸进Grand Master平时办公的书房，在桌上找到了那本记有所有客人地址的本子，她从第一页开始翻了许久，终于找到了Thor Odinson，名字旁还被重重打了个叉。托帕斯快速地记下了地址，带着纸条走出了妓院。她付不起马车的钱，但是她脚程很快，没有花多久时间就走到了Odinson公爵住所所在的街区。

Thor想着在睡前品一品波尔多地区新送来的红酒，他刚打开酒瓶就听到楼下传来一阵骚动，也许是想申诉冤屈的平民打探到了他的地址。他在睡袍外加了件外套，走下楼梯后却发现与他想象的不太一样，门口站着的女人他认识，是“Sakka Dolly House”的女佣，莫非是Loki出了什么事？！他赶紧冲到门口，拨开正和托帕斯理论的管家。

“是Loki怎么了吗？”

“Odinson准公爵，很抱歉这么晚打扰你。”

“直接说！是不是Loki？”

托帕斯喘了口气：“是的，情况很糟糕。”

“有生命危险吗？！”

“这倒不会，但是他接受了Grand Master最严厉的惩罚。”

Thor只觉得脑中嗡嗡作响，他努力让自己不去想Loki正在接受什么痛苦的惩罚：

“让马车夫把马车拉出来。”

“少爷这么晚了您要出门？至少换件衣服吧。”

“来不及了。稍后送一套衣服过去。”说完Thor就跟着托帕斯跳上了马车，刚坐下Thor就迫不及待地问：

“到底怎么回事？”

“Grand Master认为Loki对于Bucky的离开负有责任，不过如果只是这样并不会太糟。但是之后Loki又放走了两个Grand Master骗来的男孩子。”

“他放走了两个男孩子？”Thor没来由地感到愉快，也许是因为Loki做了一件自己理所当然会做的事。

“他本不可能这么做的，毫无疑问，是你改变了他，是你让他在自保和高贵人格之间选择了后者。”

这句话让Thor的心情变得复杂起来，Loki无数次提起过为了自保必须抛弃那些信念，那是不是自己每次的自以为是都会让Loki陷入困境？Thor不安地将双手的食指交叉，他的剑术老师和军队的长官都不止一次指责他做事欠考虑，他从来不以为意，这次他第一次真实地感到也许自己真的是欠考虑。

“是什么样的惩罚？”

“有一种秘药，比‘爱情药丸’的效力要强10倍，持久力也会持续整整一天，特别是对于Loki来说那就像是被活活关在火焰里却无法死去一样。”

“那个可恶的男人！”Thor的手指掐进皮肤里，但是他感觉不到痛，他唯一能感觉到的是胸口传来的火烧火燎的感觉，这种感觉甚至让他想要砸穿马车的车窗。

马车速度放慢了下来，Thor不等停稳就跳下了车。托帕斯慌忙跟在他的身后，生怕他一拳砸穿了大门。

“Grand Master，你给我滚出来！”Thor在门口大喊，响声传遍了整栋楼，有一两个客人还从楼梯上探下头，看看究竟发生了什么。过了很久，才看到Grand Master慌慌张张地跑了下来，在看到Thor的一瞬间，表情就像吃了屎一样难看。他勉强自己堆上笑容凑上去：

“Odinson准公爵，这么晚…”

“Loki呢？！”

“Loki他…”

Thor一拳瞄准了Grand Master，就在快打到脸的时候，往左一偏砸到了Grand Master身侧的墙上，砸出了一阵飞尘。

“我 再 问 一 遍，Loki在哪里？”

Grand Master能感受到眼前的人带着杀气，如狮群中那领头的雄狮一样震慑住他所看到的一切，露出獠牙，连猎物都只能跪服在他面前。Grand Master颤巍巍地从口袋里摸出了钥匙，他知道是有人给Thor Odinson通风报信，想必肯定瞒不过去。

“Odinson公爵，只要你不包养Loki，我就…我就有权为他所犯的错误惩罚他。”Grand Master还是想抓住这个最后的机会重提旧事。

Thor却笑了，笑中却带着点毛骨悚然：“如果你现在就闭嘴，我会考虑每个月额外给你200英镑，这200英镑和包养无关，但是你必须承诺不能强迫他做不喜欢的事、接待不喜欢的客人，当然最重要的是…”Thor笑意更浓了，“不可以因为任何事而惩罚他。”

天上平白掉下一个随时可能会被噎死的大馅饼让Grand Master诚惶诚恐，但是商人不自觉得在听到价码后还是想着讨价还价，他试探性的比起手指：“300，怎么样？”

“哼，我下一拳并不会打歪，带我去见Loki。”

Grand Master自认没趣，耸了耸肩，指了指楼梯下方：“在那里。”

Thor打开地下室的门，花了好一会儿才借着门外的灯光看清了室内。当看清的那一刻，Thor几乎觉得自己就要窒息了。

Loki赤裸着被吊在正中垂下的锁链上，因为无力支撑双脚几句半跪在地面上，导致扯着整个人往下垂，头无力地倒向一边。从来没有什么事情能让Thor害怕，但是现在他感到了恐惧。

Thor慢慢靠近Loki，发现Loki身上细密地布着一层汗水，黑发也都因为湿了而贴在身上，能听到粗重的呼吸声和断断续续的呢喃。

“Loki！！Loki！！”

Thor慌忙转到Loki正面，Loki的脸上也都是汗水，耳侧的头发都粘在了脸上，看上去已经失去了意识。

“Loki？Loki？”这次Thor放低了声音，语气温柔的多，但是Loki仍然没有醒，只有锁链微微晃动发出了声响。Thor这才反应过来，手忙脚乱地开始解Loki头上的锁链。

“咔嗒”锁链解开的一瞬间，Loki向下滑去，Thor眼明手快在Loki摔到地上前跪在了他的身下，紧紧将他锁在了怀里。这时他才注意到Loki下半身的拘束道具，Thor慌忙解开，Loki的阴茎因为无法释放而一直处于勃起的状态。Loki就像一个破损的玩偶一样，毫无生气地躺在Thor的怀里，这让Thor只觉得自己的心口撕裂般的疼痛，而在他脑中Grand Master已被狠狠痛揍一遍又一遍。

Thor脱下自己披在浴袍外的外套盖在Loki身上，他横抱起Loki往外走去。Loki还在昏迷中，但是呢喃声还是会从口中漏出。药效还没完全过去，Thor知道Loki一定还在难受，想到这里他又把Loki的身子往上提了提，没想到Loki如婴儿般，一只手紧紧抓住了Thor睡袍上的衣襟，并把脸埋进了丝质的睡袍里。谁会忍心伤害这样可爱的人？

Thor将Loki抱回了房，小心地平放在床上，用柔软的毛毯换掉了自己的外套，他见Loki嘴唇干裂，知道药效会让人脱水，他从托帕斯手里接过水杯，小心地托起Loki的头，将水杯中的水缓缓喂进Loki的嘴。

兴许是喂的有些急，Loki醒了过来，他闭着眼皱起了眉，跟着一串急促的咳嗽后，Loki慢慢睁开了眼。他花了很长时间才看清了眼前的人。

“Thor？”Loki觉得不可思议，但是药物仍然在持续折磨着他，周围的一切显得朦朦胧胧。

“我来英雄救美了。”恍惚中只有Thor那露出八颗牙齿的笑容格外清晰。

“干我！”

“嗯？”Thor以为自己听错了。

“干我！现在！”

Thor终于确认自己没有听错，他不带犹豫地翻身上床，将那些毯子全都踢到了床下，就在几分钟前他还因为看到被催情药折磨的Loki却硬了的时候内疚不已，现在就像被一纸命令宣判成无罪一样内疚感荡然无存。他将阴茎抵上Loki的穴口，感觉到软肉已经在药物的作用下湿润而便于插入，药物还让小穴像是有意识般地抽筋扩张，Thor毫不犹豫地顶了进去。

“啊…啊啊…Thor…”被无尽欲火折磨的Loki终于在Thor顶入自己后得到了一丝慰籍，他急不可耐地将脚和手都攀上Thor，用手掌和脚掌摩擦着他。Thor顶得越深Loki越能感觉从泥泞的情欲中解放出来。

“Thor…不够…我要更多。”

Thor将Loki的臀部抬高，自己的阴茎一次次摩擦着Loki的肉壁并顶到最深处，Loki的体温比平时要高很多，Thor情不自禁地锁住Loki的腰。而Loki一直在亲吻他，用艳红的唇摁在Thor每一寸裸露的肌肤上。终于久久没有释放的阴茎往外断断续续地喷出浓浓的精液。

就如同第一次交合一样，没有前戏，两人像是野兽般只是在抽插或接纳对方的肉棒，但是他们在一起经历的所有又注入灵魂让他们的灵魂仿佛也在拥抱彼此。

Thor闷哼一声也射在了Loki体内，但是显然仅仅一次的高潮对于他们其中任何一个来说都是不够的，Thor没有直接退出来，只是紧紧抱着Loki等待不应期的过去。Loki撑起头笑盈盈地看着眼前的男人。

“还不舒服吗？”Thor还是担心药效的威力。

Loki摇摇头，他伸出手去抚摸Thor的胡子：“这位英雄你想得到什么奖赏？”

“你的全部。”

“或者我们换一换，你把你的全部给我？”

Thor将Loki的手摁在心口上：“你拿去吧。”

Loki怔了怔就又笑了：“你猜你今天晚上可以来几发？”

“只要你不求饶，多少次都可以。”

无数次在梦境中侵扰Loki的那间无光的房间，却神奇般地透进了光亮。他在心里默默地念道“我也属于你，吾爱。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然结尾看上去像是完结了，但是小天使们不用担心，并没有完结


	37. 最初的誓言

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：托帕斯去找Thor解救Loki，看到Loki后的Thor心痛不已。。。

Thor从“Sakkar Dolly House”的地下室救出Loki之后开始，就陷入了沉思，他感到自己如此无力，不知道该如何保护Loki。不论是Loki被“圣伊甸园”绑架，还是被Grand Master惩罚，他觉得都是他的错。Thor也不是没和Loki表达过自己的愧疚，但是Loki只用一句“你以为我之前的十八年都是养在蜜罐里长大的吗？”就把他给打回来了。

“你包养他不就行了？”Fandral还以为Thor紧张兮兮地把他叫来是为了什么事呢，这不是每一个妓男妓女最好的归宿吗？

“他不让…”Thor喝了几杯烈酒，有些醉醺醺地趴在桌上，从鼻子里吹出一个泡泡。

“他不让？谁？Loki？他为什么会不让？”三天两头就有妓女或交际花明示暗示Fandral签下包养协议，要不是Fandral无法独爱一人所以始终无法决定哪一个是他的最爱的话，他早已拥有一个属于他的妓女了。

“他希望保有自由和尊严，这是他的原话。”

“Loki…真是特别…”Fandral脱口而出，却没想道说完的一刹那被狠狠瞪了一眼，“嘿！我发誓我不会打他的注意，你放心了吗？”回赠他的是重重得搭在他肩上的手臂和与他碰杯后爽朗的笑声。

直到第二天Thor才想起来他的问题根本没解决，长久以来他没有解决情感问题的需要所以压根找不到帮助他解决烦恼的合适人选。就在Thor的火枪子弹第五次没有瞄准靶心的时候，仆人来通知他今晚有国王的宴席。

Thor这才想起来他今天必须和他的父亲一同出席皇室的晚宴，这是那次关于Loki的不怎么愉快的对话后第一次碰到他的父亲。Thor登上马车的时候，Odin已经在马车里了。他斟酌了一下，选择了离Odin最远距离的对角线上的座位。

“真是让人失望，我听说你还在和那个男妓在一起！”

“我说过我和你不一样，我没有在消遣。”

“那个男妓是个什么样的人？

“智慧、勇敢、坚强…”Thor本想用所有美好的词汇来形容Loki，但是对上Odin那仿佛别有意图的眼神后，他收住了话头。“他无可比拟，像父亲你这样的人是不会理解的。”

“你会包养他吗？”

“我认为我们不适合讨论这个话题。”

“你会包养他吗？”

在父亲的执意追问下，Thor叹了口气：“如果我说我希望能比包养他更多呢？”

“那你就是在自寻死路，我希望你只是一时犯蠢，走出这辆马车你必须忘记你说过的话，我也会忘记我所听到的这一切，Thor Odinson。”Odin把Odinson说的很重，看上去想要唤醒Thor对于家族的荣誉感。

Thor像是点了点头，又像是什么都没动。他盯着Odin看了一会儿，那是作为一个遵守《至尊法案》的贵族和作为保护Odin家族的掌权人所提出的要求，却惟独不是一个父亲对儿子所提出的期望。

这让Thor想起了母亲葬礼的那一天。那一天天气异常的好，小说中那些阴雨绵绵的葬礼仿佛都是骗人一般。阳光晒得棺木滚烫，但是Thor还是一遍一遍地抚摸着棺木。棺木很窄小，花纹也很少，只在棺盖上印着一圈百合花。但至少它看上去和Odin家族没关系，这就是母亲想要的。

Thor找了Fandral和Volstagg来帮忙，还请了一个公墓上的牧师，此刻他不是Thor Odinson，棺木中的也不是Frigga Odinson，他们像极了这公墓上所有贫穷普通的家庭。他和两个朋友一起拿起铁锹，在烈日下挖起了墓穴。炙热的阳光和粗重的体力活很快让Thor大汗淋漓，但是只有这样他才会忘记棺木中躺着的是他的母亲。Thor使劲将铁锹插入土中，黑色的泥土被翻倒起来，汗水落在上面闪着亮光。

“Thor，够深了。”Fandral上前拉住不停往下挖的Thor。

棺木被搬入了墓穴内，牧师在那里絮絮叨叨地说着祈福之词，Thor只是将手中的百合花瓣撕下扔到墓中，又再次拿起铁锹把土都覆盖回了，他没有犹豫只是机械性地将土堆重新盖好，连两个伙伴都惊讶于Thor如此冷静。

Thor蹲下身，手指划过墓碑上的名字。他在心里暗暗发誓，如果再出现一个像母亲一样让他深爱的人，自己绝不会允许无法保护他的事再次发生。

葬礼结束后，Thor一个人坐着马车回到Odin家的住主宅。他没有进屋，而是走到了背后的小树林里。透过树叶的光线晃得耀眼，Thor瞬间觉得整个世界都不再真实，母亲在的世界和现在他所处的世界根本就截然不同。他随便找了棵树干，倚着坐在了地上。他掏出了那个玫瑰胸针，有液体滴到了胸针上，他才意识到自己哭了。

Thor意识到母亲再也不会亲吻他的额头，问他是不是过了艰难的一天，然后鼓励他做真实的自己了，他不再压抑自己，掩面痛哭起来。

“Thor，你在这里干什么？！”

Thor被突如其来的人声吓了一跳，他抬起头，看到Odin正拿着马鞭盯着自己。

“父亲…”他不确定父亲想要说什么。

“一个公爵继承人怎么可以在这种地方掉眼泪！给下人们看到成何体统！”

Thor那时候只是一个16岁的少年，还没有出口顶撞父亲的勇气，他只是慌忙站起来抹了抹脸上的泪水。但是在Odin准备走了的时候，他实在忍不住开口道：

“你就不会因为母亲的去世而难过吗？”

Odin背对着Thor沉默了一会儿，最终开口说道：

“男人没必要为了一件衣服而难过，还有更重要的事情等着我们。”

Thor的思绪从久远的记忆中被拉了回来。看，就像现在这样Odin公爵从来没有一次在Thor面前表现出自己在是一个公爵之外还是一个父亲。

下了马车在随着父亲向国王行礼之后，Thor就离开了父亲。王宫内的宴请总是被太多繁文缛节约束，大家都装腔作势地奉承来奉承去，实在是没什么乐趣。Thor被人搭讪着聊了几句后，就在宴会厅百无聊赖地到处转转。就在这时，一个熟悉的背影吸引了他，Thor瞬间像想到什么一样，慌忙挤开其他人，冲到了那人的跟前。

“Xavier伯爵，见到你真是太好了！我正有事想找你聊聊。”Thor一把上前拦住了蓝色礼服的男人。

被突然抓住的男人愣了一会儿才看清眼前的男人，他脸上挂上了笑容，带着一副预料到的神情。

“Odinson准公爵，我今天早上就预料到我会遇见一个让我惊喜的人，所以我就来这里了。我们可以去花园走走，我刚才看到风信子开得正好，还没来得及好好欣赏一番。”

两人溜出了宴会厅，Thor面对这样一个总共没说过多少句话，还总让他心生妒忌的伯爵，却不知如何说起他这几日的焦虑和担忧。

但是Xavier 伯爵再一次证明了他在察言观色上是多么优秀，他假装对一朵风信子产生了兴趣，边观察边说：

“我想是因为Loki才会让你来找我。他好吗？”

“他…被Grand Master惩罚了，我认为是我造成了这个结果。”

“那也是因为他觉得值得这么做。”

“Xavier伯爵，我…我到底怎么样做才是对的？我提议过包养他，但是被他直接拒绝了，我们还为此吵了一架，可是我想不出任何其他办法来保护他！”

“听上去Loki是某种温室植物。你干嘛为这种事烦心？”

“我不知道。”Thor使劲挠了挠头，“我从未这样害怕，我害怕失去他，害怕他受到伤害，害怕他身处险境，害怕我不能给他他所想要的未来。”

Xavier伯爵坐到了Thor的身边：“我以为这是个很简单的问题，他身处险境你就去救他，他受到伤害你就安慰他。你本来就不能给他未来，因为未来是属于你们两个人的。你知道Loki和你有什么不同吗？”

Thor摇了摇头。

“Loki很喜欢假装嫌弃你的糗事，但是却又笑得特别开心。直到有一天我问他是否从来没有担心过他和你分未来…”

“他说什么？”Thor紧张地盯着Charles。

“他说他早就知道和你永远在一起的可能性甚至低于他被抓起来的概率，但是如果天天需要担心这些的话，那两个人在一起的时间不就太浪费了么？Loki见过很多爱上客人的妓女，他甚至知道最坏的下场，这也是他为什么答应你之前犹豫不决的原因，但是他仍然和你跨出了一步，这难道还不够明显吗？”

Thor好似有点懂了，但这却远没有消除他的不安。

“只是…”

“只是需要你爱他就够了。Odinson先生，因为Loki的话给了我一些启发，所以我明天要启程前往德国，也许会呆上很长一段时间，也许我会留在那里。Loki是我很重要的朋友，那些午后的时光实在让人难忘，所以我真心祝愿你们可以长伴彼此。”

“我们会的，也祝愿你一路顺风。”Thor摸摸那一小束编在金发中的黑发，看着星空中最亮的那一颗星星，起誓他用一生来保护那个黑发碧眼的人儿。


	38. 最真实的我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Thor烦恼于和Loki的未来，他找了自己的伙伴却没什么用，而父亲更是对于他和Loki的关系步步紧逼。。。

Thor已经连续几天埋首在法院的工作中了，如果只是这样他还能抽空去“Sakaar Dolly House”，但是他另有想法，他找来了一堆上议院的资料研究。这不仅是为了自己实现理想帮助平民过得更好，也是因为如果他进入上议院，这将会完成父亲的要求，多多少少能让他从Loki的事上分散一些注意力。

但是Thor的努力没有多少成效，上议院那些文件晦涩难懂，没有一条和平民的生活有关。Thor看了两眼，视线就开始模糊，眼皮禁不住向下沉，等到他再有意识的时候，烛火已经燃尽，天边都已经破晓。

Thor叹了口气，没注意到早餐盘中的鸡蛋被自己戳破了。他看向窗外，春光大好，这才想起曾经与Loki有过一起去打猎的约定。他猛地跳起来，用餐巾抹了抹嘴，飞快地在纸上写下了几笔就冲出门递给了还在马房中休息的马夫。他看着马车起步，终于在最后一刻跳上了马车。

明明忙于工作的时候，Thor总是能靠着挂在墙上的油画来慰藉心灵，但是真得要见到了，反而一刻都不能等想快点见到他。Thor觉得过了有一个四季这么久，马车才终于停在了“Sakaar Dolly House”的门口。

Thor冲进门口，一如既往地对上了Grand Master的臭脸，但是很快这个男人就换上了恭敬的面容。

“准公爵大人，我去让Loki快点下来。”

“告诉他，我们要去打猎！”

即使只是几分钟的时间，Thor也开始着急起来。他来回在门口转了几圈，实在忍不住冲上了楼梯，正好和准备下楼的Loki撞了个满怀。

“你这眼神居然还想去打猎？”

Loki换上了一整套正式的骑马装，甚至穿上了长筒靴，带上了黑色的骑马帽，这幅装扮让Thor忍不住笑了出来。Loki皱着眉重新打量了一下自己：

“我以为这就是正统的打猎装扮。”

“不用这么认真，只要穿得舒服就行了。你这样子看上去就像是要去王宫狩猎，把狗放出去后就开始搭起桌子、铺上桌布、泡上茶壶等着狗将狐狸叼回来一样。”

“国王真的这么狩猎？”

“哈哈哈，没那么夸张。但是皇室狩猎并不是真的在狩猎，而我要带你去做更有趣的事情。”

两人坐上马车，Loki抵着窗框撑着头看着坐在身边的Thor，眼神中带着审视和探究，这让Thor没来由地心虚起来。

“怎么了？”

“我只是在想…你是不是和Grand Master达成了某种协议？”Loki放下手，凑近了Thor，盯着他的眼睛看了好一会儿。

“当然没…没有。为什么会这么说？”Thor觉得喉头一紧，那200英镑的事他可没告诉Loki，就怕Loki会反对他这么做。

“Grand Master那个老头最近说话温柔多了，也不会逼着我去见我不想见的客人了，还三天两头问我你怎么不来。”Loki掰着手指一条条的数着。

“那不是很好？哈哈哈…哈哈。”

“Odinson准公爵，你还真是不会撒谎。”Loki叹了口气看着一脸紧张的Thor“你把眼睛闭上。”

“什么？”

“你把眼睛闭上。”

要不是Loki并无生气的样子，Thor都要怀疑Loki是不是准备直接捅他一刀。闭上眼几秒以后，一个湿软的吻被摁在了自己的眼皮上。

Loki看着Thor错愕的表情笑了，自己又怎么可能猜不到Thor的那点小心思呢？一个无法言述的吻足以惩罚他。接下来的路程Loki都只是枕着Thor的膝盖眯着眼，听Thor一直在说自己打猎取得的战果，从什么时候开始就连Thor夸夸其谈也不再会让Loki讨厌了。

Thor把Loki带到了Odinson家族所拥有的狩猎场上，为了避免再在骑马上发生同样的悲剧，两人决定徒步狩猎。Thor把一杆拉绳火枪递给Loki，却发现Loki像是拿着板球杆一样拿着火枪。

“你觉得我有什么机会接触这个？射击我的客人吗？”Loki带着理所当然的口吻问Thor。

Thor哈哈笑着绕到Loki后面，环绕过Loki的颈部，左右手分别握住Loki的两手：“你的左手移到前端握住中间的部分，你的右手握在扳机的后面，对，就是这里。别紧张，放松。”

让Loki放松实在是太难了，Thor就在自己耳边低语，一股Thor身上的清香环绕在身边，覆在自己手上的双手温度略高还微微带着手汗，这都让Loki把手中的枪捏得更紧了，自己的身体甚至还因为两人贴合在一起而起了反应。

“将枪抬起一点，这当中有一根线，你用它对准猎物。将枪抵住自己的肩膀，开枪时枪会有一个后坐力，所以一定要贴紧肩膀，否则会很疼的。然后瞄准猎物，打开保险栓，拉下绳子，就像这样扣动扳机。”Thor带着Loki的手用枪瞄准了远方林木的顶端，他抵住Loki压着他的右手食指叩响了扳机。

“嘭——”巨大的响声震得耳朵一阵“嗡嗡”地响，即使有预警Loki还是往后倒去摔在了Thor的怀里。

“习惯就好，你一定会觉得很有趣的。我们先在这里支个帐篷，到时候就可以在这里烤兔肉或者是山鸡了。”

Loki很想说也许他更适合呆在有热红茶的屋子里，而不是到处有飞虫的野外，但是他当然不想扫Thor的兴，况且Thor笑的这么开心，简直把自己感染得也愉悦起来。

Thor忙忙碌碌地准备把帐篷支起来，Loki本想帮忙，但是看到那些工具，他又放弃了这个想法，从野餐篮中拿出了一块蛋糕，找了个干净的树荫坐了下来。Thor捣鼓着那些杆子，熟练的支撑起了帐篷。在Loki看来，这只能说是一块破布被杆子撑起来了。

“完成了！”Thor伸开双臂，向Loki展示自己的成果。

Loki摸了摸下巴，欣赏了一下Thor的杰作。“你们一直这么干？”

“其实没有。我们打猎通常都骑着马，直接到林中，打到的猎物也会直接拿回厨房。但是我觉得这样更加有趣，我们可以有很多时间避开那些仆人，只有我们两个人，为此我还特地向管家请教了一下帐篷的搭建方法。”

“所以这是你第一次摆弄…这玩意儿？！”Loki在Thor的身边坐下，换了个舒服的姿势靠在Thor的肩上。

“不好吗？”

“以第一次的标准来看已经算不错了。”Loki眨眨眼，从午餐篮中拿出一个三明治掰了一半塞进Thor的嘴里。两人一起分享了午餐篮中的食物，出发去森林深处。

Thor带着Loki压低身子，藏在草丛深处：“你看那边的兔子，我们小心地用枪对准它，3，2，1。”Loki犹犹豫豫扳动了扳机，没有对准兔子，而射击的后坐力和响声还是让Loki吓了一跳。

有了这次失败的经验，Loki再也不愿意拿猎枪瞄准猎物了，他只是趴在Thor的旁边，看Thor打下了一只只兔子、狐狸和山鸡。Thor真的是乐在其中并且善于这项运动，他带着狩猎者的本能，几乎弹无虚发地命中所有瞄准的猎物。有时候Loki看着Thor的眼神，就像是他会随时从草丛中跃起，徒手抓住丝毫没有察觉的猎物一样。

当两人带着猎物满载而归回到帐篷的时候已近黄昏，Loki为了弥补自己在打猎全程做了一个旁观者这件事，主动捡了点枯树枝点起了火堆，而Thor正在用随身的道具处理猎物的尸体，他甚至直接割开动物的外皮，将内脏掏了出来。Thor将处理完的动物扔到一边，抬起头发现Loki正盯着他看。

“有什么奇怪的吗？”

Loki这才发现自己盯着Thor的时间太久了：“我只是在想你真是个特别的贵族。又或是其他贵族私下里也和你一个样？”

Thor听到这句话凑近了Loki，眼中带着笑意：“那你是因为我这么特别才喜欢我的吗？”

Loki不置可否的耸了耸肩，他很难回答这个问题。要是问Thor的什么地方让他喜欢，他一点都回答不上来。他不知道是因为Thor很特别还是因为Thor的真心打动了他，又或许只是Thor正好在那个时间那个地点出现在了他的面前，他甚至没有思考过这个问题因为这个问题没有意义。

Thor用自己的胡须蹭着Loki的脸颊，看来他是真得想知道这个问题的答案。

“那你又是因为什么原因喜欢我的？”看吧，人类就是喜欢问没有意义的问题。

听到这个问题，Thor反而盘起腿好好坐了下来：“起初我也问过我自己这个问题，因为连我自己都不可思议有一天会喜欢上一个男妓。别生气，你知道我那时候是带了那么点...偏见。”Thor不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，顿了顿继续说道：“但是我细想了一下，发现并不是某一个理由让我爱上了你，这个答案应该是你的全部。”

“这真是个不负责任的回答。”

“是真的！当我考虑这个问题的时候，我脑中全都是和你有关的回忆，而且每一段回忆所带给我的惊喜都不一样。我这才意识到我喜欢的是你的全部，你身上的那些特质如果单独拿出来，都能让我想到可以替代的人，但是他们就是神奇的在一起，神奇到变成了独一无二的你，所以Loki你无可取代，我不愿拿你与任何东西作交换。”

Loki觉得自己鼻子酸酸的，有什么东西在眼底蠢蠢欲动：“Thor，你今天表现地有些优秀得过分了！”他跪趴到Thor的身上，唇吻上Thor的唇，先是像蜻蜓点水般小啄了一口，然后将舌探入Thor的口中，与Thor的舌交织在一起。

“唔…唔…嗯哼…”

Thor不自禁的将手覆上Loki的后脑勺，以便自己的舌头能够更深地与Loki的纠缠在一起,两人的津液顺着嘴角流了出来，但是谁都没有在意这些，仿佛时间静止了一般。

“砰—！！！”的一声枪响从林中传来。

两人惊地分开了彼此的唇瓣。

“太奇怪了，今天这里应该只有我们两个。”

“是下人吗？”

“我去看看，Loki你呆在这儿，别离开我很快回来。”

Loki本想说自己也一起去，但是这显得自己太胆小了，他坐回到帐篷里，用长树枝拨弄着火堆。但是不多久他听到了脚步声，而且越来越近，他本以为是Thor回来了，但是这脚步声又有些不同。Loki警觉地拿起Thor处理猎物的小刀，站起身看像脚步传来的方向。

一个独眼的中年男子出现在了他的面前。

“原来你就是Loki Gast。”

“你好，Odin公爵。”


	39. 恐惧来袭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Thor带着Loki去打猎，没想到Thor被支开，Odin居然单独来见Loki。。。

Loki记得Odin公爵，Fandral在圣诞舞会上向他介绍过，现在真人就站在他面前，比起舞会上远远看了一眼的公爵，站在他面前的本人更是平添了一份威严。

“你就是Loki Gast。”Odin重复了一遍。

“想必公爵大人是来见我的，否则你也不会特地引开Thor。”Loki往Thor离开的方向看了看。

“看来你比我儿子要聪明一些。”

“公爵大人要说什么就快点说，以免Thor回来撞到你。”Odin的神情看上去非常不悦，绝对不是来邀请Loki聊聊天气，喝杯茶关心一下这么简单。

这句话让Odin的脸色更加难看了，他没想到一个低级男妓居然敢堂而皇之地挑战他的权威。

“你想从Thor那里得到什么？金钱、荣誉还是权力？如果是这些东西的话我劝你早日收手另寻他人，避免因此付出惨重的代价。”

“Odin 公爵你的话里少提了一样东西，那样东西被叫做爱情。不能因为你从来没从任何一个女人那里得到这些，就觉得它不存在于这世界之上。”

Odin的脸涨得通红，半晌才开口：“你…你指望Thor给你爱情？他只不过是有新鲜感，很快就会玩腻了。等到他娶妻生子后就不会再对你有半点兴趣了。”

“公爵大人如此关心我的未来真得让我很感动，我会慎重在Thor结婚生子后再来考虑这个问题。”

“你这个不知好歹的平民！！我的儿子将会成为一名公爵！将会是Odinson家族站在顶点的人！”Odin的声调不断拔高，Loki断定他在上议院大放厥词的时候也没这么铿锵有力。

“那Thor毫无疑问将会成为比你更优秀的公爵。”

Odin整张脸涨成了猪肝色，现在Loki很担心Odin会不会暴毙在此以至于自己被诬告成一个杀人犯。

“公爵大人，我想Thor很快就会回来了，即使是我也很难解释你为什么会在这里出现。”

“你最好清楚自己在做什么，你这个婊子！”

“公爵大人，我很清楚，比你清楚得多。”

Odin没有得到他想要的答案，愤恨地离开了。他前脚刚走没几分钟，Thor就回来了。Loki决定隐瞒Odin的事，Thor没必要知道这些。

“太奇怪了，没有人在那边，只有树干上留下的弹痕。”

“也许真得只是仆人在试枪的时候走火了。快过来把这些肉扔进火里，多疑不适合你。”

两人用树枝将处理好的猎物放在火上，就着肉香的余韵，在星空下缠绵了好一会儿，又钻进帐篷继续折腾了很久才沉沉睡去。

往后的几周就像Odin从未出现在Loki的面前一样平静地让人恍惚，要不是Loki在监狱里百无聊赖地突然想起这件事，Loki都快忘记Thor的父亲到底长什么样。

是的，Loki在监狱里，当他早上因为天窗的栏杆缝中漏进的光而醒来的时候才开始感叹，即使是自己这几个月被关在某个屋子里这件事也发生得太频繁了，不过这也许是最后一次了。

Loki坐起身，头隐隐做痛，睡惯了柔软的床铺的他根本无法在硬邦邦的木板上睡着，到处乱窜的老鼠也让他难以入眠，直到后半夜才迷迷糊糊睡过去。

牢门被“哐哐哐”地拍响了，一碗看上去像是呕吐物一样的东西被扔了进来，Loki抬头看去，狱卒倚着监狱门上的栏杆朝他边笑边舔着嘴唇。

“Loki Gast，快来和我们几个兄弟来上一发，我们这里有的是好吃的，只要你满足我们了，你想吃什么都行。”

这可能就是他们把自己单独关在这里的原因，又或者对于法官来说自己是一块落到嘴边的大肉。想到法官Loki闭上了眼，他害怕Thor知道这一切，希望在自己被抓住的那一刻Thor就可以瞬间失去和他有关的所有记忆，但是他也害怕Thor忘记他，害怕想到Thor在法院听到这个消息后，只是点了点头又继续专注于自己的案子的样子。Loki又抬起头看了看屋子里唯一光源的那扇铁窗，顿了顿后收回视线看了看牢门的锁眼。

狱卒见自己被Loki忽视了，大骂Loki是婊子还啐了口唾沫在那碗像是呕吐物的东西里。

反正Loki也吃不下，他干脆躺回整个牢房中最干净的木板上，让思绪飘回了前一天晚上。

当Loki从阿莫拉的住所离开的时候，就觉得有人在盯着他。这在夜晚的伦敦实属正常，小偷或是居心叵测之辈总是在光照不到的地方出没。Loki拉了拉外套想尽快找一辆马车或轿子，但是马车很少到下城区来，何况已经这么晚了。

Loki走了几步，背后传来了跟上来的脚步声，不是一双而是好几双，Loki停下，脚步声也停下了。现在他确定这些人是盯上他了，他不知道跟着他的人是什么目的。Loki加快了脚步，幸好他对下城区很熟。他迅速闪进一条分叉的小路，绕了几个弯又回到大道上。就在他以为已经甩掉这群人的时候，脚步声又出现了，他只顾着确认后方而没有看前面，直接撞上了人。

“抱歉…”Loki想要闪身离开，却发现挡住他的是两个人，都穿着警服，而后面追上来的三个人也都身着警队的黑衣。

“Loki Gast先生，我们怀疑你违反《至尊法案》中关于鸡奸的条例，现在我们要正式逮捕你，你将在监狱中等待你的审判。”

原来如此，自己到底是什么样的罪行需要出动五个警察来抓一个男妓？被粗暴地推上马车的Loki甚至觉得这是一个有趣的玩笑，他看着比铁板还要严肃的警察的脸，反而笑出了声。

“哐哐哐！”铁栅栏声把Loki拉回了这间潮湿阴冷的牢房里。

“Loki Gast，有人来见你了！”狱卒说这句话的时候还挂着一个意义不明的笑容。

千万不要是那个傻子！只有这个念头窜进了Loki的脑子。当从门口晃进来的是一个胖子的时候，他松了口气。但是下一秒他又因为认出了来人而倒抽一口冷气。

“怎么是你？”眼前站着的这个身材矮小，大腹便便的男人就是他最讨厌客人排行榜第一的布洛克子爵，这个老婆来伦敦就吓的半死哄着Loki回去的人，现在居然来监狱找他？

“Loki宝贝儿，看看你瘦了，你被他们折磨的都憔悴了。”布洛克子爵一进来就搂住Loki的腰，趁机捏了几下他的臀肉。

“你真是让我恶心…”Loki现在庆幸自己没有碰那碗呕吐物了，否则他可能直接吐在这个男人的身上。

布洛克听到Loki这么说笑容僵在了脸上，但是只花了片刻功夫，他就又边抚摸着Loki的脸边说：“Loki，你知道我爱你。如果我说我能救你出去，你会觉得如何？”

“你说什么？你怎么可能？”Loki从没料想过这个整天精虫上脑的男爵能有这么大的本事。

“当然可能。伦敦市的大法官有求于我，你只需要在这张纸上签名即可。”

Loki夺过布洛克子爵手上的这张纸，他太熟悉了，他曾无数遍看到过这张印有布洛克子爵名字的纸，金额还比之前任何一次所看到的都要高，这是一张包养协议。

“当然你曾是囚犯，我不能让你到处乱跑。不过放心，我不会亏待你的，我会把你安置在塞文河边的庄园里，那里有很多的佣人可以照顾你，我保证每周都会去看你。”

“比起安置我觉得大人你更想说的是囚禁？把我从这里移到你打造的笼子里，陪你玩那些变态的游戏？那我还不如死了呢。”

这句话着实刺激了布洛克，眼前的Loki和与他约会时候的Loki截然不同，这让他气急败坏起来。

“Loki Gast你以为你是谁？你蠢到为了自尊抛弃你的生命？哼…别以为我不知道你爱上了某个贵族青年，所以要守护你从来就没有的贞洁了？”

“如果到头来我都无法保有我身体的自由，那至少我要选择让我的心灵得到自由。”

“我再给你最后一次机会，Loki Gast你是签还是不签？”布洛克每说一个字，手指都重重地落在纸上。

“我从未在这张纸上留下我的名字，所以即使我的眼前就是绞首架我也不会在上面留下任何痕迹。”

“哼，想不到Loki你居然是个蠢货。这样吧，如果你现在用嘴为我服务一次，我就让你选是绞刑还是火刑，避免这美丽的脖子当众折断。”布洛克讥笑地把那张包养协议收了起来。

这就是几分钟前还说着爱自己的男人的真实嘴脸，把贵族的最高品质体现的淋漓尽致。

“那地上那晚咖啡色的粘稠物都比你的下面要好吃。”

“呵呵…愿你爱的男人会在你死的时候掉下一滴眼泪。”

“无所谓。我会笑着等待死亡女神引领我进入地狱。”

牢门被打开又被再一次锁上，直到布洛克子爵离开，他都不敢相信他拒绝了很可能是唯一活下来的机会，他什么时候已经傻到这个地步了。Loki颓然地坐在那块破木板上，看着狱卒扔进来一个碟子，看上去像是发霉的面包，总比早上那一晚已经进了老鼠肚子的糊状物要看上去让人有食欲一些。

Loki还是觉得饿了，他拿起碟子里的面包啃咬起来，思考着是被吊死更痛苦还是饿死更痛苦。面包可以用难以下咽来形容，但是Loki想到第二天可能还会被送进来的糊状物，他还是选择把所有的面包都吃完了。

之后的几天，没有任何人来探望Loki，Loki只能通过天窗外的颜色来判断时间，狱警总是在骚扰他，但是他从不理会，之后免不了会受到一阵谩骂。他不知道什么时候才会迎来自己的审判，某个早晨他会从自己身首分家的噩梦中惊醒，恐惧到不能自已，但是有的时候他又觉得死亡一点都不可怕。

就在他觉得自己可能已经疯了的时候，伦敦市的大法官在下雨的夜晚拜访了他。不，这不能称为拜访，他是来宣判自己罪行的。法院居然连执行审判都免了，自己的命还真是一文不值到连浪费法官开庭的时间都没有。

伦敦大法官站在他的面前，将宣判书展开。

“Loki Gast，你因违反《至尊法案》中关于鸡奸的所有条例，因此被判处绞刑，一周后执行。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：塞文河-英国最长的河流


	40. 白马王子救的不一定是公主

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Loki与Odin谈话的几个月后被捕入狱，并且等来了死刑的宣判。。。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章是我在设想整个故事架构时，除了Thor和Loki的相遇以外，唯一确定的场景，是我非常喜欢和用心的场景，也是我最担心如何表现好的一章，总之食用愉快><

行刑的前一天，Loki迎来了一个特别的客人—托帕斯。托帕斯就这么带着兜帽走了进来，看到Loki的那一刻，她几乎哽咽着要跪到地上。

“如果我可以早一点，早一点…”

“这不是你的错，托帕斯，我现在很好。过了明天我就不用担心任何事了。”Loki说的是真的，他以为随着死期降临，他会越来越恐惧。但是并没有，恐惧随着大法官的宣判而消失殆尽。可是这些话这并没有说服托帕斯，她哭得更厉害了，Loki叹了口气，想着还是转移话题会比较有用。

“Grand Master怎么样了？”

“他跑了…听到…听到你被抓的那…那一天…就跑了。”托帕斯边抽泣边说道。

“还真像是他的作风。”Loki觉得如果他在现场，看到趁着半夜带着行李匆忙离开的Grand Master一定有趣极了。“其他人呢？有警察来找麻烦吗？”

托帕斯摇了摇了头，“没有。但是大部分的人都另谋生路去了，只有1-2个人还留在那里，不过也只是时间的问题罢了，大家总得想办法活下去。”

Loki点了点头，总得想办法活下去，如果还能活的话。“托帕斯，你呢？”

“Grand Master跑得太匆忙，拉下了不少钱和金银珠宝，可能我会离开伦敦找个地方开个小店。”

“把我房间的那些也拿走吧。”

“Loki…”

见托帕斯又哽咽起来，Loki赶紧说道：“这算是我做的唯一一件好事，说不定我就能因此上天堂了呢？”

“你们说够了没有？”狱卒用铁棒敲打着牢门。

“托帕斯，帮我一个忙。”Loki用自己的背部将狱卒的视线遮挡住：“帮我把这个还给他。”他从口袋里掏出了印有短柄锤子的怀表，塞进托帕斯的口袋里。

“需要…需要转达什么吗？”

“什么都不需要说。”如果可以，请忘记他，但是话到嘴边他说不出口，自始至终他都是自私又狡猾的，连死都不想吃一点亏。

“快点！”

托帕斯几乎是被拖着带出了监狱，Loki都来不及说上一句“再见”。

“Loki Gast，最后的晚餐你想吃什么？”

“给我一瓶上好的波尔多红酒，要标注三年前的年份的，那一年的红酒甘醇微酸。”

“你要求怎么这么多？还有呢？”

“不用了。”

“不要了？你不怕饿着下地狱吗？”

“如果注定会下地狱，饿和饱有什么区别呢？”Loki看向栏杆外的狱卒，凛栗的眼神让狱卒不禁往后退了好几步。男人没再说一句话，迅速走出了牢房。

可能是几个小时后，狱卒回来了。手上拿着一瓶红酒和一个酒杯。红酒正是三年前的波尔多红酒，看来狱卒对于将死之人还是带了点仁慈。Loki像往常一样将红酒倒入酒杯，晃动酒杯让空气进入，他轻轻举起杯子将深红色的液体送入口中，酒味迅速充斥了整个口腔。即使是在这个时候，好喝的酒还是让人愉悦，Loki尽量让这种味道在口中留得更久一些。

Loki一晚上没睡，对于一个将死之人来说睡眠已经失去了它的意义。他迎接月亮的现身，迎接朝阳的升起，默默倒数着人生的一个个最后一次。

凌晨的时候，一个神父和两个辅佐法官模样的人走了进来，两个法官要求Loki脱下身上所有的衣物和鞋子，换上他们手中白色的长袍。说是长袍，简直就是有三个洞的破布。Loki的鞋子和衣服都被全数收走了，这真是连最后的一点体面都不给他。

神父准备开始念祷告词，示意Loki跪下，但是Loki实在是不明白这些祷告词对他有什么用？上帝未在现世祝福他一分一毫，却会在死后突然想起了他这个人？他的归宿就该是地狱。

Loki拒绝下跪，却被两个辅佐法官强硬地按在了地上，虽然不得不仰视神父，但他的视线却直勾勾地盯着神父的双目，无声地表示他的抗议，这反而让神父躲开了他的视线，只是看着手中的祷词干巴巴地读着上面的文字。

因为全身用力而让额头沁出了汗珠，被按住的四肢一阵阵酸痛让他一个词都没有听清神父念了什么。祷告结束后，他当着神父的面将剩下的葡萄酒一饮而尽。

神父走后没多久，行刑卫队就来了。他们粗暴地把Loki推到中间，往刑场出发。虽然卫队的手上都举着枪，但是男妓的身份就让他们如此肯定无法反抗，连手铐和脚镣都免去了也未免太轻视他了吧。Loki赤脚走在有些发烫的地面上，小石子磕着他脚底的皮肤又痒又痛。

就像法伊尔男爵的时候一样，街上挤满了看热闹的人，大多数都嬉笑着来看热闹，有好几个男人还吹起了口哨。但是Loki没有看任何人，他只是高昂起头，望向阳光射过来的地方。阳光照的晃眼，正如他和Thor互表身份的那一天一样。

“圣父在上，圣父在上，圣父在上…”路边有一小队人拿着十字架唱着圣歌，好像这么做Loki的灵魂就会被净化一样。Loki懒得多看一眼他们，他每走一步就会想起他和Thor在一起的一幕幕场景，阴差阳错的初遇、夏日林中自以为是的争吵、毫不犹豫压在马车下保护保护自己的那天、榭寄生下那个湿漉漉的吻的圣诞夜，现在想来即使是Thor偶尔的狂暴和蛮不讲理也变得着实可爱。

一定是因为阳光太刺眼了，Loki觉得眼睛酸胀得不行，直到有温热的液体划过脸庞，他才发现他哭了。Loki没有意识到队伍走了多远，但是队伍突然停了下来，他才用朦胧的双眼往前方看了看，原来这是最后一段路了。行刑台就在前方，绳圈孤零零地挂在架子上。

这原来就是他，Loki Gast所走的最后几步路，就在Loki这么想着的时候，他却感到脚下的地板开始震动，伴随之的还有越来越近敲打地面的响声，Loki看到扬起一阵烟尘，远处有人尖叫起来。

一定是因为自己喝了酒，否则为什么会从扬尘中浮现出几个骑了马的人，Loki喃喃自语。但这却不是幻境，那些人离行刑队越来越近，每个马上的人都带着奇异的面具，而当Loki看到为首的那个强壮的金发男人带着一副奇特的化妆舞会面具的时候，他几乎激动地捂住了自己的嘴以免尖叫漏出来。

行刑队的大部分人都傻站在那里，完全忘记了自己手上的枪。好一会儿其中几个终于回过神来准备给枪上膛，但是马队的枪更快，马队中的一个瘦子向着举起枪的一个行刑队员的肩开了一枪。人群尖叫声更大了，本来还在看热闹的人们四散逃窜，连行刑队的很多队员也都扔下枪跑了。

现场一片混乱，所有人都把今天行刑的主角Loki给忘记了，马队领头的金发骑着白马冲到了Loki的跟前，带着面具的男人倾下身，将手伸到Loki的跟前，那几乎露出所有牙齿的笑容在阳光下刺眼地好看。

Loki将手搭在了男人的手上，被男人一把拉上马，紧紧锁在了两臂当中，男人将下巴抵在Loki肩上。

“你的面具可笑极了，干嘛要带这个？”

“为了让你远远地就能认出我。吾爱，我怎么能够承受失去你的代价？”男人用自己的胡须不停蹭着Loki的颈项。

“我们不是在逃跑吗？雷神先生。”Loki将手搭在身后的人握在缰绳上的双手上。

身后的人听后哈哈哈大笑，将马掉转头吹了声口哨，马队中的所有人迅速跟上冲散人群想要离开现场。

“你真是我见过最傻的傻瓜。”Loki在嘴边小声嘀咕道。

“Loki，你说了什么？”

Loki摇了摇头，你是我的英雄，我的王。

伦敦警察队一定是收到了消息，背后传来了喊声、警哨声和马蹄声。Loki只觉得身后的人整个都绷紧了，他和并排的那匹马上的人对望了一下，那个人点了点头，接下来六匹马冲到T字路口后，分别朝左朝右两路各三匹马继续奔跑。Loki他们的马跑得飞快，在下一个路口又再次转向，在转到一条人烟稀少的小路上后，三匹马拐进了没有人的后巷。

“我们来这里干什么？警察会追上我们的！”

“为了让警察不追上我们。”另外一批马上跳下了一个金发男青年，他摘下面具，果然是Fandral，但是另外一个从马上跳下来的人就让Loki感到意外了，Thor的未婚妻Sif。Loki又看看也已经摘下面具跳下马的Thor，大惑不解。

“为什么是她？”

“Gast先生你是不是应该重新向我自我介绍一下？”Sif已经走过来，她今天穿的一点都不像贵族大小姐，上上下下穿着紧身皮衣，手腕脚腕处都带着保护的盔甲，看上去倒是有几分像是Thor小时候憧憬的女武神。

“我是Loki Gast。可是为什么你会…”

“为什么会帮自己的未婚夫拐跑他的小情人？很简单，因为他和你走了，我就自由了，如果一直没有结婚的合适人选的话，我就可以享受一个人的人生了。”Sif眨眨眼，看上去的确很愉悦。

“先生们，还有女士，我们不是在逃跑吗？我认为我们站在这里是准备进行计划的第二步，”Fandral觉得如果自己不说点什么，这三个人不会停下来。

“什么计划？”对，Loki要问的就是这个，要不是Sif的突然现身让他把这件事抛在了脑后。

“我们换一身衣服，三匹马也会互换一下，然后三匹马会往三个不同方向跑，甩掉那些警察。”Thor边说边从Sif扔过来的袋子抛出一件件衣物。

“我们要去哪里？”

“等会儿再告诉你。”

“为什么我要穿…这个？”Loki看到连Sif手上都是一套贵族男子的衣裤，而自己手上却是一套女子的衣服的时候疑惑不解。“连Tudor小姐都是男装！”

“因为一个女人大白天在路上骑着匹马堂而皇之的走在街上绝不是什么正常的行为。而你，Gast先生，你是这次计划的关键，不会有人为难一个正带着姑娘游玩的贵族青年。”

“而且Thor告诉我你穿女装真是美极了！”Fandral迫不及待地将女装递给Loki，好像他参与这个逃跑行动的最大期待就在这里一样。

Thor和Loki都抬头瞪了他一眼。但是Loki还是接过了女装穿了起来，他得承认这是一个好方法，要不是在牢房里呆了那么多天，他一定早就能料到这个计划的具体内容。

当Loki穿完衣服，抬起头发现Fandral正定定地看着他，口中都快流下了口水。

“Fandral，我警告你再这么盯着Loki看的话，我就让你尝尝绞刑圈的滋味。”Thor虽然是开玩笑，但是Fandral还是马上收回了自己赤裸裸的目光。

四个人整理妥当后就准备上马离开，Sif在Loki上马前拦住了他，她凑到他耳边：“其实我刚才是骗人的。我一直爱着他，但是我想我永远得不到他的爱了。”说完Sif很快走回自己的马，一跃坐了上去。

“祝你们好运！”Sif和Fandral说完就骑着马离开了。

等Loki坐稳后，Thor问道：

“Sif和你说了什么？”

“她说注意你睡觉别把我压死。”Sif的那番话也许是对于Loki的小小报复，但是管他呢，反正最后得到这个金毛大个的可是自己。

“我们要去哪里？”

“离伦敦越远越好，藏身处离伦敦有一段距离。”

“靠这样一匹马？”

“我们骑到市区外之后，会换上马车，这会儿马车应该已经在那里待命了。”

现在只剩下他们两个了，Loki有太多的话想问Thor，但是他又觉得问什么都是多余的，最后他只问出了一个问题：

“我是不是很臭？要知道被抓起来之后我没洗过澡。”

“当然不！你可口的我现在就可以吃掉你。”Thor不敢告诉Loki自己有多紧张，自己有多害怕万一计划出了那么一点点差错导致他再也见不到Loki的后果。没有Loki在的每个晚上，他总能在梦中梦到绞刑的画面，然后他会听到男人大喊着“No！！！”，被女仆拍醒后才意识到那是自己的声音，而枕头已被冷汗濡湿。他发誓等他们安定了，他要花上几天几夜和Loki呆在一起，做爱，听Loki念书给他听，做爱，共进午餐，做爱，带着Loki去小溪洗澡顺便做爱，他可以反复这样每一天和Loki消磨时光，永不厌倦。

两人路上很顺利，警察果然把他们跟丢了，偶尔在路上会看到一两个穿着制服的人，但是那些警察对贵族青年带着女伴不会有任何怀疑，还都脱帽欠身问一句安好。

马离开市中心后，速度加快了起来，直到周围的景色明显变成了乡村的样子，Thor整个人才稍稍放松了下来。

“Loki，我看到马车了，马车上再睡吧。”昨天一晚没睡加上Thor带给他的安心感，让Loki开始一阵阵犯困，而Thor察觉到了这一点，他只能心疼地护住Loki以免他失去平衡。

Thor拉停了缰绳，他翻身下马并接住了一边揉着眼睛一边跳下马的Loki。他拍了拍马屁股，让马往来时的方向跑回去了。两人走到马车旁，马车夫转过身说：

“谢天谢地，你们一切顺利。Loki，我烤了一些派和蛋糕在车里，你需要多吃一点。车上还有水和红酒，和一些干酪。”

“谢谢你，托帕斯。”

“谢谢托帕斯，什么？托帕斯！”


	41. 吾王 吾神 吾爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：就在Loki被处刑的当天，一对人马冲出人群来营救Loki，当然是Thor和他的朋友们。。。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最终章倒计时，最终章或许是下一章或者再下一章，本章是Mallard Harlots最后的车

“快给我解释一下！”在看到托帕斯之后，Loki的睡意已经被扔在了脑后，他迫不及待想知道所有的经过。

“Loki，先吃点东西。”Thor把食物篮拿到Loki的跟前，里面被塞的满满当当，食物的香气从篮子里飘散开来。Loki的确是饿坏了，他每天只能勉强咽下那几块带着霉斑的面包，更何况最后一天他什么都没吃，直到现在他突然觉得自己离家出走的胃又带着饥饿感回来了。Loki第一次不顾形象地从篮子里拿出一块奶酪就往嘴里送。

“快说！！”Loki含糊着催促Thor。

“你被抓的时候，我真的吓坏了。”

“怕我把你供出来？”

“Loki！你知道我不会这么想！我想尽快救你出来，但是法伊尔男爵那件事让我发现我能做的很少，我绝对不允许自己放弃你，但是我一时又想不到更好的办法。就在这个时候，托帕斯找到了我，她问我愿不愿意冒生命危险去救你，我说如果可以救你我不惜用我的命去交换。”

“你还真是个傻瓜！”Loki嘴上这么说，手却不禁握紧了Thor的双手。

“听我说完，之后我说服了Fandral、Volstagg、Hogan他们。”

“你是怎么说服Sif的？”糟糕，自己听起来就像是盘问男友和前女友的纠葛一样。

Thor倒是没多想：“我就直接告诉她希望帮助我营救我的爱人，起初她当然很惊讶啦，换谁第一次听到自己的朋友和一个同性相爱都会吓一大跳的，不过她很快就接受了，她说感谢我让她不用履行婚约了。”

“真是毫无波澜的经过…”可能只有你觉得这事顺理成章。“接着说。”

“起初非常困难，我们需要事先打探行刑的地点、路线、当天行刑卫队的人数和配备的武器。我们花了很多时间在这件事上，多亏Fandral认识各种各样的人，我也从法院的熟人那里收到了一些消息。然后我们就是不停地到现场确认地形，修改我们的计划，再进行模拟和演练，继续修改，直到我们都觉得我们的计划成功率接近百分之百。”

Loki突然意识到有什么不对，他打开窗吼道“Your Bastard，托帕斯你居然骗我，你明明知道这个计划却不告诉我，还假装哭的这么伤心！”

“不告诉你是怕计划败露，哭是因为真得担心你，那个时候我们可不能保证计划一定就能成功。Loki，你得改掉多疑的毛病，Odinson先生非常爱你，你需要信赖他才能帮助你们渡过各种难关。”

Loki又想起当初问Fandral的那个问题“他是一个值得信赖的人吗？”Loki从未在这个问题上给过任何人及格的分数，除非把他自己也算上。与其说他总是找不到别人让他信赖的地方，不如说他总是在找别人会让他产生不信任感的破绽，然后死死抓住。现在面对眼前这个Thor Odinson的答卷，他一直没落下手上的笔。

经历了这么多事，他该相信他的，这个男人不仅从来不会背叛他，甚至把能有的都给了自己，Loki却还在犹豫要不要给他扣点分。这样的自己真是太糟糕了，事到如今还在怀疑的自己真是让人讨厌。

放松下来的神经和没来由的自我厌恶让Loki的鼻子一阵阵发酸，他极力避免让Thor发现，所以用力吸了吸鼻子。

但是此时，Thor还处在像是刚刚被其他狮子攻击了自己领地后的雄狮一样，他察觉到了Loki情绪的变化。

“如果我让你感到不安，你可以试探我，一直试探我，直到你满意为止。”

“这听上去是个糟糕的狼来了的故事。”

“区别在于我永远会准备着给你回应。”

“这算是某种骑士的忠诚？”

“如果你非要这么说。”Thor耸耸肩“是的，我的王。”

Loki觉得更想哭了，他疑惑自己是不是真的中世纪男巫才蛊惑了这个贵族青年不管不顾和自己在一起。他又用力吸了吸鼻子，打开窗户让快速奔跑的马车所带来的风擦过脸颊。

“我们要去哪儿？”

“布莱顿。再跑个两小时应该就到了。”

Thor在口袋里摸索着，掏出了一样东西塞到Loki手里。Loki摊开手，看见的是那个他交给托帕斯的怀表，沉甸甸地落在手里，表链滑到了腿上。

“物归原主。”

“可它本来就是你的。”

“在圣诞节我给你的那一刻它就属于你了，连同我的心一起锁在里面。”

现在Loki确定自己真的是给这个金毛大个施了什么咒语，怎么突然能从口中吐出这种情话。他看向Thor，发现这对海蓝色的双眼真挚地仿佛可以一眼看穿背后所想，如果这世界真有上帝，一定正透过这双眼睛在看他。

Loki垂下了肩，他妥协了，向上帝，向Thor，向自己，他将自己内心的城门向Thor大大敞开，欢迎Thor的进入。

“如果你敢背叛我我就杀了你。”这算是最后的最后没有任何意义的警告，Loki此时此刻很清楚的知道如果终有一天Thor会背叛他，他也只会无奈地转身离开。

“好，到时候你可以刺进我的心脏干掉它。”

Loki握紧了手中的怀表，将Odinson家族短柄锤的族徽印在了手心上。

在两个人把篮子里所有食物都解决完的时候，马车也已经停在了布莱顿这个海边的小镇上。但是马车没有往镇上人多的地方走，反而挑了人烟稀少的小道，穿过农田和矮树林，停在了一幢看上去已经有些破败的建筑前面。

两个人走下马车，抬头望着建筑上的尖顶。看样子这是一座教堂或者类似功能的地方，但是这地方已经很久没有人来过了，本来该牢牢钉在大门上方的十字架歪歪斜斜的只剩一个钉子勉强支撑住它不掉下来。门前的杂草都快长到小腿这里了，本来被刷成白色的墙也变得灰蒙蒙的，门上的很多地方都因为掉漆而露出了里面的木材，有些甚至已经被蛀地烂了。

Thor推开那扇斑斑驳驳的门，因为长久未被使用而发出了吱吱呀呀的声音。房间内的景象更说明了这地方许久无人问津，墙上有很多蜘蛛网，长板凳散落的到处都是。往里走才能发现这不只是一座教堂，里屋有很多床和柜子。那些床把房间塞得满满当当，每张床都是由很简单的木板拼成，玻璃柜子里还留着很多瓶瓶罐罐。

“这地方还不错吧。”Thor挺了挺胸膛，带着邀功的神情，“这是战争的时候教会开设的福利机构，收留病人、伤者和孤儿，战争过去了它也就自然而然关闭了。当我找到它的时候，真是不敢相信我的运气有这么好，这简直就是我们理想的避难处。”

“所以被神处决未成，我们却被神拯救了？”

“想要处决你的人不是神，只是一群无能又狭隘的掌权者。”Thor紧紧握住拳头，他终于在差点失去Loki的时候醒悟了过来，神在上绝不会叫人将刀剑刺向予爱之人，那些权贵之士却假借上帝之口行一己之私，而上帝明明就在这里，在这里祝福他们两个人。

Loki听到这句话吓了一大跳，要不是那对散发光芒的蓝眼睛，他都要大力晃动Thor看看里面的灵魂是不是已经被调包。

“Thor，有什么改变了你。”

“当然是你！Loki，只可能是你！你被关在监狱的那十几天我一直在想，如果真的是神要予我们责罚，那应该是天上劈下雷电将我们化为焦土，但事实上是一群大腹便便的权贵人士在那里签下死刑判决，他们甚至连正常的司法程序都没有执行就跳过所有审判阶段直接判决。如果非要把我的阶级和你放在对立面的话，我选择你，毫无疑问我选择你。”

“那要不我们实践一下？”Loki歪着头，隔着裤子用手描摹起Thor下体的轮廓。

“嗯？”

“实践一下你的下面是不是和你的情话一样坚挺持久。”Loki邪笑着把Thor按在床上，却被Thor拉住了手。

“Loki，你需要休息，我们有的是时间。”

“不行！今天我说了算，终于在我做了这么多次爱以后，可以不考虑伸手要钱就能想做爱就做爱。我可以在我喜欢的时间，选我喜欢的地方，挑我喜欢的体位，和我想要一起做爱的人玩各种花样的花样。换言之，我解放了。”

Thor被Loki推着半靠在破旧的床头前，他看着Loki趴在他的胯间，用舌头灵巧的从裤子中间纽扣的洞孔中将纽扣褪了出来，用牙齿咬着拉链往下拉到底，隔着内裤外层先用舌头从下到上舔了一遍，然后用牙齿轻咬着内裤边把它拉了下来。

Thor的手紧紧抓住身后床头的栏杆，不停吞咽着口水，眼前的场景本就是一针香艳的催情剂。Loki湿软有温度的舌头隔着布料拂过自己皮肤都能让自己一阵颤栗，更别说Loki时不时抬起头那带着笑意的绿眸。

“你以前从来没和我玩过这个？我都不知道你的舌头和牙齿灵活到这个程度。”

“我和谁都没有玩过这个，我怕玩过一次花钱的那位就会上瘾。”

Loki用嘴含住了还套拉在股间的粗壮阴茎，他的技巧仍然一如既往的好，将阴茎含到喉咙深处，边用牙轻轻啃咬边用舌缠绕住阴茎慢慢地将它吐出。

而从Thor的角度却是另一番景象，Loki的屁股翘地高高的，随着Loki的动作左右摆动。上半身整个都埋在Thor的胯下，吞吐间牵出了一缕缕银丝。

一定是下体的感觉太舒爽了，Thor都开始想象自己马上能变出一个分身站在Loki的身后干他的屁股。

“快…Loki…快一点。”

Thor的阴茎胀满了Loki整个口腔，Loki的吞吐变得困难起来，但他还是卖力将Thor的阴茎深深含入自己的喉部，吞吐间还会顾及一下硕大的囊袋，用舌头将囊袋抚慰了个遍。

Thor喘着粗气，右手不知不觉间已经一遍遍抚上Loki落在耳边的黑发，虽然Loki的头发多日未洗，还带着湿漉漉的汗水，但是Thor又怎么会在意这些？他从来不是因为Loki的外表而对他着迷。哦好吧，承认吧，Loki的皮囊也好看的可以。但是当Thor第一次见到Loki的时候，就被什么东西给吸引了，Loki是男妓也好，是平民也好，都没有办法磨灭Loki灵魂中最耀眼的部分。

“我的神，什么事让你从我身上分心？”

Thor回过神，居然发现Loki停下了口中的动作，他趴着凑到自己跟前，唇边还留着涎液。

“你把我从你身边抢走了。”

“嗯哼…”Loki尽力压下了心中自然而然产生的狐疑，他刚刚才说过他要相信Thor，“为了惩罚你的分心，你必须得等一会儿了。”

Lok双手撑着往前挪到Thor的胸部，两脚跨坐在他的胸两侧，手上晃动着刚从Thor的口袋里顺出来的润滑剂，一副你居然也有所长进知道带这个玩意儿的表情。

“我来帮你！”虽然Thor的下体涨的生疼，积蓄下来的欲望又让他恨不得就这么硬生生把Loki摁在自己已经挺立的阴茎上，但是他早已不在这段关系中扮演控制者的角色，他必须温柔地对待他的伴侣。Thor接过润滑剂，在食指上满满地挤上后，探进了后面Loki掰开臀部的小穴。

“唔…”小穴就像是多日没有进食一样，饥渴地直接吞入了Thor的手指，并且在吮吸一样把它往里面吸。

Loki也没有闲着，他一颗颗解开Thor的衬衫扣子，胡乱将其退到了臂弯处。他摸上Thor壮实的胸肌，摸索着肌肉的线条轮廓，按压着胸部紧实的肌肉。

“唔…嗯哼…Thor…进来…”Loki的身体实在太久没得到慰藉，Thor又刻意揉弄着Loki内壁的软肉，没过一会儿Loki说话的音调中就染上了哭腔。

“你会受伤的，再等等。”Thor这么说着，却加快了手上的速度，他用三根手指尽量向深处快速地捅去，等到他感觉到小穴变得湿软后抽出了手指。Loki几乎是迫不及待地对着Thor的肉棒坐了上去。

“Thor，如果…如果此时今日你无法…无法再成为Odinson的话，我愿意…以我的心灵，赔偿你…一身的…空名。”

“Loki…没有赔偿…如果要算也许我该赔偿的更多…但是我们无债可还…因为你与我…共享一份爱意。”

Loki笑了，天真无邪地让人动容。他的身体动得更卖力了，让Thor的阴茎一次次顶进他深处的敏感点。这让Loki自己的阴茎也迅速肿胀充血，他尝试着忍到和Thor一起释放，却不想多天的禁欲让他很快就射了，浓浓的白浊液体断断续续射了好几次。Loki被刺激地眼前一片白光，他趴伏在Thor的胸脯上等着余韵过去。但是Thor等不及了，他整个人挺起身抱着Loki翻转了过来，将Loki压在了身下。翻转的力度让Thor的阴茎毫不留情地顶入了Loki小穴的最深处，不禁让Loki尖叫起来。Thor猛力地推进了十几次后射在了Loki里面。

“我又不会生孩子，你为什么每次都喜欢射在里面？”

“我就想让我的一部分留在你的体内。”

“真恶心。”

“但是你喜欢。”

“好吧，喜欢到可以再来一发。”

也许未来还是个未知数，但是他们终于可以想什么时候拥有彼此就什么时候拥有彼此了，终于他们只属于对方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：“Thor，如果…如果此时今日你无法再成为Odinson的话，我愿意以我的心灵，赔偿你一身的空名。”这里Loki借用了莎士比亚《罗密欧与朱丽叶》中朱丽叶的对罗密欧所说的话


	42. 扬帆起航

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【前情提要】：Loki被Thor救出，两人逃到了一座海边小镇中飞起的教堂设施里，两人终于在这么多磨难后真正在一起了。。。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于完结了，没想到真的能把这篇写成一个长篇。从去年11月到现在，大半年都在写这篇，其中经历了很多事，包括zha号，包括我最喜欢的临渊大大关注了我，期间很多很多的小天使给了我鼓励让我得以真的写到最后。MH的锤基他们的环境这么复杂，但是他们仍然保有对彼此最纯洁的爱，希望主宇宙和每一对平行世界的锤基都能恩恩爱爱，守护彼此到永远。

Thor将早饭三口两口送进了嘴里后就出去了，说是还有些事需要调查，Loki还没来得及问他是什么事就不见了人影。但是Thor一走，Loki也没了胃口，他扒拉着盘中已经冷掉的炒蛋问托帕斯：

“Thor是不是有事瞒着我？”

“Oh Dear，Odinson先生也许只是还没准备好告诉你，他不是说他还需要调查吗？也许他是想等确认了所有事之后再和你说。”

“所以你知道是什么？”

“他不会告诉你的事又怎么会告诉我？你们重新在一起才过去了二十四个小时都不到，他也许只是来不及告诉你呢？要学会…”

“要学会信任他，好了我知道了，但我绝不会猜错他有事瞒着我。”Loki没有不安，没有害怕，他只是单纯有Thor对他有所隐瞒的预感。

傍晚时分，Thor回来了，比出门时候更添了一份忧虑。Loki也没上去追问，他坐在桌边用指关节敲着桌面，看着Thor灌下了一杯杯红酒之后欲言又止地坐在了自己的对面。

“Loki，我不能瞒着你了…”

你真是全身心地在告诉我你有事瞒着我呢，Loki腹诽道。

“我…我一直不想告诉你，是因为我怕你会恨我，但是我不想有什么事瞒着你，然后往后的日日夜夜都有一根无法原谅自己的刺扎在我的心口。”

“虽然我很想夸你没见几天你的说话水平提高了不少，但是快点给我切入主题！”

Thor还是异于往常的磨磨蹭蹭了很久，终于开口道：“我知道了是谁把你逮捕的。”

Thor以为Loki会惊讶，会愤怒，但是Loki没有，他只是平静地看着Thor，开口道：“我知道啊，是你的父亲。”

“什么？怎么会？为什么？”Thor完全没想到Loki已经知道了这个答案，他本来在心里准备了好久的那些安慰Loki的话全都被堵在了喉咙口。

“可能是因为我比较有智慧。”

被这么顶回来的Thor瞬间像是被淋湿的大型动物一样，耷拉着脑袋：

“可是我不明白，即使他再不喜欢你，但现在他不是在拿我冒险吗？如果你把我供出来，那我也不能全身而退。”

“因为他确信我不会把你供出来。”

这个回答让Thor很惊讶，他“蹭”地站起来，碰翻了坐着的板凳椅，他两手撑在桌上，不自觉地向Loki吼道：

“为什么？！”

面对Thor的质问，Loki也不恼，在愤怒边缘的Thor面前，连Loki都觉得再也没必要隐瞒那次会面了。

“你的父亲来见过我。”Loki示意张大嘴想要说些什么的Thor听他说完“就在我们一起去打猎的时候，那声枪声应该就是你父亲特意造成的，以便能够支开你。他问我想从你这里得到什么，我回答他是他不曾得到的爱情。他暴跳如雷，咒骂我不知好歹。也许就是在那时候他已经开始盘算干掉我的计划了。总之我让他觉得是个威胁，并且他认为我不会背叛你，就是这样。”

听到这些的Thor冷静了下来，他还是疑虑重重，但是他没想到Loki却如此正大光明地教训他的父亲，连他自己都在试图表明和Loki的关系的时候打了退堂鼓，这让他忘记了自己前一秒还在暴跳如雷。

“那你为什么没告诉我？”

“这还用问么？当然是不想这件事让你烦心，我可没料到过几天后他就把我送入了监狱。oh，正如托帕斯所说，我们的确需要互相信任，以后我们可能只会剩下彼此可以依靠了。”

Loki抿着嘴苦笑的表情瞬间让Thor意识到了什么，他从桌对面绕了过来，抱紧了Loki。只顾着因为自己的失而复得而喜悦，只顾着因为自己父亲的把戏而羞愧恼怒，却忽略了Loki才刚刚从死神的手里逃了出来，又不知道未来去向哪里，他应该不安，他应该害怕，但是他没有，他把情绪隐藏地很好，以至于自己都没注意到。Thor把Loki搂得更紧了，他磨蹭着Loki的头发，默念着心里的决定。

Loki好吃好喝了两周，脸上终于恢复了神采，Thor也几乎天天陪着Loki，偶尔会出去个半天，可能只是储备一点食物，可能是去处理一些事。Loki并没有详细询问，两人似乎达成了一种默契，只享受在一起的时光，不作无谓的猜忌。

但是有一个问题仍然摆在他们眼前，那就是他们的未来到底要去往哪里，Loki曾经旁敲侧击试探过，但是不知道是Thor故意躲开还是他真的没有听懂话中之意，他到现在都没问出个所以然来。

Loki自己其实没什么计划，一个差点就要死刑的人还能有什么奢望吗？但是他觉得Thor有，Thor应该要有，所以在Thor第九次说出“如果一辈子在这里也挺好”这句话时，Loki终于单刀直入问Thor：

“我们今后的打算是什么？”

Thor听到后低下头沉默了一会儿，但只是一会儿就换上了那种憧憬未来的神情：“我本想再等一段时间，等到你完全恢复了，但是既然你这么急切，我想我们可以去Steve他们去的美洲，听Steve说那里平等而自由，我们可以有一个新的开始。”

“放弃这里所有的财富和地位？连我都不得不说Odinson你是个疯子。”

Thor大笑着点点头：“疯子也比待在这里好。当你被逮捕的时候我就认识到，只要我还是现在的我，我们就永远不可能在一起，你会因为我一次次陷入困境，我还必须面对结婚这种操蛋的选择。所以我当然可以放弃那些只是伴随我出生而非我自己选择的东西，就是这么简单，我选择你。”

“为你这显而易见的答案鼓掌。那你的计划是什么，好像我们都知道我是一个逃犯，我无法获得合法出境的资格。”Thor的话让Loki心情大好，连自嘲都带上了愉悦的声调。

“这就是我现在犯难的地方…”

话还没说完却被打断了，一个陌生的女人声音从背后闯入了他们的对话。

“你们还真是恩爱。”

Thor和Loki吓了一大跳，两人从椅子上跳起来，转过身看见一个黑发的女人站在他们面前。女人身着骑马的皮衣皮裤，但是举手投足间看得出出身高贵，她化着浓妆，绿色的眼眸中透着讥讽和傲慢。

面对这个陌生的女人，气氛瞬间紧张了起来，Thor马上抽出带在身上的佩剑指向她。女人倒是完全没有露出害怕的神情，她还摸了两下指向自己的剑尖。

“是你们没有锁门，我还以为你们很欢迎我的到来。Thor Odinson和Loki Gast。”

Thor听到这个女人知道他们是谁，更加紧张地握住了刀柄，他不会让这个女人再走出这个地方一步。

“如果你知道这个名字，那你也该知道你会死在这里。”

“Nonono，Boy，稍安勿躁，你听完我接下来的话，你就会打消杀我的念头，反而会感谢我呢。啊，忘了自我介绍，我叫Hela Laufeyson。”

这个名字隐约让Thor觉得在哪里听到过，一时又想不起来是什么时候，但是Hela的一番话却引起了Thor的兴趣。他垂下手但是仍然牢牢握着剑。

“这就对了，我们为什么不坐下来呢？”

Loki和Thor互相看了一眼，踌躇着坐了下来。

“我是Laufeyson家族目前唯一的继承人，直到…直到那天我在你去往刑场的路上看到了你。”Hela指了指Loki，见Loki没说话，她继续开口说道：“我的父亲老Laufeyso和我的母亲只生了我，很不争气的我还是个女孩。我母亲生完我不久后就死了，父亲空有财产和爵位却无人继承，所以一个男爵入赘了我家。不过，嗯…真是不幸，他一年后就死了，我只能勉为其难继承了所有家产…”

“这和我们有什么关系？”Thor边重新举起剑，边粗声粗气地打断了Hela。

“就快说到了，在家族内部一直有一个传言，老Laufey有一个和女仆之间的私生子，但是那个女仆带着Laufey的私生子跑了。这些年我一直想找到这个私生子，以免他把我的一切都抢走。Loki，当我在刑场看到你的时候，我知道就是你，Laufey的私生子。”

Loki皱紧了眉头，他可没想过有一天会有一个贵族亲戚来认亲。自己留着贵族的血？太荒唐了。

“也许是你搞错了，你想找的那个私生子可能还在伦敦的哪里。”

“Come on Loki，你真的相信我们没有关系吗？看看我们有同样黑色的头发，墨绿色的瞳孔，你的年龄以及你被丢弃在妓院的时间都和传言中那个私生子非常相近。”

“那…你现在是准备来除掉我？”

“我看没这个必要了。如果你们准备离开英国的话，我反而可以提供帮助。送走了我的威胁和瓦解了另一个贵族家庭，这对我来说是再好不过的买卖了。”

“你有什么能耐可以让我们离开英国？”

“伦敦市大法官和上议院一半以上的人要不是欠我人情，要不就是有把柄在我手上，他们装作什么都不知道的伪造一张Loki Laufeyson的上船许可简直易如反掌。当天我可以陪同你们，直到你们安然上船。我觉得Odinson也带不走多少家庭的财产吧，就当是姐姐多给你们一份祝福礼，我可以给你们一笔钱，去了美洲安顿生活用得上。”

“条件是？”

“永远不要回来，也永远不要说起你和Laufeyson家族的关系。”

说了也不会有人相信的，Loki这么想着却没说出来。临走前Hela问Loki要不要来个家族式的拥抱，看到Loki挑眉又马上补上一句“我开玩笑的”。

Thor和Loki对这个突然出现的女人半信半疑，但是他们也的确没有更好的解决方法。他们提心吊胆地害怕Hela会背叛他们，直到两周后Hela再次到访，将两张船票扔在他们眼前。为了不让Odin觉察到这件事，连Thor的姓氏都改成了Laufeyson。Thor还兴奋地将印有两人名字的地方重叠在一起，手舞足蹈地喊叫到：

“你看，Loki！这样看上去我们已经结婚了。”

Loki边说着：“你这个幼稚鬼。”边将两人的名字好好对齐。

终于到了出发的那一天，Hela信守承诺地带着两个侍卫陪在他们身边，他们几乎没有任何随身物品，除了Hela给他们准备的那些财物。他们冠着Laufeyson的姓，当然可以带仆人随行，Loki劝说了托帕斯很久她不是他的佣人，她可以开始新的生活，却没有任何成效，托帕斯执意要和他们一起走。

时隔两个月，Loki终于走出了这座藏身之处，正如他被押往刑场那天一样，阳光出奇的好。但是这次，只剩下对未来的憧憬和迫不及待登船的喜悦。

Thor和Loki加上托帕斯没有任何阻拦地登上了船，Loki倚着船头甲板的护栏，任海风吹乱了自己的长发。换做一年前，Loki绝对想不到他能离开这个国度，还带上了一个贵族出身的爱人。

“在想什么？”Thor挤在Loki身边，看着码头上来来往往的人。

“在想如果你现在后悔，这是最后的机会了。否则你将抛弃你所有的一切，你的地位，你的家族，你的财富，你的生活，你的国家，你的…”

“但是还有你，诡计之神狡猾地偷走了我的心，我只能拿我的所有来交换。从今之后，你便是我的归处。哪怕我们眼前就是地狱之火，我也只会说出我爱你。”

“我知道…我也是。”


End file.
